All the Chapters of Plots Will finish some stories
by EdTheBeast
Summary: All the Chapters of Plots. Will finish some stories. These are the chapters that hit me; it was to bad I uploaded everything, as Comp did not crash after all. If you wish to use some of this, go for it. Will Try to put in order for yo, so you can do.
1. Age 2-5

**Disclaimer see chapter one. I own nothing, nothing, well maybe the plot! Just wish I did!**

**NOTE: If you come across a wrong name, please tell me. I found I accidentally combined two of the stories. One where Serius is changed into a girl; named Scillia. Have been going back & changing the mistakes. But even though I re-read everything, more than once, I could still miss something. I am BOLDING names to use as finding places.**

**Dursley PRE-HOGWARTS**

While the portals were going in that 10 Nanoseconds; the **Magic** made **Honor & Lilly** blood sisters; so five generations from **Harry**, but also both have **Honor's** changed DNA. They became twice as strong, mentally twice as powerful, physically able to take as much as an adult. Though they needed to eat 25% more. The others had the same thing, but just between them. Their powers were strengthened by 50%, they were at least 25% smarter, healthier, faster, & prettier too, needing to eat 10% more.

**Age 2**

**Petunia** was very happy to have a girl, but not so happy to have two girls & **Harry**, besides her precious son. Why didn't that mean old fool put some of them with his Godfather & his family. If it was not for the two thousand pounds a month put into her account for the upkeep; she would not have the money to cloth the girls, let alone feed everyone.

She could not understand why **Vernon** was beating **Harry**, so much or slapping the girls. It was almost like they were cursed. Herself & her family, She felt closer to **Lilly**, but also disliked her. She seemed to much like her sister. **Honor** on the other hand, was quiet, smart, obedient; just a treasure.

**Age 3**

All 3 of **Dumbledore** magic machines on **Harry**, showed him to be close to perfectly healthy, sane, & magic held in check. So for the first 2 years he had no qualms of needing him watched. The advent of his 3rd Birthday, **Lucius Malfoy** became a board director. So, he decided to get the widow **Mrs. Amie Figg** to watch over **Harry** & the two girls. Even though she was now a Squib, she was trustworthy & would protect **Harry** with her life, if necessary. Her cats would be able to keep an eye on things. She had vowed to help **Harry** in any way to destroy **Riddle**. Her vow rang with the magic, she could no longer access. **Minerva** could go every once in a while & talk to her. All would be well. Like most, if a bunch of unmated beings are together long enough; they all started to have the same monthly problem, at the same time.

**Petunia** was getting a bit depressed; her, the girls, & the boys spent a good couple of hours a weekday there with **Mrs. Figg**, having tea. The boys were both growing so fast. It would never do to tell **Vernon**. But she missed breastfeeding. So she was going to leave the kids with the nice cat crazy **Mrs. Figg**. She wasn't your typical, old cat lady. **Petunia** was sure she was as young as herself around 24-29 at the oldest. She'd ask her if she wanted anything from the book store. She needed a new book. She would leave last month's romance novel, for her to read. She never bought romance novels, she bought books. She had made her bed; she would live with it. She of course did not regret it; it was not acting out against her parents; of course not; He was the head of the house, king in his castle; so why did she dream of being **Lily** with her **James**?

**Mrs. Figg** was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She lost her magic & her husband to **Voldemort** during the first war, when they were visiting the **Longbottoms**. The main reason all of them did not die. Her & revenge were all that kept her going. She was & was not a Squib; **Dumbledore** did not understand. She was a Magus-Mistress of creatures, she was bonded with her magical creatures. She still had power, just could not reach it. She made a second vow to **Harry, Lilly, & Honor**; that first time she was alone with them; well her & her bonded **Kneazles**. They would never tell anyone outside the bond; what happened with the vow.

She was there on **Dumbledore**'s orders with explicit instructions to watch over **Harry**. That being the case, in order to do her job, she went out of her way to meet the **Dursleys** & to make sure that they liked her. She hated **Vernon**, just something about him, bothered her. Which is why she put extra effort in befriending **Petunia**. She admitted to giving **Harry** & the girls a hard time when **Vernon** was around. To make sure that he would send them to visit, & with the almost love she had for poor Squib, **Petunia**. She showed that she was going out of the way to make sure that she'd be part of **Harry**'s life. She loved both girls also. It was strange how **Lilly** seemed so smart, while **Honor** so strong. Really they were all smart & strong. Always hungry, always playing with her girls. It was their third B-day, well a week after, really. She made her third vow to them, on accident. She said she loved them. Then said to each one, that she loved them. Then hugged all three & whispered; "I love you, I wish I could do everything to help you." Intent in magic is a big thing. Power, intent, & experience (casting, etc) are the three most important things to Magic! She saw the gold light that surrounded her, her girls, & the three children. She thought to herself;'**The Goddess** understands me.

**Age 4 almost 5**

Professor **Snape** came in, closing the door, with his cape & robes billowing behind, him like a **Vampire Bat**. He hated teaching young gits; he was a researcher, & enjoyed women, not young girls. The potion brewing behind his desk in the corner, was going to be his masterpiece & save **Lily**. Four years in the making & 6 months to go. The potion brewing today, can become dangerous if done wrong. Or be a sickening mess.

**Dora** was unhappy. The prefect of Hufflepuff; **Bill Weasley**'s friend; had told her, that she should have been a **Gryffindor**. That is to say, not **Hufflepuff**. She was too brave, & no one could Love her as she just kept changing her hair, as it scared them. They may shag her in a few years when she is 13, the age of consent; **Hogwarts** wards prevent pregnancies; but not Love her. She had tears in her eyes, but was doing her work, like any other **Hufflepuff** would. All of a sudden, an illusion of a snake, coming out of her cauldron; at her, causes her to stumble back into the next table.

So the domino effect goes off. The resulting explosions, set off the protections in the room. So **Tonks** was thrown forward towards **Snape**. Instead of splatting all over the wall, as **Snape** could not get his wand out fast enough. **Dora** knocks him sideways, causing her to go the other way. This leads to **Dora** hitting **Snape**'s cauldron & setting off the potions spell, too early. After all the smoke clears out. **Snape** tells a **Hufflepuff** to go get Professor **Minerva** & another to get Professor **Flitwick**, while he sends his doe to **Albus**. Everyone is staring at the Frozen **Tonks** in mid air, with her hand & wand in **Snape**'s Cauldron.

All three professors arrive. They send everyone out & cancel classes for the rest of the day. They then try numerous spells to release **Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks** from her stasis spell. They spend hours, then send for a high Priestess of the **Goddess**. She comes & spends five minutes, then glares at **Snape**. "How dare you try to disrupt a plan of the **Goddess**. He needed to have the abuse he has had, to show him the evil, he could become. She is now bound to him. He will be the only one that can free her in time." "My Lady, who are you talking about." Asks **Dumbledore**, hoping his plan for **Harry** would not be demolished.

As the other three have still, not shut their mouths. She just glares at him, then her eyes roll up & turn black with stars shining out. "The prophecy is not finished. She shall give the rest at midnight, in six years time at All Hallows Eve!" The Priestess said in an echoing voice. She returns to normal. "Go see her child's past the week before his seventh Birthday. That night the house will be empty. The spell on you will become broken. I must go now." She turns; ignoring **Albus** trying to ask her more questions & hopefully derail whatever is coming, & leaves. "What were you brewing **Snape**," says **Filius**. "A possible time turner spell." "Oh, **Severus**!"

"It seems you have been warned; go check on him in two years as the priestess, suggests." "I will come, also **Severus**." "I don't need help, **Minerva**." "Well, yes, but I warned **Dumbledore** about leaving them there." "I'm sure everything is fine there, you don't need to check on them; **Amie** would say something, if there was a problem. "All right, we will wait the two years." The High Priestess came out of the wards & started to cast, when five Death Eaters ported in. They had prepped their spells, activated their keys, launched the killing curses & disintegrate spells. She died, not knowing the janitor; was paid by death & disintegration, just like her. The disintegrates getting rid of the bodies; the killing curse hitting their souls, which causes them to not go on, for 50 years, because their body was dying as they were hit.

But by doing this, they did not know what happened. **Tonks**, never-to-be-named-**Nymphadora**; thought she was dead. She was in a star filled room, or in outer space as stars were all around her. "Well child, do you know why you are here" The absolutely gorgeous woman, talking to her asked. "Yes **Goddess**, I messed up again, tripping & ruining the potions in the lab & I hit the wall, dying!" "No child you are not dead. You are suspended in time, I am here to give you one of three choices." "I'm not dead, but why & what are the three choices?" "I'm sorry child, but two of the choices will not lead; to you being granted your greatest wish of being an Auror; though you could do much greater good. The third choice is you continue into the wall & when you are reborn, you will be the great Auror you wish to be." "So I die in that choice. What are the other two."

"When I created everything, I gave free will to all beings I did not realise that some would betray me & try to replace me. So I set my plan up to make **Merlin**'s & **Morgana**'s descendant, powerful enough to defeat them. Of course no plan is perfect, with free will. **Harry Potter** is the man that can fix everything. But he needs his 7 times 7 wives of the Coven; & his other part. He plus the 50 will be able to do all that is necessary." "WOW, that's incredible!" "Now child; your other two options are wife or best friend for life." "You do realise I am 11, right? You want me to decide my life right now!" "No, you will be as a ghost here till you decide, or **Harry** touches you. So sometime in the next 7 years!" "OK I will think about it. How do I tell you my answer?" "You just must say; '**Goddess** my answer is…' "

**AGE 5**

The **Goddesses Avatar**, found the two Female werewolves that were being chased by **Fenrir GreyBack** & his 5 pack mates, one of which was female & coerced into being pack. They were dodging trees, heading for the river. Neither too strained, but knowing they would not succeed. When a brilliant gold light appeared around them. They saw the light, smelled all things reminding them of safety & Love. Could taste sweet animal blood, feel the cool touch of a caress. They were floating in mid-air, by a campfire, with a **Catman**, though they sniffed; just past being a boy.

"Hello **Karen**, hello betrayer, of the saviour, of the universe." Karen howls at the **Catman**, "**Remy** would not betray anyone." She seemed ready to attack. The **Catman** looked at her; she could feel her mind being shifted through. A voice in her head, sounding as old as the universe; says in her mind. 'Child, you maybe right, but you are also wrong.' "What say you **Remy**, the Marauder, **Lupin**? Sister to **Lily, James**, **Serius, & Pettigrew**. Second Godmother to **Harry**?" "I did not betray them. I am helping **Dumbledore**, protect **Harry! Serius** is the one, who betrayed the others."

"Oh really, great werewolf. You are helping protect **Harry**? Let me show you both, the way. Images appeared above the fire. Scrolling in time from **Karen & Lily**, at **Lily's** bridal shower. Going thru the Wedding of **James & Lily**. Showing the attack on **Karen**, before she could go. Showing **Remy** leaving the reception, looking for her. Finding her, turned. Their thoughts of ever having a family, destroyed; as when female weres change, they kill their babies.

Flowing into the year, where **Remy**, became withdrawn, from the Marauders, trying to help **Karen. Lily**, being the only one to know. Watching **Harry** growing in her stomach. Hearing J**ames, Serius**, & **Pettigrew** talking about a spy in the order. **James & Lily** swearing to not tell anyone without **Dumbledore**'s permission, about the prophecy. Why the **Potters & Longbottoms** go into hiding. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... & the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have more powers, that the Dark Lord knows not... & either must die at the hand of the other for neither can flourish while the other survives... the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Both the werewolves hear the scuffle in the background, recognising **Severus**'s voice & **Aber Dumbledore**'s. But both also hear the parts, that others don't. "approaches, betrayed thrice by those who should not. Dies, at the last gasp of sunlight. Survives, while the two wraiths of the **Goddess**'s children remain. Dies, his destiny to save the universe in doubt, without his family & friends." "Do you see, Dogmother to **Harry**?, continue to watch, you both." They watch **Sirius** convince **James** to make **Peter** the secret keeper, as all would expect **Sirius** to be it.

They do not see that night, except **Sirius** putting **Harry** & his sisters into the bassinet, handing it to **Hagrid**, mumbling about stopping the Rat, before flying off on his broom. Yelling to **Hagrid** too keep his Bike for **Harry**. **Hagrid** telling them **Sirius **was a rat. **Dumbledore** saying that **Sirius** was their secret Keeper, so betrayed **James & Lily**. They see **Minerva** arguing with **Dumbledore** about leaving **Harry** & his sisters with the **Dursleys**. They see **Dumbledore** losing his Temper & confounding **Minerva** into agreeing. Leaving a spelled note on the bassinet carrying **Harry** & his sisters. Left in the cold. **Lily'**s charms & Runes activated once they both left. What happened next throwing both **Karen & Remy** for a loop.

**Harry**, my only child, if you are hearing this, **James** & I are dead or incompatited. The magic of your ring, will not let you come to permanent harm. You will be healed, my Love. At least **Sirius** or **Remy** will be able to watch you & help you grow up. **James** has been working on the Ring, I will not say too much, as it is to protect you. I just wish, he would tell me what the three of them were enchanting into the Ring. He has had me add all my & the coven's magic into the Ring eleven times.

They then watched **Petunia** take in the babies, watched her take out **Lilly, Honor**, & put **Harry** under the stairs in the cupboard. Watched the beatings, watched **Harry** Heal, watched **Petunia** seeming to brainwash **Honor** to Love **Dudley**, her son. Watched **Vernon**, make his pact to sacrifice **Harry & Lilly** to the wraiths of **Death & Chaos**. Watched as **Harry** has so much damage done, that when he is dropped off at **Mrs. Figg**'s House, he is dying. "Do you see second Godmother; that you have betrayed him?"

Now there is a way for you to make up for your mistakes. "The girl is **Lily**, isn't she." "Very good **Karen**. The first wife of **Harry** is **Lily Potter, **but she is no longer **Lily**, but is now **Lilly**, twin to **Honor**." "What **Lily** would not agree to that." "Yes & no, she put her & the Coven's power into the Ring, of her own free will, but **James** did not tell her that she would wed **Harry**. He did not understand what he, **Sal or Salzara**, & **Ric or ****Circi **did. She is **Harry**'s bonded Mate. She is the reason, he may succeed. You two are possibly another. If you agree to what the **Goddess** proposesses.

There is a permanent cure for Lycanthropy. It is the death of the wraith **Chaos**. There is also a way for Squibs to become full witches. For that to happen, you would both have to sacrifice your lives, doing everything to protect **Harry, Lilly**, & his other wives." They both frown. The **Catman** chuckles! "By opening several brothels of Squibs. Of course, each Full Moon, you would both ravage one of the girls, turning her. The **Goddess** will give you & all you turn, the power of intelligence to not be the beast. You will be Lycan, not werewolves. **Harry** will be able to impregnate all of you. He will learn the Magic needed, when he has all three of the **Deathly Hollows**. He will be able to spread the **Goddesses** seed to all, that were not finished, correctly!

When it is done, take their oaths & vows to never harm **Harry** or his wives. Also to aid **Harry** to help save all the squibs, so they can be witches also." "This sounds like years, you are talking about." "Yes it will be; **Harry** will have his Coven of 51. Many of the girls, you bring over, & you might or will be his. The **Goddess** has 23 planned out now. She still looks for the other 26. We know the last one.

I always can tell who liked me & could help me when I first touched them. It was strange though, that individually, a person would be nice; but when there was more than one; they would act differently. That was how **Duddy** & **Auntie** were. Nice together or separate, but with uncle **Vernon** there, it was like that Tele show called; **Dr Jekyll & Mr. Hyde**; they became **Big Dudley & Aunt Petunia**. The show did not frighten me, like it did **Auntie & Duddy**. I don't know why. Uncle always frightens & hurts me.

Ok, next chapter gives you a headache. For the **Cat Boy** is created here, but was there at the Rings re-making.


	2. Age 5-7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, see chapter one! I will read some reviews in case someone has an idea I can add to this or the following two stories. The third has no portals in it. I accidently did not save & when I cut to paste lost all of an hours changes. I ran into a bit of a problem, as had second story mixed in with first. So you would think the next chapter would be 7-9. But there will be several chapters of thing that do not happen with HARRY, but his future wives. There is not much more info as notes. As I did most of that in the prequel & beginning this story!**

**Age 5**

It had taken **Dawlish** almost 4 years to find the right seer to answer his question! Who killed his pregnant fiance. Who did the magic potion of plagues that killed the three unspeakables & three late working staff. **Alisha** was working her last day before the wedding, honeymoon, & maternity leave! They were going to die. He knew it was a DE, as all the attacks that night, had happened. It was cruel that most only partly succeeded. It was definite that the plague potion would have killed everyone in the ministry when it was done.

This ancient Priestess of the **Goddess** came to the meeting place he had set up. "Are you sure, my son, that you really wish me to answer your questions." "Yes Grandmother, I do." She sets up a runic circle; she disrobes, showing her withered body. "Disrobe, drink your lust potion & enter the circle." He hesitated for no more, than a split second. His body was starting to react. She looked beautiful. "Ask your questions." He started to hug her, inserted his privates into her. "Who made the potion that is & has caused all the deaths? How can I get my revenge on them? What exactly do I need to do, to have the power to end them, & anyone who gave them their orders to due what was supposed to happen?"

He started to rut like a pig. He spewed all his seed, becoming sterile! She was shuddering & shaking, in the throws of magic & passion. "The one you seek at the top is partnered with **Death**. **Chaos** is his name & his game. His priestess, the unspeakable woman, was brewing the potion, When the start of the prophecy to save the universe finally began. The magic to stop the entire planet from dying; caused her to stumble, sweeping numerous components into the cauldron. Her name is unspeakable, but she shall become a Dark Lady in four more years. Though really, she has become a he." She conceives.

"Your child is not dead, but will die, if you do not succeed in your quest! You must become a **Shadow Dark Lord**. Or as the muggles would call you, an Anti-Hero! You will need to spread chaos throughout all of the world. Not necessarily doing evil. Doing good, killing evil, even if a "great" citizen, with no proof that they are evil! Causing wars between evil groups, things like that. The one besides chaos you want the most, will be called **Ultraman**! Any of the girls he takes to experiment on that you can save, will help your soul to be reunited with your loved one, at the end!" Her stomach expands, time has twitched. His baby girl was born & aged to almost 5 years old. She flashed away in a spew of magic. He knew nothing of this.

His daughters were together, they had abilities now. They knew they were half sisters. They were both blood adopted into their mothers families. They knew they would, properly meet their Soulmate on the train to school, the start of their second year. Would see, hear, & barely talk to him, first year! They would be in different houses at school!

**Sorry Error here. This is right before his 7th Birthday! Next chapter is at same time!**

It was going to be Halloween Night & it being on **Saturday** was making it a greater weekend for watching **Harry & Dudley**. **Vernon** wanted to be away from the trick or treater's. She hated this. **Amie la Figg** sighed. Oh, well at least **Petunia** would leave her last month's novel to read; while the **Kneazles** would be in heat. Hopefully the book would help her not become heated like her **Kneazles**. She had heard **Vernon**, as she came to the door, & it worried her. "I'm not having one in the house, **Petunia**! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

Well at least she & her girls would have **Harry** & the girls for 3 & 1/2 days. **Petunia** helped her carry everything to her abode. While near **Vernon** she made snide comments that hurt her heart about **Harry**. All **Hallows Eve** was a very good night, she was very happy with the children, coming to the door. **Dudley** & the girls helped with the treaters. The girls kept going over to **Harry** & kissing him on the cheek & forehead. It was so sweet! **Harry** was quiet & the **Kneazles** had him surrounded. Purring heavily. She did not realise that **Harry** was slowly dying. **Vernon** was waiting for the Winter Solstice, for the sacrifice.

She knew **Lily & James** had died tonight 4 years ago; so she thought that was the problem, as **Petunia** had told her of his nightmares. Unknown to her , **Harry**'s ribs were cracked, he had a major concussion, & was dehydrated. The **Kneazles** knew that they had to help him. They knew Animagus could sometimes heal themselves when they changed. But first he needed milk. They caused themselves to super heat & produce milk.

**Harry** spent six hours suckling all Five **Kneazles**; while they poured love & magic into him. They were named **Aphrodite, Athema, Hera, Siff, & Sharra**. They & the girls rubbed themselves on his ring. **Amie** put **Dudley** to bed first. Then went to get the girls. She smiled as she saw all five of her girls cuddled, almost burying him, **Honor & Lilly**. She started to put her arms around both girls, when she touched something metal, saw a flash of light & almost dropped them. She looked & saw that **Harry** had an extended belly full of milk.

She put the girls in the bed together as they always ended up in the same bed. Then went back to get **Harry**. The **Kneazles** followed her into the other hidden room & she laid him down in the blankets. She was worried, **Harry** had grunted in pain, he seemed to have something wrong with his ribs. Thinking to her girls to stay here with him; while she went to floo **Andromeda Tonks** to come look at him. She knew **Albus** had sent **Poppy Pomfrey** before. She was never told what the prognosis was, or what they cast on the three of them.

They again surrounded him; but something was different. They forced him to shape change, not realising it was three different magics happening at the same time would change things. He became bound with all five & **Amie**, forming a weird coven; his metamorphic ability, & his forced shape change; turned him into a four year old **Kneazle**. Five female **Kneazles** in overdriven heat & one virgin male played for what seemed like five hours. But after the exhausted **Kneazles**, the magic forced more change on him & his new bond mates!

He became a **Catman** (not a **Were-Cat**) of 16 years of age. He looked just like the **Avatar of Magic**! **Magic** added the years of the females in the coven [(each **Kneazle** was fully mature at 10X2, 11X2, 13, & 15 years of age) & **Amie'**s 27 years of age divided by 6]; & created him into a 16 year old fertile, hormone, & pheromone driven male. He was on **Amie**, before she knew it. She could not figure out, why she was not fighting off this rapist. This **Catman** **kneazle** looking **Kitsune Neko** cross. But when his magic entered her core, she gave up her eggs to the power driven semen that bathed her in their power. Her core exploded back into full power. She realized, instantly that she was bonded to this creature of magic. That she would never be able to tell him no. That her body was his. He gave her, her magic back.

"You are bound to me & my other part. I'll come back in 1, 2, 3, 5, or 7 years from now. You must choose, as each time you will get a child, a girl. So says the **Goddesses Magic**; of which I am part. You will have the withal to support any child I beget on you, from this body. This will continue till you have a child with my other part. Do you agree, or is this the only child from the **Goddess** you wish.

**Amie** would have his girls. In the back of her mind she thought that maybe **Harry** would love one of them. She unintentionally formed a contract as the **Goddesses Magic** & her were shedding blood from nails. The bonds were all to him, not him to the others. His magic was in charge, the Coven doubled as the six Ghosts & the magical being; were subsumed into what could be a very powerful entity. Two bindings completed. **Hogwarts** aged in magic, another 500 years. Almost full sentience. Almost ready to join together, all the parts.

After what seemed like half a day of lust filled sex, that shattered her to oblivion; she awoke. The bliss had her smiling for the first time since hearing **Harry** had destroyed **Voldemort**. She touched her belly & sent her magic into her womb. She thought hello little ones. She was shocked when she was answered. Only my twin sister will have a normal mind. I'm not sure what to call you. Physically you will be my mum. I will be His main wife. But mentally, I still see that special little girl, who played along my halls, when I was just part of the magic infused **Hogwarts**. **Amie** fainted.

When she again, awoke; she realized that she again had full communication with her babies, The **Kneazles**. We are expecting, though we will only have 2 kits each. She was shocked the Cat person had impregnated them all. We have changed also, so it will be hard to hide us; giggled the five thoughts, MUM! We are his; body, soul, magic, & Love. If you concentrate on your magic & your vows; you may know the truth. Our children will be able to breed with the four races that are damaged. The **Kitsune** (fox people), the **Nekomatas** (cat people), the **Byakko** (white tiger people), & the **Lycans** (Dog People)!

This all happens in five minutes. Time was stretched so minutes were nanoseconds, so the hours, became minutes. Meanwhile as **Mrs. Tonks** gets ready.

Back to **Lord Sparrow & Lady McGonagall**. Her husband had seeded her seven times before, telling her that if she learned to love another it would be fine! Her bonded mate that was dying, blessing her for saving their **Houses** from extinction. She knew she was pregnant! As she cried for her beloved, she fell into a trance. Five nanoseconds pass as what happens.

"You will ravish the man that will take your daughter . You will be his first, she will be his 7th pure blood human. You will not remember this part till it is needed. He must be able to bond with the six groups of 7 women; he has two as of now. The world's safety or destruction, will be in your hands. On how you show him the what, how, & who; that Love is important. You may tell him that the women will not have his children, till they are officially wedded to him. That his bonding them matters. For several of them (7) when bonded will be married to him. That if they Love him & he Loves them; then they will have seven times the chance, of living out the ongoing struggle. That Love is the one thing, you can give & give; & always have more of. That it is the one thing that you can receive more than you can ever know." The **Neko** ejaculates into a thoroughly ravished **Minerva**. Another egg is impregnated, becoming **Debra**. The magic causing her & her lords, to also divide quickly.

The original egg separates into two. Each even more furiously dividing. She went from showing no fat, to a four month bump immediately. The **Goddess's Avatar** looks shocked. In a Divination (Canon type) voice he says. "You will not remember this till all three are married. One is your & Lord **Jack Sparrow's House**. One is **Jack** & Lady **Minerva McGonagall's House**. The third is **Hogwarts & Goddess's House**. She will be given the Knowledge & Power of police, she will be your exchange student. . You will provide the upbringing to make her shine, so that the Third Bond will be spectacular. She is a part of six girls, the **Goddess** picked for **Harry**. She/they will join with **Destiny **to form the third Bond. **Magic **was bonded in the first Bond. **Fate** will be in the fifth Bond. The **Goddess** will have what is needed with the completion of the seventh Bond!"

The **Avatar** looks confused. He mumbles to himself; "well mother nature sometimes even takes a hand. I wonder why Lady **Minerva**'s egg split into two." **Minerva** forgets all this, though it waits, wondering that all three were equal in size, not the 2 split ones being smaller.

**A note about magic: _Magic_ is the universal power of energy. _Druid Magic_ is the life force of the living. ****This includes all things, weather they have a mind or just instinct. Mental Magic is from the mind & is based on how strong your mind & body are! This includes illusions. Then their is Essence Magic. This is given by a higher power, or taken. Riddle's Death Marks are a type of this. Gods imbuing their Priests or Priestesses with the power to do more than one type of magic. Death, Ritual, & Runic Magic have very specific abilities & powers. Sacrifices, like making a Horcrux; imbuing your body with extra strength, speed, or stamina; & making potions are examples.**

**Harry in this story was from an imbued Ritual, several actually. Many Runic spells, activating. Essence magic from the Goddess herself. Many Druidic, Mental, & regular Magic thru his bloodlines. Harry himself is a sort of Runic Ritual array. He has all forms of Magic affecting him, until certain things happen.**

Meanwhile;

**Dudley** is terrified. **Harry** was floating, had energy crackling around him. **Jon** had sex with **Honor**. Oh my **God**, **Harry** will kill us all. He ran faster, than he should have been able. The track coach saw him. I must remember to get him, to see if he likes football, rugby, cricket, or track 'n field. MUM, he screams as he comes thru the door. **LILLY** lifts him up off the floor, by his neck. You all should die! **Petunia** comes out of the kitchen, fairly fast. She hears this, turning pale. "**Lilly**, please let him down." "His gang raped **Honor**, they should die." **Petunia** turned bone white, looking at her **Dudders**. "Is, is this true?" She hiccupped. **Jon** did it, I did not tell anyone to do it, I would not harm family like **Dad**! **Lilly** lets him down. "You will obey us, till we are satisfied, is that understood, **Dudley**." "Yes, I will kick him out of the gang, if **Harry** did not kill him. It is fine (NOT!), we are pissed. There will be no second time. **Jon** will never be able to have kids now. He will never be able to get it up, except by himself, with no one else around.

Stay in your room, for the next week. Find something, besides your gang, to do something with. Two school days later, him & **Piers** try out for all the things the coach asked about. **Piers** was not sure what was going on. But cold chills went down his spine, when **Harry, Honor, or Lilly** were near him. He stuck to **Dudley** like glue. They were surprised, they liked rugby, football, & track 'n field running. Over the next three years, they became jock stars. Their old gang, falling away. They were happy, finally, doing something "good"!


	3. Age 7-9

** See chapter one for full disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this. The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven't read about in the books. Although, I wish I did, that way I could come up with a more believable way for Harry ending up with Ginny or someone who is better for him. Also I would made Hermione less trusting of people like Dumbledore and less bossy. I own nothing, get nothing but enjoyment. The story idea is mine, but the JK characters are not. Nor are any of the others, they belong to David Weber, Laurell K Hamilton, H Beam Piper, Disney, MGM, etc. etc. So I make nothing. Even Sergeant Schultz made things, but not me. As said my 1 & 2 story are same till about the end of the Portals, my 3rd has not portals. Because of how I started doing all three at the same time. I have 500K + more written, in years, ages, & situations. So after having to change the age he was beaten from before his 4th to his 7th B-Day, I have to throw in flashbacks, as I fix the age difference. example I had Harry hugging knees at almost 4, does not work at 7, so have to redo the scene. Added flashback after the main scene.**

**Not Quite Age Eight:**

**Snape** asks the ladies of Hogwarts to come look at **Harry**. He & **Petunia** had seen the flash, when **Emma & Denise** had touched **Harry** at the same time. He had asked, an old friend of his Mothers to come please use a detection charm on the girls. The diagnostic lady; was this very old woman, she came over quickly. She was very thorough for all Six of them. Then without asking, she started on **Dudley**. **Snape** waited with more patience than he had; since **Lily**'s death, he realized. When she started on him, he lost it. "Woman, stop that, I'm not damaged." "Grandson, yes you are!" She had a very worried & thoughtful look on her face. "I'm not your grandson!" "Yes you are, as your mother was my daughter. I gave her up to your Grandfather & his new wife as I was 14 years old." **Snape** collapses back into a chair. The nine others, studying him.

"So, is he your adopted son, **Severus**?" "What, no, this is **Harry Potter**." "Ahhh…That explains everything I detected! Your Loves, **Lily's** son." He started to shake his head yes; then suddenly said. "No, I've always loved **Petunia**. But Granddad twisted my mind, saying a Squib was not for me, but the powerful witch, **Lily** would be mine. It was not till his death, that his enchantments started wearing off. I then did something stupid, ruining **Lily's** friendship.

**FLASHBACK: Harry** before his seventh B-Day. It was not till I saw what happened to **Petunia**, that my mind cleared. Some one else had charmed me. I was & think am, still somewhat under it." "Yes, you all have quite a few enchantments, charms, hexes, curses, etc. on you." "What!" shouted the girls & **Minerva. **"Yes why don't we all sit down, so I can explain, what I know, what I think, & what I feel & believe has happened here."

He saw a young obese man with a bushy mustache hit his wife & knock her down the stairs. **Snape** stiffened. **Petunia** had had to put up with this? **Severus** felt something stir inside of him which he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Angrily, he fast-forwarded & saw **Dumbledore** leaving **Harry** on the doorstep with a note. Really? Just a note? At least **Minerva **seemed to know that was stupid. He watched her berate **Dumbledore** with some satisfaction. She was the only one who could make him feel guilty. The skinny baby in a basket was screaming by itself in a cupboard under the stairs in the middle of the night. The images of **Harry** began to flood into **Severus's** mind in a rush. A visit to the hospital for a broken nose caused by the back of **Vernon's** hand. Another visit for a broken rib. Yet another for what was clearly the result of strangulation. What sort of monster lived in this house?

Another image of a terrified **Petunia** insisting that **Vernon** punish her instead of **Harry** brought **Severus** to his knees. What had the Monster done to **Lily**'s son? The Monster-**Severus **saw-had heaped abuse & torment on a boy who had suffered every bit as much as he had himself, at the hands of a brutal muggle father figure. He-**Severus**-had tormented **Lily's** son because all he could see when he looked at him was **James Potter**. But **Harry** was no longer **James's** son... **Harry** was **Lily's** son.

**Severus** broke. His carefully built walls collapsed into shards around him & a single tear rolled down one cheek as he gasped in agony. The room lit up in a flash of lightning as another loud clap of thunder rattled the windows of the house. He had raged through the night. Wandered through canyons of desolation. He had returned; slowly rebuilding his walls, piece by piece. But some of the pieces he discarded. He had no use for those anymore. & he would be even stronger for having removed the impediment of his hate for **Lily** Evans' son.

**Severus** went to work immediately, using magic to invade muggle computer networks & update information, to create electronic trails & fingerprints which would lead right back to **Vernon Dursley's** desktop computer, his laptops, & his mobile devices. He found what was to happen, the sacrifices of the three worshippers of Death. He investigated their financial records & determined that **Petunia & Dudley** would still have a sizable monthly income from the **Evans'** Estate Trust. **Severus** determined that if **Harry** would have to spend even one week in this house a year that he could be asked to contribute some of his funds from the **Potter** vaults too.

**Severus** knew now, that **Harry** would have no compunctions about sharing what he had once things were explained to him. Finally, late Sunday afternoon, **Severus** had completed the necessary preparations. When the **Dursley's** arrived home in the morning, they would find a swarm of muggle authorities invading their home & confiscating all of **Vernon Dursley's** computers & child pornography-images of small children being molested & beaten by adults. Among them they would find all of the surreptitious images **Vernon** had taken of **Harry** in various stages of undress over the years after **Vernon** had given him a beating. They would also find all the names & IP addresses of people he had shared **Harry's** pictures with.

**END FLASHBACK:**

School: **Dudley** or **Big D** has a gang of hoods, most 2-5 years older than **Dudley**. While Chasing **Harry**, he runs into **Honor** & starts to drag her with him, telling her to run. It stops in the alley. Both turn around, **Dudley** & **Piere** start pounding on **Harry**. This was the first time, many of the older boys have seen **Honor**. The oldest, age 11 says get her. The fight is on. **Honor** takes out four, before being knocked semi-unconscious.

**Harry** is on the ground being kicked. Something changes in him. He sees the boy get up from between **Honors** legs, with his pee pee bleeding. "Well, she was a virgin." **Dudley** stops, **Piere** does not hear. **Dudley** looks at **Harry** & runs. **Piere** did not understand why he hurt. A major concussion, broken arm & leg, imbedded into the waste can. The aluminum surrounding his body. The older boy shouts at **Dudley**. "Hey **Big D**, why you running, come try this bint!" He then notices **Harry** floating in the air, with crackling energy. Then just extreme pain as he becomes a eunuch with no parts. An Auror appears seeing the blood, the boys, & the girl. "F**k, this is a mess." She gets 3 other female Aurors. They clean up, fix the obvious attackers up, memory charm them & leave them in a different alley. The first one there, made sure; the one missing parts, would never get it up again. The higher racking one, **Amelia**, soon to be promoted to head of DMLE, says exactly what the first one said, as she exams the boy; that obviously tried to protect the girl.

"You three go, I'll finish up here. I know these two. There was some grumbling, but they left. She fixed up **Harry Potter** & his sister. She was pissed. The petromus brought **Albus**, quickly. They fix **Honor** as best they could, not knowing she will never forget, anything. **Dumbledore** finds the other threes names, then obliviates **Amelia's** memory. Then goes & does the same for the other three. **Honor** "wakes" first. She is like a wounded animal, as she never lost full consciousness. She saw the boys parts get blasted, saw others fix him. Saw the old man do something to the chief woman & to **Harry**. Whatever he tried on her, did not work. After waking **Harry**, she croaks, "do you remember." He cries, hugs her, & whispers in a deadly voice. "Yes!" She relaxes into his hug, crying. He whispers to her, "never again; I'm not sure how I did what I did, but you will be protected, as will **Lilly**. This will never happen again, to you my mates, my Luvs." She cries, while being hugged for almost an hour. "No one will have me like that again. **Lilly** will agree, you will only be the one we are with."

**Flashback & info to Year 1-2.**

If you do not know yet, **Harry** is unique. He is even more unique than **Merlin **was. **James** had bound **Harry**'s magic, before they heard the prophecy, & he started on the Ring. Harry had been doing Metamorphmagus magic, which until puberty, was dangerous for a male heir. He could change to look like mother, & not change back. **James** had told **Albus** about **Harry** being a Metamorphmagus, so when he came to tell them about the prophecy, he bound **Harry**'s magic also, for the greater good. **Albus **did not know what **Lily, James, Godric (Circi), & Salazar (Salazara) **were doing. If he had, he would have had the Ring of **Harry**, the **Goddess**'s Avatar, becoming bound, with everything else. The three became almost double their current cores; which since **Harry's** was double bound, actually more than tripled his core to the second power.

The reason was the girls, **Lilly, Honor, & **the **Avatar**. So a medium type witch or wizard baby at 1 1/2 is around 75 on the 1,000 scale. By the time they are eleven it is usually around 150 to 200. By the time their second maturity/puberty hits, it gains another 100 points. When their third & usually final maturity hits at 17 to 21 years old, it is 400 to 500. **Harry** is unique, his core was 198 at his age, the binding,** James** put on him, dropped it to above normal, 99. **Albus** dropped him to 49. I.E. a very low wizard.** James **not knowing, **Dumbledore** the greatest Wizard, had also bound **Harry, **was happy, then worried. So started on the Ring, & told **Lily** to make sure his bound magic, would wear off, in an emergency. **Lily** used that in the Ritual & Wards, that she changed from, what her friend **Selene Lovegood**, had given her. The open contract, that if **Harry & Luna** did not find anyone else by their ages 25, must marry to carry on the line(s).

Once the **Ring & Goddess Magic** activated, **Harry's, Lilly's, & Honors **cores went to triple normal. **Lilly & Honor's** cores, actually shrank, due to their ages. But, because of the Ring, they went to 352. They were 700 before as adults. Now as adults, they would be in the 900's. **Harry **will break the charts. **Merlin & Morgana **were believed to be 1000, but in reality were 1193 & 1297. The spell will actually tell you the correct number, as it says 1000 + the rest. **Harry's** bound magic went to 197. His unbound core was 723, by the time; the time dilation & **Tom** was done. **Lord ****Voldemort** was 859, before the Ring absorbed & redirected the spell. **Dumbledore** was 857, but had 50 more years of experience on **Tom. Mister Riddle**, heir of **Slytherin**, died that night. The magic moved the now extinct line, to the next line, that of his brother **Salazar Slytherin**. The Ring absorbed 10% of the death magic; as the Ring had slightly changed **Harry**, without ANYONE realising. The Ritual/Ward with Ring activating, changed **Selene's** gift. Which in her vision said, **Lily** would need, the difference changed in the Ritual. The Ritual, gave **Harry** an absorb type, ability. He also had a very special ability. It would not activate till Puberty. The Ward, became a Bloodward*, that never existed before. **Hagrid **showed **Minerva & Dumbledore**, both girls & **Harry**, having a Ring. The rings on the girls were gold. **Harry's (Merlins**) Ring was a strange metal alloy with the five most magical gems. After they were gone, **Albus **tried to take the Ring. He was blasted across the road. **Albus** was fucked, but did not recognise it. He tried a spell, to get the Ring off, as he could feel **Harry's** magic was higher again. The Ring absorbed 10% of his magic. He decided to wait & see.

**End Flashback.**

**Flashback & info to Year 3-4.**

***** The Bloodward was a DNA syphon ward. The **Nargles** were the first creature added. Since **Honor** & **Lilly**, were permanently soul bound to **Harry**, the Bloodward gave all three, the **Nargle** powers to a small degree. From then on, for them, when thinking about **Harry, Honor, or Lilly;** the person would become mildly confused, & underestimate them, in whatever way they were thinking about. The various **Fae** creatures made them more powerful & immune to them. Because of **Merlin's** Ring was fully activated; **Harry** & anyone fully bound to him, would never need to fear blood borne diseases, venoms, & poisons, also many potions. They would absorb the properties, gaining health, strength, speed, durability, etc.! Vampire & Werewolf virus. Phffft! What does not kill them, makes them stronger, better! All four children were playing on a Saturday, when **Dudley** yelled. **Vernon** stomped into the playroom, having come up the stairs to use the loo.

**Dudley** was backing out of the room, so he pushed him aside & went in. It took his mind a few seconds to see, what he was looking at. He started beating both **Lillys'** with his belt. "What the fuck. Which of you is the freak!" Slap! Slap! It took **Harry** falling by the mirror, for him to realise that he looked, just like **Lilly**. After they both had 6 or 7 whippings, **Harry** said: "I'm **Harry**!" **Vernon** went to town on **Harry**. The girls could feel some of it, **Lilly** was unconscious & crying. A backhand had sent **Honor** crashing into the open door. She could not move from the concussion & pain.

Meanwhile in **Dummy's** office; **Fawkes** sees the **Harry** charmed instruments going wild. She teleports to **Albus** & shifts him to **Harry's** house, pulling him toward the door. She was mainly bound to **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**; but not all the way, as he bound her as a male Phoenix. She, a creature of the light, had bonded to **Harry;** When **Albus** had bound **Harry's** magic. He wandlessly opened the door, still being pulled by "**Fawkes**". Up the stairs, to see blood everywhere & to hear a belt on flesh. "Totalus Petrificus! Hmmm, I better change the ward a bit. Now that is interesting. Two bloody **Lillys'**; **Harry**, you cannot be a girl! Well you could, but all plans would be ruined & your sisters would become slaves to some very evil men, as well as **Dudley**. **Harry** did not really understand till he was almost 7 what that meant. **Albus** told "**Fawkes**" to heal **Harry** & the girls, while he took care of everything else. The tears heal, strengthen, strength/speed/healing are absorbed into all three. They feel her sadness & Love!

She also realised that all three were hers in some way. "Obliviate!" To **Harry , Honor, & Lilly**. "Legilmus!" To all three changing their memories. The Rings power affected all three, so those spells would not work on them ever again! Stupid **Albus** lost 6% of his power to the three. But the Ring bound her to **Harry** as a mate bond would be. He then bound **Harry's** magic again, losing 1% more to Harry, & making all 3, be unable to be bound again. The Legilmancy gave them the beginnings of a mind bond. They knew they loved each other; **Harry** knew they were his "mates"; all 3 of them, forever. Though he did not yet know what a mate was. His mate **Fawkes **was a pretty birdy.

Each Triad added to **Harry's** core, but each was not a mating bond. The Triad formed from **Piers Polkiss & Dudley** had made them both feel great & weird. This resulted in "**Harry Hunting**"; to asage their weird feelings. They both were stronger, faster, healthier (taller & wider). **Piers's** younger sister had heard them talking about it. So she made touching **Harry** a priority. But nothing happened. She finally blackmailed her brother into telling her every detail. So she planned for the next weekend & called his aunt **Petunia** to come over. **Harry** was a bit frightened, but she kissed his cheek, whispering, everything will be fine, my lovely **Harry**.

**Petunia** went to see what **Harry** had done, **Honor & Lily** started going that way also. When she grabbed his arm, **Cassiopeia **grabbed** Petunia & Harry's **arm. The flash went off, almost no one knowing what happened. Both felt fantastic & weird, **Petunia** more weird; **Cassiopeia** more fantastic, so that she was hugging & kissing **Harry**! **Petunia **stumbled away, not paying much attention. **Piers & Dudley** see this, reason later that day **Vernon** soundly beats **Harry**. But all 3 Heal him overnight. The reason **Dumbles** never checked again & **Amie** does not know.

**End Flashback.**


	4. Age 7-8

**DISCLAIMER SEE CHAPTER One.** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of its respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fanfiction isn't in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lord of House Potter

Lord of House Peverell

Lord of House Emrys

Lord of House Gryffindor

Lord of House Hufflepuff

Lord of House Starlight

Lord of house Le-fay

Heir apparent of house Grey

Heir apparent of house Grindelwald

Lord of House Crouch

Lord of House Pendragon

Lord of House White

Lord of House Lupin ( Remy gave him the title sense she could not use it)

Lord of House Trelawney

Lord of House Makaton

Lord of house Slytherin

Heir apparent house Dumbledore

Potter vaults total

2,398,840,913 galleons

assorted uncut jewels, Potter family jewels, necklace & rings

Magical Investments

50% in daily prophet

11% in Ollivander wands

20% in Nimbus brooms

35% in Valhalla brooms

59% in Winchester wands Knockturn ally

Muggle investments

35% in apple

29% in windows

35% in yahoo

2 Wizengamot votes ( 1 Noble 1 Ancient)

Peverell vaults

45,000 Galleons with interest (Loans to Potion making Wizards)

1,071,550,000 galleons

no investments

2 Wizengamot vote ( 1 Noble 1 Ancient)

Emrys vaults

20,938,467 galleons (on interest to startup businesses)

assorted weapons, Merlin's staff & the Pendragon shield

5 Wizengamot votes (2 Ancient 2 Noble 1 Royal)

Gryffindor vaults

23,094,374,000 galleons

¼ of Hogwarts

assorted weapons & jewels

3 Wizengamot votes (1 Ancient 1 Noble 1 Royal)

Hufflepuff vaults

10,935,047 galleons

¼ of Hogwarts

assorted potions ingredients

assorted diamonds

1 Wizengamot votes (1 Ancient )

Starlight vaults

100,000,000, galleons

magical investments

100% of quality Quidditch supply's

49% of Daily prophet

75% of Flourish & Blots

16 % of Borgin & Burkes

100% of Corban's odds & ends

50% of Greengrass Enchantments

75% of Ashland's Exotic Bordello in Knockturn alley

70% of Exotic Familiars

1 Wizengamot votes (1 Ancient )

Le-Fay vaults

198,239,981,110 galleons

Morgan Le-Fay's scrying glass

Her hair brush (under status)

Mordred's lance ( tip impregnated with ancient Mal-claw venom)

A book of the true history of King Author by Merlin, & Morgan Emrys

Lycanthrope the curses beginning & possible cure by Guinevere

The triplets of the Temple statue. The three aspects of sexuality & violence , a strong mother-figure & symbolic of motherly-love & goddess of time, doomsday, & death, Devi Parvati. The part that all three play in the safety of the universe

Lord Shiva is the husband of Devi Parvati. Devi Parvati, when angered by miscreants, takes the form of Devi Kali & slays them. Thus, their relation is that of husband & wife. It is Lord Shiva who cools the angry goddess down & helps her become normal (i.e., Devi Parvati) again. Her aspect at this time is terrible – a skeletal & frightening crone, coloured black (a literal interpretation of her name), wearing animal skins & carrying a Khatanga, the skull-topped staff associated with tribal shamans. While Parvati soothes Shiva, neutralising his destructive tendencies, Kali actively provokes & encourages him.

One of the meanings of Kali's name is "force of time". In this aspect she is considered to stand outside of the constraints of space-time & have no permanent qualities; she existed before the universe was created & will continue to exist after the universe ends. Limitations of the physical world such as colour, light, good & bad do not apply to Kali. She is a symbol of Mother Nature herself – primordial, creative, nurturing & devouring in turn, but ultimately loving & benevolent.

In this aspect of goodness she is referred to as Kali Ma, Mother Kali, or Divine Mother, & many millions of Hindus revere & worship her in this form. In Tantric meditation, Kali's dual nature leads practitioners to simultaneously face the beauty of life & the reality of death, with the understanding that one cannot exist without the other.

The priestesses tell the girls that their Lord Shiva is of age with them. He is in England & they must become bound with him, or the world will end. They then spend the years till they are 11, training them in all three aspects, as they will need to be what he is not. He will shift his aspects. They will not recognise him till his body hits puberty.


	5. Age 10 & under some flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor make money from this. It is for fun. Though the problems with losing everything I write, is getting upsetting. See chapter one for full disclaimer!**

**FLASHBACK: Harry's seventh Halloween:**

He found another, similar to Dursley. A powerful minor noble, just as sick. He investigated their financial records & determined that Petunia & Dudley would still have a sizable monthly income from the Evans's Estate Trust. As well as the Potter money. Hmmm. Why is it only 100 pounds per month for accessories. The children are a Lord & Ladies. The household should be getting more than 500 for a Muggle household. Squib Figg was getting 2000 to watch the children. That covered every thing she said Including her private life items. So how could the 500 for food + 100 cover everything? He dug deeper into the computer records. He bypassed a number of security avatars. Hmmm Petunia has a different trust that is giving her, Dudley, Honor, & Lilly 500 each, as well Harry getting a thousand. No details & that's the HGFED security Avatar. He knew he was nowhere, good enough to Hack that.

Severus determined that even if Harry, Honor, & Lilly would have to spend even one week in this house a year that they could be asked to contribute some of the funds from the Potter vaults too. He threw up in projectile vomit, when he found the other things on the lap top of Vernons. The plans the Powerful bastard & Vernon had, with some dentist cousin of the minor Muggle noble; to rape & pillage their children & blame it on satanic forces. It was in reality a black Wiccan Coven of apparent Muggles. Though one or two might be squibs, as the rituals they do, seem to help the plant life in the area. This will not happen.

"Well Severus, you did not leave me much to do!" Snape spun, crouched, drawing his wand, as the very angry, nasty sounding voice said behind him. He had only seen her once, talking with Dumbledore. He realised he no longer trusted Albus Dumbledore. If the Fairy Queen was in league with him, she will be considered an enemy. "It took long enough for the Goddess to become angry. Once she released her magic, I could find the Him."

Severus said nothing for a few seconds. "That explains the money trust from the HGFED." "Yes my direct descendants will be needed. I believe you Love her & as I see the Bond going from you to her; but I do not see it from her to you." Hmmm..."Dumbledore has bound her." "Will you free her." "Hmmm… You seem to not trust the old coot as much as you did last year." "No I don't" "Good as he serves two masters, Good & Chaos. Until he finally chooses which to serve, he will be untrustworthy. But if he chooses Chaos, he will be an enemy!" He put his wand to his head & vowed. "I Severus Tiberius Snape, pledge my life & Love to Petunia & her children; also will protect Lily's family." The flash of a Bonded vow encircled him. "Well, you handle this & you better tell them to find Riddle's diary that is controlling Delores, & destroy it. Or a great many more will die, beyond the next 2 years."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe he has chosen then & must be destroyed. I warned Albus that I sensed an evil magic in the castle, that was involved with the Fae power of possession. If he has told none of you; then he has chosen Chaos. But if it is you he does not 100% trust & others know, then it still, might be a toss up." She leaves, to commune with Hogwarts.

When the Dursley's arrived home, that refreshing, post Halloween, having raped her, morning, they found a swarm of muggle authorities invading their home & confiscating all of Vernon Dursley's computers. Finding all the child pornography images of small children being molested & beaten by adults. Lord John Kent, a Dentist named Granger, who is a cousin of the Baron, four others & Vernon. Among them they would find all of the images Vernon had taken of Harry in various stages of undress, welts all over his bloody bottom, taken over the last year. What no one understood, is there were no full on faciacials, showing his scar. The information about the missing thirty children, that they sacrificed after raping. As well as the plans for the blood bath they planned. The pictures taken over the last year & the naked pictures of Harry, Honor, & Lilly after Vernon had given them a beating. They would also find all the names & IP addresses of all the people; he had shared the children's pictures with.

His features, so used to being inscrutable or angry, were unused to the flush of grief & shame. Also for the second time since he had come to view the past of Harry James, Honor Holly, & Lilly Rose Potter; He allowed himself to feel things he hadn't felt in years. The rage he had felt toward the three marauders was directed to these child killers. Harry, Honor & Lilly were in the Hospital. Lilly has a few scars to her bottom. Harry covered in them. Honor appears to have the fewest, but there is some observed tears to her spincer. All three having been sexually abused in their bottoms. If their plans had not put everything down; others would have escaped arrest. The younger Granger daughter was to be left alone, the oldest & wife sacrificed. The Barons wife, his daughter, his wife's sister & son were to be killed. The four others, 2 male & 2 female were to have their oldest & spouses killed.

**END FLASHBACK:**

**START FLASHBACK: HARRY & NEVILLE'S FIRST BIRTHDAY PARTY:**

**Below is the children, born before their first Birthday: It is at the Potter Castle. The prophecy will be told the next day.**

**Harry James Potter** (31 July 1980)

**Ronald Bilius Weasley** (1 March 1980)

**Neville Frankson Longbottom** (30 July 1980)

**Ginny Maria Weasley** (11 August 1981)

**Luna Jasmine Lovegood** (13 February 1981)

**Nymphadora Vulpeca Tonks** (2 May 1973)

Alice, Andromeda, Lily, Molly, & Selene are talking in the family den. Nymphadora is watching the five children with Winky's help. She was to be sold, but had not yet gone. Nym trips, hitting her lip & teeth into Harry, causing both to land somewhat on Luna's nose. Winky had went to get things ready for the cake & ice cream. Nym was eight, Harry one. There should have been no way for a bonding to happen. Of course this was Harry Potter. She quickly says it is OK. She kisses the bloody scrap, & pinches Luna's nose. "I'll make it better." She is blinded for a second, by the white light. Harry & Luna had not cried out, she notices. 'So will you be the one, who holds his broken heart? Is your Lord, Master, & Head of House, going to be good enough for you? He will luv you, enough to die for you to be his Lady of the House, you get! Can you luv him, enough to save him!' Harry says "Nymmie!" Then "Lu!"

Nym gets him off Luna, all three touching as she gives him a sloppy kiss. The flash of Red light, brings Winky! "This is interesting!" She pops back to the food setup. Nymphadora does not remember the conversation, in her head! There is no blood, from Luna's nose, no blood from Nymphadora's lip, or Harry's scrap on his forehead! She streaks to the Den, "come see this, quick." She flashes back. The adults are tittering. They come in to "Nymmie, Nymmie! Lunu" Lily is disturbed, something is not right! Selene leans over, Luna & her will be Harry's wives. The others are owing & ahing about Harry almost saying Nymphadora's & Luna's name.

It comes time to leave. Harry does not want to let Nymmie or Lunu go. He feels some pain, when not touching them. More Nymmie than pretty eyes Lunu ( Luna ). "I have to go, my Harry!" Alice & Molly do not hear that, as they are chatting, holding their children. The others do. Andy hurries Nymphadora out. Harry & Luna latch on to each other, bawling. "I will set up a betrothal contract. Open ended, till twenty-five; so it will activate if neither at married by then." "Okey Dokey!"

Lily told James & Sirius, when those two returned. She tells Remus later! James talks to the ghosts, Serius goes & gets Albus.

Hmmm "It is potent magic that permeates this room still. It is palpable to those whose senses are finely tuned. It is a magic based on a love so pure; so rarefied, that raised to the 7th power it could transform Hogwarts. I believe that what may have occurred, is that the manifestations of this magic infused Harry, & activated within him the gene which allows wizards to sense & manipulate magic. I cannot be certain how this happened, but this is the only reasonable assumption that I can draw at this time," the Headmaster concluded. He is now, more than ever. Convinced Harry is the Chosen One. While the three are talking, he binds their magics & memories. He then uses the magic he stole, since it is temporary, to make Harry not gain his second maturity, till he is sixteen. They do what Dummy told them to. The house at Godrics Hollow was to be home. Instead of the castle.

**Flashback ends at almost midnight of Harry's Birthday.**

**START FLASHBACK: Harry meets Riddle:**

She heard "Avada Kedavra" as she put the ring on Harry & said her vow; time froze. She felt a powerful peaceful force envelope her. "Well child, you have invoked me, so what is your desire?" Lily realised she was in communication with the Goddess. Not exactly what James said the ring would do. But more in tune with what her charms would hopefully do. "My Lady, it is too late for my beloved, but anything to save Harry." "Him only, or you also to help him in the future 7 times the world could be destroyed, if he dies?" Lily froze almost as much as time was. "He will die 7 times?" "He will die in this universe only once if he does not have his 7 girls with him each of the other times." "His girls?" "Yes; James shagged up what was supposed to happen. Harry will now never be happy without those girls. If one dies, there is a good chance, so will he." "No, Goddess, anything to stop that." "Child, your soul maybe tainted if you wish me to do this. Though, maybe not. Hmmm. Child will you give up everything you are to save Harry, while preventing you from becoming tainted?" "Yes, My Lady!" "So Mote It Be! Your Love of James will be transferred to Harry & his girls. You will be able to know with a touch, if they are one of the other six or 49."

"Thank you my Lady." Lilly said, but then the rest caught up to her. 7 girls, one of the other six, transferee her Love of James… Time unfroze & she completed her wedding vow, this time to Harry.

**END FLASHBACK: Harry meets Riddle:**


	6. Luna age nine Harry 10

**Disclaimers see chapter one, etc. I own nothing, but the story ****plot & OCs. Others own everything else. A note, if two people are talking & I don't space it out; I will " for one & ' for the other. I hope!**

She was almost done, this spell potion, if correct will remove all Rituals, Potions, spells from the swallower. Dolores was a brilliant potion mistress. Even if she was a pureblood fanatic. As she put the last ingredient in, she brilliantly realised what was to happen. She yelled activate defenses, pushing Luna behind the desk, the shields were coming up. The alarm was going off; then a beautiful rainbow flash happened. It was like the flashes 8 years ago. But not the same, as this felt protective, friendly. instead of powerful!

She could see the explosive pressure would throw the desk into Luna & squash her into the wall. She was going to splatter the wall. But there was a Neko looking Catman floating around, looking. He floated over. "Greeting Selene Athena Lovegood, Lady Ravenclaw. The Goddess has a proposition for you. Your Luna's life will be spared; no matter your answer, as she has a destiny, you could not comprehend; even if you had your full powers.

You & Zeno will have eight more girls, then one, three, or five more children. The downside is that Luna will be soul bound to the Chosen One, one of seven. The Chosen One will have seven covens, with him as the head. The total will be 51. You will need to be a hidden protector, supposedly dead. While Zeno's Magazine will print the truth of the Chosen One to the Wizarding World. This could cost him his life, six to nine years from now, after the Dark Lord is given a new body.

If both of you survive, the next nine years, you will be fine. The Goblins will help you now. You will need to charm etc. yourself to go to the shops. Andromeda Tonks, will help you with the children's births. You & her; your daughter & hers; holding hands, must touch Harry together. You will understand after you touch him."

It must happen so that Death may claim the Dark Lord. Then when he dies for the last time; within two years after that, the two destroyers of the universe; will make their move, against the Goddess. 'I Love Zeno, but I know he cannot have any more children; even though he does not. That's why I was doing this potion. Though I realize it was a set up to kill me, by Delores.' "Yes, she wants Zeno, but more importantly, the Quibbler.

I will procreate with you, giving you the children. It will not be as you think. Your Zeno's marriage contract will not allow you to have another persons child, until one of you are dead." "I really think that will be a problem?" She starts to answer, then stops. 'I guess the Goddess can break the rules.'

"She cannot do that. But this body is the Magic of the Goddess. I will be giving you Xeno's children, not my children." 'Oh.' "The spell, you have tried to make, these last 3 times. The last time, made you sterile. So using your eggs from before, you will have triplets, twice, & twins once. In which order, do you wish this to happen?" 'Are you sure, she is a she?' "Ha! Ha! I now understand, how Luna could be so intelligent. The Goddess would even think it so!"

'Twins first as we will need to figure out, how to support every one.' "That is automatically taken care of. All 3,125 to 7,919 of the children given each year, are being financially taken care of." 'She tepidly thought, 3,125 to shit; 7,919 kids?' "Yes all the Squibs are having children, every one, two, or three years for the stay at home MUMs!

Five, seven, or 11 years, for those who have a career, that they love!. I have 4 more years of giving daughters, before I can give possible boys. Besides, you will only know that the Goddess has gifted you & Xeno with the children. Since you, unlike all the others; will see Xeno, making Love to you; while feeling the Magic, impregnate you." 'I will not remember?' "No, though Luna & you will remember having a conversion, in which the Goddess, answers Luna's prayer to save you. You will also know that you must hide & who will help you."

'OK.' "You will also remember that Luna & Harry Potter are fated to be together, you must help him. ?She? suddenly realizes that she is cuddling Luna, behind the desk; while a huge hole is blown out of the side of the building. She hugs her daughter says, "thank you, my love. The Goddess, must think you are very special, to have answered your prayer." Luna is hugging her mother crying. She remembers the conversation she had with the Goddesses Avatar. Knowing she will have siblings. That her Mum & Dad would live, be fine for at least six years; & if survive past nine, should be OK.

That she would be one of many wives of Harry Potter. That she must learn to protect him. Being the genius Seer, she was; she understood that she would need help; his other wives & coven mates, must be able to help. She could feel 1 other, who would be smarter than her; but not as determined as her, to help Harry. But she seems to love him already, just as her little sister, already Loves Harry. She would need to study, how her mum does spells. She daydreams a little as her father hugs both of them. He had burst into the room, casting protections at the wall, after he saw his loved ones, safe. Hmmm We'll have at least 8 sisters. I wonder after that, if I'll have a brother? Here? Up to twenty-one loved ones! Lifetime…Here… Seers abilities to come & go…

The Magic Avatar, being of the Goddess, thinks to itself. I could save this entire branch of timelines; so that at least some of Harry; could have such a loving wife, mistress, coven mate, or bond mate. I would only have to give half of myself to do it. I would not be able to interfere as heavily in the future. But I can see that all his seven bond mates will be very powerful. Not counting all his coven wife mates. Interesting that today branched five more timelines. If I do this, there will be another branching of two main lines. The yes line & the no line. Hmmm… He staggers a bit. Why did that happen, I did not give of myself…

Or did I. If I did it, then all those times in the past; I could have made major trunk timelines. She always tells me & the others that there are Seven Universes. What if, every decision of hers, made another Seven Universes. Exectra, etc., & so on. That would mean an infinite number. For example if instead of her becoming the Goddess, what if it she was the God...? Hmmm... So this is the No line. I'm as powerful as before. The Magic, I am Avatar of, Loves Harry. I will set up the the Magic to bring Fate & Destiny to Triad Love bond him. He will make the universe Magical. I can sense that!

Back in the old multiverse!

While the Magics Avatar makes plans; Luna sees all the paths. She can tell, she would have gone bonkers, if her Mum had died, so would Dad. Ginny is not for Harry, she will be good for Neville, in the long run. But such a bitch till then. Ron, what is wrong with him. Hmmm...

At the almost same split second, just as St Nick did centuries ago; The Avatar of the Goddess appears in the new head office of the DMLE. Amelia Bones had started to reach for her coffee. She found that on hard mornings it woke her up, better than tea. She grabbed a beings stiff member instead. This Fox like being was hard & his eyes glowed, when he said. "We will get to that Las, but the other things must come first Amelia." She was stunned, & actually jerked up, then released to go for her wand from his.

He just watched her with a Cheshire Cat like grin, as she pushed her chair away, yelled security, & drew her wand. "If you tempus, you will see why no security." Taking a sip of her coffee, he tells her, "try a dollop or two of cream & one or two teaspoons of sugar; it tastes better & still gives you the wake me up, benefits." Still no security; she pulls a second wand & casts "tempest" above the creature. She watches as it does not change, even after she knew three minutes had passed. "OK what's going on." "Three things! First you & your family. Second your niece Susan & her best friend Hanna. Third something you & your people need to find out. I will take these in reverse order.

What You, Shacklebolt, he names all but three names in the DMLE. Then starts on the unspeakables; names Saul Croaker, Broderick Bode, Eloise Minrumble (who should not play with time), Levina Monkley, & named 5 others. While not mentioning Rockwood & one important other, these you can Trust (being emphasized)." Amelia was a great police woman, as well as a Politician. She understood that Rockwood & the 5 not mentioned were bad.

"Next, your niece & her best friend Hanna need to go see Professor Snape at his new home at #4 Privet Drive. Which lies in the village of Little Whinging, which is located in the county of Surrey, near London in the southeast of England. You must not tell anyone outside the named, where you are going. The girls must touch Harry Potter on the flesh together, at the same time, touching each other. No I will not tell you why. MI5 will give you directions, or Lady Diane will. That more depends on when all of you go, or you get the bad apples first. The night after those two things are done, I will appear in your bedroom to tell you what the Goddess demands of you."

The Fox looking man (A Kitsune?) disappears without sound or flash & her Tempus spell shows the seconds moving again. She pushes her call button to the Department of Mysteries & asks Croaker to come to her office. She sees a paper on her desk, that was not there before. The other unnamed in his office, released the plague, & if never seen again, will not torture Harry Potter when in his fifth year at Hogwarts. ('Hmmm; the third thing must be when he visits.') Dawlish will finish her, if you fail.

Head Unspeakable Croaker appears from the floo into her office. She casts the security spell string, that is only to be used in war. Croaker has his wand out, petrifies her & casts diagnostics all over, before releasing her. "OK Amelia, what the hell is going on?" She uses her wand on her head & copies the one second that happened earlier. Hands it to him, he puts it into the pensive in the corner. He goes in, then gets thrown out across the floor. "Well shit!" As he gets up to look in the pensive, where nothing is. She hands him, the note!

"Well we have five traitors or Death Eaters, to take care of first. If we don't do them, then all of us going, but them, might alert them to flee." 'Yes your right, but I think we need to set up a meeting, take out my three then do the same with mine helping & take out your two.' "Agreed! Damn, Delores is going to be a tough nut, especially in her outfit." 'Could we afford to wait on her, till her shift is done.' "It might be better, to use her on Rockwood, who she hates. Then, when her guard is down, after interrogating him. Stupefy; then strip; then detect; then Veritaserum; then Rennervate." 'Yes; it may takes hours to days, before we get to MI5!' "True, but what I saw, says we could use the time."

Flashback Age 4 to 5.

Lady Diane is looking through the archives on Royals. Helga Hufflepuff scares her when she first appeared. "My Lady is looking for someone, correct?" 'How did you know!' "Halloween 1981; I became bound to something or someone. I was told I had to wait for the Gatekeeper who would help me find, the one I am bound to, for eternity." 'Bound like a slave?' Lady Diane asked horrified.

"No, bound as a wife is to her husband. The one I am bound to is or will be, more powerful than Merlin." 'But you're a ghost, how is that possible.' "I know not, but that I will find love & peace finally. It has been more than a thousand years since we died." 'What do you mean we?' "Oh, the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. We imbued the school with some of our soul & a lot of our magic. Not knowing that with everything we did, we cannot pass over."

'I'm so sorry, of course you can help. The plague has killed all but the Queen & two young princesses. My children & husband included.' "Yes I can sense that the magical plague will end in in two years; at the capture of the Dark Lady that made it. Though she will escape. It will be a couple of years, before the mutated, non magical plagues will be gone." 'Do you think I could go, I need some closure.' "Yes, I feel that it is important that you go."

'OK, I'm looking for a prophesied Male Royal to wed both princesses.' "I have seen several prophecies that says he will wed quite a few girls. He will also need to marry several other countries princesses. I understand one Chinese, one Japanese & two Indian Princesses are coming here to England to be wedded to someone. I just do not know to who, but obviously it is who you are searching for."

'OK let us search!' They spent over a year & finally found a girl that was named Lily. The daughter of a rape victim; who was put into Baron Evans Household. According to these records, she had a son, named Harold Jamison Potter, the second; nick named Harry. Husband, Duke Jamison Harold Potter, the third; nick named James.

It takes another six months to find Harry in the school records, for some reason, then another month to get the address. They live at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging township, within Surrey County, that Baron Evans Trust was in charge of.


	7. To sorting

Because of all the changes, that the Magic instigated; Harry showed up fully prepared for school. It was strange though that Professor Snape would start to act mean to him after two weeks home. So good thing, they traveled around. A stay, a vacation, a stay, etc. Course getting to use magic, when he was there was great.

Harry arrived the height & weight he should. As prepared in magic, as any pure blood. Denise & Emma were very low powered witches, Petunia a middling witch. His power bonded them into Tri-Ads, they went from squibs to where they were now. It was Professor Snape that saved his love Petunia. Their marriage was strictly muggle.

The Baroness, Denise & her daughter, Jasmine; had bonded with Hermione & Emma. Harry had also bonded to Dora & Luna. Though none remembered. But that was the reason, the Avatar could save Luna & Selene. Piers Polkiss & Dudley was a bond. Cassiopeia Polkiss & Aunt Petunia were a bond.

Margaret Kate (Granger) Evan was playing with a girl named Gabrielle Nell Delacour during a vacation, that everyone took together. Harry bonded both of them. Gabby jumped on Harry & started snogging for all she was worth. Selene, Luna, Lilly, Honor, Petunia, & Dudley; all knew something had happened. They raced to fine the girl on top of Harry, on the sand, snogging him, into the sand. Margaret was laughing her head off.

Suddenly a teenage girl, & an older girl came running. Everyone stopped as two groups of sunbathers all had weapons & badges pointing at each other.

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1


	8. Age 10-11

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor make money from this. It is for fun. Though the problems with losing everything I write, is getting upsetting. See chapter one for full disclaimer!**

**FLASHBACK: Harry's seventh Halloween:**

He found another, similar to Dursley. A powerful minor noble, just as sick. He investigated their financial records & determined that Petunia & Dudley would still have a sizable monthly income from the Evans's Estate Trust. As well as the Potter money. Hmmm. Why is it only 100 pounds per month for accessories. The children are a Lord & Ladies. The household should be getting more than 500 for a Muggle household. Squib Figg was getting 2000 to watch the children. That covered every thing she said Including her private life items. So how could the 500 for food + 100 cover everything? He dug deeper into the computer records. He bypassed a number of security avatars. Hmmm Petunia has a different trust that is giving her, Dudley, Honor, & Lilly 500 each, as well Harry getting a thousand. No details & that's the HGFED security Avatar. He knew he was nowhere, good enough to Hack that.

Severus determined that even if Harry, Honor, & Lilly would have to spend even one week in this house a year that they could be asked to contribute some of the funds from the Potter vaults too. He threw up in projectile vomit, when he found the other things on the lap top of Vernons. The plans the Powerful bastard & Vernon had, with some dentist cousin of the minor Muggle noble; to rape & pillage their children & blame it on satanic forces. It was in reality a black Wiccan Coven of apparent Muggles. Though one or two might be squibs, as the rituals they do, seem to help the plant life in the area. This will not happen.

"Well Severus, you did not leave me much to do!" Snape spun, crouched, drawing his wand, as the very angry, nasty sounding voice said behind him. He had only seen her once, talking with Dumbledore. He realised he no longer trusted Albus Dumbledore. If the Fairy Queen was in league with him, she will be considered an enemy. "It took long enough for the Goddess to become angry. Once she released her magic, I could find the Him."

Severus said nothing for a few seconds. "That explains the money trust from the HGFED." "Yes my direct descendants will be needed. I believe you Love her & as I see the Bond going from you to her; but I do not see it from her to you." Hmmm..."Dumbledore has bound her." "Will you free her." "Hmmm… You seem to not trust the old coot as much as you did last year." "No I don't" "Good as he serves two masters, Good & Chaos. Until he finally chooses which to serve, he will be untrustworthy. But if he chooses Chaos, he will be an enemy!" He put his wand to his head & vowed. "I Severus Tiberius Snape, pledge my life & Love to Petunia & her children; also will protect Lily's family." The flash of a Bonded vow encircled him. "Well, you handle this & you better tell them to find Riddle's diary that is controlling Delores, & destroy it. Or a great many more will die, beyond the next 2 years."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe he has chosen then & must be destroyed. I warned Albus that I sensed an evil magic in the castle, that was involved with the Fae power of possession. If he has told none of you; then he has chosen Chaos. But if it is you he does not 100% trust & others know, then it still, might be a toss up." She leaves, to commune with Hogwarts.

When the Dursley's arrived home, that refreshing, post Halloween, having raped her, morning, they found a swarm of muggle authorities invading their home & confiscating all of Vernon Dursley's computers. Finding all the child pornography images of small children being molested & beaten by adults. Lord John Kent, a Dentist named Granger, who is a cousin of the Baron, four others & Vernon. Among them they would find all of the images Vernon had taken of Harry in various stages of undress, welts all over his bloody bottom, taken over the last year. What no one understood, is there were no full on faciacials, showing his scar. The information about the missing thirty children, that they sacrificed after raping. As well as the plans for the blood bath they planned. The pictures taken over the last year & the naked pictures of Harry, Honor, & Lilly after Vernon had given them a beating. They would also find all the names & IP addresses of all the people; he had shared the children's pictures with.

His features, so used to being inscrutable or angry, were unused to the flush of grief & shame. Also for the second time since he had come to view the past of Harry James, Honor Holly, & Lilly Rose Potter; He allowed himself to feel things he hadn't felt in years. The rage he had felt toward the three marauders was directed to these child killers. Harry, Honor & Lilly were in the Hospital. Lilly has a few scars to her bottom. Harry covered in them. Honor appears to have the fewest, but there is some observed tears to her spincer. All three having been sexually abused in their bottoms. If their plans had not put everything down; others would have escaped arrest. The younger Granger daughter was to be left alone, the oldest & wife sacrificed. The Barons wife, his daughter, his wife's sister & son were to be killed. The four others, 2 male & 2 female were to have their oldest & spouses killed.

**END FLASHBACK:**

**START FLASHBACK: HARRY & NEVILLE'S FIRST BIRTHDAY PARTY:**

**Below is the children, born before their first Birthday: It is at the Potter Castle. The prophecy will be told the next day.**

**Harry James Potter** (31 July 1980)

**Ronald Bilius Weasley** (1 March 1980)

**Neville Frankson Longbottom** (30 July 1980)

**Ginny Maria Weasley** (11 August 1981)

**Luna Jasmine Lovegood** (13 February 1981)

**Nymphadora Vulpeca Tonks** (2 May 1973)

Alice, Andromeda, Lily, Molly, & Selene are talking in the family den. Nymphadora is watching the five children with Winky's help. She was to be sold, but had not yet gone. Nym trips, hitting her lip & teeth into Harry, causing both to land somewhat on Luna's nose. Winky had went to get things ready for the cake & ice cream. Nym was eight, Harry one. There should have been no way for a bonding to happen. Of course this was Harry Potter. She quickly says it is OK. She kisses the bloody scrap, & pinches Luna's nose. "I'll make it better." She is blinded for a second, by the white light. Harry & Luna had not cried out, she notices. 'So will you be the one, who holds his broken heart? Is your Lord, Master, & Head of House, going to be good enough for you? He will luv you, enough to die for you to be his Lady of the House, you get! Can you luv him, enough to save him!' Harry says "Nymmie!" Then "Lu!"

Nym gets him off Luna, all three touching as she gives him a sloppy kiss. The flash of Red light, brings Winky! "This is interesting!" She pops back to the food setup. Nymphadora does not remember the conversation, in her head! There is no blood, from Luna's nose, no blood from Nymphadora's lip, or Harry's scrap on his forehead! She streaks to the Den, "come see this, quick." She flashes back. The adults are tittering. They come in to "Nymmie, Nymmie! Lunu" Lily is disturbed, something is not right! Selene leans over, Luna & her will be Harry's wives. The others are owing & ahing about Harry almost saying Nymphadora's & Luna's name.

It comes time to leave. Harry does not want to let Nymmie or Lunu go. He feels some pain, when not touching them. More Nymmie than pretty eyes Lunu ( Luna ). "I have to go, my Harry!" Alice & Molly do not hear that, as they are chatting, holding their children. The others do. Andy hurries Nymphadora out. Harry & Luna latch on to each other, bawling. "I will set up a betrothal contract. Open ended, till twenty-five; so it will activate if neither at married by then." "Okey Dokey!"

Lily told James & Sirius, when those two returned. She tells Remus later! James talks to the ghosts, Serius goes & gets Albus.

Hmmm "It is potent magic that permeates this room still. It is palpable to those whose senses are finely tuned. It is a magic based on a love so pure; so rarefied, that raised to the 7th power it could transform Hogwarts. I believe that what may have occurred, is that the manifestations of this magic infused Harry, & activated within him the gene which allows wizards to sense & manipulate magic. I cannot be certain how this happened, but this is the only reasonable assumption that I can draw at this time," the Headmaster concluded. He is now, more than ever. Convinced Harry is the Chosen One. While the three are talking, he binds their magics & memories. He then uses the magic he stole, since it is temporary, to make Harry not gain his second maturity, till he is sixteen. They do what Dummy told them to. The house at Godrics Hollow was to be home. Instead of the castle.

**Flashback ends at almost midnight of Harry's Birthday.**

**START FLASHBACK: Harry meets Riddle:**

She heard "Avada Kedavra" as she put the ring on Harry & said her vow; time froze. She felt a powerful peaceful force envelope her. "Well child, you have invoked me, so what is your desire?" Lily realised she was in communication with the Goddess. Not exactly what James said the ring would do. But more in tune with what her charms would hopefully do. "My Lady, it is too late for my beloved, but anything to save Harry." "Him only, or you also to help him in the future 7 times the world could be destroyed, if he dies?" Lily froze almost as much as time was. "He will die 7 times?" "He will die in this universe only once if he does not have his 7 girls with him each of the other times." "His girls?" "Yes; James shagged up what was supposed to happen. Harry will now never be happy without those girls. If one dies, there is a good chance, so will he." "No, Goddess, anything to stop that." "Child, your soul maybe tainted if you wish me to do this. Though, maybe not. Hmmm. Child will you give up everything you are to save Harry, while preventing you from becoming tainted?" "Yes, My Lady!" "So Mote It Be! Your Love of James will be transferred to Harry & his girls. You will be able to know with a touch, if they are one of the other six or 49."

"Thank you my Lady." Lilly said, but then the rest caught up to her. 7 girls, one of the other six, transferee her Love of James… Time unfroze & she completed her wedding vow, this time to Harry.

**END FLASHBACK: Harry meets Riddle:**


	9. Year Two

**AS PRIOR SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR FULL DISCLAIMER:** I** DON'T MAKE ANY MONEY. THIS IS FOR FUN!**

**Hermione Granger** looked around the kitchen at the Burrow. Her act of tearing the heavy portrait off the wall & then throwing it had done physical damage to her. She had seriously torn the ligaments in her back & hurt her musculature with that manoeuvre, & was recovering after a **St. Mungo's** Healer had looked at her. The Healer had wanted to admonish her, but when **Tonks** had told the woman that **Hermione** was one of **Harry's** best friends, she simply nodded sagely & did what she could for the girl. To this end, **Hermione** had been moved to the rebuilt **Burrow**, as had **Hedwig**.

A number of ladies herself, **Ginny Weasley** & her mother, **Katie Bell**, **Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lavender Brown, ****Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin, Cho Chang, Tracey Davis, Demelza Robins, Parvati & Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, ****Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott**, & even **Daphne Greengrass & Sue Li; **were seated around the long kitchen table or in conjured chairs jammed into the cosy room. **Hedwig** perched on the back of **Hermione's** chair, but seemed restless, as she had since the reports of **Harry's** death. **Minerva McGonagall & Poppy Pomfrey** stood off to the side as **Hermione** spoke. "I've asked you all here because in our own way, each of us loved **Harry Potter**.

Some as nothing more than a friend, some as a beloved patient," she nodded to **Poppy** at that, "and I know of at least three at this table who had more romantic feelings toward him." "But what do we do now that we're together?" **Parvati** asked. "I've made biscuits," **Molly Weasley** said, in a voice that made it clear that she was hoping for at least a smile from the assembly, & she wasn't disappointed. Chuckles rounded the table, along with small tittering noises as plates of warm chocolate chip, peanut butter & oatmeal raisin, shortbread, & other biscuits were settled on the table, along with a rather large pitcher of milk, pumpkin juice, & tea; as well as a large number of glasses.

"To be honest," **Molly** said, "I need something else to do than cook. I do that when I'm stressed or hurting, & the death of my … well, he wasn't of my body, but he was my son." "He still lives, you know," **Luna** said quietly, but she was either unheard or ignored.

"That's the reason I wanted you here," **Hermione** said. "Amongst us, we comprise some of the smartest people at **Hogwarts** & of its graduates. Being female, we're also the ones most likely to be ignored when we come up with some idea, even if those people are unaware of the sexism.

"**Harry** was my very best friend, & I will admit that someday **Ginny** & I would likely have gotten to the hair-pulling stage over him. That bastard **Voldemort** took away one of the best friends I will ever have in my life, & I'll be damned if I'll let him profit from that." "What about the prophecy that he was willing to kill for?" **Ginny** asked. "You know my opinion of Divination," **Hermione** said. "I don't know what the damned thing said, & I don't care. My opinion is that the group of us has enough brains & ability to bring down that bastard once & for all.

We're going to prove that the female of the species is more deadly than the male." She felt herself starting to lose it once more, as she too often did these days. "We'll do it for him." **Ginny** moved over quickly as **Hermione** started to lose it again, letting the girl weep on her shoulder, & felt her own tears surface.

When the tears were over, **Lavender** said, "We need a name. What do we call ourselves?" "How about we name ourselves after **Harry's** most avid supporter?" **Tracey Davis** asked. Her eyes were twinkling as she spoke. "Name ourselves something like 'The Coven of the White Owl'."

**Hermione** looked at **Hedwig** for a moment at that suggestion & then to **Tracey**. "'Avid?' That's a bad pun." She grinned suddenly. "I like it. We'll name ourselves for the one who has always loved him from the moment she met him." **Hedwig** preened for a moment, basking in the admiration of the assembly of ladies. She did not shapechange & tell them, he was still alive. If they would listen to **Luna**, they would they got down to business.

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

They are hit with a curse, all the girls, but **Hermione** are in magical coma as well as **Harry, Ron & Neville. Myrtle** describes the colour of spell. **Madam Pomfrey** is sick to her stomach, as only 1 way to reverse it. One of those affected must have sex raping another. A very dark curse spell. **Herm** asks **Myrtle** to possess one & do **Harry**... **Madam Pomfrey** objects, **Herm** says do handfast spell, see if any not virgins. Only one 11 year old not. They see dirty white halo not gold, which means forced sex at age 8. They plan to find out & make who did it, regret life. **Myrtle** possesses **Harry**, while **Herm** needs to help the couple; not realizing with handfast they all including **Myrtle** become **Harry's** wives & bondsman/brother because of the bloodline.

This is when **Harry** is bound to the curse, **Hogwarts** is bound to him, & the **Goddess's** plan starts to finish as well as unwind, to take her by surprise... Each of the children & adults must touch another, based on lines of blood. **Herm** to **Potter; Ron** to **Lavender Brown; Neville to Luna; myrtle to Peeves;** both touching "the ugly"(part Goblin); **F****red to Alicia; & Angelina to George.**

**Peeves** had come up with the spell needed to wake up the girls. **Remus** was in library looking up the supposed spell. **Tonks, Herm, Luna, Ginny**, professor **Sinistra**, **Myrtle, & Winky** were the 7 females awake out of the school. **Harry, Neville, Ron, George, Fred, ****& Draco**, were the only boys asleep, in the school. The smartest wizard of the turn of the 19th century **Peeves**, an early Marauder, grandson of **Loki** was laughing inside as he knew 2 more were needed for the enforcement spell to really work, & another awake as he & Myrtle were dead, but that was the point.

**Myrtle** would become his magic bound wife. His bad luck in learning this spell & his reason, would have made **Loki** die laughing, as the ghosts count as awake & asleep & **Hogwarts** was possessing **Myrtle **empowering her to save **Harry**. **Remus** having found some info on what the spell might do & raced to stop it. He barrelled into the room tripping over **Daphne** & at the last word said interposed with **Peeves** completing the spell as his werewolf blood form was asleep!


	10. Year three

"Look at this picture here," continued **Hermione**. "The triangle with a person at each corner; it's called a **Triune** or **Triad**. They're incredibly rare. You're lucky if a **Wizard** can form a **Triune** comes along once in a century. It's made up of three wizards who all supposedly share a soul! Which is very different than a **Wizard Triad**." "**Wizard Triads** can be made up of any random wizards at any time, no souls involved, & they are nowhere near as powerful as **Wizard Triunes**.

There are different types of **Wizard Triunes**, depending on the ratio of males to females. But they're all incredibly powerful." An explosion of magical energy enveloped the young wizards, radiating outwards in pulsating waves of bliss, circumferencing the Earth. The moment seemed to last an eternity, until it peacefully ebbed away. **Lilly** had clenched something around his hardness, & then began gyrating her hips, slowly shifting his cock out & into her quim. **Hermione** was stripping her clothes off, also.

**Harry** went on, "That includes all his books. I've read them all: history; science; literature, French, Latin, & Italian; archaeology. That also includes a number of economics & business books." **Harry** shook his head. "**Uncle Vernon **really thinks **Dudley** is going to become a business genius. Anyway, yes, put me down for the Business course."

**Stella** frowned. "Aren't there any lesbian witches?" "Not until they have a child," **Hermione** said. "The magical bonding instinct is more powerful." She frowned. I rather think, if I were not in the grasp of it, I might resent this bonding & nesting stuff.

"Well, they do to be able to manipulate magic & do spells like conjuring & charming, or transfiguring things, obviously normals can't do that sort of thing," **Hermione** replied, "But everyone has the potential to learn how to feel & control their own energy fields to some extent... It only makes sense if you think about it." "Oh!" said **Harry**, his eyes widening as light dawned. "Yeah... right! Of course... that does make sense."

"Yes, & there's some more interesting bits towards the end of the book. It has an addendum to the original muggle text with detailed illustrations & instruction specifically regarding the energy field, & how to use it for meditation & self-healing & other things... It's not just for fighting.

**Jean Granger** caught on immediately to **Harry's** quandary & her heart melted. **Harry** was the sweetest boy **Jean** had ever known & he made **Hermione** so happy. She just wanted to hug him & make all of his anxiety all go away. "Why don't you call me Mum dear!?" **Jean** said in nearly a whisper as she wiped a tear from one eye, hoping that she hadn't stepped over a line. **Harry** gulped, but whispered back, no one as beautiful as you, could be called mum! **Jean** blushed, feeling wet, between her legs, not understanding, why she felt this way.

**Fleur's** pulse raced as **Daphne** fondled her moistening slit & flicked her burgeoning clitoris. She released **Daphne's** lips & uttered a cry of pleasure, wetly kissing & nuzzling the younger girl's neck. Pressing her body into **Daphne's, Fleur** reciprocated & reached her own hand under **Daphne's** skirt between her thighs.

Both girls moaned, writhing together, on the mossy grass, under the warm rays of the sun, fingers thrusting inside each other. The birch trees shook & the leaves trembled in a swirl of air, as the passion took them both. **Fleur & Daphne** gasped & quivered blissfully, soaking each other's fingers in love juices.

They lay together dazed, arms still around each other, barely moving except for the rising & falling of their chests as they panted heavily. Finally, after several minutes they fell apart & sighed, in contentment, relaxing onto the carpet of grass.

**Fleur & Daphne's** breaths caught & their eyes widened in shock when they heard a voice & footsteps drawing near. "You bring people together, you inspire everyone who comes to truly know you. To know the sacrifices you make for others, so that no one person; must ever need to bear the burdens of the world by themselves. Nor to suffer misfortune alone, ever again."

After cleaning her teeth & changing into a nightie, **Hermione** entered the bedchamber & gasped. The **Potters'** bed was much bigger than usual, & full of teenage witches. "It was **Harry's** idea," **Luna** grinned as she waved her fluffy white tail. "But please don't be cross with him **Hermy**," **Daphne** pleaded with a worried look on her face. "It's partly my fault. I said I was scared too..." **Padma & Jenn** giggled as **Dora, Fleur, & Daphne** gave **Hermione** beseeching looks.

"I hope you don't mind **Hermione**..." **Harry** said apologetically. "I wasn't planning an all night orgy... I swear! I know it's a school night. I just thought..." The vortex of electricity & magic which had become such a unique feature of the Coven's ecstatic engagements, crackled & swirled around them, shaking the walls of the suit As the rest of the Coven gradually awoke, yawning & stretching, the **Potters** introduced them to their expanded bathroom.

The tiled-tub was now the size of a small swimming pool, more than large enough for eight with numerous shower nozzles, faucets, & jets. An array of gleaming silver & gold spigots offered an assortment of bubbles & scented bath-oils. "Master **Harry** is too good to **Dobby** sir!" The **House Elf** interjected, bursting into happy tears. "**Dobby** be making dinner for Master **Harry** & his Mistresses now..."

The Maelstrom of Magic swirled & the **Potters**' bedchamber shuddered many times as the Coven consummated their first night together at #12 **Grimmauld Place**. "Oh no..." the Happy House Elf beamed. "**Dobby** is also cleaning all the bathrooms, one of the parlours, & one of the bedrooms besides the main kitchen & making dinner. But **Dobby** is not having enough time to clean all the rest of the house..."

**Jenn** gaped in awe. "I should think not," she squeaked. "There's eighteen bedrooms if you include the servant's quarters, six bathrooms, a library, two studies, two dining rooms, the main kitchen & the servant's kitchen, three parlours, a sunroom, a ballroom, & a recreation room with a swimming pool. That's not including the basements, the coal cellar, the attic, the garage, & the three bedroom farm cottage near the stables... & the barn."

"I think it's all real," said **Luna** finally. "Just on different levels. I mean... even if it's just in your head, your head is real-right? It doesn't mean everything is the same sort of real at this very moment in this particular time & space... from this side of things, the other side might look like an illusion... & when we're on the other side, maybe this side does..." "And if something's conceivable, then it has to exist somewhere... somehow... even if it's in another dimension or universe with a different set of rules," **Luna** continued, "I think that after death... maybe... we just cross over to another dimension... maybe even live different lives! Multiple lives in multiple dimensions & somehow communicate still with those we've temporarily left behind..."

"To answer your question **Daphne**, it's probably almost impossible for wizards to control all of the information about magic because so much of it is tied into Muggle religions, myths, & legends. Most wizard governments probably don't even bother to try because they know that a lot of it is made up... Also I expect they think that the bits that are real don't matter because they believe that Muggles have no magical abilities at all..." "But what if they do? " **Harry** interjected eagerly. "What if all humans have a magical gene **Hermione**...?"

"Exactly **Harry**... it might be in everyone-just Recessive in most people-like it was in **Jenn, **just waiting to be activated!" **Hermione **exclaimed, her bushy tail bristling, not with anger, but with the same electrifying sensation which was rippling through the entire Coven.

Giddy & flushed with passion, the Coven traded partners & began again. The maelstrom of magic crackled, arcs leaping from one sofa to another across the Common Room as the Luminous Coven exploded into bliss repeatedly before finally fading into oblivion in the wee hours of the morning. "The Ring has some serious old magic on it according to my grandmother's journals. Something about **Merlin & "High Elves"**. I've never heard of them, but they evidently know their stuff, I can feel your emotions through it, it's odd really. I feel them as if they were my own emotions, but it's like there's a sign on them saying 'this belongs to **Hermione**, pay attention dummy!' & that's just when it's hanging around your neck on a chain. I shudder to think what it will be like if you ever wear it." I wonder if **House Elves** are their descendants!

December dawned on a Friday & Harry knew it was time to begin preparing for the solstice in earnest. He had little doubt that the coven would bond completely with the rituals. While the coven bond was acknowledged as binding by Gringotts, it wasn't given full legal recognition by the Ministry. Those bonded in a coven were similar in status to anyone under house protection.

Gringotts was another matter & would accept the group as a whole as soon as the bond registered with their unique magic. Harry hoped to keep news of the coven quiet for a while & the Ministry's lack of recognition would help since the goblins were notoriously tight lipped about their clients. There were still others to consider, namely each of their families. With the solstice occurring just before the winter holidays, each family would expect their daughters to return home. This had been discussed among the group & everyone knew that with the bond fresh they would need to remain close. Harry had already informed Milly to prepare Potter Manor for a lot of guests for the holidays & planned to invite all the families. The idea scared him almost as much as Voldemort & he knew that he would need to make their relationships official with the proper contracts. The exception to this was Hermione as the sole muggleborn, but Harry planned on offering the same to the Grangers, refusing to single her out.

"The first thing that you need to know is that I have taken control of two extinct houses that were available to me as a descendant more than seven generations removed from their last members."

"Senior Craftsman Goldtoe, my distinct thanks for your exemplary work & for the work of the enchanters who assisted. These rings are without measure. Words do not do them justice. I know that we had agreed on a price, but in the world in which I was raised, it is standard for a tip to be offered when someone does an exceptional job. I don't know what is allowed under goblin custom & I don't want to insult, but would it be permissible for me to offer you a personal tip?"

Goldtoe seemed a bit shocked & glanced toward Silverclaw & then back at Harry. "That is unusual, but it would be allowed & is definitely not an insult." Once they were in the glade, Hermione & Daphne led the way drawing the runes for the ritual. Susan assisted, but Hermione & Daphne were the best in the subject. Once the runes were in place on the ground, Harry was placed in the center & the three phials of collected virgin blood were combined. Hermione enchanted over these &, although the amount was not much, it was enough for the two complex protection runes that she painted onto Harry's chest. While she was working, the rest of the coven was in a trance chanting in unison to strengthen the coven magic around them. When Hermione finished, she called to Winky for a time check. Although the elf wasn't visible, she confirmed the time was 9:16. Nearly perfect & close enough that they could begin.

By the time of the first penetration, the solstice time would be reached.


	11. Year six

Numerous portraits in the castle begged to be assigned the duty. It was down to **Circe, Cleopatra, & Aphrodite** as all of them had expressed the most protective instincts towards the Lords & Ladies of **Emrys**. The decision between the portraits of the three sorceresses was too difficult, & the final determination was made by a game of rock, parchment, & scissors among themselves. **Cleopatra** won, but she felt bad as she had a major crush on the other two witches, & she promised to let them take turns looking after the **Harry** & his **Nekos**.

**Harry** thought about there being three of them. He asked for the three portraits to be on the wall to & from the new common room. One from the main corridor, one into the Common room, & one out of the common room to the bedroom corridor. **Harry** then asked all the coven to join him at the main out side one. He asked all three Ladies to be in that portrait. He then asked the girls to hold hands; with every one, & repeat after him, putting their magic into it. "We will cast the Patronus into the portrait at the end, just keep infusing the words with your power. OK". Every one said. "Yes!." "We the coven, to protect & defend, empower These Ladies; to help **Hogwarts**."

He & the girls repeated it, so they said it three times. "We the students of **Hogwarts**, in order to help defend & protect all within, who deserve it; empower these three Ladies of the portraits." Again it was repeated twice more. "We, who Love each other, who will do all within our power to protect; defend; & help those unable to defend themselves." Again repeated twice more. "We cast our power to **Hogwarts**, to these Ladies, who are offering to defend & protect us." "We cast our Love of Life." "We cast our Joy of Living." "We cast our wonder of the **Magic of the Goddess**."

Each of those were repeated, as all of them felt the power increase, they felt full, as you would after a Xmas feast. "We give of ourselves to help protect & defend our Loved ones, be they living or not." All said, then again, & again. He then gathered a great breath, thus telling the others it was time. Expecto Patronum Flashed from the full coven into the portrait with all three witches. They capered throughout the scenery & nuzzled **Cleo, Circe, & Ditee**. All heard screams from the Dark Works in the restricted area of the library. The power flooded the three girls. In life they were all 18 when the portraits were made.

The power fed back & forth thru all the girls & **Harry**. His Ring then blasted out a rainbow of light, temporarily blinding everyone & everything. The three sorceresses staggered around & fell onto someone, they held on, as they felt the power infuse them. **Harry** was looking into the eyes of the three sorceresses, laying on of top him. He immediately, became hard, as their soft breasts were pressed into him. He smiled at the stunned witches. "Well, this is unexpected." "**Harry**; I no longer have the tail & ears." said **Mione**. "**Harry**," cried **Tonks**, "I am neutered, right this second. I'm missing my ovaries." **Harry** felt he was missing parts of himself also. Just not sure what. From around the corner came A tall women, about 30; dressed all in grey. **Myrtle was** beside her. **Minerva's** daughter followed them, as well as,

!

"It's my turn today," **Ditee** cooed, batting her eyelashes. "You two know the passcode..." The **Potters** blushed; they did indeed. The life-size portrait beckoned them forth & they both gave **Ditee** a kiss on her painted lips. The magical canvas shimmered as **Aphrodite** tasted the truth of their essence, & the **Potters** flattened as they stepped into the frame to join her. When they stepped out of the frame again, they were on the other side of the wall, facing what was now a Secret Corridor, hidden from the rest of **Hogwarts**. "One day, I might change the 'passcode' to something a little bit more, sexy." **Aphrodite** teased with a wink.

"And we'll offer it gladly," **Hermione** purred, giving the kind-hearted & beautiful painted sorceress another kiss. **Ditee** tittered & vanished, returning to her other frame. "I love magic. I dunno if I'll ever get used to that," **Harry** grinned. "It's weird; I almost feel like I'm turning two dimensional when we step into & out of the frames, but from inside..." "...the painting feels three dimensional & the outer-world looks two dimensional. It's almost like another world in there **Harry**..."

"Yeah it is. I suppose..." **Harry** blushed as he considered **Aphrodite's** last remark, "I suppose we really could give her a bit more, **Cleo & Circe** as well on their days... but only if we can't be seen from the other side of course." Anyway..." **Harry** went on, "apparently some of the symbols in this book should provide the same sort of physical protection as practicing skin change to Iron strength techniques. They protect bones & internal organs from damage, & also supposedly prevent serious wounds from edged & piercing weapons."


	12. Story Change

Think This is change story. The prior is different story, I believe (Assume)! Different next!


	13. Chapter Two Part A

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one, see prequel. I Own Nothing! Nothing!; says the sergeant!**

** A Portal Opens** in a space & time with arcane runes & circles on the ground. One of Seven Runic Circles of Power, over 30' across. From the next multiverse over in the maxiverse; six wander in excitedly, **Justin, Alex, & Max** with wands out. **Jerry, Theresa, & Harper** sort of Huddled, behind them. "Hello," yells **Max**. "Oh shoot; come on **Max**, you know you never do that in a horror film. This qualifies, I think." They then heard inside their heads; 'Hello, I will be right with you, as I figure out what timeline of what Universe you are from.' Justin to Marry the two new girls & help raise some of the others. **Theresa** to give 1/4 her soul & memories of raising children to the two. Forming a Tri-Ad of **Justin**, **Angelica Caesar** & **Shalie Barriker**. **Alex** will grow up to be just as she is. **Max** will learn science & given some magic theory to replace the magic stealing from their universe with Technology to power the Wizard World pocket universe there. **Jerry** asks, but what of myself, **Theresa, & Harper**. The Goddess, having received the go ahead from the three other extensions of herself.

Gave him a day with his dead parents in his mind same for **Theresa**, making them younger & fertile. Removed all other thoughts from their minds, except **Max**'s & some of **Harpers**. You must remember this, to create a better future for your people. Also, know, that **Alex** will be Loved & Love more than she would have gotten, from that jealous stupid werewolf. '**Harper** you are crying, but do you trust me, the creator of the universes.' Awe stricken, fearful, upset. She whispers "yes!" 'Good, because **Max** is now 1 year older than you, he needs someone who could understand & love him, as he tries to save your universe's Earth. Yes, you have carried a torch for both **Justin & Max**, but **Max** is your **True Love**, if you will give him a try.' **Max** is thinking, yes, I've always had a thing for her. 'Is she really my True Love?' 'Yes, & you will both keep, this bit of knowledge, even if someone tries to take your memories. This will restore all you have lost with a touch & increase your power with a Kiss. They disappear back to their Universe. **Justin & Alex** are left alone. "They will be happy, **Max** shall save your Earth. **Jerry & Theresa** will have two more children. They are now 10 years younger, now being 25.

**Justin**, now that you are here, you will have two wives. You will have much starting wealth as the husband of a **Caesar** family member & as the last **Russo**. **Justin**, your two brides, will Love you. They will have your children, or at least one will, depending on other people's choices. You as the Head of this universes deactivated House of Russo, once the leader of Italy, will need some years to make your wealthy House prominent again. Your power as a Magical Tri-Ad with a member of House **Caesar** & The Lycan clan will give you a good power base there. You speak your families languages, so… Hmmm… You also are sixth in line to the Spanish Throne from your mother's bloodline, right now. The Goblins will verify that at the Bank.' A fog seems to settle into him for a second, then his new memories & thoughts take over. If not for the fantastic curse breaking done by his friend, **James**. His Family would have stayed gone. He shall be the next king of both; once the plagues have finished!

But now, he needed his mates. Someone (**Shalie**) will watch the children as he will need to make his family prosper & grow. It is necessary, as with all those lost families, torn apart & sent to Hell, when they were not meant to go there. **James** had always thought he was an invisible friend. **James** knew that something was wrong, when he still could talk to his friend after puberty. **James** was thinking he was a non corporal ghost. But when his ghostly ancestor & **Lily**'s found the pocket universe holding them. **Justin** vowed his line to Duke Potters. So his baby sister, **Alexandra** would be marriage bound to **James**'s son **Harrold**. He knew it would take a few hours for it to be completed. He needed his wifely mates, they needed to be at **Gringotts** within an hour to finalize the marriage contract with House Potter & House Russo. "Your children will prosper. Go now meet with your wives to be at the bank." **Justin** disappeared with a pop. He appeared in front of **Gringotts, Italy** with **Shalie Barriker & ****Angelica C****aesar**; they make the most of their day before & after **Gringotts**. **Angelica **is a lovely, black haired, blue eyed curvy wench.

** Alex** had heard, instinctively understood, what was going on. "I can feel he is one of my soul mates. But… I feel others." 'Yes they will be here within the next Nano second of real time, but 15 minutes to 1 hour here within this, my Magic.' "So a baby is my soulmate, I'll be in my 30s before he is old enough to marry & have children"… She started crying. 'There, there, child. It is not as bad as you feel. Think about what has been said. You will become a baby, again, in almost 8 hours. You will have that time to become acquainted with your 5 or 6 other mates. Why do you not have a seat, hold your Love, & watch the others.' **Alex** was startled as she realized there was a round couch against the wall of what was a bare rune covered room. She sat & Loved on the cat boy. She was startled when he changed his body into a puppy that just started licking her to death.

A **second Portal** Opens in another runic circle… Out flows "Oh my god!" shrieks **Alex**, as she jumps up, The baby transforms into Dragon. It flaps to a giant perch by the ceiling, she had not noticed. "Wait, you can't be real, your comic book heroes." The seven superheroes are evaluating, what is going on… The **Magic** answers out loud. "To you they are fictional characters from the books you & **Harper** loved to read. But they are real from another multi-universe that has everything, just as this one does. Their powers, as well as yours work here. You should have the boy & girl change back. You have upset her future." The **Super Friends** were still looking around,while S**uperman** was looking at the portal with **Wonder Woman**. She turned & bent knee. "What does my **Goddess** wish." **Superman** turns on her. "**Diana**, what is going on." The **Wonder Twins** & the young witch change shape. **Batman** was watching the…He could swear a **Dragon**. He started to throw a shuriken bat boomerang at it, as it launched itself off near the ceiling. When it changed into a fiery bird. **Diana** screamed, "NO!" Too late, it hits the bird, taking the top of its head off. A flash of light & ashes sway to the ground. "Please **Goddess**, he did not know, what he was doing." "Yes, he did, my little **Diana**. He has many virtues, but his anger, sometimes causes him to make a wrong move." **Batman** was cursing in his mind. 'What the Fuck! I can't move. Why is that teenager on the ground, crying out around those ashes . Heh they floated into a pile, when they should have scattered. A flash of light, blinds him. When he can see again; the ashes are gone & an ugly, sickly, looking baby bird was in its place. The cry it made, rang his heart, he collapsed to the floor crying himself, for his lost Loved ones.

The girl stops crying & whispers…"Cool!" As the twins move to look at the baby bird, when it changes into a hissing **Cat Boy**; twirling about behind **Alex**. "Wow, he's like us." **Aquaman** seemed to be listening. "Yes, King of the Sea; the creatures of the sea, are here. But this is strange. There should be three of the young female ones, not two." "Goddess, we were on our way to rescue her, when the portal opened; swallowing us." "I'm **Wanda** **Zatara**, the **White Witch**." I can sense the Magic in this room. So as **Dianna** is addressing you as **Goddess**, so will I." "Oh child, you are so spirited. I see, you are two different witches, bound into one body. Since the bind, both of you have forged a third soul, joined by 1/4 of each of yours. If you agree to be with your soul mates, here. Everything will work out in your universe. You will again be **The Scarlet Witch & Zatanna**. I will remake their bodies to go back to your universe. While you stay with your soul mates." "**Goddess**, is this necessary?"

They all hear a Hmmm in their minds. "Yes & No. I will tell you, but only the two witches will remember, once you are back in your universe. As of now, when you go back, as you are, one of you will die. If you go back as two witches, none of you will." "For this universe, it is not necessary, as your universe has others that can become his & the others soul mates. The ten plus years, till the need, would give plenty of time." **The White witch**; vows "Yes!" She splits into three, her **Zatanna & The Scarlet** **Witch**, looking around more. They both have the memories of being **The White Witch**. They kiss her cheek & all seven of them return to their universe. The little **Cat Boy** scampers around & lunges into her arms. **The White witch**, swells with Love. **Alex & Wanda** hug & kiss each other & the **Cat Boy**.

A **third Portal** Opens in a different circle… **Leroy Kirkland, Ammy Reynolds**, & their baby **Angel** step through. Followed by **Valatana Deathstalker, Shalie Barriker, & Kathy Reader**. "What the Fuck is going on" Yells **Kathy**. An Alpha Werelion. **Valatana** floats up & away, baring her fangs; forming 3 groups, then realize there are 3 others in the far corner. **Wanda** says loudly; "I can sense the magic from the couple & baby. That one is a Vampire, but I can't place those 2 there, the loud one & the growling one. Some type of shape changer." **Alex** says. "They must be Werewolves." **Valatana**'s sugar sweet child voice says, you must be witches with the baby **WereCat**." **Kathy** loudly sniffs; feels that she must get down on her knees & Whines like a cat wanting petting. The baby flies over to her & lands on her back. He looks at the flyer, the couple with the baby girl, & at **Shalie**. **Shalie**, who wants a baby, more than anything. **Leroy** steps in front of **Ammy**, as **Ammy** readies her cross & silver equipped gun. "Interesting;" they all hear a Loving voice whisper to them, putting them at ease.

** Alex** gets off her knees & says. "Hi I'm **Alex Russo**, & this is **Wanda, the White Witch**, we are witches from 2 other Universes." **Ammy** snorts. "Sure your **Alex** from **Waverley Place**. Yeah right." **Kathy & Shalie** both say: "The TV Show, I love it." They look at each other & grin, then the **Cat Boy** changes into a baby boy. "& I suppose that's **Max**, playing his comic relief." **Leroy** says, loudly. "No" **Alex** says; "This is **Harry Potter**." **Shalie, Kathy, Ammy, & Leroy** all bark out in laughter. The Vampire asks "what's so funny." "He is a fictional **Wizard** & she is a fictional **Witch**. Though maybe a real one, as they brought us here." "They did not bring you here." The Loving voice says. "Who is speaking to us", hisses **Valatana**, the child vampire. "I am the **Magic of the Goddess**. Or **God** if you prefer. There is much to discuss, as the Baby, you, & those four are possibly linked. It is strange that an undead would come through, though you have a soul, so maybe not so unexpected." "The first 2 times were witches, & friends/family. This time 3 magic users, & you three. The Timeline of your Universe must be strange. Though I feel extremely comfortable. Which is why I am communicating so much with all of you." "AHH, do you mean we are not on **Earth**, anymore?" "No Child, I mean you are not on your **Earth**." **Ammy** sniffles, hugs her baby, & tries to shoot the weres, as she pulls her cross out of the baby blankets. The cross does not glow, her gun clickes empty.

She cried out it despair. "Nothing you do here will affect anything, unless, the **Goddess**, allows;" says one of three females, all holding knitting needles & material. Everyone in the room looks at this Trio. A young girl, a mature woman, & a crone! "I now see why the baby, being bound to **Harry**, might help your universe, but I see why you all are here. You **Leroy** are here, because you are the father of one of the choices for **Harry**;" The voice demolishes his heart; "the wife of another choice." He moans, "no"…**Ammy** shrieks out "NOOOOO"… "Yes you were a possible match, though your soul, it is heading back towards the middle, only because you Love your daughter. So somehow it would have to be you or both of you, not her, by herself.

Now; you are damaged, being a Vampire, is not the problem." Everyone was shocked by those words. "It is your jealousy & your hunger for revenge." "As for you 2, being Werewolf & Werelion, is not a problem, at all. It is that till **Harry** hits puberty, you both would dominate him. Which could cause to much harm." "**Alex, Wanda**, do you sense, if any of these could be your mates. Remember, you will be you, but your Love of Harry, will dominate your actions in the future." They looked at each other. They both said. "I don't, you go ahead." They grinned at each other, & said no. The portal sucked them all out, back into their Universe, except **Shalie**. "Why is she still here, **Fate**." The oldest of the three witches with yarn says: "Indeed, why. I see, she was pulled, just as she died. So her soul, has no body to go back to;" says the mature Destiny. "She also wants a Baby, so badly, that she would vow, anything to be a mother." Hmmm… "**Shalie**, you must vow three times as I say, bite your lip, & spit the blood into the circle you are standing in.

**Shalie** the second most powerful Werewolf on this Earth; the fifth most powerful Werewolf on her old planet; bows her head & kneels. "Yes mistress." "I vow to place the Tri-Ad of J**ustin Russo, ****Angelica Caesar** & myself, **Shalie Barriker** with our children to be more precious than life." She repeats it. "I will Protect & train the children, natural & affiliated of my body, the Triads body, & magical ones today, joined with **Harry** as bondmates! I will be responsible to raise them to be what **Harry** will need." She repeats the vow to the **Goddess's Magic**. "I will Love, Protect, Train, Comfort, & ensure that they will flourish, down the ages." **Shalie** bit her lip & spit the blood 7 times; a bell tolled 5 times; the **Cat Boy** yowled three times; & the **Goddess's Magic**, the youngest female with yarn, said "So Mote It Be!", & it was. She felt calmer, stronger, faster, as she heard the **Magic** whisper, "you shall have your first child in one or two years. Do you wish one a year, 2 years, or 3 years apart. She was so ecstatic, she cried. "Please, my Lady. Every other year." I am not your Lady. The **Cat Boy**, is your Lord & Master, for he will Love you as a child Loves a parent when he is **Harry Potter**, & not the **Goddess's Avatar**. Go to your mates!"

A **forth Portal** Opens in another circle… The Portal blinks very fast letting out two young women, then two young girls, then one other flying. The others walked out, spaced into five groups. The seven very young women. All beautiful in their own ways. In unison they demanded… "Why have we been summoned?" **Tinker Bell** in Faye. **Sharuru & Raquel Glitter Force** in Japanese. S**ookie Stackhouse; Wanda Venus; Sarissa**, Summer's Lady; **Oona**, Winter's Lady in English. **Alex, Shalie, & Wanda** look at each other, shrugging, as none of them can speak **Faerie** or **Japanese**. Though they all spoke english & several other languages. The seven glanced around, **Sookie & Wanda** the least arrogant in their power, prepared to speak. These women looked 20 something, so all must to be in their 40-50's. Not what was expected by the two witches, & The Tapestry Ladies. Then the **Cat Boy** launches himself from behind **Alex**, faster than she could snatch him. Which is damned fast. He's the **Dragon** again, though none of them, knew he was a **Faerie Dragon**. Only the Noble Court can be a **Faerie Dragon**. The seven, fell onto their full length bodies, flat on the ground, crying. "We did not mean to demand, my Lord, we ask mercy, my Lord." The two Ladies of the court, knew they were in trouble, as the little one was a Rainbow. They could be dragons, but coloured, not rainbow. The small Dragon lands in a different circle, than the seven are in. The **Fairy Queen** appears, hugging **Harry**. "You bitches again, causing problems to my family."

They quailed horrifically, as not just a Lord, but the Faerie Queen's personal family. "Yes, I see." She replies out loud to **Magic, Fate, & Destiny**. The **Fae** continued to grovel in their circle. Any time one of them touched the line, extreme pain hit them. They kneeled, with heads down, legs spread, breasts thrust out. Wishing once again, they had watched what they were doing; before they spoke. I don't know if any of them would be worthy of **Harry**." Spoke the **Faerie Queen** in english. "She speaks in japanese & says not **Sharuru & Raquel Glitter Force**. They are ejected through the Portal & then there were five. **Tinker Bell**, the only one to answer speaks in Faerie. "Worthy of your **Harry**?" The Queen replies! "The **Summer & Winter** are already bound to their **Harry**." They flew backwards thru the Portal, then there was three.

"So, from children's books & the movies those three are **Sookie Stackhouse**, the part Faerie; **Wanda Venus**, wife of **Cosmo**, a full Faerie; & **Peter Pans, Tinker Bell**. Is that correct?" Says A**lex & Wanda**! "Yes of course! We have **Sookie;** who left her mate, because he gave many, but not to her, children. Then we have **Wanda;** who left her husband & child, because she was not getting enough sex. Then last, but not least we have **Tinker Bell**; who betrayed **Peter**, so that he had to stay in the normal world & marry **Wendy**. None of them really, are worthy of **Harry**. Though, here in this universe, they might be. Just remember that if **Sookie** does not get a child quickly after the bonding, her jealousy, might hurt the coven. Of course Wanda will Love to have sex with all the Coven, but she is so flighty, that she could not be counted on, in an emergency. **Tinker Bell** is jealous also, but if she was a permanent part of a set, she might be ok. **Tinker Bell** kept glowing, **Wanda** stayed sitting breast thrust out. **Sookie** looking so depressed & sad, so then there was two. They talked for an hour. **Queen** **Mab** listened to her subjects talk, & then there was one.

**So Ends Chapter Two! Hint:Canon, what does Harry want the most!**


	14. Chapter Two Part B

**Disclaimer, see chapter one, as well as fanfics disclaimer. **

**Sorry this chapter took so long. These three portals are important for a middle section of the story. So want them to be perfect! Another point is the story will have most of the major events in canon! The catboy is Harry as the Avatar of the Goddess. _SHE _has a plan to save this multiverse. So Harry does not know what the Avatar does. They are two different beings in the same space. Harry sleeps, while the Avatar works on the plan. But the Avatar is part of Harry. So the Goddesses plan, will not be the only thing; he does work for. (This is my random insert for Chaos.) A few other points This is happening as the killing curse hits. The explosion of powers from the portals is what disintegrates Tom. I'm going to move that section to the bottom here instead of the top of next chapter! Also added a bit to part A & start chapters! When I say Canon Happens it is like the books &/or the movies; then continues with what I write!**

The Portal Opened a Fifth time in another Runic Circle. A very young girl, with a male Treecat stagger out of a blizzard. It stays open, but winks. An Older young looking lady & older Treecat stagger out. They looked like hell, warmed over. Starved, beaten, wounded, & barely conscious. The Portal winked again. A young girl, not yet woman flies through the air, from an explosion, that stops at the Portal. A mass of tears streaming down her face, injured, but not beaten. The Portal winks & stays solidly open; as a very, very young girl & Treecat back out of a forest, holding a vorpal blade. She was hurt, looked like a car crash type injury. Something 25 times the size of the treecat tries to follow & is stopped. A warm loving voice enters all of their minds. 'Welcome young ones. This is an interesting development. Your part of the multiverse has many streams with many differing times, & timelines! You will be safe, healed, & calm.'

"Wow, they all look alike." says everyone else! The Cat Boy flies thru the air & circles the 4 young seeming women & 3 Treecats. They look like Little Fuzzies, but cattish with six limbs. The Cat Boy shimmers & becomes a Treecat. The girl, with no Treecat starts bawling. Without thinking, he goes to her & comforts her. "You'll never be alone, while I'm here. Shhh, I'll be yours, as you'll be mine & Harry's. He will Love you as you'll be part of each other." She sniffles, curled in a ball. "Awww, says the other girls; while the other Honors in the runic circle eye each other. "So the choice is made by my Avatar. Interesting! You other six, take this info I mentally give you. The evil ones might be there, so this will help you in your universes. Be fully healed," & they were. "Be completely rested, mentally alert, & physically the best you could be!" They grew a little, straightened up, and readied themselves! The blizzard Honor, became wrapped in a state of art sub-zero planet outfit. Her weapons charged, Stinker had a cross belt with 2 vorpal blades, & 2 miniature blasters. The older Honor & Nimitz got ready for the peep ship; the upcoming Tri-barrel, if they don't rush to finish. The very, very young Honor was now an inch taller, 15 pounds heavier. She had a sporting pistol, Nimitz had the vorpal blade. Both given some knowledge. "You very young one shall be given the info from the other three, so that you can plan for the future. They follow your timeline, but where you would have perished, they survived. You will be put 25 yards behind the Peak Bear. Good luck, little one. You other two will also get info to help your universes. I do not like Mesa's underground genetic government. They will & are behind much of what happened & is to happen. Good luck to you also." Before the Portal ends & the others leave, the sixth one opens. It winks twice, they see what happens with the Little Fuzzies, then the six of them disappear!

A different Portal had Opened in the Sixth runic circle. The portal winked & no one apparently came out. The Portal winked again & a large group of obvious refugees comes staggering thru, all carry babies. The Little Fuzzies stopped & looked around. "Aw they are so cute, we need to help them." says the girls, including the Honors. The Portal in their circle pulses as a brilliant light is seen, coming out of the Portal, blinding everyone's eyes with multiple flashes. Cries arise, from all the children. 'Be safe little ones.' They all calmed down, became refreshed, & food appeared around them on little tables & chairs. All hear the Goddess; "well this is very interesting, relax while I look thru these universes!" Tsix from the fifth Portal disappear. The portal winks again. Deborah Charlotte Morgan washes thru the portal. Brain dead, but still alive. "Interesting; let's take a look at her. Hmmm... I see, Bellatrix, but a good one, protecting her insane; but honorable brother, Dexter. Yes, that will work very well, she will be a gift to the Noble lady. It will work into the plan. She will bond to him third, forth or fifth year. She will know non magical police work from her other universe. She will fall in Love after Harry rescues her. She will remember at age eleven; before she goes to Hogwarts, all the skills. She will do anything, to help him; even evil, for his mission to succeed.

The Portal Opens in the Seventh runic circle. No one apparently comes out & closes. It immediately opens & closes again, & a third time, out flys an "Angel" immediately; it closes!. (This will be explained in later chapters as a flash back. Sorry, this is taking to much time to be perfect, as this is where the next story changes. So on to the next chapter. See A/N above for the next part.)

All of you are welcome. Heal, refresh, & all be seen! The invisible girls, phase in. Both human looking ones, wide eyed. One in very high tech gear, holding a laser rifle, packing a laser pistol, & lightsabre. The other one in weird dragon & other hide armor, her wand in hand, rapier & dagger on her belt. Both in the circle with the "Angel"!

The third invisible in extreme high tech helmut & weapons, a rifle along her back; with curved fan like hand blades. An obvious she, but unable to tell what she looks like, except over 6' tall. In the same circle as the little Fuzzies. Looking humanoid, but not Human. For those staying, have shields & false memories for anyone trying to pry into your minds.

So ends chapter three. see below

"So you do understand what is going to happen, Sister?" Both the others nod. "Mother will be very cross with us for a thousand years, give or take a few!" The other two nod. The third says: "if her plan works & the other two fails." "Yes; says the first one, as long as Death does not succeed, we can live with the other results." "True", says the second one. "But if all three plans fail, you both understand what it will mean for us?" Destiny says:"I'm not sure"! Fate replies. "Magic is already bound to him, we will be bound to him for eternity. Mom would be happy with him for eternity. For us, it would be how much of all the different plans; succeed or fail, & at what time!" "OH!" "Magic would be happy right now, if all three were destroyed! I would be happy, after the prophecy is fulfilled if the other two were destroyed. You Destiny; would only be happy if both Chaos & Death were destroyed; but Mom is not; though if she fails, but survives, you would still be happy!" Destiny looks forward & whispers: "You don't think Mom planned on us three being bound to him, do you?" "That would be funny, each of us planning on the others being bound to him as his wife, after his mortal ones die!" "No it would not"; says Magic to Fate. "He will love everyone he is bound to. Harry would feel a lot of pain, with each death." Destiny who was still looking forward, in the branches, sees the best ever, possible outcome. She throws herself, binding to that outcome.

NOTE: Seers are three different types. The first is one who sees what happened in the past. The stronger they are, the farther they can see. The second is one the sees the future (Destiny is the Goddess to them, not her mom)! Again the stronger they are, the farther down all the decision trees they can see. The third type sees everything, all the multiverses trees, future & past. These are so rare, because they usually kill themselves after going insane. The more power the greater chance of insanity. But the most powerful; if an accident happens, just right, just as they get their powers; get some control. They can limit what they see to the major decision tree. But as with all seers, they cannot see, their own path on the Tree Of Life. They sometimes see themselves, but only when following another's path!

Age 1-2 October 31st, 1981

Canon happens: Then Tom feels the magic go off as the Ring & Vow was said. He hesitates, puts a few protections up. He does not know that the Portals opened during his casting of the spells of protection. He has no knowledge he just changed the Horcrux he was about to make. He blows the door to bits & takes a quick glance inside. He ponders that for a second, then laughs as he cackles in the crazy evil way he does! "Oh this is so funny. Lilly will go to Severus, but he will have to wait 12 years to breed her. Oh my, the fun I will have, having kept my word. Then Lucios will have the other Potter brat for his son Draco, unless he also wants to wait 12 years! Ha Ha, He He!" He moves into the room; stepping into the Runic Circle under the rug. As he was not knowing he was in a runic circle, he paused & did what all evil characters do, gloats. Lily, for being the brightest witch of your age, you really messed up. Maybe I should raise you as my future mate. Bella would hate that. Her & my newborn son would be in trouble. Teh He! Well time's a wastin, don't want that stupid old fool to get here, anytime soon. He starts the killing curse as Peter comes up the stairs. The Runes go off, the Goddesses three girls do their thing, the energy released destroys his body, shreds & burns his highly magical clothes, & his wand falls down the stairs. Peter looks on in horror as Toms ghost/spirit screams out & leaves. The missing walls scare Peter even more. He grabs Tom's wand & high tails it out of there. He makes a plan as he knows they will be coming for him. As he waits to be "Killed"; he realises that both sides would be after him, till his Lord comes back. So he expands his plan. Not knowing that it would be many years before his Lord came back!

**Age 1-2 November 1st, 1981**

Sirius comes out of the shattered house. Pissed & looking to kill Peter. He puts the special basket that would hold all three of Prongs children on the bike. Goes back in & brings out the girls, puts them in the bassinet. Then goes back in. He hears a large "POP", grabs Harry & runs outside, already starting spells, to see Hagrid, standing by the bike. He was cooing at the girls. Hagrid straightened up & demanded Harry, so he could bring all three to Dumbledore. Fine you promise three times to protect them, no matter what & you can take the bike to deliver them. He agrees doing so on his magic & happiness, & if he Unknowingly fails, he will become unhappy, till he corrects it.

Canon happens: "Hagrid, go to my office, we'll have a drink & talk" "Ok sir" He leaves, Minerva says her canon spiel. Albus charms her to not remember Sirius gave the kids to Hagrid. It is only for the greater good. Only to remember he was the secret keeper! Back in his office, he asks Hagrid to let him get rid of the address where the kids are, to protect them. The potion he uses makes Hagrid forget, letting Albus overwrite his memory. His mistake was not finding out about the vow.

Because of the vow, Hagrid starts to distrust the Headmaster. Starts thinking about the past. Asking himself, why he was not cleared & allowed into school again. Now his innate resistance, stops Albus's spells & potions from working well after that. He also keeps thinking he forgot to do something important. He becomes somewhat unhappy!

The "bloodwards" are set up. The minor hostility ward was hidden within the outer wards. All 3 would be meek & easily led, when they came to Hogwarts. Anyone living there, not of Harry's blood would react with hostility to them, over time.


	15. Next Change

Think This is change story. The prior is different story, I believe (Assume)! Different next!


	16. Sex God

She snuggled into **Harry's** chest. They had made love five times. It was time to ask the question. Even though she knew the answer. It was going to be painful to her, maybe. She could not see, if she or he would have any of their memories. She believed the **Goddess**, would give them a few at least.

"**Harry**, if you could go back in time, to when you were born; & have maybe an inkling of what was coming. Would you?"

"**Luna**, my love, you know I would. We were the only ones to make it out of our loves."

"Even if, because of the change, some of the things, might not be the same?"

"**Luna**...Why are you asking me this?"

"I have created a ritual; that would send our souls & maybe our minds back." **Harry** was quiet for a little bit.

"If we would have a chance to save the other five; then yes! That does not even count the other thousands!"

**Luna** thought about not telling him the draw back. They loved each other, but there had to be some type of sacrifice. If he remembered & she was not born, he would hate himself. But for him to have the other five, they could bring in another, to replace her. He would mourn, do everything to save her Mum. She could have other children, then.

"If you remember more than a little, would you save my Mum?"

"Of course I would; I know when, where, & how."

"OK; your most hated day, is when we must do it. So tomorrow."

"Can we make love before, Or is it in 30 minutes, once it is past midnight?"

"Noon, **Harry**. But it will take us a couple of hours to clear our minds, as well as do the first part of the ritual. The last part is when we stab each other in the heart."

"What, no, I can't do that to you **Luna**!" "**Harry**, you must to save everyone! That is why we must clear our minds. Exactly at noon."

They made love one more time. **Luna** did not realise, she was pregnant. This was to be the sacrifice. **Daphnae** **Dora Hermione Lisa Lily Luna Selene Tracey Potter** etcetera, etcetera **Harry's** firstborn. She would know as they went to the AU.

**Harry** sets up some somicula to stab. After a few hours, he finally could do it. He gets five hours, when **Winky** wakes him. "Mistress is ready, **Harry**. I pray to the **Goddess** it succeeds. You can save Dobby then."

"You know I will do my best, **Winky**" She does, but she also knows, that **Luna** might not make it, as not enough sacrifice. There are three other elves, that would give their lives for **Harry & Luna**, telling them about the sacrifice...If we did ourselves also. They should be able to save all their & our loved ones...Must tell them!

The **Goddess** frowns, she really does not like creating new universes, from time turner mistakes; but this would continue. If she hmmm...Yes, that would work. I can make five different universes, playing each differently by the use of each sacrifice. My **Harry** could finally have at least one good life or six.

The expanded power, that **Harry** put into the ritual, the extra sacrifices. The baby sits by the circle, the wills of **Harry & Luna** on her chest. All the **House Elves** in this universe, feeling theirs bonds break. Cry out, then feel their **Queen**. They go to **Queen Emrys Potter**, bound to her & themselves again. A new age has begun.

Spolia Mea: Spoils Mine spell. If you have defeated three times they are your. Gregis mei: My breeder spell. This is a type of slave bond from the Roman days, when there was need of more children. The slave would be fertile for her master, 100%! Data est mihi in vobis:Was known as the Permanent vassalage spell. It actually was used to give slaves, daughters, etc. to the lord. Tu et omnia mea tua sunt:You and all of yours are mine vassalage spell. But it is so old time that it literally means we are your property. Most witches and wizards do not look; past the top, into the depth, or check things out; except in contracts. Tom used that to his advantage by making the Death Marks, a slave/vassal sigil. They shared their power & life force with him. If had not already made one horcrux, he would have realised, he had his immortality done. Our story starts with our hero dying. The horcrux in his head, understanding it would cease to exist. The soul started downloading info, to its host to try to help it survive. The soul poured out of his lightning bolt scar as the basilisk poison destroyed it, but before the pheonix tears, entered him. Fawes was pouring the tears into his arm & forehead in a panic. The info download, activated his mother's soul.

She was locked into him. That was the reason the horcrux could not take him over, but he was just a vessel. Remember, she was the smartest witch, since Rowena. She understood, that to save her love, he would need his own army. As Fawkes was a phoenix, & all phoenix's are immortal, he was giving everything to Harry. Lily had him do the spell she came up with, from the download. Ioiachim servus meus es tu mate foecundusque. Because Fawkes was giving "his" all, the spell worked. Fawkes screamed as she was bonded to Harry for eternity. She collapsed against the scar would that was healing, but Phoenixes do not have souls per se. So the spell changed Fawkes so that she absorbed Lily's partial soul into her.

Creating the shape changer Lily Fawkes, the eternal mate of Harry James Potter. Harry would have never did this, except he was dying, downloading, his mum told him to, etc. You see what I mean. All of this happened within a minute. Ginny was still out cold. The hat was freaking out. Harry was glowing. A naked red haired 12 year old girl was laying on top of Harry. He opened his eyes, still confused, when two lovely green eyes starred at him, from inches away. She leans forward & kisses him somewhat passionately. Then pulls back & croaks out; "You are safe now, my lovely lord!" All the download from Tom was without emotion, like an extra library was there. He needed to know what to do, the info said'when a naked girl calls you lovely you do these things.'

Ginny had woke up to see Harry shagging a red haired naked girl. She was so jealous, she wanted that. The girl was panting"breed me my love. Ginny was so mad, she said no, he is mine, he has been mine since we were babies. Mum & Dumbledore said he is mine. Lily whispered say it again, she has said she is yours three times. Without thought he said the spell: "Data est mihi in vobis meus es tu!" Ginny crawled over to both of them, Lily climbed off, Ginny pulled her knickers down & sat on Harry's penis.

Lily was whispering to the girl: "you must tell him, that he is your lord & master, that you are his." Ginny had some pain, but almost instantly had pleasure. Ginny bouncing on him, chanting she was her lords everything. Harry was very confused. Lily whispered,; "say the full spell!" Which he did. She was not a phenix, a partial soul. She was most of a fragmented, healing became his first concubine slave. Lily says, "if you cum in her, she will have your child. If she does not die, from being to young!" Harry, still being Harry at this point, pulled out & fed her his dick. She drank all of his magic cum. It was heavenly to her.

"My Love, we must leave. We can come back later with Goblins to break down the basilisk. All here is yours by right of conquest from the first spell. All that is Riddles, is yours also. So Liusius & all that he has is yours also, you just must claim it." Canon happens, but Dobby being freed, heard the phoenix tell him to stun Lucius. So Harry goes over to him, lifts his left sleeve. Says the full spell with his hand on the Death Mark. But says activate now. He loses several DEs as they become female at a very poor time. In the middle of a rape & kill orgy, of weres & DEs. The weres did not realise the females were the DEs, until all were dead.

A different take:

Harry Potter, a weary paladin of the light, with grey leanings looks thru Riddle Manor. I've killed him so many times. Seven is what he should have had, so, having destroyed him six times, there should be only one more horcrux. The Enchantress sees the young man, sees his power, sees the evil in his head. She also hears Tommy laughing, from a while ago. That idiot, so jealous, wanting 12 soulbound love potions, I had Elviri, mistress of potions make them up, traded him for the locket, used the locket last time, found all about them hunting them I can't believe he only used one on her, then gave the other eleven to his sister. Even more stupid she used one a day on the boy. They did not realise that if one was already soul bound by love, the potion would strengthen the bond, or attached to the next one that could have been if the first did not happen. Charmed was floating near her, do you see sister. What charmed, I'm busy trying to find how to kill this young man. Why would you try to kill our beloved mate? What? Do you not see the soul bonds that radiate from him?

One goes from each of us to him. It is almost like Tommy knows, & is collecting us. Almost… Hmmm… You see the part of Tommy in our beloveds head? Since there is only that piece, the piece in the snake, & Tommy himself, it maybe why he is not killing the others. But most important, do you see the bond going to the white soul that is keeping our beloved safe. Someone there gave her life, because she loved him, soulbound, now for eternity just like us. The Bitch that has potioned him so many times… With all our powers, combined, we could switch her pathetic soul with the one protecting our beloved. She loves him & would fight Tommy's fragment. It is dying, as we are bound to Harry, our love is so painful, that the pathetic Ginny soul could hold him off, & the one who is his first love, would be free to help him. She might have picked up enough info fighting Tommy when he was strongest, that we all might be freed from this non-living status of living death. Even if not, freeing her, should help our beloved. Yes you are right, get the others. Our beloved does not know of the traitors at his back. So let's fix that!

Hermione & Luna figure out that Lily is in the scar, fighting Riddles. They both have had sex with Ron. Using Harry's cloak while at the burrow, when they were supposed to be shopping, they find out that Harry is being potioned by Molly & Ginny; & Ron has potioned 4 other girls to take their virginity. As that would be one thing needed to break the spell on Harry, & free Lily. They make plans with the other 4 witches. Ginny is still a virgin. They know that Lily Loves Harry, they released from the talking that all 4 others love him also, all would give their life for him. Ginny is potioned/brainwashed to love him & have his children. They research, plan, & perform the ritual to swap Ginny's soul for Lily's soul. The new Lily will have both sets of memories. The soul will fight to protect Harry, then pass on, when they find the cleansing ritual needed to save Harry & eject the 2 soul shards. Harry get Tommy's, Lily's & Ginny's memories. So becomes more powerful than Tommy & Albus, for he has the power of the memories & the coven.

Greyback was very frightened. What happened, how? The Death Mark left them loyal to Tom, but only till Harry claimed them, by touch, or they taste his magic. He claimed the Malfoys, so Narcissa, became his, due to the marriage contract. Draco had been bested by Harry, more than three times. The shift happened while talking with his betrothed. Pansy freaked. The contract moved to Harry. She could feel that her betrothed, was somewhere else. She did not yet know, she was the property of Harry.

"A pair of super-hot blue space elves who think the sun shines out of his ass ... Yeah, I can see why he might be a fan," He gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm interested to know. How do you feel?" She stopped to consider his question for a long moment. "Okay ... I'll try to explain." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "When I'm with you, you make me feel a certain way that I just can't get enough of. You're strong and powerful, so you always make me feel safe and protected ... which gets me really turned on. Then when we're together, the sex is indescribable ...

I never could have imagined it'd be so good. I get all the best bits of being dominated in bed, plus you're an amazingly considerate lover ... so I'm always totally satisfied." She snuggled into him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, probably. Being with you is such a rush ... but it's really intense and we'd never get anything done if one of us was with you constantly. When we aren't spending time alone with you, we all have fun hanging out together. I guess the girls that needed that extra companionship paired off.

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1


	17. Sex God Races

**Disclaimer: No money made, just for fun.**

**Lily Marie Evans** was happy. Tomorrow she was marrying **James Charles Potter**. Her & his parents were ecstatic. The **Evans** were one of the hidden family's. A squib line that, like the **Windsors** had magic of the **Realm**. It was not till the reception, that she knew, that it was not just talk. **Prince Andrew & Lady Sarah** were at the reception. They were talking to **James's** dad. She was a **Gryffindor**, so she went to them. "Your **Highness, Mi Lady**; I did not know you were friends of **James's** dad." **Andrew** looked at her. "You did not know! **Charles** is a **Duke**, so, of course we are friends." She fainted. "Darling are you OK? **James**, I'm going to kill all of you, pretending that the prince & **Lady Sarah** were here." He had a smirk, "I thought that was one one the reasons, you did not want to date me." Several people behind her were openly smiling. "I do not believe that rigalamuh about you & Sirius being nobles." "Well, **Duchess Potter**, I think your going to have to rethink that." She had stiffened. Serious & the rest were in front of her. That was the **Prince's** voice behind her. "Oh my god; I'm so sorry your **Highness**, I didn't mean to cause Les Mageous!" Several people openly laughed.

**Sarah** says, "come on **Lily**, lets go talk away from all these barbarian men!" "**Mi Lady** I..." **Princess Sarah** help her hand. "I'm **Sarah, Lily**. Let me explain a few things to you, now that your a noble." They sat away from the much larger crowd, than **Lily** would swear was at the Wedding. "The **Potters** are similar to the **Windsors**. The **Potters** are one of the **Dukes of the Kingdom**, for Mundanes. They are one of the 38, for the entire Realm. Supposedly, they are descended from **Merlin**." **Lily** is shocked as **Sarah** casts some privacy spells. They are actually descended from **Arthur Pendragon**. The female side was **House Perevell**, so his younger son took the name **Gryffindor**."

"So **Arthur's** wife was **Guinevere Perevell**?" "No, **Guinevere** was his younger wife." It's, oh that was before . So only one wife now." **Sarah** looked at **Lily**, like she was a child, not the smartest witch in 500 years."What?" "This is all secret, in case the royal family is wiped out & you have to assume the throne. But you did know that each line, could have a wife!" **Lily** was getting pissed. "No, if he thinks he can have another wife, he will not have any balls." "Oh I like you." Teh-heh! "That is what I told **Andrew**!" **Lily** relaxed a little. She shifted a little "The **House Grimoire** will have a list of titles & lines, that the family has. It is self updating. The reason I'm telling you this, is because of what you did. **James** not telling you. If we had a get together, & the palace was nuked. **Charles** would be King. So you need to know." **Lily** blew her breath out! "Thank you **Sarah**, I pray that never happens." "Let us go back to our husbands, just don't kill him, I like you to much." They both giggled & went to their husbands. The long makeup sex, after the honeymoon & the whirlwind argument, begat **Harry**.

**Lily** was a bit tired, happy about **Harry**. He is so nice & joyful. The most precious one month old ever. The **Grimoire** was huge. Over 10,000 pages, & still looks like she was only half way through it. **Lily** learned about the war, between the **High Elves** & the **Dark Elves**, that tore much of the kingdom apart! Their fight spread into the human world. **Merlin** made a spell to bind the **Dark Elves** to individual people. **Morgana** changed it to families & also all **Elves**. **Merlin** & her broke the **Human Kingdom**, using **Guinevere** to start intercide warfare, between the **Houses** of the **Realm**. Because of the various **Magics: House, Race, Spell, Rune, & Ritual**. The **Elves** would die, unless they lived on a **LeyLine, **if freed.

**Voldyshit** was getting dangerous. She had talked to **Sarah** about it. The 43 **House Elves**, helped her to set up traps, etc that would affect **Death Eaters** only. Finding out, that **Elves** had three sexes, but since the enslavement only had two. Caused her to interrogate them, on how they procreated. She was bright red, after the talk was over. She cursed **Merlin**, then **Morgana**. **Human** "**Wizards**" could be used as part of the threesome. She set up, a sperm bank in the Mundane world, **Squibs** were usually more handsome or beautiful than the average Mundane. She set it so the **Potter House Elves** could use it. So the female **Elves** would not need to steal, or be a sex toy to impregnate the bearer.

They came up with some safe rituals, a **Runic Circle**, & a spell to save **Harry**. It was not a good one, but it would work. During **Harry's** first Birthday, **Dumbledore** told them of the **Prophecy**. She was not Happy with **James's** decision to move from the Manor to the Cottage. She spent more time on the Ritual, Runic Circle, & Spell, than with **James**. He went to the Pub with his boys. Then the Fidelius Charm, brought that to a screeching halt. They drank in the Cellar. She & the three **Elves**, she figured would work the Magic. All the females had Harry's seed, by Magic. They did not tell **Lily**. **Jasper** was nearing 1,000 years old. He volunteered for the dangerous part. They did not tell **Lily**, he would die, no matter the outcome. **Jasmine** would take the least risk, as she was **Harry's** Nanny. **Jackie** the youngest & quickest of the **Elves**, would be the button pusher, for each trap, & spell.

The morning of **All Hallows Eve**, **Lily** tells **James** that he would be a father again, within a month. He was ecstatic & pissed, that she did not tell him earlier. She was worried. They were girls, but one did not seem to move much; while the other kicked, like a hellion. **Roxy**, came & told **Jasper**, tonight he would die. The four of them, changed a little bit of the Ritual. The babies must live. Without **Roxy's** seer sight, **Harry** would have been, the only one to live. **Roxy **did not tell **Lily**, that she would die, but also live. The boys got drunk. **Peter** left to take care of his mother. **Sirius & Remus** left to go to a Mundane club, that they could enjoy. **Lily** had been getting on their cases about the drunkenness.

The attack was **Voldy** & twenty low level **Death Eaters**. The attacks on the **Bones's**, **Longbottom's**, & **Prewett's;** each had five inner circle & twenty regular **Death Eaters. **Only the **Prewett** went off without a hitch. **Neville** is hidden by **Bellatrix**, **Susan** was stunned & disillusioned, by **Narcissa**. **Bella** & her husband, brother in law, & **Barty Crouch Junior** were captured.

**James** did not stand a chance, being drunk. (Canon happens). **Jackie** sets off all the traps, taking out all the **Death Eaters**. **Jasper** does the Ritual Sacrifice against **Volyshit**. **Jasmine** activates the Circle, under the rug. **Lily** is concentrating on the spell, when she went into early labor. **Jackie** helps **Roxy** fast deliver the babies. **Roxy** bonds with **Lily** & one baby. The brain dead one. The door is blown open. Unfortunately killing **Jasmine & Jackie**. **Voldy** starts to cast, **Roxy** says (the Canon), as **Lily** is bleeding out. "Maybe I'll take the girls, Avada Kedavra!" The spell hits Roxy, but also **Lily**. "Fuck, **Severus** will just have to find a new girl." **Lily & Roxy's** souls combine, split, shatter, & recombine. **Voldy** is dis-incorporated. The accidental split, heads for the closest living being. **Roxy & Lily** are split again. The half & halves go to different places. **Harry**, instead of being taken over, is protected. He now has more than two souls. The brain dead (i.e. Soulless) baby, gets one. They all are crying, when **Dummy** ports in. **Violet, Daisy, & Harry** all have minor wounds. **Harry's** forehead has a reddish lightning bolt scar. Violet stops crying, when there is a pop & yell. "**James**", calls out **Sirius**, stops at his best friend & part time lovers body.

**Dummy** thinks, then realizes that others might know she was pregnant. He imperios **Sirius**, sets up, for him to hunt **Peter**. **Hagrid** takes **Harry** to **Privet Drive**. Mumbling about **Hagrid** getting **Harry** to Him He leaves to go the the **Longbottoms**. Finds that **Madam Longbottom** will take only one girl. He leaves **Violet** with them. Then takes **Daisy** to **Petunia**. He Mind Charms them so that they think, she is their daughter. **Daisy (Roxy/Lily) **watches everything **Dummy** does. She is furious with him. She had silently Acciod her wand. So she redid the violence ward. The problem is he did another outside the blood-ward, that targeted Vernon. As well as several others on her, as she was laying with **Harry**.

1

1

It is the Summer after the Basilisk, **Hermione** is fine. Life was good. Here was still a touch of hell. **Vernon** told him to straighten up the attic. Many broken toys, games, & moth eaten clothes out to front porch. **Vernon** looked through it. "OK, boy. Out to the curb, then make lunch then back up in the attic. After the attic, is the basement, then the garage!" "Yes, uncle." He makes BLT sandwiches, with chips, & egg salad. **Aunt Petunia** is happy, as the doctor wanted her baby girl to lose some weight. Vernon could lose some also. Uncle **Vernon** backhanded me, when neither of them was watching. "Where is the real food. Freak!" "It is in the garage behind you lunch box, right this second." For a second, he seemed embarrassed, then: "It better be good."

Out loud so **Aunt Petunia & Daisy** could hear him. "I'm going to the garage, in an hour, after you do the dishes, come to me. I will show you what I'm thinking of having you do there!" Petunia & Daisy looked happy; the man of their life was taking charge of the little boy. Harry on the other hand, became very upset, again. He cannot tell; why he cannot stop this from happening. It is like a spell was on him. He hated sucking on the fat slobs cock. It tasted bad, but when told; "For your protection, you must have sex, so eat my sperm." This time he had a plan. For some reason, he could not talk about it, but he found he could write about it. He made elaborate writings, documenting his beatings with trying to not have sex with Vernon. The school had seen many injuries for years. It was his playing, fighting with the other boys in town.

Daisy's gang was half girls & half boys. Alice Polkiss was her second, Piers her third. Harry always had the impression, that Alice was sorry & liked him. She had given him his only blow job. She had been playing Hide & seek, when she saw Vernon, forcefully take me. I had done the BJ, then he raped my behind. She had hugged me, after crawling out of her hiding spot. The whispering that, that was not love, this was. I was not yet eleven, she was ten. I could swear, after I came, a glow surrounded us. I had not seen her this year yet, only saw her once last year. I thought maybe she was scared. I went to Scotland, she went to a boarding school in Wales. Funny, as Piers went to school here.

I had set up the boxes so Uncle Vernon could not see the garage inner door. He was having me give him, his BJ, when the door opened. Petunia, Daisy, & Alice, was there. I started tearing again. Vernon loved it. "Boy, after I take your bottom again, I think you need to stay in the attic, so I can get some relief, after I have to be nice to those ugly whores in the house." Shock was on Petunia & Daisy's faces. Anne was just pissed. "I love the power, Dumbledore gave me over you. Just having to say, for your protection, you must have sex with me. You can never say a word to anyone. He & I are protected. After I have you rape & kill Pet, then rape & impregnate Daisy. You will be killed, I will have control of all your money, while he will get the Cloak & Ring. Deathly Hollows, my arse. But he can have the magic shit. I will be the richest person in the world. The gold the stupid magic users use, is worth ten times that in the normal world. So your hundreds of millions, will give me billions. Hopefully, the bitch will give a boy, so I can still have my fun, after I kill her!"

I could see, all three looked like Vernon did, when he was mad. That is when I stopped, he ejaculated into my mouth, but Alice had a wand in her hand. Daisy looked so forlorn, Aunt Petunia had tears running down her face. Alice stepped past the girls and Petrified Vernon. She hugged me, then all three hugged me. "I'm so sorry Harry, I did not know." Several more happened. "We need the bobies." "How did you use your wand, no one is supposed to, outside school. I did not know you were a witch." "I love you Harry, we will talk after we fix this." I nodded. "Nia, should Alice die, & Vernon change?" I was in total shock. What were they talking about. "Yes, we can be a family again." "Mum what are you talking about" As Daisy goes to Vernon & kicks him, betwixt wind & ground. Tears started coming down his face, but otherwise did not move.

"Daisy, you & Nia can have some magic, also. I will explain how, later."

Alice is Lily, we are shapechangers, only bound by our sex. 99.5% are female, the .5% male. We as a race, are not magic users. But Lily's mum, did a ritual, that sacrificed herself to. So, as she was dying, she thought both would get the abilities, but only Lily got them. Hyrum remarried as two young girl children, was to much for him. Lily's new magic pulled a Kitsune, or Fox lady to her dad.

Ashley was able to train Lily very well, as far as the a went. The letter & car accident killing her Dad & Ashley was heart breaking.\

**Minerva** is teaching Transfiguration to her Gryffindor/Slytherin Second year class. She is feeling very hot, unconsciously unbuttoning her robe. Her Favorite 2nd year, **Miss Hermoine Granger** raises her hand. **Minerva** stumbles to a halt in the drawing of the changing the quill into a pin. For some reason many students are blushing & giggling. "Yes, **Miss Granger**." "Hmm…Professor I don't believe your drawing is the correct one for today's lesson." **Minerva** glances at the board & an turns bright red, waving her wand, erasing the board. "Quite right, **Miss Granger**. 25 points to **Gryffindor**." **Minerva** sees that **Hermoine** looks as red as she feels. "Are you alright **Lady McGonagall**?" Says **Hermoine**. The giggling stops. The hushed room seems to be waiting, to see why **Minerva** was drawing a penis, instead of a pin. **Hermoine**…Why am I thinking her given name? "Class is dismissed. Read the theory & practice in your common rooms, do not do so in private, as you could cause injury." A number of students were watching her with worry, surprising her were the two Slytherin girls. She did not realize she was still talking. "**Miss Hermoine Granger** (Muggle Born), **Daphne Greengrass** (Ice Princess), **Tracy Davis** (Half Blood), **Eloise Midgeon** (Goblin Princess), & **Lavender Brown** (Elven Fae). Please come by my office after dinner." **Su Li**(Dragon Princess) , **Lily Moon**( Princess), **Susan Bones**(Pure Blood), **Luna** was an obvious elf, she could have been in any Lord of the Rings movies. 5'8", 130 lbs., slanting eyes, pointed ears, small nose, very ethereal. **Luna**(High Elf Princess)

**Gabrielle ****Isabelle ****Delacour**, hair of pure, silvery blonde hair, & a smile described as "dazzling". Who looks eight, but is 12. **Fleur Adriana Delacour** is her guardian at **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**. But is an exchange student for one of Minerva's triplets. The red-haired witch, **Fay Dunbar** was born in 1979 or 1980, possibly to a Muggle family, as she shared a dormitory in **Gryffindor** Tower with **Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, & Parvati Patil**. **Fay** befriended **Luna**; while **Parvati & Lavender** grew close; & **Hermione** gradually became friends with **Harry Potter** & **Ronald Weasley**.

Hair colour Black, Skin colour White, Eye colour Dark brown; **Romilda Vane** had a very prominent chin. She was tall & extremely thin, with a somewhat curvaceous body. **Emma Vance** is 1 1/2 years younger than Harry, but in the same class as **Ginny & Luna**. She has large dark eyes & long black hair. Looking very similar to **Romilda**, almost like the same fathers.

**Mister Potter**, you will be more than much frowning; if you three do not get! **Harry, Ron & Neville** were being very slow to get up. "**Misters Longbottom, Weasley, & Potter;** go before I dock points. If you need to know what this is about. I WILL TELL YOU!, understood!" The boys rushed out, forgetting to completely shut the door. Minerva, waves her wand in five different spells, without saying a word. The door shuts heavily, it locks loudly. **Hermione** stares at the Professor & sees her eyes glaze. She then yells out in a way she had never before. "Fuck, she's Imperiosed" Trying to toss a shield up & finding out, her head is the only thing that can move.

The voice that comes out of **Mrs McGonagall** mouth is female, but not hers. Well children…You will not be children much longer. The fate of your world; partially, depends on your coming actions in the next two weeks. **Brown, Li, Midgeon, & Moon**; reveal or face the consequences. The other girls eyes were wide, their heads rotating. All four were kneeling to the Professor & they shimmered. **Hermione** was stunned. **Eloise** was almost the same; but instead of heavy, she was muscular, with very large up pointed ears, as well as a bigger pointer nose. 5' 4", 140 lbs.; very shapely though, she looked very athletic. Her blue eyes were very light & her brown hair very dark. **Li** seemed to have tattoos all over her naked golden body. No hair except for her golden tresses, instead of black hair. Still 5' 6", boney at 115 lbs. The tattoos looking like scales on a fish. Her eyes are golden with a red iris. She hisses, My Lord has hit puberty, today...

The crowd was very upset, though many thought they were dreaming, as everyone were dressed in there nighties. Though a number of them had nothing on, but a blur was over their privates. The first crowd, who did not see the larger second crowd were all males. A sonorous voice came from what a second ago was an empty podium. "Welcome to the contest. Many of you entered as a lark, some as a joke, some in earnest, & some were; hmm I will say forced.

None of the losers will remember this except as a dream, the winners will not be able to talk about it except with the other winners; ever! This contest has been held 7 times in the last 10,000 years. You all filled out the forms, creating a binding contract. Does anyone not want to compete?" One of the older men said in a drunken voice, "Hell no I don't want to play with any guy." "So mote it be!" The guy screamed as his magic was taken from him, turning him into a squib, making his grandson the Head of House. "Anyone else not wish to play? No then let me send this squib back to his home."

"A young man with unkempt black hair asked;"I thought you said that the losers would believe this is a dream. If he is now with no magic, how will this be a dream for him?" "Very astute of you. He did not lose, he quit" It was deathly quiet, then some murmuring from the 999 men. "OK; there will be 10 groups of 99. The top 10 from each group will advance to the next level. Follow the elves that will take you to your rooms."

The girls & women found themselves now seeing who was on the podium. "For those who do not know who I am; I am **Baba Yaga, High Priestess of the Goddess**. All of you were chosen by the 1000 males. A number of you are past 25 years of age; for the contest & if you are one of the winners chosen, you will be given the age of the male who chose you, or 25 if he is older. Those of you not yet able to reproduce will be aged to the minimum needed." A very beautiful young woman said: "This is a pretty weird dream, magic is not real. I know I am the dream girl of hundreds of thousands of adolescent males."

A great swell of noise rose at this. "Yes; I understand you all could be unhappy about this. So listen close. In the males registration form; there was in reality only 3 of the 10 questions that were important. The first was a 5 part question. **1) Who is the smartest witch you know? 2) Who is the nicest witch you know? 3) Who is the prettiest witch you know? 4) Who is the most helpful witch you know? & 5) Who is the sexist witch you know?** Many of you were on more than 1 of these. The next question was; **Who would you like to spend your life with as a friend or spouse?**

The third most important question was; **Who would you want to have children with? In reality this contest is all about that question. More than the other two"** The noise was so loud that nothing could be heard. Several hands were raised from the huge crowd of almost 5000 women. "Quiet! You did not enter this contest, so listen carefully. If you do not want to be in this contest, you will raise your hands, but there is a magical penalty. You, as well as the one who chose you, will only be able to have 1 child ever, unless he is one of the winners. Then he will not have that penalty." A bushy brown haired witch yelled out; "does that mean we can have more or that we will only be able to have 1 child." Again the noise was loud. "Yes! You will only be able to have 1 child, even if they die the next day. For those of you, who already have more than 1 child, they will become sterile, if any of them already have a child; then they can only can have 1 child.

**This is counter to what this contest is about**, but the rules are the rules." Again the bushy haired girl standing by a small group of other girls asked; "so what are the rules?" "Very good **Miss Granger**." The girl started. "**Here are the rules**. **Only unmarried women can be chosen**. This means only those not having a marriage or current soul bond. Several of you have a possible soul bond. Almost all of those is with the one that chose them for this contest. Second, **the girl will be fertile**, this is how you will be younger or older. Third; **you will have multiple children**, as this is the main reason for this contest. The magical population has decreased below what is needed. The upcoming war or resumption of the last will imperal the strength needed. Forth, **neither the males, nor the females are required to be good, bad, or ****indifferent**. Fifth, **all the females will be 100% loyal to the male, but he cannot force them to do anything, except bear his children**. This means sex is mandatory, you cannot betray him, cannot help his enemies, but can withhold information from him. If he tries to force you, as in the imperious, or any slave bond, he will lose his magic & life.

The exception is if he is forced to try to force you. You will have 1 night & day to think all this over. Tomorrow, ha ha, I will tell you a few other things, before you decide. Look at the ground, place your selves in the area you belong, the elves will escort you to your quarters." The areas on the ground had written names floating above. **Hogwarts, Salem, Beauxbatons, Nǚzǐ xuéxiào, مدرسه دخترانه, Escuela de niñas, Joshi-kō**, & Not in school, divided into three groups. The largest group was the last one, next was the named schools.

**Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Sue Li, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Katie Bell, Hannah Abbott, Angelina Johnson, Demelza Robins, Pansy Parkinson, Alicia Spinnet**,** Parvati Patil, ****Romilda Vane, Ginny ****Weasley, **& professors **Septima Vector & Charity Burbage**, were in the Hogwarts area, already. When a few others came over. Aurora trainee **Dora** **Tonks, Amelia Bones, ****Madame Rosmerta, ****Penelope Clearwater, Narcissa Malfoy, Winky (a House Elf)**, & Professors **Aurora Septina & Minerva ****McGonagall**. There also seemed to be 12 other schools with 15 to 20 or so girls & 5 teachers. So schools equal 330 or so girls.

One group was obvious witches, the **Weird Sisters**, the **Hex Girls**, i.e. boys fantasies. This group was about a thousand big. The next group was made up of the muggle girl & a lot of others. All obviously fantasies of boys & men. This was close to three thousand strong. Just goes to show, all the bigots, don't care about magic, if sex is involved. The third group, was the strangest. Obvious Muggles & Witches, Ghosts, & non humans, like Winky. No idea why she was with us, instead of with them. Almost none of them beautiful, but all pretty in different ways.

They become good lovers, or sex toys, depending on the relationship between the bonded pair. They could please their Ashikaga whenever they needed them. It made their transition into the Ashikabi's life a much easier one if their new female companion had the ability to suck a golf ball through a garden hose. Then granted to them on a genetic level & a willingness to use these abilities with relatively minor prompting.

What, **Petunia** didn't know when she was saying that she would do everything for him; the money would make them wealthy. While vowing in her mind, that she would devote the rest of her life, fulfilling his every need, because she would have everything, she ever dreamed of; was that she had just sealed a vow which was magical in nature & her personality would change to fulfill it. You see before **Dumbledore** had left **Harry** here; he had cast an ancient pureblood charm on **Harry** thinking it would amplify his aunt's love for him thus enhancing the blood protection. But** Dumbledore** didn't understood the charm very well due to its obscurity. That the charm was not meant for relatives but a betrothed couple. It was done for enhancing the engaged female's feelings & loyalty toward her husband.

1

1

1

Age 8 Harry Potter looked like a 6 year old. This night he has his first erection, cuddled into his blanket. Petunia had thrown it away 3 times. Harry always had it the next morning. Three months later, having had a hard on every night. Harry finally creams his blanket.

The next time he is in his cupboard, his blanket lights up. He hears his mum. "Harry, I am sorry, but this was the only way to save you. I made a deal with a minor Demon, I thought! I was wrong. He was the Lord of the Incubus & Succubus. You are now a fertile man, no matter how old you are!

Any woman you want will have you & get pregnant. To end this, you must find 7 witches. They must love you for you. They will not get pregnant till all of them, have pledged themselves to you. Until seventeen, no girl you are with, can get pregnant.

Girls can be some of the seven, so, just shagging women, will not get you to control your self or Coven. Harry I luv you, I gave up my personality to save you. My soul moved on. Only your Covens children, will be Potters. I should say your flesh & blood. In case they are the last of their line. The others children will be magical Evans. Not your flesh & blood.

Lily is # 7, Luna, Tonks, Hermione, Su, Lisa, & Tracey!


	18. Sex God Goblet

The Basilisk & Phoenix in Harry's body, had been changing. Due to the Magic in his Lines & being the last one. No Squibs or anything. After two years, with Sirius having blood adopted Harry. The magic was going wild. The potions being used, the compulsion spells cast on him, all combined in his body & magic. Something happened that had not happened before. While similar things had taken place, Harry was unique. It started to work when the Goblets magic, enforces the contract. Harry grew 6" & gained 30 pounds over night. He looked 17. Ron became super jealous & hit him in the mouth.

Hermione rushed over with a hanky. Yelling at Ron for being a Git. She loved Harry, but thought he would never love such a plain girl. She had cut her finger on the paper of the book she was reading. Some of Harry's blood joined hers. She started laying into Ron like a Dragon after some meat. "You will leave my Harry alone, you piece of shit." Many heard this & talk became widespread. Harry held her, hoping she would not get in trouble for attacking Ron. He did not realise this was a mistake. She snogged his arse off, right there in front of everyone in the common room. Ginny ran up to her dorm. Harry was shocked at first, but with them trading Saliva, Harry heard her talking to herself. He figured he was hearing her think. Oh, my love, he needs to not be your friend. I'll help you find some mates, since I'm ugly & you don't want me.' It was at this point, Harry knew he loved her.

He started kissing her & whispered "I love you Hermione." Her brain short circuited, but she kept snogging him. His magic settled into her, her brain was rebooted, now bound, forever to her lord & master. She was his Alpha Queen Bitch. The magic enhanced her to be what was needed for its master. Unconsciously his magic talked to her, helping enhance her to help him. She understood, that anyone of the female persuasion, could be his forever.

That she needed to make sure that only the best, bore his children. He was to have thousands of them; but only with superior breeding stock. Weather magically, physically, emotionally, or mentally. She understood, the dangers. She understood, immediately who some of his wives, must be. Susan Bones for getting to Amelia. McGonagall & the rest of the female teachers. Tonks, Narcissa, Andromeda, & capture Bella. Her Mom The Paris girls, the royal families daughters. Su Li, Cho Chang, The Patil Twins. The greengrass sisters. Well most of the females here. Not all, just 60% or so. If they just kiss, they will protect like family. If they swallow his sperm, they will be loyal as to there lord . If in their Arse as to their Master. Complete & utterly his, if they take his sperm into their vagania. They will become pregnant as soon as he wants, at that point. He can gain powers from others.

Tonks for instance by doing all & drinking some of her blood. The same for magical creatures. Their good, not their bad. Any he shares blood with; she must make sure, they will become Alpha Bitches, under her. Loyal Lieutenants to her Captaincy. Dumbledore will be extremely worried his weapon has been changed. The knowledge the Basilisk had, as well as the bound phoenix; gave her the info, Harry would need. "Harry lets go to your bed to talk privately." "Bloody hell Potter, you are not getting my girl!" "I've never been your girl, you prat. I'ved loved Harry probably from when he saved me from your friend the Troll. You have never been nice or kind to me, unless Harry made you." This started more whispers, as just about everyone was Harry now emancipated. Dumbly not want him to know. Hermione sets up Mcgonagall to be Harry's. To take him to Gringotts to get his inheritance test. So he can get his rings & political power. Each Thing, but the blood to mouth & blood to blood takes 4 times to become the next up.

Seat 4 days in row, ie mixed in pool. Saliva from mouth or drink. Sperm to mouth, sperm to arse, sperm to pussy. Each acts as the lowest prior thing, second to highest prior, third to low level 4th to lowest next level, if not done daily in row. Saw drinks his drink but not daily. It slowly advances from Hatred, to dislike, to indifference to acquaintance to friendly to cousin/aunt/niece type to sister daughter mother type to girlfriend, lover, wife.

Intent for children-Harry More powerful the stronger the sperm, the more intent the more power to overcome protections of all types. Once they taste the sperm, depending on the power difference, the female will either regret, figure OK; want another taste; or Need another Taste forever. Intent, wishing for family, impregnation, marriage, slavery! It was no ordinary cum either. Packed with magic & energy it poured into her mouth & she did her best to swallow all of it. The rush of energy & pleasure she got from the taste of it as she swallowed it alone made her more than willing to drink every last delectable drop of it.

As the force of his cum went through her system she came despite her misgivings about the whole situation. As his cum filled her again Tonks began screaming louder as his potent magic released itself through his cum into her stomach & her waning orgasm renewed even squirmed in her seat. No matter what she did the cum in her would not come out. Even now hours after harry fucked it into her it wouldn't stop it's pulses. She tried summoning it out of her pussy so there would be no chance she could get pregnant but instead collapsed in orgasm as its magic throbbed through her system making her instantly slick as she came again.

The last two days were worse. She thought about all those things still, but now that his cum was gone from her system she wanted more-badly. She was almost tempted to give in to Hermione just to see if she could seduce harry in Hermione's form, & from the sound of it she could do it if from what she heard, Hermione & him were already fuck buddies at school & had been for some time.

*****************************************Different take:

Harry glanced at his godfather, who nodded. "Mr. Oddbit, one of my classmates suggested that it was possible that there might be pre arranged marriage contracts associated with the Potter estate. Do such things exist, or is that something I don't have access to until I'm older?" The old Goblin smiled a truly horrific sight. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but there will be no easy way to a mate for you.

The Potter family hasn't contracted for marriage since before I came onto your account, more than one hundred & fifty years ago. You're going to have to stalk & capture your mate just like everyone else." Of course your other Houses might have some. Harry found himself wondering if he really wanted to know that much about Goblin culture.

Black nodded. "That was how I grew up, & an arrogant little bastard I was too. Then I left home for Hogwarts. I didn't know anyone, despite growing up in London, the family stayed pretty isolated. My younger brother wouldn't start school until the next year, & I had three older cousins, all girls, going to school at the same time, but they didn't want a little firstie hanging out with them on the train. So I was sitting alone when this other boy pulled his trunk into my compartment without even asking, shoved his trunk into the corner with mine, sat down across from me & introduced himself." "James Potter?" "Yeah," Sirius nodded, "though he wanted to call himself 'Jim' at the time. The silly wanker actually thought that it made him sound 'cool'. I knew of his family, notorious light siders. He was an enemy. I think I shocked him when I introduced myself. He was even more isolated that I was, his parents, Harry's paternal Grandparents married late in life, & James was a bit of a surprise. He grew up without any other kids in the area, not even family, but he'd heard stories about the Blacks. I think he half expected me to drink human blood from a skull & I just knew that he only drank fine wines from crystal." The man laughed. "So there we were, two privileged heirs of old families, & neither of us knew how to deal with kids our own age. We sat staring at each other for a few moments & the train started to pull out from the station & this girl came in. A little red headed thing, obviously a Muggle Born from her clothing, she stands at the door while James & I kept staring at each other, pretending to ignore her. Both of us wanted to talk to the first Muggle born we'd ever seen, but weren't willing to show curiosity in front of the other."

Sirius hears Tonks whispering that she loves Sirius to Remus. He hears the hit to flesh. He feels betrayed. He changes to the dogfather & pads to their door. He smells love potion. He hears Remus muttering, that she was his & would be so, till she had given him all she could, then he'd eat her & get another one. The Money he would get for Harry would allow him to live like a king to the end of his days. Sirius was partially insane, he was the acknowledged head of house. He went into the library & pulled out two tomes, he thought he would never use. He went down to the warded Rune room. The heart of the Black families magic. He read both tomes again. Pulled all the ingredients that would be needed. Then went to his room. Got the two of four things left. He played nice with a loving Tonks & grinning Remus. Asked them to go get him some things from Diagon Alley. Gave Remus extra money & told him to get better clothes for Tonks & him for their X-mas gift. They left, he went to their room & found the hair & blood needed. He then called kreacher & told him he was to tell all, he was not here. He could get him after the family ritual. He told kreacher he would be cursing the werewolf for betraying the family. Kreacher was in heaven. So when the call from Harry came, he told him what his master said. In the ritual room, activating the black magic with his blood on the ward stone. He did what he did. Death, Fate, Destiny, & Magic watched & barginned.

"By my magic, by my life, by my soul, by my body; as Head of House Black I call on all our magic, all our bonds, all who have come before, who wish to restore the power, privilege, & fertility of our House to hear my call. By my Love of Life, by my Duty, by my Honour, by my House Power I Call & Command this to be! As I cannot sire any more; as I cannot legally take control; as I Love & Honor my Vows to my brother James & my one & only flower; as my Godson deserves what he has been denied; I bind the females of our line to my Godson, of my mind, to the Godson of my Heart, to the Blood of our family, & the son of my Soul; All that is ours goes to Harry's Control. For all my Love, Honour, & Family, he is to get what he deserves, those who will Love him, he shall know, those thom he Loves shall understand & know. Those who would do him harm; those who care not for his welfare & line; those who would steal from him or make him blind; those he will not be excited to know, though their knickers get wet, his shall not stretch.

For those who are good to & for him, they shall be tied to Love, Honour, & cherise him, for ever more. If they be tied to another right now. I call on all the magic, to balance this wrong. The bargaining was fierce, the arguing, quite tall. Death took his share, Fate as well. But Destiny & Magic, were the winners by far. So Harry might one day, tell. The power sprang from the circle & runes. It burst over London, like a nova on a stone. Destiny giggled & Magic did shriek. The Lady of the Lake, awoke once more. The Pulse of magic, continued afar, thru Wales & Ocean to seek those from near & far. The Queen of Fairies, knew her time was near, her Heir of Body, Magic, & Soul; was being awoken three nights in a row. His soul would be hurt, almost beyond control. His Magic would burst out of control. And last, but never least, his body would suffer & then grow whole. The Pulse continued its travels anon to ireland, where a squib widow & her twin daughters were. Evil men, were planning attack, the magic crested & made the girls wrack. In pain & suffering, they saw what was to come, when a quiet feminine voice whisper to come. They followed the Pulse to a forest in Scotland, set below a beautiful castle. They saw the Magic enter the boy, the man grew up, no longer a boy. They saw the magic affect the young girls. They saw the ugly twisted one scream & prepare. One of the two girls yelled, stupify & the ugly one stopped mid yell. The Young man rose into the air. His eyes were white & had no shadows there. Out of his mouth came these words.

"Bane & Firenze you are here, your others must come quick to be near." The rest of the herd & 3 fillies with the stallion unicorn heard what came next. "This toad of a women means to end all others, you must sow her with 3 to 5 fillies. The stallion will conceive upon his 3 loves, again 3 to 5 stallions to service the above. If this is not done, the centaurs will become as Dust in the Wind. This one is power, this one is Fate, this one is Honour, & he shall be great. His time of change is upon him now. The first to give him child is here now. It is not his first Love, it is not his second & greatest Love here, it is the one who honours her family, who knows right from wrong, who would protect her Sister & her Mom. She will conceive within anon. He will love her as she will him. He now has the love to be within. The world he can love, but only those who love him, will have his physical love & kin. You who are brilliant, his second & greatest Love, must ensure that he has what he needs, which are many young. Three here, are in spirit. They will be offered, what has not been done; since the time of Arcades, which changed from male to female. He needs to consumate, his sperm must hurry. The time comes where you all must decide. Will you live & love or perish & die."

The young man's body lowers to the ground, the young Daphnae strips all around. There was not pain, light did abound; sweat & fury covered the ground. He arose with a clatter as he pronounced in a scowl. "My lady, I know not what I have fowled, but Lady of a House of Mine, so shall you be." The flash that accompanied this vow was bright. They hurried to the castle with all their might. They came to the walkway to find their friends, who pointed their wands at the greengrass lass. Stop, she is with us & saved from the toad. We must hurry to M.O.M.; & so Fate gets part of its due.

Hermione's mind was flashing with thoughts, 'I'm his second love, but his greatest? Who was his first? How can I help him? How can I do this? Destiney now put some of her love into it. 'Listen young one, you have the will, you have the power, you have the knowledge, that is at Gringotts. You will know when he must go; but you must help prior to that, you know.' Hermione relaxed, but noticed Luna's glow, when she glanced at Harry, a know. The 3 Black squibs were offered Magic, Love, & protection to go to him. The evil men died, as Death took his toll. Narcissa was confused & appalled, as she found that Draco was Lucious half sister child, not her own. Bellatrix was in conniptions, her mark was searing, making her glow. She who was cursed & ritualized, to be the insane bitch that was. The Magic was gathering, the price that must be paid. Two death's not one was required this day. All went as planned, before the awry. The prophecy, the fight, Bella & Tonks. Tonks could not understand, why neither could hurt the other. Then Remus took a banisher to the head & Bellatrix hit Sirius with a stunning Hex. Tonks recognised it to. Then as Sirius went to his Fate, Death had his piece. Bellatrix screamed & glowed white beyond a X-mas blizzard, blinding those who still had some fate. The Death Eaters were all stunned & the Order watched as Bellatrix spun. Her clothing cames off piece by piece, then they saw the mark dissolve into ink. A voice rang out to all. "Curses & Hexes, rituals absolved, this innocent child is returned to you all.. A very Young looking Bella sank at Harry's feet. He wanted to kill her, but remembered seeing Remus's Fate.

He saw his Dogfather, with hate in his face, take Remuses head right out of place. He heard a voice to, in his head alright; 'child of my soul, she was not done right. But hurry to the atrium, you must go, as Destiny, still has a way to go.

"I Hermione, Harry's Mione, do always forgive my love Harry, so mote it be!" A bright gold light flashed & a bell tolled. Ritual, blah, hermione off a bit. Fleur, Tonks & her as a triangle around Harry. Tonks familial Love, Hermione spiritual Love, Fleur sexual Love. Mix this up. Doing ritual each must cut hand, say why doing this, love, friendship, respect, bond, obligation, guilt, etc. at each point of the triangle within the ritual circle. Shows Lilly last seconds, Shows Lilly vs. Riddle fighting in Harry's head. Show gabreille being boned also. Show Death Eater attack on Bones, stopped because girls sleepover.

Show that Amelia is only 25, just looks 50. Girls bonding. Capture all 5 Death Eaters. Get help from Shackle, Tonks, & Moody. The 10 girls & Amelia talk. Find out Harry suggested a stress relief for girls, & in a female(Lillys voice) had told Luna to day/tomorrow was the time to have it. As each of the three finish the blood, the circle, triangle, & Harry glow. Riddle on one side, Lilly on the other. Ten at equal spots on the circle, 5 beings appear. Death goddess Hecate, Miss Fate, Miss Destiny, A flaming girl & a gold light girl. Talk about Harry, his 13 wives for each House, his 13 concubines, again one for each House. Queen Fleur & Queen Gabrielle, Lady Tonks Black, Lady Lilyanne Potter, Lady Hermione Gryffindor. Soul bonds children to 5th generation, before Harry passes on. Tonks told she must become Lilly, the day Fleur dies & ravish Harry. He will need a triangle of his Mum Lilly, his Soulmate Hermione, & his love Tonks to go on many great adventures, not pass unto the last one.

Fleur will give him 19 boy children, fixing the Veela, Gabrielle will give him 21 girl children, starting 7 years after. The boys creating more veela from normal women. Luna giving him 23 children, all part Faye. Amelia & Susan giving him 11 children. Daphnae & Astoria giving him 13 children. Padma & Parvati giving him 31 children. Hanna, Lavender, Su Li, Cho Chang, Tracey each giving him 7 children. Hermione & Tonks giving him 21 each, Lilly, who was changed to the same age as Harry, gives him 21 children The three fiery chasers each give him 5 children. Septema & Burbage give him 3 children only, but 1 boy & 2 girls. No to Ginny, the fangirl potion bitch. Minerva, Poppy, Rosilda, & Pomphy each give him a boy & girl, carrying on their lines. Cissy & Bella, enslaved by the magic for causing the death of their Head of House, give Harry a child to triples, each year for 49 years. I.E. Barefoot & pregnant. All prime numbers.

So CANON, TILL Harry hits Puberty at age 13, right after Sirius is freed. [I can't remember which story mentioned Rite to Sire, so can't give credit, where due. Sorry]

spacial

Request to Sire

Upon: Sylvia Babcock

Custody: Babcock

Offer: 2,500 galleons

Please respond by: August 5

Signed: Jonathon Babcock

This Request to Sire form was standardized by the Ministry of Magic, form 69. Now a little bit disturbed by the unexplained situation, Harry laid the parchment on top of the first one & tried to return his attention to his new book. Within five minutes, another one arrived. & another immediately after that. As Harry was frowning down at the fourth one, Tonks entered the Great Hall.

"Wotcher, Harry. How do you like your presents?" She gestured at the book & the small pile of other presents he'd opened earlier.

"Hi, Tonks. This duelling book the Order got me is pretty good. I haven't really looked at any of the others too closely yet. I keep getting interrupted by owls. Here." One of the notes changed hands as she got close enough. "What in the world is this thing? I've gotten four, & I only recognize the name on one of them."

Curious, Tonks read the form over as she sank into a seat across from him. After a moment of reading, she started to laugh quietly. "Requests to sire? Oh, Harry, you poor, naïve wizard." Harry frowned. In a testy voice, he asked, "Let's pretend for a moment that I was raised as a muggle, okay?" She had the grace to blush. "Point taken. Okay, it's a really old pureblood tradition. I only know about it because my mother, who was a Black if you'll recall, wanted to be sure I knew all of the traditions, even if she wasn't about to force them upon me. In short, they're asking you to sire a child for their family."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted, wide-eyed. "They want me to produce a child for them?" Tonks shrugged. "That's about the size of it. Remember, this is an old tradition, dating from the times that lineage was everything. Now, you don't have the purest of blood, so the fact that you're receiving any of these at all is quite a compliment. The fact that your mother was a muggle-born prevents you from receiving similar offers from Parkinson, Greengrass, & some of the other absolutely pure families with unattached witches anywhere near your age." Harry simply gaped. Her hair cycled colours for a moment before settling on a black that somehow managed to be even darker than Harry's. She pointed at the parchment. "From the top, it names the potential mother. Next, the 'custody' refers to who would raise the child. 'Joint' or 'offers of joint' are as good as offers of marriage. If it's the family name, it indicates they'd want to raise the child themselves with no legal responsibilities on your part. 'Offer' refers to how much you'd be paid once a healthy pregnancy is confirmed. 'Response date' is obvious, & it's based on the next highest fertility date for the witch in question.

What's that new term?" She frowned in thought for a moment. "Ah, ovulation date." "Now there's something I thought I'd never hear," a new voice entered the conversation from the direction of the doors. Ginny led Ron into the room as Harry & Tonks turned to look at her. "Tonks talking to Harry about ovulation dates? Is there something you need to tell us about your relationship, you two?"

Harry blushed scarlet. Tonks burst into laughter. "No, Ginny, I'm afraid not." She got a speculative look in her eye as she looked Harry up & down before turning back to Ginny. "Not that it's such a bad idea, though." Harry blushed an even brighter red. Tonks smiled sweetly at Harry's reaction for a moment before saying, "He's received offers to sire. I was explaining what that meant."

Ron looked impressed. Turning to Harry, he asked, "Really? Offers to sire? Bloody hell, Harry, the last one of those I heard about was over two hundred years ago." "WHAT?" Harry exploded. "These people are offering me money to get their daughters pregnant! You think this is some kind of honour?" "Well actually, it is, Harry;" Ginny commented. Harry goggled.

Ignoring his expression, Ginny explained, "Think about the time period & school of thought that this tradition is rooted in. This was a way to add to a family's line while keeping it pure. You're a powerful wizard, Harry, from a politically powerful & old family, long associated with Gryffindor & the Light. This is putting aside your own list of accomplishments, of course. They're getting their own powerful witch or wizard into their family to raise their prestige."

"But, but, it's prostitution! I mean I'm no gigolo! They're basically paying me to have sex with their daughters, right?" Harry clearly couldn't wrap his mind around the situation. "Not necessarily," Tonks corrected him. "Having sex with Lavender Brown -" "Or Hannah Abbott," Ron added, reading the scroll he'd just pulled off of yet another owl. "Or Hannah Abbott," Tonks agreed, "is the easiest and, um, most entertaining way of getting them pregnant, but it's not the only way. There are several magical methods available if you're thinking in those terms. There's a specialized form of a Transferring Charm as well as the standard Impregnation Charm."

"This all sounds about as romantic as breeding bulldogs," Harry moaned. Tonks & Ginny shrugged. "I wouldn't phrase it quite that way, but in essence, that's exactly what they're suggesting." "But do these girls even have a choice?" Tonks frowned a little. "Honestly, no. Until they're seventeen, they're technically the property of the Patriarch of their family. So from the time they're sixteen to seventeen, their Patriarch can legally demand this of them. Once they're seventeen, they do have the choice to cooperate or not. On the other hand, they can simply propose marriage to you directly at that point if they've a mind to." Tonks graced the overwhelmed wizard with her most flirtatious smile.

Ron grinned at Harry. "Cheer up, mate. Think of it this way: If you DO get some classmate of ours pregnant, you can claim to just be fulfilling one of these Requests." "Would you say the same thing if one of those had come from Dad?" Ginny asked her brother coolly. "You're not old enough!" Ron objected, paling dramatically. "By wizarding law, I will be in less than two weeks," she answered evenly.

Ron opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again. He looked back & forth from Harry to Ginny for a moment before pulling himself together again. "Dad wouldn't do that to you." "Probably not," Ginny freely admitted. She sat down next to him & casually rested her hand on Harry's shoulder. Ron started & stared at her hand. Tonks appeared to be mildly surprised at her actions.

Harry sighed. "Okay, are there any other old pureblood traditions I should know about now that I'm old enough to receive owl post like this?" "Flesh golems & dowry brides have been outlawed for the past hundred years, so those aren't an issue anymore," Tonks thought out loud. "Ah, yes. There is another one you should know about. Betrothals." Harry groaned. "I've heard about those. I thought they were only used among muggle royalty, back like a million years ago."

"Nope," Tonks dashed Harry's hopes with an obscene cheerfulness. "Betrothals are still commonplace among the pure-blooded. It wouldn't surprise me if several of your classmates are betrothed." "Malfoy & Parkinson," Ron immediately said. This didn't surprise Harry much, but the next one did. "Bulstrode & Nott." Harry made a face. "Millicent & Theodore? Yuck."

Ron shrugged. "In our generation, there aren't all that many pure-blooded witches available for those families who think along those lines. Not that Weasleys or Potters ever particularly cared." "Oh, good. I was afraid for a moment that you were going to tell me that I'd been betrothed when I was a baby." "Your father could well have received offers for all the same reasons you're receiving requests to sire now," Tonks pointed out.

Harry was again rendered momentarily speechless. Finally finding his voice, he begged, "Please, PLEASE tell me he didn't betroth me." She laid a calming hand on his arm from across the table. "No he didn't. Magical betrothals are all recorded in the Hall of Records at the ministry. When Professor Dumbledore put Order guards on you, he searched the records to see if there was anything in there about you that he didn't already know. You're not betrothed to anyone." Harry whooshed out a relieved breath. "Thank Merlin."

"Would being engaged to Hannah, Susan, Parvati or . . . oh, Cho be all that awful?" Ron asked with a grin. Harry glared. "I'd rather have a bit more choice in my own marriage if it's all the same to you."

Once the twins had deposited all the ingredients, they walked over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Although the gesture was demure, the gleam in those angular violet eyes belied their real intentions ... making the innocent display of affection seem wildly erotic.

He rolled his eyes & gave them a hug too, then faced the flirtatious trio when they separated. "You know I find the three of you incredibly sexy & I fully intend to bed you all tonight, so you don't need to prove anything by tormenting me to distraction for the next couple of hours.

"We'll begin with Kanellis escalopes with a Herminor sauce," Tashana said, collecting the fine cuts of lean meat & laying them out on a cutting board. Her nimble blue fingers worked her knife with practiced ease, deftly slicing the meat into strips. "We need to cut the Kanellis into thin pieces, then we'll interweave them into a lattice. It looks pleasing to the eye & also reduces the cooking time required to evenly sear the meat."

She leaned into his hand, closing her almond-shaped eyes for a moment as she savoured his caring touch. Harry held her for a long moment, studying her serene expression & feeling for the first time that she was truly at peace. When her long eyelashes finally lifted, she met his probing gaze & nodded, communicating wordlessly the depth of her gratitude to him.

"We've not really talked about it since it happened, but I wanted to ask you about visiting your family's house at New Eden," She replied, watching with concern in case he got upset. He stepped close & slipped her arms around him. "What you did for me ... letting me speak to my parents one last time ... was the kindest, most thoughtful gift I've ever received. Being able to tell them all the things I regretted not saying before ... & finally having a chance to say goodbye ... I can't really put into words just how much that meant to me ... & I'm sorry I haven't made that clearer."

I want to do this for you because it's something you want; I'd never force you into a situation you're not completely comfortable with. Luna sighed with contentment, revelling in the delicious afterglow of a deeply fulfilling climax. Making love to Ginny couldn't quite match the raw physicality of being with Harry, but they shared a sensual intimacy that took her breath away every time. The redhead was so wonderfully vivacious that Luna felt happier just being in the same room with her, & she rolled over, eager to see one of Ginny's joyful grins. She was startled to find her girlfriend staring up at the ceiling, a pensive frown shadowing her lovely features. Luna asked with a playful grin, as she propped herself up on an elbow. The blonde gently rolled Ginny onto her back, then placed a hand on her girlfriend's svelte stomach & stroked those toned abdominal muscles with her fingertips. Adopting a deeper baritone, she continued, "What's the matter, honey? Be a good girl & tell me what's bothering you..."

"Besides, your posh accent makes you even sexier & that shouldn't be physically possible. It's like you're defying a universal law & found a way to break the hotness barrier." "That sense of belonging ... it's intoxicating isn't it?" Ginny whispered, gazing into her lover's sky-blue eyes. Luna bit her lower lip & nodded, then lifted her head to give the brunette a tender kiss. "I'm living with the most awesome people in the galaxy & I've never felt more at home. Harry, Hermione, the girls ... you ... you're all just the best." She hesitated for a moment, then continued softly, "I've heard Dora call Harry her soulmate ... & that's kind of the way I feel about you. You're so beautiful, Luna, but you're also the smartest, kindest, most caring person I know. I'm totally in love with you."

"Oh, Gin..." Luna said softly, touched by her earnest words. "I feel exactly the same way. My life felt so drab & empty before I met you..." The redhead blushed, feeling self-conscious about baring her soul like this. "Us being together & being with Harry too ... it should be complicated, but it doesn't feel that way at all."

"The two of us have grown incredibly close," Luna murmured, giving her lover a knowing look. "But Harry owns us both ... & that makes everything perfect." Luna couldn't help letting out a lusty moan. "God ... you know exactly what to say to turn me on! I don't know about you, but I'm so ready to have his baby..." She paused & frowned in frustration. "Actually, that's something else that's pissing me off! Whenever I think we're getting closer to being able to start a family, some new bad guys pop up & we have to waste time killing them all. Sometimes I wish all the bad guys would just fuck off ... it's like: 'Leave us alone, I wanna get knocked up!'."

"You'll make such a sexy broodmare," Luna purred, her fingers tracing a path from her lover's luscious cleavage down to her svelte belly. Ginny's grey eyes turned smoky with lust. "Just imagine it ... me & you ... our tummies growing bigger every day..." Ginny slid a leg between her girlfriend's thighs, feeling the soft smooth skin then finding the delicious wet heat. "Mmm, you're all ready for his big hard cock, aren't you? That hot little pussy, desperate for a big load of cum ... you're so eager to be a mummy..."

Luna groaned, rubbing herself against the brunette's toned leg. "You get me so revved up, babes..." Harry's been preparing this Posh banquet for the last two hours, Hermione gently admonished them both. You wouldn't want him to think you don't appreciate his hard work? Looking stricken, the redhead sprang out of bed & rushed towards the bathroom. She grinned & replied, "If a talk leads to us screwing, then hell yeah!"

"Unfortunately, my dance card is already full this evening," Harry replied, with a sideways glance at Hermione & the twins. "But if you want to have a chat, I'm all ears." He kissed her on the tip of her delicate nose. "In that case, maybe your people aren't that smart after all." Ginny put her arm around Luna & shook her head. "Sorry, ladies, she's already spoken for." Harry poured out a glass of Elvan wine & kissed the redhead on top of her head. "She certainly is..." Luna pretended to fan herself. "I've never had so many suitors! What's a lady to do?"

1

1


	19. Next: a couple not sures

Think This is change story. The prior is different story, I believe (Assume)! Different next!


	20. Heir of the universe not portals

**Pursuant to the Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 & the Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998, this work is copyrighted 2019 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written permission of the author. _This permission is given, as long as it is in "good" taste, & told where you got it from, my story. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but respect & fun from writing!_**

**CONTENT Disclaimer: This story contains sexually graphic & explicit material & as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you to read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story & characters are purely fictional & any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, & do not promote or condone the activities described herein.**

**Note: I would like to thank MissAnnThropic & the_scribbler for the above laws & disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Most of this story is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I just wished I owned them. It's free fun for reading. No money is being made.**

**Disclaimer!:** **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, ****or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rollins, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, & whoever she sells, gives etc. it to. It is for free fun. ****None of the characters are mine, some parts of this LONG story might have a parts of a paragraph from another story if I liked it, it fit into my idea, & worked with my roleplay universe. So there are a ****number of Authors out there I owe homage 2. Here are a few that having started my story, & my ****son reading the first 2 chapters, said I should read. I shamelessly used some or part of their lines ( I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.} ). Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) to form my words to flesh out my long story. This is a rewrite, it has just about every description of stories in it from snuff to incest to sex to romance. It is what would be more real life in a fiction, fantasy, Sci-fi world. Here's a few names: J.K. Rollins; George Lucas; E.E. "Doc" Smith; Piers Anthony; Marion Zimmerman Bradley; Ian Fleming; etc. Hallows_Seeker; Bobmin; Flowerchild33; Clell65619; GOLDJMW; ****songwriter90; red_jacobson; canoncansodoff; rlpj4; & Jeconais; etc. to name a very few. Some ****references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY ****OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I ****again Do not own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.**

**Author Note: When doing the 5-9 age, broke it up & realised that I had to change, the percentages in the plagues. I will describe the why, a little more. So editing the following chapters to make sure that each story is different & not clones of each other! Also changed Lily back, so when the changed Lilly is not Lily!**

The Genies of the Ring. The Magic forged the first of 7 Bonds within the Ring. Opening the possibility of the full Magic of the Goddess to be used. The First Bond was spiritual, as well as maternal, & sexual. _Two Ghosts_ at Hogwarts felt the Bond on them; but that they could not go to the Bonded, but must stay.

With the first pulse Charis nee Black Evans, died. She was upset, as she had a good 50 years left to her. The Two Warlocks* in bed together, who loved each other & were part of the last coven to survive the 100 years of wars, changed. 99.99% of all entities they knew, had their memories altered. They also had a conversation with the Magic of the Goddess*. The Queen's Magic Keeper, A Ghost, named Helga, felt herself bound to someone or something; but that she could not go till the Gatekeeper came to her to find the person or thing. 3% of the World's female population's DNA changed to give a chance for magic to the newly created, i.e. they became squibs. Three Simiculums (Wives) are destroyed, as well as their contracts. Their three male children warp from pureblood "Warlocks" to Hermaphrodites. The gold from their dowries, as well as the items bought with that gold; were transferred from the vaults of the three, back to the Family vault of House Black. Their personal vaults were still held by the girls, just not their simiculums. The newly created Ghost, Charis feels herself Bind to something or someone. So the first pulse lasting 30 seconds passes….

The Second Pulse; changed 1 of the Warlocks & a few male warlock ghosts into witches; in the bedroom in Charis's mansion; the witch & Warlock still have their preference for men changed to form a bonded couple. Several other Warlocks changed into Witches around the world! Charis can tell, that the witch (she realizes that he changed) is how she will be called; to the one binding her. She wonders; pondering & thinking of House rules, & that Remy (Remus) would be the only female werewolf in the world; having lived more than two years. Sirius Black would no longer be able to be the Head of the House as he married Remy! The House of Black is ancient & Noble going back to the Roman conquerors. The ancient & Noble House of Black is a Patriarch family. Their family wills' have two hidden clauses, if there is no male child of the last Head. Then it recedes seven generations to start & go down, by the female line, given in contract marriage to an Ancient & Noble House, that produces a male child to male child for the 3 generations, or it would again revert with the next female, to the current last male living.

The second clause was that the Head of House must have a wife that is full human (that has been twisted to mean pure-blooded)! Sirius & Remus married was fine, so long as Sirius had a wife, that was a fully human(Witch or Muggle. Candace Black had married into the Potter line, making her Harry Potter's great, great, great, great grandmother. Charis is Harry's great, great, grandmother. Dorea married into the Potter line, was Harry's grandmother. Three contracted Blacks within seven generations, children all males from the two; Lily, Charis' granddaughter marrying into the Potters from the Evans (Ravenclaw). The 2nd 30 seconds pass away...

At the third pulse; of time the other races felt the pulses & reacted out, as they needed to. The Elves prayed to the Goddess. The Matriarch Council of Goblins almost finished. The Dwarven brethren, made plans. The Veela are ecstatic that the prophecy is finally happening, as their numbers had declined. Thirty-one other races, become very scared, started plans, or headed for cover. The Dementors created more of itself (The Horde) to help in the coming battle with the light & to plan. Azkaban prison, suddenly loses over half the population of the prison. A Necromancer "Warlock"; who helped a Warlock, named Tom Riddle; in how to make Horcruxes: gives up the Death Magic Worship & steals from the Temple; having changed sex. The now "Witch" Reggi Arcturus Black Heads for home & family in England. She is killed the second day at Home by her Mother, Walburga, who blames her for her husband's death, & her stupid nieces awakening. She has a heart attack & stroke at the same time! She dies leaning on her portrait, saying "We messed up. Blood is thicker than prejudice!" The 3rd 30 seconds pass away...

Lily had ran to Harry at the 1st pulse with him crying out. She picked him up by the 2nd, saying; "I Luv You. I'll always be with you my little one." At the third pulse Harry screeched in pain. She repeated what she whispered, kissing him, like a dutiful mother, pouring her Love & magic into him. Setting the blood wards for his protection, as she was very worried about what was happening.

At the forth pulse, James had collapsed, holding the Ring; knowing that he must put the Goddesses Rune on the Ring, now with his blood or all would be lost. Lily tightens her hold on Harry as the house rocks. "Oh, my lovely boy, mum loves you & will protect you." 15% of all children under 2 become Squibs, with magic DNA. The Dragon Empress was ready, she sent forth her commands to the last members of her family. An asteroid passes the moon, it heads for Asia; the resulting Disaster could take out the Dwarven Homeland, The Conglomerate of Chinese, or Moscow, head of the Soviet Union. The Giants start eating all the edible Muggles they can find, many becoming sick & dying from it. The exact number will be equal to the Royals that die within 5 years, 51. They retreat & head for the hills, down to under 100. The 4th 30 seconds pass…

The Fifth & Final pulse, coincides with the asteroid ploughing into Mongolia. Destroying the Soviet Union & Chinese Mages/Magical beings summit before the start of the ICM; 80+% of those attending & serving in the area are killed. A number of high ranking Chinese died, the Dragon Empress sends her magic to her little ones; as she perishes! Their families have to go to other members of their families for protection. Blood is thicker than water, even hated; blood will take you in. Of the ICM that was to start in 2 days & was the actual spot hit. The half who were early; for a Brief second, knew the end was here. Everyone stopped breathing, the scientists saw something unbelievable, the magical beings felt the Magic, right before the end. All Magic went into stasis; 3 witches, 11 Wizards; & 47 other magical beings, total of 61; ceased to exist as they were in mid transportation by magic. The screens & most electrical items shut down for this 30 seconds.

Lily collapses into the crib, hitting her head as she protects Harry, bleeding on her wand & Harry, she mothers him & he does not cry out at the pulse, or from the jarring of her fall. Like he did the first 4 pulses. The Dragon Empress; as it was said, believed her only relatives; her great, great granddaughters, would find a mate there. So Princess's Cho Chang & Li Su headed for England, having received a magic boost. They both knew, they would share their mate & husband; knew he would be Emperor of the Dragon line! The promised revenge on all of the other 7 lines, simmering in her old heart, as the meteor hits her dead center. James finished the Rune as the last pulse hits him. The GODDESS felt so good. Her plans for this Multiverse were working out quite well. The 5th 30 seconds pass away, all think it's a blink of the eye. But all the clocks show over two minutes passed. Many scientists are worried.

Lily does not yet, know that she had became changed; & then bound to the Ring. Her whispers as she thought of them; were binding with the magic going on with the Ring & when the activation code is said. The magical world of Earth is mainly, still in the ancient past, though not all over. The new colonies were more in advance. They have at least 100+ years more than the mainstream world. Laws that should have been changed, are still entrenched in the magic. Sibling, first cousins, child/parent or grandparent are still allowed to marry. Usually this inbreeding causes squibs to those families. This 1200 type laws thru mid 1700 laws were, what was normal for most of the world. Mid 1800 to early 1900, was normal in the newer colonies & native magic users. The Potters ( & all families merged into the Potters, only did this out of necessity. Wars, being the reason. The Magic knows, the Goddess changed her, so that she is an almost genetic clone of her great many times grandmother; Rowena Ravenclaw. But she was also combined with Honor's genes also, so that the two of them were genetically clones of each other, but physically very different. Lily is a little confused as she lifts Honor up to change her. She is quite heavy & always hungry. Something is wrong, but she just can't figure out what. The worrying about Voldemort, James obsession, the pulse that just happened, & the way Harry reacted, just put her, into an almost nervous breakdown.

_ The Goddess_, foresaw more than half of what was to happen; not all, for the various permutations were so vast; throughout the different multiverses, that she had to plan overall, not detailed. _The magical world_ has wish rings, powered by bound elementals; _the normal world_; "Muggle" people, have tons of "knowledge" about many magical rings & One Ring to Rule Them All. This Ring makes that one seem like a Crackerjack ring; the elementals will flee from the owner of this one. Merlin's Ring was perfect to protect them. Lily healed herself & cleaned Harry; she was studying her son, while she fed her daughter. Something happened with that fifth pulse. He was calm, no longer crying, nothing. All her detection & diagnostic charms, showed him to be in perfect health. She could feel his love coming off, towards her & Honor, as well as her own for him. Strange, it feels more powerful than the wedding bond between James & her.

The five (30) second pulses, had scared very many beings. During the five pulses, many things happened. Chaos & Death joined forces to be what they hoped they used to be. Though Chaos had his betrayal already planned. He thought, if Death takes mother's place, all their will be is peace, as nothing will survive. Which means when they found, the perfect being; Death's chosen, who had just finished killing a female magical, after raping her; Death was happy. An unfinished plague that a Priestess Dark witch; Chaos had chosen was brewing at the Ministry; the potent potion explodes through out the Department of Mysteries; going thru the Time room door, that was just closing. Continuing thru the door that was being opened, to the Spinning security room. Chaos causing the following. Through the other door that was being opened, before the Spinning security door closed, normally impossible. Death held it open in glee; to the Atrium, Welcoming corridor, & out through the floo network into the world. Both of them howled in glee, not realising it was part of the Goddesses plan, as well as the minor beings of Magic, Fate, & Destiny. One small piece of it hits the Royal Family taking out all childbearing aged Royals, this included any other plagues; sterilized & killed 67% of people over puberty that were not Squibs. Over the following 5 years every plague, disease, & normal sickness hits the world. 45+% of all adult "people" die over from the first pulse to five years later. As children become adult, after puberty, if not a Squib, many of them also died. Reason for the + sign.

Interestingly almost none of the plagues or illnesses affected children, under puberty (except for the Royal Killer plague.) Neither did it affect any Squibs period. But having children try to take care of children, did not mean that all was OK. Many over the next 5 years never knew what hit them. The Pulses shredded all transportation & communication, within & without the magic realm. Even the few with Muggle Technomancy could not send out a warning. The Wizengamot would have many more inactive seats; & a number of relatives of minors as proxy holders for Major Houses. The world thinks that the EMP Pulse (one not five), was from the asteroid & spaceship. The third world war was barely prevented; as when everything came back up. They saw the alien spacecraft hitting the Moon.

An entity that was neither male, nor female, nor alive; feels the Goddess's power, as well as the three Ladies of the "Tapestry" ( & the excess power thrown about by the Ring, Death, & Chaos ) & becomes bound to the Goddess, as well as something else; "she" starts to become alive. The Founders dream, almost ready. The Department of Magical Law enforcement, changes hands, as the Department Head, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, retires. A major magical Typhoon; that Riddle had planned to use for a distraction; suddenly appears hitting the the Philippines & southeast Asia; before decimating India. It is even more powerful, than he had planned it. An incest coven is wiped out. The babies of the coven get the rights for one of their future mates to be Head of House. The future priestesses, of House Patil, are taken to the Temple to be raised. So shall it be, till known, what type of priestess they will be.**(later flashback).

Princess Diana's Husband & children die horribly over the next 3 years. No male has any other children, & the females, all die as well. The Death toll Kills all but 4 of the Royals. The Queen, Elizabeth II; Princess Beatrice of York; Princess Eugenie of York; & "Princess" Di; out of the extended family of over 50; at least in the Normal World. Princess Di, a Squib, heads for the Library. She is in charge of the two girl babies. She is now the Gatekeeper to the Royal Line.

*"You; who Love each other, & your coven mates, have been changed. You will still physically Love each other. You both Love him, the one that comes tonight. It is happening now, as well as in the future. But you cannot stop what is to happen tonight & the next few years; whether four or six. You will both have pain & suffering. Serius, my brightest star; you will have the most problems. Your impulsiveness will hurt you, but also allow you to help the future. I will not tell you what to do, but there is one you will need to kill or the future will be undone. You know & love the person & learn, at the time, to hate them. You are Harry's Godfather, & Remy, Harry's Godmother. Remy, You are the Only bitten female Werewolf older than two years; as you know the males ravish & eat females. You have abilities, unknown to others. You will be a major reason that Harry & his sisters, Lilly & Honor will live, to help save the universe". (Theme song from Flash, savior of the universe; going thru your head? HA, HA.) Or are you too young to remember that movie with Queen's music. Remy & Serius will have some explained in the Portal section, next chapter.

The Ghosts of Godric ( Circi ); Salazar ( Salzara ); Helga; Charis; Myrtle; Helena, The Grey Lady; & ? ( you will see) become the seven bound to the Ring, right now as Genies. This is a spiritual binding. Only minor powers till the third Binding. Only normal Wizaring powers till the fifth Binding. Full power at the seventh Binding!

Was told my almost 6K chapter was to big, so split it up. This half is smaller due to the Disclaimers for the entire story!


	21. Heir of the universe Part two not portal

_**Was told too much info in one chapter, so split it! See Chapter One For Disclaimers!**_

The Death & Sterility Toll as the 5th year ends; 1987 is 67%. 67% of the world is dead or sterile. The problem with saying that was in the details. 51% of the people over Puberty/seventeen years age, died by the end of the fifth year. Close to 61% of those who died were male, almost 10% of the remaining adult males become sterile. A great many theories about Aliens trying to get rid of the Human race, surfaced. Many pictures of the ship going thru the atmosphere, of ploughing into the moon, etc, are all over the internet of the time. True, for otherwise the spaceship that crashed into the moon; instead of the earth, would have made it 99%. The one plague that killed male magicals came from that small ship, releasing as it went thru the atmosphere. The second "plague released was a fertility/aphrodisiac for mammals & reptiles. The ship was supposed to hit the planet releasing all the sicknesses. The Third Pulse made it miss, sterilising all the biological specimens, still on board; the Fourth Pulse found the planet it came from. The Fifth Pulse destroyed their civilization that had over bred & needed food & living space.

Those people would be considered giant spiders; known as Acromantula. Aragog was female as males impregnate & are eaten. So their plague was based on killing the males. In the magical world & the less civilized, the more males died; because of the resources available. So really, only 33% of males lived with 10% of adult males sterized. The totals on average being 40 to 50% of each race being different. Three races had no deaths. The Nymphs, the Veela, & after their great grandmother, the almost extinct Royal Dragons. The most female deaths were in the Goblins, similar for total death toll for the normals with almost no male deaths. For the first 3 years there was no panic. This was when the "civilised" countries were able to get back on track. But as the numbers started to sink in, with the new low male births, laws were enacted. The Islamic world was feeling superior, showing that each male should have 3 to 10 females. The Mormons also jumped onto the band wagon. If it was not for the total number of deaths in the Muslim, Hindu, & Oriental worlds, the world might have had problems, worse than they did. Ideology & cultural history can & will influence many people!

It was not till after the fifth year, half way thru the sixth; that it was noticed that the final numbers were done. The sicknesses withered & ended. Asia lost almost 85% of their population. Being the most populous, not really surprising. Africa lost a close second, with 82% in totals, but was more entire villages dying with only the children & a few women living. Other villages had only a few more deaths than normal. South America was similar to Africa, 81%; but the losses were spread out more with males in civilised areas biting the dust, but more whole villages going also; due to the chaos, rampage, & looting. North America actually had the fewest deaths. The American paranoia of plagues worked for them. Only 51% total deaths, mainly in the cities, because of panic, looting, & end of world cults. This also caused the deaths to be a little more equal. 60% male, 40% female. The press, showing the healing covens that formed, who worshipped the Goddess; made "Magic"; PSIONICS less hated. It was no longer "fake". Wiccan worship, became the fifth most powerful religion.

Europe was very similar. Cities were hurt the worst due to the civil unrest. If not for the unrest; most tier one civilised countries would only have lost _at most_, about 43% of their total populations. The total births of male to female after the third year, gave rise to the polygamy & marriage laws. Any group may form into families. To be re-examined in 10 years. The older Chinese about the wife & the mistresses, became the norm again. The Muslims all had 5 to 25 wives, giving them no time, for even the most angry & prejudiced to become terrorists. Most of the third world stayed as they were or became more female led. The more civilised made the Mormons very happy. Allowing multiple wives to 1 Husband, but the man was in trouble if his family could not support itself. Welfare went bye, bye; as not enough workers for all the jobs.

"Well this is it." " Yep, it is." "Oh, well. Hi! Ho!, Hi! Ho!, it's off to work we go." "The Goddess, be praised! It's about time we can quit watching this High Elfs Crystal coffin, & get on with our lives." "I wonder why the Magic of Ra, promised us, so much power, just to make sure no Non-Magical would find & open this?" "I mean she's only a 100, still a baby, OK preteen. It will be at least 25-50 years before she could even begin to mate with a Mortal, weather Magical or Non-Magical." "You're wrong Stump. If she finds her one true love, she will Bond & her magic will infuse him with all the Elf properties. He would be, what the Non Magic say 'the son of God'." "She would be his wife, I think. It depends on the magic's involved." Law & Chaos opposites. Good=RA (best for everyone, greater good, or suicidal, or Hero complex) opposite Evil=Zeus (best for self & family then friends & allies, then everyone else, or selfish, or personal family first). Death the supposed neutral, but more opposite RA & Zeus. The GODDESS is life.

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore quickly goes to his private room. He left the dinner at a quick walk, worrying about the new Youngest ever, Deputy; Minerva. But even more worried about the Magic that had pulsed throughout the castle & him. The last time that happened he had just backstabbed his ex; Grindelwald. Looking at his various Magic spotters, charms, & inventions to see if he could tell what, just happened. Something Good seemed to have happened. Hogwarts was more powered, than if another 500 years had passed. His ward stone, hidden in his office tells him this. Maybe Minerva will be a lucky, excellent Deputy Mistress. It is needed as her twin Amie lost her magic. Maybe her overzealousness as a Head of House, will calm down in a few years. Maybe a few compulsions & charms will make my domain, better!

At Riddles Ancestral home, in the basement. Lord Voldemort, having completed the Death Mark on Peter & Severus, at the exact instant the magic of the first pulse had gone thru him. He told them to get rid of the bodies, by taking them to his baby, Nagini. He does not know that only half the ritual worked. He goes to the attic, using his non wand magic, as a Priest of Evil, the wicked Magic. Enters the circle. Drops the seven drops of his blood into the child's skull chalice. "Grandfather; the magic you warned me about, has just happened." The scratchy, sickening, (blackboard scratching), voice whispers. "It is almost time for you to take the Goddess, restore my powers of Evil, & make you into the Supreme Being!" Riddle, knew that was a lie, the bastard wanted everything for himself. He will listen, plan, & make sure, he was the Supreme Being, not some toad of the Evil Magic Being! Chaos is chuckleing to itself, I will be supreme not Death! "Listen well, Young one. You are the last direct blood descendant of Beelzebub Slytherin, twin brother of Salazar Slytherin." "You will succeed…hissing parselmouth only after."

The Magic, Destiny, & Fate having been waiting since the creation, pulsed through the Death Marks, making sure She would end happy. It circled the World 5 times. Many pregnant mothers, young women, children, & spirits felt the magic swirl throughout their bodies. This caused many Medi-Mages, Priestesses, & Doctors, to be overwhelmed with appointments. The Druids, started trying to understand what just happened. The Magic was of the Goddess, but no message was received. In a far galaxy, a Jehdi & his twin sister are separated. Their mother having died, & their father having turned evil, as his opposite, the witch turned good.

Riddle wonders if Dumbledore realizes its missing, as he leaves the circle. Of course, he's having fun with all his roles & titles. The old pedophile, hypocrite. He is as evil as myself, wrapped up in the ego of wanting to kill the most powerful others, for his greater good, not everyone's greater good. Hope he chokes on the magic. He was not early to the ICM, he was trying to find the Resurrection stone. So while he did that I replaced the Slytherin Ring. Of course that was before the battle at the end of the last war of Grindelwald. Not this war that I am winning. Glad I made the Horcruxes & hid most of them away. I will live forever, never aging. If somehow my body is destroyed; I will lose one Horcrux & get the body of the one who uses it. The Pulses warped that a little, but had to let his spirit live.

"Damn you James, he's here, we need to flee." Lily barks at him. "It is to late my love, can you not feel the anti-portal spells, on our hide-away?" "How are we going to survive" she cries as the whole house shakes. "I planned on this my love; just as you have with your charms, rituals, wards & potions. Take this ring & go to Harry. NOW!" As she reluctantly heads for the stairs, she hears him say. "So Mote It Be! Put the ring on Harry & say our ring vow as you do, all of you will be fine. Luv You, My Heart & Soul." She pauses at the top & yells. "I luv you also James." & whispers to herself. "I hope our spells work" A great crash, happens, so she runs to Harry. Putting on the Ring; "With this ring, I thee Wed." Hearing at the same time. "Avada Kedavra." (10 nanoseconds happen now, shown later during flashback!) Obviously, many of the wards & protections, were not working, because of the damn rat, Peter Pettigrew.

'James I'd kill you, if you weren't dead. What the hell am I doing in the crib with Harry & Honor. Why can't I talk? What did you do?' My mind seems to be emptying, oh Goddess, please protect us. Harry is looking at his twin hearts, feeling their pain, he hugs their hands. The Tri-Ad Bond forms. A large major part of his hair on the front & top of his scalp turns a decidedly blue, pink, green, & royal red colour, Little Lilly & Honor his two Tri-Ad mates; smile back at him, & laugh at the strange thing, that happened to his hair.

"The council called"; said Sharptooth, bowing. The Goblins champion for this years mating competition, was worried as no female had taken him. "Did you feel the magic go off last month, before the fighting." " Yes, High Priestess." "Good approach the Seer & extend your hand." "Yes mistress;" he replied, very worried. He watched the seer, his mother; grin at him, he was now frightened.

"Close your eyes" she said. He did so & felt a ring being put on his finger. "Turn left without opening your eyes." He did so. He felt arms encircle him & get kissed & bit. He could not help himself, afraid it was his mum; he opened his eyes. The magic washed over him. "My wife." He says, in love & lust. He realizes that he is bound to the Ugly one; who, to him looks like the Goddess. "You will be taking Over, as the Potter Account manager. Your girl child will always accompany you to work. You will teach her fighting, finance, honour, & we will teach her, the magic she must know." "Go, your honeymoon starts now, & will continue till the child is born. Dismissed." After they were gone, The Seer swears; "I hope we have done right, Zues's magic, could be wrong. My son, could be creating a Monster, with that ugly Halfling. "The other Mistresses, of the Goblin Kingdom, all said; "if that is true, may the Goddess have mercy on our race."

"Firenze, my love; did you feel the magic go off?" "Yes, my Windswept; I did. We must call the High herd council. It is time." "My Love, must we obey the Law of the magic." "Yes; we are less than a thousand in all the lands." "But to give our daughter to the magic." Said Windswept, tears in her eyes. "It is luck of the draw. She is the newest foal." "She will be a Changeling not a true Centaur."

All through her childhood, Lily had been perfect! Petunia Evans had been appalled & embarrassed by her parents & their freewheeling ways. Rosemary Evans (nee Addams) & Peregrine Evans had been loving parents, but a bit scatterbrained, & Petunia wouldn't have been surprised to discover that they'd simply misplaced another sibling or two somewhere. Just like Lily having triplets. Her parents had been ever so pleased to discover Lily was a witch, of course, & though they tried to show equal affection to both their daughters. It had always been evident that it was the beautiful & talented Lily; who took after their mother, was the favourite; instead of herself. Who unfortunately took after her father in the looks department, not realising she was indeed very pretty. She was a Squib, but also a Physical Changeling. She never realized that the happier she was, the prettier she was & vice versus.

Over the years, after the incident. That boy who said he loved her & took her virginity; then three days later, after his scary mother came. He professed his feelings for Lily. The more outrageous her parents were, the more straitlaced Petunia had become. She embraced the role of suburban housewife enthusiastically after her marriage to Vernon Dursley. Not realising the Compulsion charm was over & done, but the memory charm still working. When her parents were killed while bucketing about Africa on some sort of volunteer & foraging work, Petunia convinced herself that she didn't care. That she was content with her life. That she could think of nothing better to do than keep Vernon's house, raise his child, & hostess the occasional dinner party. She had forgotten that boy, who gave her flowers, who said he loved her, at least till both of them & Lily saw his mother while playing together.

She had said to Sev, "so this is the one you want. It will work" No Mum, pulling Tunie's hand, that is her sister, this is the one I Love. "The frightening looking women had said nothing, but turned & left. The next day, her dreams were shattered, as Sev gave Lily a flower, & they kissed, The Goddess was not Happy, but the plan must carry through.

The Ancient & Noble House of Black is a Patriarch family. Their family wills' have two hidden clause, if there is no male child that has a male heir to inherit; then it recedes seven generations to start & go down; by the eldest female, given in contract marriage to an Ancient & Noble House; that produces a male child to male child for at least three generations, or it would again revert with the next female. Etc. till a to current male living. Candace Black married into the Potter line, making her Harry's great, great, great, great, grandmother. Time passes... Charlus marries Dorea Black who begets James, who marries Lily Evans. Charis nee Black Evans lives to see her granddaughter marry into the Potter line. She informs them & her grandnephew, who she is. So a Black marries into the Potter Line 3 times, who begets Harry. The ancient family magic, encompasses all three girls, age 14, 15, & 16. They freeze into stasis at the family home. Waiting for Loves true kiss to awaken the three sleeping beauties. No longer controlled Simiculums.

**So ends chapter one.**


	22. Next Again

Think This is change story. The prior is different story, I believe (Assume)! Different next!


	23. Fae

The Queen of the Fairy had the Potters under watch for generations. The males were all great, but lacked being her heir. Finally Lily became James's wife & bore Harry. Lily was a 1/4 Fae. Harry is 1st male & heir, age 16, Riddle almost wipes out royal line except queen, Dianne, & her great 29 times grandson by her 1st daughter, 1 lost child. The British isles had a secret that magic exists & a globe that would pinpoint the royal heir. To bad the unplottable Hogwart & privet drive means it's hard to find him. But they know he's alive. Lady Di is who Riddle plans to marry to take over the muggle world. to bad she's part fey & goes to she her 2nd cousin Petunia. Harry dressed as girl answers as Dudley & Piers having used him to practice snogging. He's as much as a zombie when he answers the door. Her bodyguard is a closer Fae & staggers as they go in. Petunia in shock not knowing they are family. Vernon sees Harry & slaps him silly. But once in the ward, within 100 feet, he realises that the young girl is noble Fae. Since at time, he planned no harm to the residents of #4 Privet Drive, he had been allowed in. He is pissed, seeing what Vernon did & yells for the driver bodyguard. Harry's Fae magic shouts royalty, once they are within five feet of him; to both Fae guards & how Harry is found by both royalty families.

Lord of House Potter

Lord of House Pevrell

Lord of House Emrys

Lord of House Gryffindor

Lord of House Hufflepuff

Lord of House Starlight

Lord of house Le-fay

Heir apparent of house Grey

Heir apparent of house Grindelwald

Lord of House Crouch

Lord of House Pendragon

Lord of House White

Lord of House Lupin ( Remus gave him the tittle sense he could not use it)

Lord of House Trelawney

Lord of House Makaton

Lord of house Slytherin

Heir apparent house Dumbledore

Potter (& All Absorbed Houses) vaults total

2,398,840,913 galleons

assorted uncut jewels, Potter family jewels, necklace & rings

Magical Investments

50% in daily prophet

11% in Ollivander wands

20% in Nimbus brooms

35% in Valhalla brooms

59% in Winchester wands Knockturn ally

Muggle investments

35% in apple

39% in windows

45% in yahoo

2 Wizengamot votes

Pevrell vaults

45,000 Galleons with interest

1,071,550,000 galleons

no investments

1 Wizengamot vote

Emrys vaults

20,938,467 galleons (on interest)

assorted weapons, Merlin's staff & the Pendragon shield

2 Wizengamot votes

Gryffindor vaults

23,094,374,000 galleons

¼ of Hogwarts

assorted weapons & jewels

3 Wizengamot votes

Hufflepuff vaults

10,935,047 galleons

¼ of Hogwarts

assorted potions ingredients

assorted diamonds

Starlight (All Four Combined Houses) vaults

100,000,000, galleons

magical investments

50% of quality Quidditch supply's

24% of Daily prophet

75% of Flourish & Blots

16 % of Borgan & Burkes

100% of Corban's odds & ends

50% of Greengrass Enchantments

100% of Ashland's Exotic Bordello in Knockturn alley

70% of Exotic Familiars

Le-Fay vaults

198,239,981,110 galleons

Morgan Le-Fays scrying glass

her hair brush (under status)

Mordred's lance ( tip impregnated with ancient Mal-claw venom)

A book of the true history of King Author by Merlin, & Morgan Emrys

Lycanthrope the curses beginning & possible cure by Guinevere

The triplets of the Temple Figureens. The three aspects of sexuality & violence , a strong mother-figure & symbolic of motherly-love & goddess of time, doomsday, & death, Devi Parvati Lord Shiva is the husband of Devi Parvati. Devi Parvati, when angered by miscreants, takes the form of Devi Kali & slays them. Thus, their relation is that of husband & wife. It is Lord Shiva who cools the angry goddess down & helps her become normal (i.e., Devi Parvati) again.

Her aspect at this time is terrible – a skeletal & frightening crone, colored black (a literal interpretation of her name); wearing animal skins & carrying a Khatanga, the skull-topped staff associated with tribal shamans. While Parvati soothes Shiva, neutralizing his destructive tendencies, Kali actively provokes & encourages him.

One of the meanings of Kali's name is "force of time". In this aspect she is considered to stand outside of the constraints of space-time & have no permanent qualities; she existed before the universe was created & will continue to exist after the universe ends. Limitations of the physical world such as colour, light, good & bad do not apply to Kali. She is a symbol of Mother Nature herself – primordial, creative, nurturing & devouring in turn, but ultimately loving & benevolent.

In this aspect of goodness she is referred to as Kali Ma, Mother Kali, or Divine Mother, & many millions of Hindus revere & worship her in this form. In Tantric meditation, Kali's dual nature leads practitioners to simultaneously face the beauty of life & the reality of death, with the understanding that one cannot exist without the other. They tell the girls that their Lord Shiva is of age with them. He is in England & they must become bound with him, or the world will end. They then spend the years till they are 11, training them in all three aspects, as they will need to be what he is not. He will shift his aspects. They will not recognize him till his body hits puberty.

Her name derives from a root meaning "covered" or "secret".[1][2] In Norwegian folklore, she is known as huldra ("the [archetypal] hulder", though folklore presupposes that there is an entire Hulder race and not just a single individual). She is known as the skogsrå "forest spirit" or Tallemaja "pine tree Mary" in Swedish folklore, and ulda in Sámifolklore

Wichtelmännchen- German myth: they are small, shy imp-like creatures that does helpful house chores when nobody is looking.

The aufhocker is a shapeshifter in German folklore. The aufhocker is never identified in literature as having an identifiable shape. Usually, it only comes by to set a lesson. It's known for taking on the form of animals and in some cases, human beings in order to fulfill whatever duty it sees fit. In most cases, the aufhocker is considered to be a very dangerous theriomorph that tears the throats out of humans. The connection to attacking victims in the throat is what links the aufhocker to vampirism.

The aufhocker cannot be killed. In vampire mythology, sunlight and church bells are often used to frighten vampires. These defenses are also linked to the aufhocker.

Normally the Buschgroßmutter is a solitary figure, but occasionally she is said to be the leader of a horde of Moosfräulein ("moss ladies"), female forest spirits which are said to be her daughters. Accompanied by her daughters, the Buschgroßmutter roams the countryside in holy nights. At those times, she travels in a little cart or waggon and people try to stay out of her way. In the 19th century, mythologists such as Jacob Grimm or Wilhelm Mannhardt declared the Buschgroßmutter to be the leader or even the queen of the moss people, similar to the elf queen. Ludwig Bechstein, another mythologist of the 19th century, declared her to be identical with legendary creatures such as Hulda or Bertha, which were interpreted as ancient goddesses at that time, basically on the same level as the historically recorded Germanic goddesses. This view was abandoned in early 20th century, thus defining Buschgroßmutter and Buschweibchen as forest demons of the most primitive kind.

According to legend, these fairies would occasionally borrow items from people or ask for help but would always compensate the owners generously, often with either good advice or bread. It was, however, easy to anger such wood-sprites, either by spurning their gifts (which might be the compensations named above) or by giving them caraway bread - of which they had a particular hatred, often being heard to utter the doggerel rhyme "Kümmelbrot, unser Tod!" ("Caraway bread, our death!")

In certain myths, the moss folk would ask humans for breast milk to feed their young, or steal little human children - motifs found in changeling lore.

Moss people, especially the females of the species, are able,on the one hand, to send plagues but, on the other to heal the victims of such plagues. During epidemics the Holzfräulein ("Wood ladies") would emerge from the forest to show the people which medicinal herbs could cure or ward off plague.

In some descriptions, Perchta has two forms; she may appear either as beautiful and white as snow like her name, or as elderly and haggard.

In many old descriptions, Bertha had one large foot, sometimes called a goose foot or swan foot. Grimm thought the strange foot symbolized her being a higher being who could shapeshift to animal form. He noticed that Bertha with a strange foot exists in many languages (Middle German "Berhte mit dem fuoze", French "Berthe au grand pied", Latin "Berhta cum magno pede"): "It is apparently a swan maiden's foot, which as a mark of her higher nature she cannot lay aside...and at the same time the spinning-woman's splayfoot that worked the treadle".

In the Tyrol she appears as little old woman with a very wrinkled face, bright lively eyes, and a long hooked nose; her hair is disheveled, her garments tattered and torn.

Weiße Frauen literally means "white ladies" in German. The association with the color white and their appearance in sunlight is thought by Jacob Grimm to stem from the original Old Norse and Teutonic mythology of alven (elves), specifically the bright Ljósálfar. These "light elves" lived in Álfheim (part of heaven) under the fertility god Freyr. As mythology evolved, elves no longer lived in Álfheim but lived on earth in nature. The White Women also may represent ancient beliefs in ancestral spirits or older native goddesses and nature spirits. Jacob Grimm noted in particular they might come from Holda, "Berhta, white by her very name" and Ostara. According to Grimm's Teutonic Mythology and to the Mythology of All Races Series, the enchantment under which they suffer "may be a symbol of the ban laid by Christianity on the divinities of the older faith." Similar in name to the Witte Wieven of Dutch mythology, the Weisse Frauen may have come from the Germanic belief in disen or land wights and alven.

There are several cat-shaped field spirits. The Kornkatze ("corn cat"), Wetterkatze ("weather cat"), Heukatze ("hay cat") or Windkatze ("wind cat")[ is a female cat spirit.

The Windsbraut ("wind's bride") is an (originally female, but occasionally also male) spirit of the whirlwind.

Windsbräute are stealing the earnings of fieldwork. They can be disarmed by throwing a knife into the whirlwind. A Windsbraut is unable to remove the knife by own power and therefore needs the help of the knife's owner.

A Windsbraut is not always a demon but also can be a sorcerer or sorceress.

Other names for Windsbraut are Windschbrauß, Windbrauss, Windsprauch, Windgelle, Windschbrach, Windgäsperl ("wind Kasperle") and Windgäspele ("wind Kasperle").

Nixe/Neckla are female water spirits pretty little blue skinned Yuki-Onna japanese Ice Spirits

1

2

3

Lilly tells James, that she is worried Riddle will get Harry. So the smartest witch in 500 years, starts plotting. She gets Molly, Selene, Anna, Andromeda, & Amelia involved in protecting their children. It was funny, she was Potter, had Weasley, Lovegood, Greengrass, Black, & Bones family magics involved. They needed another witch, So they do a ritual search for a blood of the founders, within the range of the spell. It hit 3 possible. One pure dark family witch, whose daughter was almost a squib. Since the girls would get a major boost, not bad; but definitely not good. Tonks was the oldest they could have for the blood ritual, they had plans for.

They thought this one for several minutes. The girl was pregnant with a girl. They decided, if the third did not work. They found the third in a muggle area, so were about to stop, when they felt another power; push forward & die. They zeroed in on the magic. Disillusioned, they all stared at the spitting image of Rowena Ravenclaw feeding a baby girl. We whispered as we felt her magic was bound. We showed ourselves. The woman screeched. "What the hell," pulling her child behind her & drawing a knife. "We mean you no harm, family of Ravenclaw." "I'm Emma Granger, I don't know any Ravenclaw." "Selene the founders portrait please." "Of course Lilly!" "Pictous revelo" Causing the Hall portrait of the founders to appear in mid air. "I'm dreaming, this…" "Mommy, picture looks like you, & it's looking back." Indeed the four people in the portrait were looking, not just at her, but at every woman here, with them.

"Emma, you & your daughter are witches. We can tell your magic was bound, when you were just a baby. So one of your parents was a witch or wizard." The little girl said, "none of you are the ugly witch," but pointed at Anna Greengrass & said "she mostly looks like the witch of the north." "Not now Hermione, that is a fiction", but she leaned back & said to herself, "At least I think so."

"I'm sorry, we are in a hurry…" The portrait of Ravenclaw said. "You plan a ritual, I can tell as you have descendants of 6 of the Round tables knights, here plus my great, whatever daughters." All the witches looked at the portrait; Potter, Black, Greengrass, & Bones destroyed Salazar from the portrait. The other three scattered. Helga said; "How dare you." "We dare for his descendant is more evil than Morgana & Mordred were." The three came back into sight. "The ritual we wish to do is the bond coven. We will protect our children." Lilly turned to Emma, we can free your magic, if you will help with the ritual, it will also protect your Hermione, during this war!"

"What war" "This war is a continuation of the second world war. It is genocide for non magical & in all likelihood, everyone." "Tell us the ritual; if we three agree, we will impart a way for her to be unbound, without killing everyone." "That won't happen, we unbound our children all the time." "Yes, children, how old are you Emma?" She sputtered for a bit , then said "twenty-five." "Do you see" "Yes;" muttered three of the six unbound witches. Emma gets tea for everyone. The House elves bring everyone's children. "Ah, never mind, either I'm insane or this is real." They explain everything to the portraits, but Emma also understood what was going on.

"Hmm. Yes but; It should work. Of course. Godric, do you think. Helga, what about. Ro, honey what do you think?" Ended the half mutters & talks they were all doing. Molly said in a screech, "Honey". "Oh yeah, we had a four way marriage." Emma just sat there with wide eyes, while watching the children. The oldest s hair, kept changing colors; kept bringing the boy to each of the girls, who would smooch him, giggle, play footsie or handsie. During the quiet, she heard the older girl. "Love you Harry"; giving him a much more adult kiss.

Godric starts to say something, When Ro says Ric, stop. Hel; the loyalty will increase over 700%, he will protect them, they will support & protect him. Ric look closely at the boy, remember the portrait we set up, by the ward stone? He is the spitting image, but a child. I'm sure the Goddess, has planned this." "But will the mothers be willing to pay the price?" All seven women ask the same time. "What price, we will pay almost anything for our children." "Ric" "OK, you tell them, how you want, but hurry we will fade soon."

"Only Harry will be able to get the girls pregnant. Your second girl, must be bound to Harry in the ritual, or you will lose her." "Oh Anna" "I suggest that you add infintium to the blood ritual, when giving your blood into the spell." "We are starting to fade, Lilly come stare into my eyes so I can give you the ritual you all need." Lilly does so, but she sees sorrow & amusement in Ro's eyes as she absorbs the ritual. None, but Harry hear the pretty voice. "May you give all of them much happiness; remember, even older women will need your love, to have children. Even many that will not be a wife to you, but a mistress, a concubine, or a slave,"

Emma talks to them all & the six female House elves who would be part of the ritual. She did not realize the elves would be bound to both rituals through this. None of them recognized that the magic would marry all of them to Harry, forever. In Love, Life, Mind, & Soul.


	24. Next Merlin

Merlin & the survivors of an alternate Earth came thru from the ravaged planet. Merlin to save the bloodlines & have enough warriors for this savage planet created the House Elf & Goblin spell. This was used on the dying & criminal. The slave Bond kept them in line & since no longer "human" they lived longer, adding more magical blood. Each of the races had a prophecy of going home. Of being freed, of being happy, etc. Merlin died 3200 years ago.

Otherwise known as Moses. The line of Merlin had 3 bloodlines. Inbreeding caused squibs, which could breed with the savages. Thus the reason 1600 years later most of the worlds population, were squibs. A reason muggleborn had increased in the last 200 years. James the lastPotter descended of the four founders, descended of Merlin.

had used his Head of House Magic & enslaved Lily Evans. Not knowing she was also descended from Merlin on the Squib side. She was bound to the Head of House. James impregnated the female House Elf to make a duplicate Harry. All the magic worked. James went into stasis, not died. Lily went into stasis, thinking she was sacrificing her life for Harry. The magic blew Tom Riddle apart. The Elf, Bailly exchanged her baby for Harry. Transfigured the 2 pigs into James & Lily. Took all 3 to the Potter redoubt. She gleefully watched James slowing dying to keep her son relatively healthy & alive. She taught Harry all types of magic, history, legends, & prophecies. When he turned eleven she took him to the secret wand room. He went down the line of wands, touching Godics & Helga's. Stopping at Merlins, but then turning & grabbing the wood staff leaning on the wall. Ending the first prophecy. Starting the second one. James lost 1/4 his life during the 10 years "Harry" was at the Dursleys. While eleven, the Troll kills Harry when he shakes him off into a wall. James loses 1/3 his life. The Basilisk kills him before the phoenix.

arrives his second year, again costing him 1/3 his life. The Dementors during third year cost him all but a sliver. His life force keeps trying to regenerate, but the damages are to much. The Ritual steals what is left. Fulfilling the second prophecy. The third starts, when some of Lily's life force is taken & Harry tells Bailly to rescue her son. Her son tells what happened in the cemetery. When he leaves 9 3/4s he is taken home to the redoubt. Meanwhile Harry filled in Lily. Lily's feelings for him as her son, are way overcome by her feelings towards the Head of House. FILL IN & CONTINUE

1

1

1

1

Harry was pissed at Dummydore. Voldy was not dead. He is not helping him. He has to go back to heaven & 2 Hells. His poor aunt, of course; poor him also. Though he wonders if his aunt is starting to lose it. She was hugging him differently. Calling him James, sometimes. Usually when she cannot see his eyes.

The partial diary of his mum, telling of the three magic items the marauders made. Why cannot I not find the map. If I had it, I would of known he was possessed by voldy. He rants, when the twins have a talk with him.

He knows he has more than a trust. Pet took him to see goblins. Save us? different AU.1

1

1

1

AU Many Squibs work in orphanages. Ever since the Voldemort war. They were shocked. Harry Potter had been dropped off. They immediately got together moved the two working there to the home for magicals, that they had set up. They all met a week later. Many used potions, runes & arithmancy to look at Harry. They were all shocked, dismayed, angered. They were also surprised & amazed. After only a week of luv & attention; he had bonds with everyone under age 25. If he is as powerful; which he is, without the bindings they removed; he would hit puberty at age 15. The bonded would all have 15 years of being able to have his children.

Those to old went to other places, while this one was a little, over staffed. So they started adding to the schools in the area. They found four more firsts, all girls within the three schools. All Harry's age, which defied probability. The Goddess or Destiny or Fate had a hand. The queens two great granddaughters came by (well their mums did for checking out places to help); within a year of Harry's third Birthday. They bonded to him. By his fourth B-day all the girl children, weather Non-mags, Squibs, First borns, or full Witches, had a type of soul bond with him.

They had him go to Kindergarten at all three schools. Found three Squib lines, three Witches or First borns, & two Wizards or First borns. A different bond happened, then spread to all the five boys, at the seven orphanages.

1

1

1


	25. Superboy

Harry Potter/Smallville

Lionel Hires Vernon to be in charge of a company. He is the fall guy. Dudley finds like friends. Chase Harry to the metal works area. All the kryptonite rises up forming colored balls. Black & Gold balls twirl into a striped ball. Harry is mesmerised watching all this. The main green is a separate ball. The Red & Blue do as the black & gold red/blue ball & the Black Gold ball surge towards Harry. He dodges for 6 seconds before being hit with the Red/Blue, followed a second latter, by the Black/Gold second later by the green. Harry is floating in the air as the colors of the rainbow, dance in his head. He becomes a normal boy, not a malnourished wreck. The broken bones heal perfectly, his scars disappear. His molecular makeup changes. He lowers to the floor unconscious. Three boys playing hide-N-seek find him.

Clark tells the other two to stay together & go get help.

The big thing about this, more than anything else was Lex, having killed his father, was trying to enslave Kara by using his blood. She was partially there & he had been about to stick his almost nonexistent wand into her; when the magic flared, It bonded her to Harry. Before anything had been done inheritance was gryffindor, peverell, & s potter. El Sid by blood adaptive fathers line, as well as Black. Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff, as well as Evan & Windsor by mother. Slytherin, Luther, Notts, & Malfoy by conquest or contract. The last three showing once the ring happened Lilly had added some charms, enchantment, & blood magic to Godfather & secret keeper positions. Canon, but peter followed Riddle into the house.

He was in pain from his death mark & betrayal. He collected all the gold, magic, & wands. He was staggering as Riddle was banished. He stumbled into the room. The now life debt he owed Harry & Lilly was claiming him. Lilly's soul, mind, & magic were fighting Riddles soul shard, when Death decided she wanted a child. She activated the blood oath within Harry. Riddle's soul shard realised it would die if it did not take control. It sensed Peter within range, so started to shift its mind & power. But as the life debt was also claiming Peter & Lilly recognised that she would have to again sacrifice herself. Also threw her mind , soul, & magic into the life debt, thereby pulling all the soul shard. Half of riddles magic, powers, & life force were being pulled into Harry This became a flood of memories, magic, soul, &power. If it was just the tiny bit of Riddle & Peter, Harry would have turned out Dark, if not possibly evil. But all of Lillys soul went also. Imagine a wreck. You have a pinto (Peter), you have a cadillac (Riddle), & you have a fully loaded, super fast Train(Lill). While all this is going on, Peter along side to Potter manor. Yelling all House elves come serve & protect your future Lord & Master. All 115 House Potter Elves appeared in the apparition point room. Peter was being torn apart. They said to him, you must give yourself to our Lord to make it stop. Peter did, but so did Riddles shard, & so did all of Lilly. Peter became Petra the bonded female mate of Harry Potter. Riddles crazy genius tried to save himself & called all unattached dying House elves to service potter. Over 400 more elves appeared. Only 117 became bound wives, changing sex & DNA. The ministry does not accept elves as marriage material to wizards. The Goblin nation, was suddenly flooded with marriage contracts to Houses that over the last two years were dead. As Petra Pettegrew, Dabby Willis, etc all became bonded mates to Lord Harry James Potter. All their vaults, all their contracts, including all of Riddles Death Eaters who had lost to Riddle in "fighting (curios curse) became conquested to Harry. The new wives of Harry bound the rest of the elves to House Potter. His 118 wives, the 345 other conquered Houses elves appearing & bonding to House Potter. Only 7 Houses that were Death eaters did not lose everything. They did contracts to take control, when there was no gold Not knowing that they were indebting them selves to House Potter. As the Properties, families etc were given gold as a trust fund to upkeep the things, which included them, their wives, daughters, & sons. LILLY LOVE OF HER SON IS WHAT TRANSFORMED ALL THE DYING HOUSE ELVES TO FEMALES, BOUND TO HARRY AS WIVES. THE GOBLINS ACCEPTED ALL THIS, BECAUSE THE MAGIC DID. HARRY NOW HAS MEMORIES OF LILLY, RIDDLE, PETER, & HIMSELF.

The elves have a few memories, but lillys love was unending. The magic & power went 75% to harry, the rest was used in the transformation of petra & the rest into human/elf hybrids, the souls were spread out, the reason magic & goblins accepted the elves as wives & not just mates. Harry was distracted. He had finally realised that a number of girls wanted him. He was pissed about being told he was potioned & charmed so many times before puberty, that he was immune to any forced control. The Goblins explained everything, when Sirius's will reading happened.

That was when he became emancipated, brought Andi & Tonks back into the black family, had all of Narcissi & bellatrix's vaults put into his Potter trust vault. He did not take the Potter head, as all the contracts would be activated. He needed to make contracts as Lord Black to protect Lord Potter from Dumbly & the three Weasleys. The goblins were categorizing the Black vaults(2) to see if there is a copy of James & Lilly's wills. Separate or together. He had headed to the ROR & because of everything, talking to him self. "Why can't I find someone who would love me for me. Why can't I find someone who would love me, no matter what I did. Why can't I find Love. When this was said, he realized the door was there. It showed 7 numbers on it, each within a heart. He looked at those,"there are seven girls that would love me, for who I am, no matter what I did to them." Two of the seven hearts disappeared. "What did I change…I said girls. Why can't I find any female that would love me no matter what." 4 more hearts appeared.

"OK of these 9 females that would love me no matter what, are any of these someone I could Love?" Two hearts disappear back to 7. Can this door reappear when I want it to." A flash of gold surrounded the door. So #1 is Hermione, #2 is Luna, #3 is Gabriel, #4 is a girl he recognises, but also doesn't, red haired with green eyes, an AU Harry, so beaten down, she wants a hero/prince to rescue her for life, so she can worship him, #5 Tonks, #6 A blonde bombshell with an S symbol on her chest, #7 a woman older than the girls, but a couple years younger than the other women like Tonks & the Blonde. She looks like an older version of #4, she looks so depressed, like someone tore her heart out & then beat her to death with it. She has bruises on her face & arms. #4, 6, & 7 opens doors to other universes. Snagging a dying Kara, a enslaved Rose, & a Death Eaters reward, named Lilian. All will Love him forever, in all ways, for when he goes thru those doors, he sets up his will through all 3 Deathly Hollows, so when he pulls any of them out, they are Soul Bonded, as well as Body, mind, & magic bonded to him FOREVER, as he is the Master of Death. Can change any to physical Hogwarts, Magic, Fate, Destiny, or Death!

Smallville Harry Potter crossover

Before the phantom zone, when krypton had 3 planets in their "Empire". The third planets sun went nova. They had evacuated 4/5ths of the planet, between the new interdimensional zone, the space ships, transport circles, etc. The ones not saved, by the religious bigots were of the shaman religion they believed that Magic was the way to go, not Technology. They were the "reason"; the Techno Council said the sun was going Nova. When it was in reality the Councils fault. The magic users of Atlantis gathered round a created a last ditch transport, runic circle. Their were almost 70,000 people to go. They picked a dual livable planet in a galaxy far, far away. The second & third planet were where, they were going. At 5,000 at a time, with many differences of opinion amongst the people, The Planet "Mars" was chosen by the two main diverse groups. The More Tectonic planet "Earth" was for the other 25 groups of 5000 or so. It went off, but the time dilation was off. "Mars" had the White & Red Martians by the Time of their World destroying war of Magic versus Tecno-magic. The refugees headed for "Earth" They, the now arriving groups caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, the Ice age, & the rise of the barbarian "Man". After many generations of inter breeding, cataclysmic events, such as the great flood. No one remembered that they were from other planets. Rumors of Babylon & ancient Atlantis were what was left of a once great diverse group of Nations.

The few that had major powers died early from the magic. The bloodlines thinned. Those that had magic as a Dominant Gene, & those that had it as a Recessive Gene. Time passes, great Magic Users rose & fell, setting up religions, empires, & ways of thought. Death, Fate, & Destiny had the powers given them by their mother "Goddess". They watched the universe, watched Technology, Magic of all types, & those few that were mixed up as to their beings. Shape shifters, Runic advancers, Genetic Mutants. These were interesting, but seemed to be dead ends, no pun intended. That is till all 3 Ladies were relaxing, discussing the coming battles that would destroy many planets, nations, & peoples. They had become Maulding, remorse, & "Intoxicated". They decided to make them selves a "Man" to spend eternity with. They realised they would need physical bodies like the mortals, but not be able to be destroyed with time. Destiny created the infertile eggs of Alura Zor-El. Kara was created. Chay-Ara was created by Death, as she can never permanently die, always reborn. Death to retake the body after the first menstrual cycle. Fate created BigBarda. The set up happens as planned. A huge meteor swarm is heading for Earth in 1980, should hit earth around October/November of 1981. Halloween of 1981 Tommy, the Evil Lord Voldemort, casts his spell. The thing was, Mother was watching. She agreed & disagreed with her Daughters. The switch happens as the the spell rebounds. Lilly was put into BigBarda & transported to Godrics hallow. She would be Power boys mother. When Fate went to absorb & replace "BigBarda", Lilly & her would fuse. Lilly Loves Harry, she knows her One True Love was out their. It was fated to find him.

Chay-Ara was reborn in Metropolis. Her father moves to Smallville when she is 8, she is almost ready for puberty, when she kisses Clark Kent, The dreamy black haired, green eyed, smart, & strong boy. The Krypto unites with her heritage & Death is bound to her One True Love Harry, though she has a crush on the Blurboy, that rumors talk about, who saves people. Destiny decides to fuse with Kara, for she needs to know that she will help protect the multiverse. Kara has been brainwashed her 5 years in the ship. Even though time slowed, she aged to 5. She was fed that She would recreate the people by having Kon-El's children, to make sure that any other children of Krypton would be his also to bring back her people. When Destiny fused with Kara, her mother made her wishes so strong that Destiny had her One True Love. One she would share with many. "Mother" was happy. She would have many grand babies. She looked to the Fate, Destiny, & Death that Kon-El would have; changed a few things. He became Power Boy of England, several witches would become his wives. They would live 200 years. The others, were redirected to Smallville. A young mother, who was a dentist, & her husband, were informed that her Godmother left her an inheritance in the USA. An important family of flying carpets was sent to America instead of England. His wife & twin girls included. The Japanese ambassador to the magic was sent to Smallville, USA. The seeres said his daughter Li, of House Su, would find her husband with Destiny's help. The last of the Dragon people of China was fleeing to the UK, when Destiny struck. They were denied entry. But a passing US diplomat, fell in instant lust with the young mother. He helped her get asylum in the US in Smallville, Kansas; where he had family. The Veela Matriarch told her daughter to take her family to America. Her blood says Fate & Destiny, need her children to save their race. That both would find their husband there. He would give them many children. So we start with Harrold Kent. The Kryptonite in the meteor shower that surrounds the ship, that switches in the storm by the Goddess, activates his genes. The green powers him up, becoming Emerald, so like a pepperup potion. The Red heals him, if he is injured. The Gold super charges him to godlike power. The Black allows him to give his mates sharing ability.

They get the physical stats & abilities of the others who have his seman in them when he touches it. The red becomes rubies. The Gold, da gold. The blue levels any of the girls touching each other, like the black does for Harry. Then becomes sapphires. The other colors all have the same ability. They deage the one that touches it, while having Harry's children, blood, sperm, or other liquid in them, to physically being 17. The child getting the immortality gene. SHE SMILES, SIGHS, & THEN THINKS ABOUT, DOES SHE WANT TO BE LIKE SHE IS, OR DOES SHE WANT WHAT HER DAUGHTERS ARE GOING TO HAVE, HMMM….

Lily was frantic after Dummydore told them about the prophecy. James told her they would just hide. Lily wanted to flee to America with Harry. James invoked the Marriage Magic. She & Harry were stuck her. But then, the smartest witch, since Rowena Ravenclaw; had several ideas. 1st: She was stuck, but Harry was not. 2nd: The Mariage Magic only enslaved her, while James was alive. 3rd: Harry would need lots of help, in the future, especially if he & her died. 4th: She could do contingency planning, without telling him, the bastard.

Travel destination possibilities for Harry. Petunia, Cerise, her distant cousin, Bruce Wayne.

How to get rid of James, without invoking the Marriage Magic. Or how to get away, after he dies.

She studied this one in the Potter library. She went with the most ancient magics. She found, several things for Harry & her. She used the Ward/Ritual room. She called all the Elves to her. Almost 30, not counting, the three babies. She used the magic that enslaved the Elves. Praying for forgiveness. She did ask all three if they would give their lives to protect Harry. All three answered in the positive. She picked the mother & child, that was a boy. They looked just like her & Harry. She bound the other two daughters to Harry as Concubine wives, Their ears were the only thing different, they were pointy. She the used the first Ritual of Vassalage. Really it was worse than the Marriage Magic. She turned all the Elves to female & bound them to Harry as mothers & sex slaves.

If & when stupid Riddle came calling. The other would try to protect her son, now named Harry. If James was not dead, but incapacitated. She would die, but Harry would live. If James died, before Tommy could get into the room, then we would both live. Though, he might learn to hate her, for what she had to do, to every one as well as herself & him. I will be his mother still, but also his sex slave. Just as the other 27, less his wives, will be. Of course, they will have it worst, always being pregnant & barefoot. Emmm, oh I want that!

If I do this, Harry will never be normal. But if I don't do this, he might die. The Elves will love him, the others will also. But if he collects very many, he will start to make other races. If he is smart enough... Hmmm... Or has one smart one to guide him... I will have to die in this body. But if James is dead, Harry will be my life... She calls the Elves one by one, till the only ones left are ones with under age children & pregnant ones. Happy Halloween, she whispers to her self. The ones with children are done. She feels dirty on her soul; but Harry is the most important person in the world. She feels the magic sucking at her soul. Which ever mother becomes a twin to their daughter will be a happy girl. The Rituals complete. The Elves, no longer Elves. But the new races that Harry will breed true. Nekos, the pride cat girls. Harry only male for them. But as a pride, stronger than any wizard or witch. Of course, all Harry must do is touch an evil witch, to subvert her to him. The Fox girls, Kitsunes. They will have the highest Magic. The Dragon girls, Fiestras, these will live the longest, be the strongest, but have weaker magic. This is what she will be. The shapechangers are the weakest magically, but top for speed, dexterity, & second in strength. They will be able to take out weres, vamps, through giants. Harry's assassins & fighters. Last group look Human, so will seem Muggleborn. But they are the the Mental giants. All will be geniuses, in different fields. They will have full Mental Powers. Harry will learn & be protected. They are the ones to stop creatures like the Dementors. The Metas. All will be his brood mares. We will not be able to stop ourselves. With this, his power, & the prophecy; he will evolve very young. Probably 7 or 8, 9 at the latest. So 1 to 3 generations of children, before school. If the mother dies, but the boy lives, things will get very interesting. We will see, who our real friends are.

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1


	26. Slytherin God

As per Canon till the end of DoM.

Bella was trying to understand why she was being tortured. The Dark Lord raped her for the first time, since coming back. She was having trouble, understanding, why she felt bad about this. It had felt good before. She was having a lot of pain. She had not meant to, but she killed her Head of House.

She was in extreme pain, all over her body. When suddenly, her arm went off like it was on fire. She pulled her sleeve up to look at her mark of slavery. 'When did she understand that that was what it was. The snake was fighting the skull. They moved all over her arm; when the snake bite the eyes & nostril slit.

The skull faded. The snake then coiled & reached down. A "P" was formed. Her wand arm rose & cast the charm. She was pregnant with a girl. Her Master, Harry Potter; was waiting for his concubine slave. She must make amends to her Head of House, her Lord & Master.

She has an ephapiney that she had been made crazy. She now knew how to fix the cruitus cursed insane. Sex with someone who they love. Riddle did not love her, but she had loved him. Though it might only work for Harry's blood. He was the Lord & Master, that was prophesied. Riddle thought the prophecy was about him. Harry James Potter was, the next King of the Magical world. She will be his snatcher for the women, he must take.

I will take Jaime with me. She was forced to take the Mark, or her family would be killed. So, as the only way a woman can take the Mark, is to service Riddle; she has not broken any laws yet. An excellent offering for her Lord & Master.

Hermione had nothing to do, after the DOM. As she healed, she went over everything Harry had said, what Dummy had said, what Riddle had said. She realised that Harry must be a Horcrux. That Dummy had set Harry up to be a sacrificial lamb. That Lilly must have done a ritual of protection. She needed the book, Lilly had used. "Dobby" "Yes Master Harry's Mi-One" "Harry's in grave danger. Dummy has set him up to die. We must help him live." Dobby had turned green;"I Will make Dummy regret it forever!" "No Dobby, Harry must come first, Dummy has info, we might need. I need a female elf that will do whatever is needed to save Harry. Do you know one." "Yes!" He popped out & two seconds later, popped in with Winky. "I be Winky, I be Potter elf for 300 years. I help spy on bad crouch's for Master James. The plan worked, but Winky not know, why Master Harry, not accept Winky back into family." "Master Harry's Mi-One's fault, but she trying to fix it now." Winky who looked drunk, straightened & looked Hermione in the eyes. "Yose swear on your soul you helps Master Harry." Hermione only hesitates for a split second. With her wand out; I Hermione Granger swear on my life, my magic, my soul, & my Love for Harry; that I will do my best to protect & Love him, for as long as he'll have me. So Mote It Be!"

Light flashed thru the infirmary. "Winky, I need any books, notes, or even scribbles, that Lilly had for the ritual she did to protect Harry." "Why you ask me & not Dobby?" "I honestly don't know; I should have, but I have a feeling, that only a woman can find what is needed." "Okey Dokey; I go to Potter manor to Lilly's spell room." "What do you mean, Lilly's spell room." "Well why Master James made plans to find bad men, not sure why never ask us to find; Mistress Lilly worked to protect her baby, in her stomach. Master Harry she protected." "Yes Winky, I need any books, notes, even a scribbled word about the rituals or spells, charms, etc. she used to save him."

Looking through the books, hundreds of pages of notes, & numerous scribbled thoughts; Hermione finally figured out what was needed to get rid of the Horcrux & save Harry from dying. It took her a month, she then spent another month figuring out who, she needed to complete the ritual with her. She then needed three weeks to convince them. Preparing for school, she realised, she had not talked to Harry. She sent Dobby, to bring him to her. She & Winky waited anxiously, as well as eagerly.

Dobby returned with Harry. The first words out of his mouth were "I'm so sorry, you were hurt Mione; please forgive me, you were right, I was wrong. Sirius died because I did not listen to you.." Harry looked like shite, pale, malnourished, bags under his eyes. She collapsed! "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I've been studying what your mother did to protect you. I forgot to keep you close to me, your my heart & best friend, please forgive me Harry." She rushed him, giving him her patented hug.

He hugged her back, it lasted forever, it lasted a second, he kissed her cheek. " I…I'll always forgive you Mione, You always believe in me, & do your best to help me. The hug continued forever & a second. They both stepped back, blushing. Both spoke at once. "What do you"; from Harry. "Winky was your," from Hermione. They both blushed more. He leaned forward & put his finger to her lips. "Mione, I Harry James Potter ask your forgiveness from not listening to you, as I should, & almost getting you killed!" He then pulled her hand & put a finger on his lips. She stared at him for a second, time seemed to slow to a crawl, while speeding to faster than a bullet!

The Princess, Fleur Delacour was dreaming about Harry Potter. She had just had a date with Bill Weasley. He had held off her mild allure, but not her medium. She remembered when they came to Hogwarts, all of her girls had set off their heavy allur & her medium. Harry, Dumbly, Snape, & Draco were the only men, not taken in. After watching, she figured the Harry Loved Hermione & the others batted for the Home team. So were not affected. But now after the second challenge, she was not so sure. She had felt his arousal when she kissed him, felt Gabby almost bond to him. The White Veela are healer slaves to their mates. The first to have them after their current mate dies, becomes their master. The Blue warrior bonds with those who are fighters, they must be subdued. Lightning is their powers, when transformed.

Red are the fire veela, the angry ones. They hunt those who rape others, including the mates of Whites & Blues. They are Dominatrixes of males. The green are the silent killers, they have a poisonous breath when transformed. They are also very submissive when not. This made many males, mistake them for Whites, & dying. Yellow Veela are the ones human think are whores, sluts, etc. They keep the cum of males till they change. Then impregnate the others. The Orange are the chameleons. They change into other races, bear young like them, for up to 20 years, before they will eat their mate after changing & coming back to the clan, with the gold, info, & power gained. Feeding the power to the young Blacks. This made many princesses have different power levels. Blacks only bond with the one that gets their virginity. They can change to any other color, but if Bonded, they stay loyal to their mate.

Their children's mates if stronger than their dead one. If bonded, no other Veela will harm their mate, but if both very powerful, will subserve the couple. Veela are highly sexual. She was afraid that Harry would be to much for her sister. Should she take him. From what she has heard, many are trying to kill him. It would be strange, if after all these years, a Black Princess would Bond & produce a male veela.

The race has shrank in the last 1,000 years, to a 1/4 of what they had. She must talk to the Queen & her mom, It is still just a thought, as he has not saved her life. So she is not bonding to him, but Gabby, might if things are not done. Harry bonds, becomes the male, bonds others to him, his power once freed, with the Hollows, makes them immortal, barring murder or accident. The Whites could heal most anything, his pheonix blood more, his basilisk blood saves versus poisons & venoms.

The Children of Merlin:

Merlin & the survivors of an alternate Earth came thru from the ravaged planet. Merlin to save the bloodlines & have enough warriors for this savage planet created the House Elf & Goblin spell. This was used on the dying & criminal. The slave Bond kept them in line & since no longer "human" they lived longer, adding more magical blood. Each of the races had a prophecy of going home. Of being freed, of being happy, etc. Merlin died 3200 years ago.

Otherwise known as Moses. The line of Merlin had 3 bloodlines. Inbreeding caused squibs, which could breed with the savages. Thus the reason 1600 years later most of the worlds population, were squibs. A reason muggleborn had increased in the last 200 years. James the lastPotter descended of the four founders, descended of Merlin.

had used his Head of House Magic & enslaved Lily Evans. Not knowing she was also descended from Merlin on the Squib side. She was bound to the Head of House. James impregnated the female House Elf to make a duplicate Harry. All the magic worked. James went into stasis, not died. Lily went into stasis, thinking she was sacrificing her life for Harry. The magic blew Tom Riddle apart. The Elf, Bailly exchanged her baby for Harry. Transfigured the 2 pigs into James & Lily. Took all 3 to the Potter redoubt. She gleefully watched James slowing dying to keep her son relatively healthy & alive. She taught Harry all types of magic, history, legends, & prophecies. When he turned eleven she took him to the secret wand room. He went down the line of wands, touching Godics & Helga's. Stopping at Merlins, but then turning & grabbing the wood staff leaning on the wall. Ending the first prophecy. Starting the second one. James lost 1/4 his life during the 10 years "Harry" was at the Dursleys. While eleven, the Troll kills Harry when he shakes him off into a wall. James loses 1/3 his life. The Basilisk kills him before the phoenix.

arrives his second year, again costing him 1/3 his life. The Dementors during third year cost him all but a sliver. His life force keeps trying to regenerate, but the damages are to much. The Ritual steals what is left. Fulfilling the second prophecy. The third starts, when some of Lily's life force is taken & Harry tells Bailly to rescue her son. Her son tells what happened in the cemetery. When he leaves 9 3/4s he is taken home to the redoubt. Meanwhile Harry filled in Lily. Lily's feelings for him as her son, are way overcome by her feelings towards the Head of House. FILL IN & CONTINUE

1

1

1

1

1

1

11

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1


	27. The GWL or What

With the fertility, lust, & stamina potions they forced in me; being raped by over 50 Death Munchers; no telling who the father would be. Thought Rose Renee Potter, the girl-who-lived, bitterly.

"Come, come my dear. I just let my followers have some fun. You must die, so no baby for you." The Dark Mistress says. "We will duel now. All the females, except you will be captured. Then, we will take the muggleborn moms, aunts, & sisters. Some genetic DNA must make witches. Muggles will be slaves. We will kill the males in the families."

"It's the Dark Magic." "Oh, please! If that was real, Molly would not have had six boys before a girl. Neville & his 1/2 brothers would have a girl or two, not five boys. Each of my faithful will have a witch or two. Also 7 to 10 muggles & muggleborn sluts to get some girls on.

Her wand hit the ground; "pick up your wand, we will duel now." She was in so much pain, she just wanted to end it all. She bent & picked it up. "Now bow, slut." You had more boys in your holes in the last year than I have Men, so defend yourself."

The spells shot out, priori incantatem happens. But Rose is to weak, never really trained, obviated, so many times; that she really had no chance. As the light hits her wand, the resulting explosion destroys everyone there. Rose is floating at peace, no pain.

"Well child, that will slow her down, till the next possible savior is born. But it will be several hundred years of pain & suffering. Your mother has been torturing your father & godfather constantly, for trusting Dumbledore." Said a beautiful young looking woman in stylistic black robes.

"I wish, I could give you, some peace. I am Death. But Fate, the bitch, demands, saviors. You only get to enjoy your Destiny, if you win." Hmmm...

"I have two openings for saviors. The next one will be here, aw, now!" A boy that had what dads hair was supposed to look like, our green haunted eyes; looked at us. He broke down crying, trying to hug me, saying mum.

"She is not your Mum, Harrold, she is another you. You both failed in your worlds, but two worlds are..." I bright light flashes thru this area. Suddenly hundreds, then thousands, then millions started appearing behind us.

"Damn you Riddle, you got the world destroyed. I'll be doing this for years." She turned back to us both. "Well I only need one of you... Actually both of you together might be better. Child, Rose. You have had the hardest three times, so your choice. Be a boy or twin sister." We hugged a bit more.

"She has chosen, Harrold. So you will be Jasmine Rose Potter. Rose will be Harry James Potter. Because of this cluster fuck, behind you. I'm giving you each a one time ability. You will be able to turn time, going back into your younger bodies, with the memories of the day after. You will know you can do this. Once, remember."

"Go be born, I will be busy, probably till you die again." They were being squeezed. The knowledge to go back in their minds. They used it. So two 15 year old Saviors were floating in their mother's womb. They both go over their lives, obviated or not. They could hear each other. They talked mentally.

Lily had the strangest Deja Vu. She was relatively happy with James, but for being his primary wife. He did not pay enough attention to her. She had a feeling the twins were going to come early; when... the light, erupted from her stomach, encompassing the other children, she was watching.

She was the most brilliant witch of her age. Her mental Oh, my Goddess, was a sigh; as she was bonded to her male baby. So were the three half sisters & his twin, most probably. James will hate this, or maybe not. They will not tell, & I can protect my love.

Fate & Destiny giggle anon, as things in Hogwarts, don't go as the old one knows. Lilly was worried, she is 7 months pregnant & the light side is losing. Sirius brought her 5 very dark, but not evil tomes from the Black library. They all involved rituals. After a month of reading she found 3 rituals, if used with 7 runic arrays that should permanently protect Harry and his girls from Death by Evil intentions. She was just afraid that James would not allow it. She final corners him, with some arguing & compromising on the secret keeper, a lot of pleading & sex, he agreed. Sirius, Remus, & James would hold the ritual circles by their magic, she would power the runic arrays. She would then make the bargain for 1/4 her & Harry's souls to protect him. She did not realise that the weak incubus is a bound one to his twin succubus. When finished, she understood that she had saved Harry, but that she would be as cursed.

They both gained the powers & stamina of the Demons. The demons went to heaven, not hell. All went well, she was a wreck, keeping James so tired from sex, but still wanting more. She was sure she could put all the marauders dead to the world & still have room for more. But the rituals & arrays keep her to her vows. That was the other problem. In the magic was the intent. She would give anything to protect her Harry. The magic of the succubus & incubus is that they are weak, until they mate with each other. Halloween happens. She faces Riddle, she demands he take her not Harry. He kills her body, but the spirit is bound to Harry. The runes & rituals activate. The evil sacrificial killing curse rebounds onto Riddle, destroying his body, sending his soul & spirit to the Horcrux in Albania, as it was the last one done.

But since this was a Horcrux spell, Riddles memories, powers, abilities joined with Harry & Lilly. She prevents Harry from absorbing the info, as he would just become Riddle. But that also finished the binding of her to him. As the years pass, she comforts Harry, subconsciously. She plans her revenge on Albus, Peter, Sirius, Vernon, Dudley, & especially Tunie. She cried & raged, thru the years.

1

1

1

1

1


	28. Neville BWL: Harry Wins

OK similar to what I used, but on foods etc., magic can only produce the basic minimum to live. Flavours can be added by spices, but magic flavours only keep for 3 hours. Hannah heard when Padma & Parvati entered the room & when she pulled away from kissing Neville & looked at them, it was clear that he had made each of their days as special as he had made hers. She moved from his lap to allow the twin girls to thank him as well & settled on the couch grasping the locket he had given her earlier. Neville had appeared outside of her history class & pulled her into an alcove. He had given her a kiss that made her toes curl & then slipped the locket around her neck.

It was a simple locket on a thin gold chain. It was not overly valuable though she was sure it had some magical runes on it. For her, the simplicity of the gift made it more special. The style suited her personality & she especially loved that when she opened it, not only was there a picture of her & Neville, but it also played a soft waltz. It was a classic wizarding courting gift & she loved it.

As she looked at Padma & Parvati, each straddling one of his thighs & double teaming his face with alternating kisses, she was pretty sure he had given them something special as well. She didn't see anything around their necks but she hadn't expected to. She was sure Neville gave each of them something tailored to their personalities. She appreciated that he made that type of effort but she knew the Patil twins appreciated it even more. He always treated them as individuals & Hannah knew how important that was to her sisters.

Parvati moved from Neville to sit with her on the couch & kissed her softly on the lips. Hannah loved Neville & her sisters but she was still surprised that she could be just as turned on by the girls as she was by Neville. He was the center of all of their worlds, but they had found love in each other as well. Despite her actions, that would seem contrary, Hannah did not consider herself truly bi-sexual but she would never deny that all of the girls in Neville's harem sexually excited her, nor that she had eagerly followed that excitement to its natural conclusion.

As the kiss separated, Padma held up her wrist to show off the thin gold bracelet that Neville had given her. It was simple & very elegant & fit nicely as a courting gift. Padma pointed out the toe ring that Parvati had received. It was a much less traditional adornment & Parvati, who was still fully engaged in grinding her body against Neville while kissing him, loved it. Most people thought that Padma was the more traditional & in many ways, she was, but when it came to style, it was Parvati that was more traditional in her tastes. That Neville could tell the difference was part of why Parvati was currently attached to his face. Padma & Hannah shared stories about how Neville had ambushed them to give them their gifts. It was always in a quiet spot & always romantic.

After finally feeling that she had thanked Neville as much as she could with her clothes on, Padma joined the other girls to tell them her own romantic tale of Neville pulling her aside. Neville looked at the three girls & decided that maybe he had not fallen as short as he had imagined. He had planned to say more to them but had shortened his presentations because of the constantly roaming gnomes. His frustration was likely due the fact that he had gotten Cho's shirt open after giving her a pair of earrings & had been discovered by one of the creatures trying to deliver another card to him. He was going to continue, knowing that the magical creature was exactly the type of audience that could stoke Cho's exhibitionism without risking anything but the loud creature had drawn the attention of Snape & they had only barely escaped the area.

Neville shook his head as he thought of the potions professor. Since having his ability to unfairly punish non Slytherins taken from him, he had become an expert on the Hogwarts rules. The man was brilliant & had used his brilliance in what, to Neville, was the pettiest application possible. Most school rules offered a certain level of discretion to the authority figure to account for extenuating circumstances.

Madam Longbottom was at St. Mongos sitting with her son & daughter in law. She was moaning to herself, telling the two figures in the bed that she would protect Neville & keep him safe, when a brilliant rainbow flash happened. Sitting on Alice, nuzzling her breasts, through the hospital gown, was a young Catman. She hissed, drew her wand, started the spell to kill this defiler of her family; when suddenly the cat person had her wand. "Interesting stick focus.

You do know they are gone? They have mentally passed over, though, there is a chance for them mentally to come back, more so if only one of them. Though emotionally it will be hard for the one." Augusta was wide eyed & shaking. She screeched: "What manner of Devil are you?"

The Catman rose up above Alice's body?; & pronounced "I am the Goddesses Avatar! I was allowed to form due to the evil ones, meddling. Harry Potter almost died tonight. You & yours almost allowed the UNIVERSE to die today. That old man & his greater good almost brought it all to an end." She was slacked jawed; Alice's godson was almost killed; 'she was mentally crying out, her House was shamed.' "Yes, but all is not lost. The Catman was sucking on Alice's breast again. 'Why has no one come in from her yelling.' "Because no time is passing, woman!" The Catman or Avatar spoke out loud this time.

She is allowing you a 5 way choice, you are one of 7, being given choices over the next 7 years. "Whaaat!" "Geez woman, pay attention." Another flash happened & he was a little taller, a little more developed, a little older. "I am sorry, I was not yet past puberty, I was seeking my Mothers attention."

Whaaat! He started to slap his face, but stopped. Lady Longbottom, you must listen carefully & you must chose. Each choice has great gifts & possibly great sorrows." A shudder went threw her entire body & centered into her Fanny, she had never felt this good in the last 15 years, since her husband died. She spoke! "What does the Goddess wish?" "Again you choose of 5 paths from here! Are You ready to hear the choices. Shakenly she whispers; "Yes!"

**First choice:**Both can be brought back, alive & unhurt in all ways, but you must die & Neville will become the witch, Norma in everyone's living memory. She will become one of Harry's wives. Alice & Frank will slowly be able to have some more children, weather boys or girls is not known. Norma will give Harry, many girls if she survives.

**Second choice:** Both will be revived, as if they never were hurt, Alice will have girls till Neville is 13; then there is a chance of having a boy. But if no boy is produced, Franks Line & House will become the Potters Vassal House. One of Norma's children will become the next Head of House. The Longbottom name will lose their most Ancient & most Noble title. Though there will still be Lords & Ladies of House Longbottom. Augusta hissed never will Frank's name end.

**Third Choice:** Frank's line will pass unto one of the Muggle families, that Norma & Harry children love & marry into.

**Forth Choice:** Is Alice stays as she is, Frank awakens perfectly healthy, mentally strong; but emotionally wrecked as Alice will stay as she is. Your pain at seeing his pain will cause a few other deaths. But he will sire another two boys & a girl; after 15 more years. Ensuring his House's future." "Yes I choose…" She could no longer speak.

**Fifth choice:** Frank & Alice stay the same & in fifteen years they maybe awoken. Neville grows up, becomes one of Harry's Vassals, becomes strong, healthy, with loved ones. He will have ten children; 5 boys & 5 girls. He will be known to future generations as one of the greatest Longbottoms ever." " Well, still no choice I choose…"

"Think carefully Lady Augusta Longbottom nee Strange." "Why…" Her brain engaged. "What other Deaths will happen?" "Every child, except Frank, of the Le Strange family, will die within the next 3 years." Me, Neville, all my sisters & cousins. "Yes!" "What else are you not telling me?" The Catman turned red faced. He was blushing. Frank &/or Alice may finish passing over, at the end of the fifteen years, surrounded by your other children, Neville, his wives, & their children. She blushed, then said wives, & with the Whaaat! 'Geez; Always with the negative waves Moriarty, always with the negative waves.' The Avatar had looked like a weird warrior, for a second, while saying that, mentally!

"You can have one girl child each year till Harry turns 13, after that for 4 more years it will be random boy or girl. Or a girl every 3 years till then, or every 5 years till then. They will be you in all the physical ways. One will be Neville's fifth wife or die. The oldest will magically age to 3 years old & everyone will not think bad of any of you. How she will be Harry's, depends on the other six, who choose. Plus it also depends on the choices already made, back to James's mistake with the ring." She then noticed the Catman had a wedding ring on. She thought hard, thought of her family, thought of Frank & Alice, thought of her Husband, now long dead, thought of Neville, then thought of herself.

Finally, she thought of the proclamation he had said, when she demanded to know what he was. Her brain went over it all. But the accusation of her & the wizard world causing the death of the universe; settled her. I choose…


	29. Squib Army

Harry was running from Dudley, Piers, & gang. He did something he never did before. He went into a back yard, climbed a tree, next to an open window. Thinking push comes to shove, he would climb into the house. As his breathing slowed, he heard his name mentioned.

"Dear, calm down. Go over everything again. We'll see if a new idea comes of it. The Goddess will not let the world die; when her chosen one, Harry Potter lives!"

"Thank you my dear, your right. Harry James Potter; born during the stoke of midnight, July, 31st, 1991. Father Jamison Harrold Potter, the third. Mother...I wish she had gotten an inheritance blood test. She was to powerful to be a first born mage."

"I know dear, keep going." "Lily Rosemarie Potter nee Evans, Mother. October 31st, 1992, the sick son of a bitch, known as Lord Voldemort kills them. Then his body is disintegrated, trying to kill Harry. It was something Lily, or Lily & James did. I'm fairly sure it was not James. She would have never married him, if it had not been for that party. Since all the Marauders were there. I'm sure someone slipped her a potion."

"It's OK dear, it's in the past, nothing we can do, to change that." Hmmm... "Yes, I know, but she never would have slept with him, without taking precautions. Lord Potter had to marry her then, instead of another notch in his bedpost...OK Rant over. We know, because his soul screamed out of the House; as we were coming to it. That he did not die. He made at least one, or the theoretical maximum of nine. But the way his soul looked, he had done five or six. It was pitiful."

"Sush dear, I still see it, it was terrifying." "Sorry. Albus fucking Dore them broke their will & hid Harry somewhere here in greater London.

With this Ring, All our Love, Give Harry James Potter everything he deserves when he needs it to carry on. Light flashed, magic accepts. The door bursts open & Riddle strolls in. There you are, thought you could portkey away. He has to die tonight . You're pretty, I can see why Severus wants you. Step aside, & you will live. No take me, put him in an orphanage, he'll never know. Interesting. That is what happened to me. So he would be me growing up. The old man would again force me to go back there to the hate. Again making a me & the evil I do. Silly girl. I'm killing off the old mans support, & all those who would create me again, as I would be my own worst enemy. Move aside! No; he is my Child, he is my Love, he is my Life. Aveada Kadava & Lily falls to the ground lifeless, completing the ritual spell. Well little one, I see you have your mothers eyes, if you were female I'd take you to be mine. But I have to much to do, places to go, & people to kill. Aveada Kadava. The killing curse hits Harry, Riddles horcrux spell is powered, the Ring is super charged as Death was waiting, getting absorbed into the Ring. The spell is reflected back to Riddle. The soul fragment is absorbed as well. The main-seventh piece flees to the first Horcrux created in the Albania Forest.

Well this is interesting. Who are you six, says Hecate, the Goddess of Death. Lily Potter says Harry's mother. Lilly Rose Potter says Harry/Ginny's daughter. The take potter money daughter. Lily Andy Potter, daughter of Harry Potter & Dora Tonks. Harry that went thru the veil, saving Sirius. Lilly Emma Potter, daughter of Harry & Hermione Potter, who died together killing Riddle at Hogwart. Lilly Selene Potter, daughter of Harry & Luna Potter; unborn, when Luna went thru the veil, saving Sirius, while pregnant. They all turn to the last one. I am what the future brings, I am what the past is. I am the daughter. I am the wife. I am the mother, & I am myself; your daughter Lillanne Hecate Potter!.

1

1

1

1

1

1


	30. Luna The Seer

Hello, I'm glad you six came to this meeting. It would have been better for the other two to come, but the paths are still within acceptable range. They were becoming uncomfortable. I am a seer! The most powerful, since Delphi. They all look at me; like sure, all but Hermione & Padma. At the time, I saved my dad, but did not see, saving him, like I did, ended my mum.

Yes, I saw what all of you were going to say or ask. Let me continue. Today, almost right this second, all the chickens will be killed. Tomorrow Ms Norris will either die or become petrified by the basilisk. Reason the roosters killed today. They all were looking at me in horror.

Stop! They froze! Since my mum's death, I spent the last two years going down every major path, to the far future. If Harry Potter dies, so will the world. Voldermort is not dead, completely. Four had shuddered a little, but not much. Nymphadora shuddered more & Hermione, not at all.

In a third of the paths, Harry become a Dark Lord, but the world survives as an evil empire. These come from losing the only girls that seem to love him. In a third he becomes dark, but the world meanders on for about a thousand years, before dying to wars. The last third, he becomes a berserker. He ends Snake face, but dies. The wizard world causes fighting & finally the worlds destruction.

That is the reason, you are here. There are two others that could work here now. There are five others, not here now that can help. There is one, I cannot see her face. She is the one possessed, helping snake face. I also see, or should say; not see for 5 months this coming year. It is a blank. So something, probably the snake, petrifies me.

All rustle a bit, but seem to settle. Yes Hermione, I see what going to the headmaster does. The world ends. His greater good, would put me in a cage, demanding answers. Harry will then go to the bad choices. Their are five women here, Harry cannot be attached to, or all is lost. They are Cho Chang in Ravenclaw. Marietta Edgecombe in Ravenclaw. Pervati Patil of Gryffindor. Lavender Brown of Gryffindor. Last one, that he could fall for, causing the bad things; is Professor Aurora Sinistra. "What"! Shouted all the girls.

Stop! Tonks or Nym or Dora or Nymphadora, you are not the oldest he could fall for. He could fall for Professor McGonagall, it would be OK. But the best results have him loving & marring one girl for each House he will be Lord of. Hermione looked like a fish, with her mouth opening & closing.

Susan, if someone marries you, what do they become. "Lord Bones". Right, so head of house & Lord of Bones. A woman without title would be Lady Potter, or one of the other titles he has, but Dumbledore has not told him; everyone rustled. Hermione said, "he would tell him"; but then said questionably, "wouldn't he"? No, just as he did not tell him that his godfather, could not be the Potters betrayer, as he is his magical Godfather.

Nymphadora had her eyes squeezed shut. Susan had her mouth, doing what Hermione's did earlier. Just as he has not told him of the prophecies Sibyll Trelawney gave of Harry. "What"! They shouted again. The first, that caused what happened to Harry was this.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can flourish while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...(*)

Her second prophecy is why Dumbass thinks Harry must die. Once the Love lost by the chosen one is no more...He shall rule the Empire with an iron hand...Woe is the death toll, to those who oppose the Chosen One...The wasteland Earth shall be while the Dark One holds sway...

She gave a third prophecy that only Harry was to hear. But I have plans for others to hear it this time. For if we can convince the staff, after or during the happening; then Harry will have a fifty percent less chance of turning dark. But! This is where he could fall for Professor Sinistra; if he is not already attached to someone or better, several someones.

It will happen tonight... The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master...(*)

(*) These are taken directly from J.K. Rowling & Harry Potter Wiki.

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1


	31. A Long Life

This will not have " ' etc. I will do about 5 lines. People talking will just be written down. Hopefully I will be able to type fast enough to keep up with my thoughts.

It has been 356 years since Lord Harry James Black Hufflepuff Gryffindor Potter was born. He and his wives had won the Blood Wars, but only he survived. After 100+ years of Arithomancy, Runes, Physics, and Animagus research (not relevant to what is happening 300+ years of). Harry was playing with his 30+ forms and deciding to go for it.

He empowered the Veil of Death, set his ship to light speed, at seven times, & launched into the Black Hole. He hit the Veil at the precise moment the power hit seven times light speed, and hit the Black Hole. The Flash was or would be seen by powers of gazillions around this Universe.

But that was there, not here; where Harry replaced his dead six year old self. Petunia was crying, still holding the bloody frying pan. A girl was curled up in the corner. Her mum killed Harry. Would she kill anyone else next? Dad was whinging in a chair. The flash of lightning and flames startled everyone. A bigger, cuter, unhurt Harry was there.

Hmmm...I will assume from the blood, blubbering, and the pan in your hand. That you killed him. And that is why I am here. Harry looked at everyone, then himself. OK this is going to be weird, being six again. Harry waved his hand and all the blood disappeared. He staggered a bit. OK, that will be harder getting used to. My core is small right now.

Look at me. Hmmm...OK; I will forgive you. Tommy was in charge, not me. Do I have the scar? Petunia shook her head no. Did he have it. She nodded. In this universe Voldemort took over me from the scar; so your killing him, probably saved the world, or worlds; since I'm from 300+ years ahead, when all our races have spread into the galaxy.

I'm from a different Universe. This shows there are differences; also who is the girl? Where is Dudley? I will go to the Library and study. I will not interfere with you Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or Cousin Dudley. I can see that you are also different than mine. I am happy to see you are descent people, unlike my Universe.

Petunia asks, who is Dudley? Marjorie is your Cousin. I will be getting you some money...maybe...I need to read about what is going on first. So Marjorie, I'm Lord Harry James Black Hufflepuff Gryffindor Potter; he smiled, your Cousin and protector is possible. He studied her. She had reddish hair and blue-green eyes.

I will then go to Diagon Alley, Grin-Gotts, & the Quibbler to see what I can find. Flourish & Blotts to get some Wizarding books. I may check out that rag, the Daley Planet. All three of them, just nodded. Marjorie asked about Harry's gang. I will adjust them to normal; if I can. He probably brain washed them.

OK! If my core is this small right now. I need to do the various exercises and potions to increase. I wonder. I have over 30 forms, learning one per ten years. I'll try to change tonight. To see what is the easiest.

Ow, I hurt...Why am I on the grass? Shit, are those Mrs Figg's Kneazles. All seven Kneazles with slightly bloody necks. They all look worn out, tired, and dominated. The last thing he remembered was looking out the open window and wishing to change. Shit I'm naked. I Disillusionment Charm my self; stagger, quite a bit; then head to #4.

Why have I had no owls? Alohomora! Went up stairs. Marjorie was sitting on my bed. I got some undergarments, ended the spell and said hi. Hello Harry, you are a lot nicer than the other one. He was taken over by an evil wizard. You make a lovely cat...What? I saw you change as I came to talk to you, then you got out of the clothes and tore out of the window.

OK, that explains a little for me, but not why I can't remember last night. Well you and the other cats made a racket. Maybe you should start writing what you remember about your history, just in case. Your quite smart; no I'm just a bitch. What, that is what you always called me.

Harry sat next to her. Remembered the hugs from Hermione, before she married Neville and they were killed. He hugged her...She stiffened, just as he remembered he did, back then. He kissed her check, it will hopefully be good from now on...

She looked hopefully at him. Then called over his pile of clothes and started to fold them...He was shocked, she was a witch... Marjorie, is there something you need to tell me... She paled, I will not be mad, I'm here for you, to help, my family...He thought about what he just said...Yes I will...

He said I was his. he cast some spell. When Mum killed him, I hurt, but as soon as you appeared, I felt fine again... Oh shit! He wouldn't...Yes he would, he wanted another Bellatrix. She is mine forever. I will need to keep her, a wife, though I don't really know her, or luv her like my girls.

She finished cleaning up, then got on her knees, with her head on my knees. Anything else, master? Marjorie, please get up...I know what he did, it was very wrong. I will love you, I will never demand what he did. I cannot free you, but I will always love you, wife to be. She hugged him, crying...Thank You...Thank you...

She hiccuped saying, he told me I would always be his bitch slave. He had been doing rituals. I'm not sure what they were, as I did not see them all. We definitely need to go to Grin-Gotts. You go ask your mother. I will get ready.

Mi'Lord; you be good to her? Auntie, I told to call me Harry. Yes but he said I was his future Pet and to always call him Lord. Auntie, she will be one of my wives; I will try to Luv her as I do the others. Do you want to come with us? She looked scared for a second. Then firmed up. Yes Harry, I would love to come and see more I did not before.

Without the scar, bigger, and no glasses, it was easy to be unrecognized. Harry acted like a pure blood with nanny and other. He tapped the bricks like he remembered. But nothing happened. He finally put 1/2 his core into it. It disintegrated a huge hole, in the self repairing wall.

They continued on. Gringott's bank was there. He studied it, realizing the name was different, so the Goblins might be different. A Goblin had seen the young wizard and the hole. He rushed inside to inform the brigade commander. Most wizards started to leave as 50 armed and armored Goblins, spaced themselves around the lobby.

Harry, Marjorie, and Petunia came in; going to the line with only one person. Harry sensed the tension in the guards and tellers. In Gobbledygook, an ancient version, asked to speak to his vaults managers, in a more private circumstance. All the tellers were old, expecting to possible die this day. He was a retired language teacher, so answered back to wait, while he inquires. The Human bowed his head, in respect, just like the ancient customs.

Bill came in to apply for a curse breaking job. He knew it was hard, but really did not know 60% (45% Goblins, 85% Centaurs, 40% Other races that have fire or regeneration) of the people died, in the first year, 20% (12%, 45%, 8%) second year. If make it to third year, only the tired are killed after that.

He recognized Harry Potter, from a picture of James and Lily, the girl looked like her daughter, the older woman, a relative. He stepped back into the grip of two Goblins. Who whispered, we will talk, after what is to come. Harry saw Bill Weasley in the hands of the Goblins. He was worried.

A Seeress died, telling the fake Lord will kill many, if there is not protection. Ragnarok's daughter, the Seer's daughter came into the office. Father, he is the Lord to ally, the woman killed the false one. You will need to meet him.

He looked at her, few realized that goblins are a crossbreed of Humans, House Elves, and hobgoblins. fewer that Dwarves, Veela, and the other 12 sentient races can breed with them. Daughter, will you be his? Yes but not till my brother takes your place, father. At least 11, at most 31 years from now. The evil one will be killed by him. But it is still possible, many will die first.

OK, let us see what happens.

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1


	32. A Long Life redone

1

He empowered the Veil of Death, set his ship to light speed, at seven times, & launched into the Black Hole. He hit the Veil at the precise moment the power hit seven times light speed, and hit the Black Hole. The Flash was or would be seen by powers of gazillions around this Universe.

But that was there, not here; where Harry replaced his dead six year old self. Petunia was crying, still holding the bloody frying pan. Dudley was curled up in the corner. His mum killed Harry. Would she kill him next? Dad was whinging in a chair. The flash of lightning and flames startled everyone. A bigger, unhurt Harry was there.

Hmmm...I will assume from the blood, blubbering, and the pan in your hand. That you killed him. And that is why I am here. Harry looked at everyone, then himself. OK this is going to be weird, being six again. Harry waved his hand and all the blood disappeared. He staggered a bit. OK, that will be harder getting used to. My core is small right now.

Look at me. Hmmm...OK; I will forgive you. Tommy was in charge, not me. Do I have the scar? Petunia shook her head no. Did he have it. She nodded. In this universe Voldemort took over me from the scar; so your killing him, probably saved the world, or worlds; since I'm from 300+ years ahead, when all our races have spread into the galaxy.

I'm from a different Universe. This shows there are differences; so I will go to the Library and study. I will not interfere with you Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or Cousin Dudley. I can see that you are also different than mine. I am happy to see you are descent people, unlike my Universe. I will be getting you some money...maybe...I need to read about what is going on first.

Then go to Diagon Alley, Grin-Gotts, & the Quibbler to see what I can find. Flourish & Blotts to get some Wizarding books. I may check out that rag, the Daley Planet. All three of them, just nodded. Dudley asked about Harry's gang. I will adjust them to normal; if I can. He probably brain washed them.

OK! If my core is this small right now. I need to do the various exercises and potions to increase. I wonder. I have over 30 forms, learning one per ten years. I'll try to change tonight.

1

1

1

1


	33. Death Plays

Death does not like the worlds to end. That is a short term win, long time loss. So in a group of universe were Harry & Neville both die as babies. Death is unhappy. In another group were Tom wins, but his Horcruxes are destroyed, it is fine for those worlds, but since Tom throws many of them into the Veil, she decides to move them to where they died as babies.

The scenes are to terrible for a mortal to see & stay sane, so will not be described picks those that one or the other died. Most were because someone else was not there. Usually it was Lily or Alice, a few times James or Frank. This story is in the universe, both died, but both mothers lived.

Death decides to stack the deck in this one universe. All the left over good souls were moved to this one. The reason is this Universe had twin Riddles. Delores Jane was adopted into a magical family as a baby. Their name was Umbridge. Tom stayed, but heard he had a twin sister out there.

The Dark Lord & Dark Lady conquered, but the ritual enchantment was Arithmetically wrong. All the deaths from here would lead to the world destruction. So Death played with it a little.

Instead of all non wizard folk (squibs included) dying; over 7+ billion beings, did not die. [(see below)Instead; all male Goblins, Giants, Elves, & Vampires died. All Veela, Succubi, & female Wizard folk, not of child bearing ages or younger died. All male Humans & Wizard folk over the age of 21 died quickly. 4 Billion died, but 99+% of the Dark did also. Of the many other races either one or the other died.

The Veil opened, several thousand appeared. The Bermuda Triangle opened, & tens of thousands came out. Over the world, areas of portals opened. In total over 1 million people came alive. Nine tenths of them male. The Dark Lord & Lady lose all but two Horcruxes as their daughter helps destroy them.

Lily & Alice cry as Neville & Harry as young teenagers appear. Since they both look, & are 3 years younger than their dead fathers. Only Harry knows what has happened as he knows there are 4 soul containers to destroy. Delphanie has clues, so do others.] This you can change.

1010

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

00

0


	34. The Cat

Lily was more than pissed at James, Remus, & fucking Albus. She called her girlfriend from the DoM, Selene Lovegood. They met & after vowing to not reveal; told her the prophecy. Selene thought & thought. "OK Lily, you need to get a lot of potions, Runic Magic Chalk, & tomorrow, we can think of the rest. Meet us here after work."

"Us?" "Yes, there is an exchange Aurora here from Japan. You know they deal with Daemons, Magical Beasts, & others. She might be able to help. Have Sirius & Remus watch Harry." "OK..."

She thought about the library at Potter castle. Which was why she was pissed. They wanted to leave everything there & hide! She wanted to research ways, while in hiding. She went & picked up, a lot of stasis charmed potions. More chalk, pens, & paint than Hogwarts would use in a year.

The three of them went to the castle. Checked in with the boys. Told the elves to get dinner for the boys & bring some to them in the library.

"Hai! Your son will need magical help, in all likely hood. I will meditate..." "Is she always like this Selene?" "Yes Lily. She is a part Seer!" "How can you be a part Seer, either you are, or you are not!" "Heh Heh, Yes master Yoda!" Both girls cracking up! "I'll have to let her explain, it is a secret, I cannot tell!" Lily sobers up very quickly. "OK, I'll ask her when she is done!"

The Goddess of cats, magic, & Nekos was talking to the divine power. She could see the Fates & Death fluttering about her. She listened carefully to the Supreme power. She nodded, a look of horror flashing across her face, before an acceptance. She bowed & left.

They were watching the tears streak down her face; getting more & more worried. Then she shuddered & came awake, from the trance. "My Goddess talked with the Supreme One, the Fates, & Death." Yoko Ono wiped the tears from her face. "There are many paths from here, but only five fates."

"One ends the world, within 50 years. One sees a nuclear wasteland, but many, in a small sense, survive. One offshoot of those has a darkness for centuries, before a great battle, & the slow climb, back to the light. One sees many deaths, relatively, here in the European continent. Your son dies at the end taking Tom out." "What, who is Tom?" ["Tom Marvolo Riddle! I am Lord Voldemort!"] "The half-blood will come for Harry, as he will see him, as a bigger threat; than the pure-blood, Neville! I am surprised, anyone would name their child evil, with extra characters."

"The last sees your son, supreme. As said, each path of Fate, has differences." "Harry only has one in five chance of living?" "No; the paths are not all equal." "Ono hummed a little. "The first & second path are about 7% total. The third path about 15%. So 29% your son dies, without heirs, having failed. The forth sees him with an heir or three 47%; 33% no heir. The last also has 1% no children." Lily & Selene shudder a bit, having thought of a marriage contract between, her girl & Lily's boy.

"So with my help, the chance of him failing, will be about 11%, a 13% of no children. That is the first three. The forth side where he succeeds 34%, but dies without children, less than 1%. The last, will have children." Both Lily & Selene look relieved..."So without your help 76%, my son dies; 62% without children...With your help 45%, my son dies; 14% without children." "Yes, but also no...In over half, he will come back to life, after dying. This is the reason, no children."

"Why the discrepancy in children in the forth aspect." "Harry has one or three, or very many..." They all blush... "He will live, with my help, 77%. He will have at least one child 86%. He will be human, 92%." "Wait, what..." "There is a slim chance that living to have children, he will not be completely human. If he dies & comes back, he will no longer be human."

"Why, How does he come back?" "The Headmaster is the reason he dies 83% of the time in the forth option." "That ******* Arshole. By the way, how can you be a part Seer?" Lily gives her vow, after finding out, she asks her to definitely help Harry.

Ono sighs. Then the part splits out or her, she becomes two different beings. One becomes well known with a famous British "rock" star. The other...


	35. Part Cat Part Dark

2nd year. Harry knows he loves Hermione. The polyjuice has changed her DNA. She is considered non-human. Like the Veela, the Goblins, the Dwarves; et al.

The Draco bunch, following Flint hit Hermione with the Avada Kedavra. Spells go off all over.

They are allowed to use unforgivable's on non humans.

Harry talks to Goblins.

The will is read.

Dumbledore betrayal makes Amelia Guardian.

Harry kills Basilisk. Ginny life debt to Only Heir of Major magic House; becomes bonded, just like an elf. Dobby bonded. Harry tells him, he will take any, who need a family.

Over next year Harry gets 17 more elves. Studies harder than Hermione ever did. The spells he is learning are all shades of dark. From light grey to darkest black.

His soul is strange. He is unique. The curse from Tom; his mother's magic ritual enchantment broke his soul into three equal parts. A good soul can regenerate. An evil not. A third died reflecting the curse.

After Moine's death, one half became revenge, death to all, etc. The other carried the love that lights his way. The Horcrux is influencing his slytherin actions. He gets a second wand & dagger, & gun.

The world cup had 11 deaths. All Death Eaters who attacked. Winky joined Harry. Due to the rituals he had gone thru, he needs to relieve himself 7 times a day on average or 35 times a week.

This is opposite what Riddle did, which was give up sex for power. Almost all his did it that way. The 12 female elves, always helped him. They became addicted to his sperm. Dobby & the other males, slowly over the year morphed into females from the sperm kissing they received from the horny girls.

Gabby & Fleur had been under fire, when Dark Powerful Harry wiped out the 4 DEs attacking them. The bonding only happens with Dark or Light. They were both smothered in both.

Seeing him at Hogwarts, she came to him by way of elf. Pretending to be one, she permanently bound herself to him. His soul was 2/3 thirds light 1/3 blackness.

She makes sure her sister, mother, & aunt get bonded to Harry, having imperioused them to be elves. Almost every elf at Hogwarts were his. She takes him inside her small body, his dream & moan;"Mione!" Makes her conceive.

The ritual required all the Horcruxes to be put in the Cauldron. Azkaban had been liberated. The DEs were parting when Harry shows. The ritual Happens, they start to duel & Voldy comes apart. He feels the Horcrux in Harry's head laughs, saying he will live as long as Harry. All DEs stop attacking. Harry AKs himself. This takes all the DEs with Tom. Harry wakes up to the elves sucking & fucking him.

His Darkside gone. The new Lord of Light & Life was here & doing his required duties, of bringing forth life.

1

Over the summer, after Sirius's death, Harry was Lord Potter-Gryffindor-et al-Black. But almost no one knew of the 7 other titles. Just Potter-Black.

1

2nd year, Hermione's Polyjuice problem, changes her into a Neko. A very rare type of cat person. She has three forms. Completely Human, Completely feline, & a combination of the two. The cat was a Kneazle familiar. The hair was not Pansy's cat, but Tracey. Her animagus form, with the magic, causes a bonding. Only Harry helps her. Ron says she is a subhuman, only good for sex now.

Tracey & Hermione, now instinctively understand, Harry is the hidden Alpha. Their mate. He just needs his animagnus ability to manifest, to permanently claim them. They know, his is their master. It is such, that Bellatrix & Voldy are first graders; to their Adult luv & devotion. If Harry went Dark, they would gladly follow, leading thousands for him.

The Basilisk venom & the Phoenix tears, interacted with the Horcrux & the Ancient (old) magic of the ritual Lily used.


	36. I Dream of a Genie

***************The elder elf was not really an elf, but the Peverell Family's Magic Genie. She had fallen in love with several of the Houses descendants. Lord Gryffindor, Ignotus Peverell, Fleamont Potter, Lily Potter & the Potter elves. If she had not been saving the family properties & elves, this would have never happened. She had failed Lily…Hmmm… What if she became Lily for him, & these two his wives or better concubines… I can teach him Jinn Magic, they can Teach him Elf Magic. I can find him the four other types of Magic, then he can learn the Human Magic...Yes... He binds with his concubines, loves his mother. She has fallen for Harry more than anyone, including her races creator, Merlin. The girls are all non human, or human plus. They all don't wear much clothes, neither did she, so Harry was not bothered by being naked. On his 10th birthday, he had a wet dream. He was scared & ran to mom. She calmed him down, but he got another hard on hugging her. He asked what was wrong with him. She told him, he was becoming a man & leaving being a boy behind. The different Magics affected him. He started to touch/caress the girls, who shivered & would kiss his cheek. She noticed this & told him, she would show & explain to him after, he received his school letter.

***She was the first Genie or Jinn, most followed Merlin to the next Universe, as well as the Elves. She was brilliant, but not really smart on the fly, like her Harry was. She planned all his girls going with him & learning Human Magic, by getting him 1/2 Human girls & their mothers. She set up names for the mothers as 1/2 bloods. Their girls were bound to Harry using all their Magics, as the mothers understood, their children would be powerful, & their childrens, children have two magics, by blood. They would be at the top of the food chain, being mated to Merlin's descendant. The mother daughter elves became Katie Drydale Bell & her mother Lisa Dryadalis Bell. The Neko Mother became Cassandra Bareen Zabini & her daughter became Blaise Katt Zabini. The Kitsune Mother, Enust Ki Li & her daughter became Sue Sionach Li. The Naga Mother Irma Nagril Pince & her daughter became Dorothy Mamba Pince. The Rakshasa Mother Vijaya Lakshmi Patil & her twin daughters became Padma Panju & Parvati Shefali Patil. The Wawkalak or Were Mother became Dera Vaere Robins & her daughter Demelza Bitha Robins.

*** The mothers were also bound to Harry. They were getting antsy about Harry turning eleven. They would have to move, but were told no. Katie & Irma would make sure they all still had time with Harry. He gets his letter on his birthday. Harry James Potter; Gryffindor Castle, Master bedroom. The Owls that take the invitations are bound to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a bound Jinn girl. That is the reason Peeves 90% hits on the boys & upsets dark happenings. When Morgana Genie Jinn comes to the castle, they have a long talk. They had not seen each other in almost 1,000 years. Hogwarts Gryffindor Jinn was getting tired of not being allowed to have a body. They made a plan to fix Albus Dummydore & Tommy screw up Voldy; so Harry would have all three Hollows & could free her as there was enough magic in the lines that Hogwarts was on to keep it going, especially if more magical being lived here! The emergency room would be used for all of them, to have fun. Maybe have more children. Morgana & Hogwarts wished they could have children.

The wards, had so many things entwined, that the headmasters never knew them all. Which weakened most of them. The contraceptive potions given to all the girls in their food was one. Black had put into the wards anti-pregnancy, sterility, & non-fertility. So for over 150 years, no pregnancies; except with the elves. The simple reason being, that the wards did not work in the FOUNDERS rooms. Ravenclaw-the Library, Hufflepuff-the Kitchen (& reason their was still baby elves), the Camber of Secrets-Slytherin, & Gryffindor-The Room of Requirements(even though Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff helped him, (as well as spent time with him there)! So the contraceptive charm always seemed to work. But this allowed more sex by magic, within the school. The Spirit of Hogwarts had 1/8th of the Founders souls forging her. The reason it was a her, was jealousy towards the female slaves of Godric. In reality 1/8 Godric & Salazar was the Hat of Sorting. 1/8 both boys the castle, 4 female souls tied to the Castle as a Horcrux, 2/8ths of Helga & Rowena. Doing the second eighth of their souls & binding the girls, damaged their main souls, such that the breakup, was expected. Each created an artifact that they imbued with their wishes for the future. Salazar made the Locket, which help pride, jealousy, & Power to the wielder.

Ravenclaw made a Diadem/Tiara have increased intelligence, Charms mastery, & "pride" of how beautiful she was. Godric made his sword. Powerful transfiguration to stop life, Bravery, & Battle/Dueling Knowledge. Each could only work for their bloodlines, otherwise only one attribute would help. Pride is many faceted. Increase physical, mental, & Ego. Helga Hufflepuff was the last Headmistress. She created her Chalice/cup to heal. Any potion would work twice as fast, twice as potent, & was only usable by someone wanting to help & was in Love.

She was over 200 when she realised that the Soul of Hogwarts needed more. She had pride in her school, She realised they had done bad on those girls. So she created a Ritual to release them & bind her. It worked & did not work. The 100+ years of the souls being one changed Hogwarts. Helga was able to free most of the girls souls, put Slytherin into Defence, Gryffindor into Offense, Ravenclaw into Security, creating the Portraits going into other portraits & reporting just like the the ghosts to the Head of Hogwarts & Heirs.

Her Lost Love , Pride of achievement, & helping; made the new soul, 1000% better. The three went on to their next adventure, but Helga formed a new soul, that was sad. Her soulmates were not with her. Riddle not being the direct Heir of any of them, corrupted their artifacts into Horcruxes. The problem was they were major artifact Horcruxes already. Hogwarts kept a part of the half bloods soul, in the castle. Moaning Myrtle came into being. Harry's Mom & Dad were Heirs, but as no inheritance blood ritual done.

No one recognised it. Canon for the first year; but at freeing Dobby. Allowed Hogwarts to sense Harry as hers. She told Dobby to help Harry go to Gringotts & get a blood inheritance Ritual done, for his greater good, not the greater good, wishers wanted. Because of the goblins at Gringotts, here I was. The war not going well, Dumbledore seems to be cracking under the strain! It seems Dad & Mum left them instructions. Once I was an adult to give me the info. I was pissed to learn I was an adult last year, because the Ministry, my Magical Guardian, & an Artifact of Magic said I was. I should have believed Hermione. She is right, even when she is wrong. My broom, she was right to be worried, from the info we knew. So, here I am in a cave in Wales. The cave is covered in runes, the floor in a ward circle. The giant crystal in the middle. If I follow the directions I might die. If I don't follow the directions, everyone might die. I cut my palm, "with this blood, I invoke thee." Rubbing my hand over the top of the crystal. My hand bleeds a lot, then heals. An old sounding voice, reverates around the cave. "Name thyself; name your desire, & your wish." "Harold Jamison Potter"

"Is that all you are. I let out a sigh! "Lord of the House of Potter, House Gryffindor, House Peverell, House Black, & House Junen." "Are you sure that is all?" "It is all I know of." "What of House Slytherin? House Emrys?" "Riddle, is Lord Slytherin, don't know of any House Emerys", says Harry. "OK, sleep well." "Whaaattt!" Harry mumbles as he goes to sleep. She looks throughout Harry's Mind & Soul. The Soul of a true Knight Protector; the Damaged Soul, of a True House Lord, willing to die for his family. She finds him worthy, just as she did Arthur & Merlin, before him. But both of them, made many errors, because they were not bound to there soulmates. Hmmm… He has been punished enough. Lets see about these three girls. Hermione, Luna, & Ginny. Hmmm…

Hermione was having an incredible dream, where she had a book of magic from Merlin. "Well Hermione, would you have the book, or would you have Harry." "I would love the book, but nothing could replace my Harry!" "Even if you had to share him?" "What do you mean?" "If he were about to invoke a major ritual to help him fight, but would have to marry 7 girls, would you be one, Lady Potter?" Hermione thought of life without Harry. "Yes I would!" "Very well, read Merlin's book, Lady Potter!" "Luna is in her mind, thinking of how she could find, all the creatures, she knows are real. "Well child, would you wish this info, a clear mind, or Harry?"

Luna answered with no hesitation, "Harry!" "Would you share him with 6 others?" Luna got down on her knees, like a slave girl of Gor. "Yes Goddess, I would share with all Britain, to be with my Harry!" "Very well, Lady Emerys! Look closely as your mind is fixed & you know where these creatures are from." Ginny is dreaming, about her being queen, with Harry & four other guys feeding her grapes. "So Lady Guinevere, is this what you wish, or would you share Harry among you & six others." "Ha Ha. As long as I have the wealth, fame & privilege, I would throw him at the others, so I could be with my loves. Dean, Draco, Terry, & Justin." " Yes I think you should be with them." Harry is dreaming he is talking to a young woman, about Tonks age. "So Harry, if you could have any woman you want, or better yet seven women, who would love you, want family with you, & could even be fictional, who would you want!" Hmmm… Hermione, he sees the dream. "A very good choice." "Luna!" He sees her dream. "Another excellent choice!" "Ginny?" He sees her dream. "Two out of three is not bad, Harry!" Tears stream down his cheeks. "You had to see, to shake off the potions Ron has been feeding you, for his sister." So with this knowledge, who else, even imaginary!" "Dora Tonks!" "And?" Daenerys Targaryen, Kara Kor-El, Honor Harrington, & ? Because they are loyal, righteous, & deserve some hopefully happiness." "Let me see… Yes, in several timelines, they can be pulled; & nothing will change in a major way."

******************************************** A different way

Susan's mom, who did not love her husband, but was friends, & contracted into marriage, was offered a deal by the Goddess. Time Warp. Susan & Lilly are twins, but Lilly knows all the future & must train Susan & Harry. She has no Trace on her, or her wand. When Harry is with her, Susan & Harry do not have the Trace also. Harry & Susan have glowing wands, when Lilly is training them. They are a TRI-AD. Both girls fall in Love with Harry.

The one they train with. Not the child, they don't know. Lilly does not know how, except the Goddess is doing, but they, all three of them look 13 or so when they train. She knows what's going on & acts like a genius to her sister Amelia; but cannot say that she is her sister, not Susan's Twin.

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1


	37. A powerful Magic

This story is about a boy who becomes a man, earlier than most. Lily was pissed at the snickering duo. James & his best friend. Both were laughing so much that; she wanted to kill them. Her son, Harry; had just done some magic that was legendary. All at age one.

Lily was one of the most powerful witches in the world. She had her friends over, the day after the Birthday, to relieve some stress. Nym was watching Harry. Making him & the other children laugh, by changing her hair color. Selene Lovegood, Jenny Weasley (Arthur's Cousin-Remus's girlfriend), Karen McKinnon (Sirius's fiance), & Andy Tonks were in a discussion.

The discussion was about animagnus transformations. All four had transformed differently. Selene used a family magic spell. Jenny had used had used the Ministry's potion & meditation regimen. Karen had used a Chinese spell, that gives, more like your Personality/looks. Andy had used a Japanese Potion regimen. One a week for a month. Lily had used the Marauders special, but had runic & tweaked it a bit.

Nym had called them over. They had waddled or came over. Nymphadora was in shock. Harry looked just like a mini her. Everybody oohed & ahhed. Andy changed into her seven tailed Kitsune. She sniffed him, putting her nose into his stomach area; then transformed back. "He smells just like her."

"Really! They all transformed as mini Dora watched them with scrunched eyes. Karen turned into a small obviously pregnant Dragon & smelled & licked him. Jenny the Pregnant Unicorn nudged & sniffled. Selene was some strange, obviously magical & still pregnant animal. It floated over & rubbed on him. Lily turned into a pure red feathered Owl. She was smiling, as she rubbed him/her.

Andy said; "One more thing"; & turned into a cat-woman, sometimes called a Neko. Nekos have magical sight, a super great hearing, taste, speed, & smell. They are just not very strong. She looked & licked. "He is definitely her right now, Lily. You need to bind that for a few years, until he is at least five."

"Why?" This might be new info she could learn. "He might accidentally get stuck as a girl, if you don't." James & Sirius had come into the room at that point. They heard, Serius became a Grim & slobbered all over little Dora. Causing him to change back, squealing."OK, we will talk about it. Nym was holding Harry, even though he was completely covered in slobber. Nym kissed Harry goodbye. Aww it was sweet.

That night, for a good portion of it; James & Lily had a deep discussion about Harry's power. Albus was coming over for dinner that day, so they semi agreed & slept. Lily spent much of the morning talking with Tilly & Shay about House elf power & babies. Meanwhile James & Serius showed Harry about Grims, Werewolves, & Stags. Remus came over & after ribbing by the two, licked Harry. Peter never showed that day.

She bound Harry's magic, using a ritual that they came up with. It would not stop his using it, per se. But it would dampen it for four more years. She told James it is done. James knew she had two forms; as an animagus, to his one. She had not told him, that she had a third form, that was a House elf. Nor that she felt, like she had a fourth form. She had been trying lately.

James told the professor about Harry's power & Lily putting a bind on it. During the following half year, Lily learned how to be a Pegasus. She had neighed over Harry, while he suckled at her huge udders. She was thinking to herself. I'm a different person, when the House Elf, Owl, Doe, & Pegasus. I have different thoughts. Almost, dare I say; a different soul.

Her mind was separated; so each had some knowledge, just in case. She finished the Elven runic circle around Harry's crib. The rug covered it. But all three knew that even if the house blew up. Dust only left. The circle would hold. She did not think of betrayal. Peter was her friend.

That night happened. As the sounds of combat was going off. She charged her messenger for help. Magicked the door. Then empowered a spell, she thought she would never, really need. It was a type of Horcrux, that required willing sacrifice, weather of soul, power, or mind. She could not remember how to get out with Harry. That was the horror. She realized that Peter had charmed her two days ago.

Riddle was not happy with Peter. James had, had very many more traps, than Peter told him. He blasted the door apart. "Get out of the way girl." All five parts were looking on. Lily the mother. Lilly the mother Owl. Lils the Doe, mate of the stag. Lillies the Elf, submissive slave. The Pegasus, protector of the Herds young, no name yet.

"No take me instead!" "This is your last chance, I may have promised you to Severus & Peter, but if you do not get out of the way..." "No! Avada..." He slaps her & Kedavras her. The ritual goes off. The mothers die, because of his power. The protector charges into the spot, the other two float & wait.

"Your nothing, but a stinking little brat! Why was I scared of you? You're nothing. Avada Kedavra." Well as history knows, a fork was stuck in him & he was done. Peter scurried in, to see a hell of a lot of magic, circling Harry. He grabbed his master's wand & fled.

In the magic, the protector was losing to the desperate accidental Horcrux. She neighed at the Doe & Elf. Help, save him. They do, but the Horcrux is embedded into Harry's forehead. The Horcrux has no personality, only info, the protector guards the info & Harry. The three of them are tied to, **"the body"**, & magically to Harry.

The ass, Dummydore arrives, seeing the magic, binds Harry 50%. Has James & Lily buried. Later at age three, he would come fix things at the Dursleys; binding Harry, 25% more. The Dursleys are paid twice what Vernon makes to take care of Harry. They pretty much just ignore him. Give him chores to keep busy. The doe keeps eating magical plants. The body of Lily, starts to de-age. She is mate, so cannot be older. Elf steals food, as all the things about the connections; cause him, as a little Tyke; to need 5,000 calories a day. Protector keeps an eye on her herd, as well as future stallion.

The Elf moves the body to the castle. Time rolls on. Harry does not do well. The third binding causes him to start to waste away. Elf & Doe could not do enough. School starts. He gets into a holding pattern. The school nurse, sort of adopts him. Giving him extra vitamins. She is not supposed to, but she has fallen for the little Tyke. It felt like he was hers.

During the summer, a crazy cat lady, named Mrs. Figg; watched him, a lot. The Kneazles all fed him milk. It was strange, as they all were not prego, so should not have milk. But the first binding was wearing away, also causing the others to fray.

Mrs. Figg, a widow, was getting confused. She was basically a witches witch. But since Harry entered her life, she provided him milk, just as the other Kneazles did. She was all their mothers; as an animagus Kneazle, she bred herself to get the girls. She was not sure why she was protecting the pride.

Harry had been having some strange dreams lately. A very Noah's Arc of Animals cuddling. A different one each time. Now it was fantasy ones. The normal's were A to Z. The fantasy started at Z. The Pegasus with horn caused him to sit up, wide awake. The Protector was happy. This one kept coming for a week. He saw everything done to the herd.

He asked at school about herds of animals & their characteristics. The science teacher was a misogyny male. That men are superior to women. That sex with many women by one man is normal. Harry told Nurse Sally what the teacher said. He was let go after a month. The school system, could not afford a female strike; across the country. Many thought, the teacher might be right, but wanted to keep their gonads in place.

Sally & several other female teachers taught him about prides, herds, flocks, etc. The female will fight any, she thinks are not good enough for her or her children. It is society, that has changed it to be about money & looks. Before, it was about safety, protection, & love. He turns nine & is headed for ten.

He was not to sure about the love. The Dursleys were not affectionate at all. But the Kneazles, the type of cat Mrs. Figg has are very, very loving to him. Mrs. Figg seemed to be getting younger. It was strange. The three knew Harry would need his various prides & herds. Goldy would be a good pride leader mate.

So Huge black, red, or white Owls. Equine type fantasy animals. Dragon type animals. Cat & fox looking girls. Huge Doglike mutts. A strange picture, he found in the basement, showed an upper cat body; Elephant type nose & ears; rear lower body of a two slit Rhino type & tail.

Each of these kept repeating. He would wake up with his pee pee so hard, he had a tough time going potty. The year had been stressful. He grew another inch, so Dudley's clothes from two years before, started fitting. He was sent over to Mrs. Figgs for the weekend. It, just seemed to match. his birthday. He has his first real birthday. Mrs. Figg was having a heat, just like the other Kneazles she kept & did not sell.

She makes quite a bit; hers are more intelligent, healthier, stronger, longer lived. After the party, she decided to sleep with Harry, as a Kneazle. Little did she know, his magic was super powered that night. She came awake, with a huge Kneazle in her, spikes sticking into her pleasure centers. As dawn approached, she was out of it, as well as all six Kneazles. Harry awoke, all the cats were on their backs & had white stuff on them, slowly going to the ground. He got up, cleaned the obviously very tired cats. Then went to find Goldy, Mrs Figg.

He looked & finally found her in the room he stayed in smelling the blankets. "Harry! A question sounding word. "Yes, auntie Goldy!" "Did you notice a male Kneazle here last night?" "No Goldy, I slept like a stone. There was no male here, this morning; well except me, I guess!" She looked confused. "OK; lets double check the doors & windows, then read." Okey Dokey." "HARRY!" "Sorry Goldy, just joking. I feel so good today."

"Goldy this window is open & the screen is pulled out." She feels much better. It happens again, she loves it, but also, it scares her. Where is that damn Kneazle coming from. Not knowing that it was leaving, then coming back. The dozen or so heated cats in the area, could barely move during the day.

A week later they all test positive for pregnancy. She hums to herself, thinking that six weeks for her girls three months for her & lots of little ones for Harry to play with. She does not seem to notice it. That was the first time, the little ones were not hers. After the third month, she still showed pregnant. She went to a mediwitch. "Oh dear, everything is OK. Your little girl, is doing great, another five to six months & she will be born."

Mrs. Figg fainted. The 28 year old mediwitch, felt sorry for the teenager being pregnant & not knowing it. Such a beautiful reddish auburn hair. The blue green eyes, very captivating. She thought to herself. Should I get a rape team here. No; I will wait, till I talk to her. Well All Hollows Eve was great last night. I wonder, what this 19 or so, teen did!


	38. Valentine Be Mine

**Pursuant to the Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 & the Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998, this work is copyrighted 2019 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written permission of the author. This permission is given, as long as it is in "good" taste, & told where you got it from, my story. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but respect & fun from writing!**

**CONTENT Disclaimer: This story contains sexually graphic & explicit material & as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you to read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story & characters are purely fictional & any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, & do not promote or condone the activities described herein.**

**Note: I would like to thank MissAnnThropic & the_scribbler for the above laws & disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer!: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rollins, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, & whoever she sells, gives etc. it to. It is for free fun. None of the characters are mine, some parts of this LONG story might have a parts of a paragraph from another story if I liked it, it fit into my idea, & worked with my roleplay universe. So there are a number of Authors out there I owe homage 2. Here are a few that having started my story, & my son reading the first 2 chapters, said I should read. I shamelessly used some or part of their lines ( I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.} ). Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) to form my words to flesh out my long story. This is a rewrite, it has just about every description of stories in it from snuff to incest to sex to romance. It is what would be more real life in a fiction, fantasy, Sci-fi world.**

**Disclaimer: Most of this story is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I just wished I owned them. It's free fun for reading. No money is being made.****Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I again Do not own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.**

The **Goddess** watched as her four children did something. They were still part of her. She believed it would take another day of her time for them to completely separate from her. But what they are doing...I could change that to a second of my time. They will be different from me then...

**Magic/Life** [**Magic** from now on] talked the other three into making a multiverse. There are so many that a small one more, would not be noticed. Each making one universe within the multiverse. Hers will be Magical, to the other verses, it will be called a RPG game. She could make so much life, different on all the sun's worlds.

**Fate/Love** [**Fate** from now on] knew that they all wanted someone to partner their existence with, someone to spend eternity with. That could and would LOVE them. She will make one called by the other uni's Hentai (Anime or Manga).

**Destiny/Free Will** [**FW** from now on] She knew that they could not control what is in their universes. If they did, it would end, being fun, instantly. But being able to broadly direct the different worlds...Maybe set up scenarios for certain things to happen. Not making the individual do it, but give them incentives to try. So the other verses will think Fiction/Fantasy/Sci-Fi.

**Death/****Divine Providence** [**DP** only from now on] Knew who she wanted. The written words that have come from so many. One even has a boy that follows Divine Providence to his Death, but comes through it. Each Galaxy could be a series of books. Several hundred similar stories per Galaxy, depending on the number of planets needed per story. She even wrote parts for me to play...Hmmm parts for my sisters also. We could be in each others universes, playing to have fun with each other.

The **Goddess **decided that yes; they could all have parts in each others universes; but she would do one more; that would be evolved from all four. One they had no control of. One they had to play all the parts for them. One that will mature them in one of her seconds, a mortals 25,000 years...Yes that should work with all their abilities.

The bookworm will be **DP** as well as Death. Her third role will be the friend of the ice queen. **Fate** will be the seeress, the changer, as well as the young/old catwoman. **FW **will be the seeress's friend, as well as her rival, the Veela. The lovely young teacher of the stars will round that out. **Magic** will play five roles. She did talk the others into it. The Twins, the niece, the ice queen, and...

All mine will not be able to, not completely play their parts. They must do it, their abilities limited. Their knowledge, outside their role, not allowed. They will all fall for the Hero, the Shy one, the Traject one, the Protector, the BWL, the Loved one, & The Chosen One. She just forgot one small detail...They were all still part of her...

Harry Potter was a wizard. Even at one, he showed more power than Dumbledore. Of course his powers, were very varied. His Metamorphic, his accidental, his senses being hyperactive, his almost knowing, and his body. You would think he knows what is going to happen, like a seer. He had the greatest mother, anyone could have.

That damn prophecy would get us killed. Thought Lily. I need to do something. Several months pass. She is thinking to herself, a little stir crazy. All three choices have advantages, all three drawbacks. This one though, will make sure he lives. Nothing can take his soul. But can I do this to everyone else in the world. He could enslave anyone with either power he gets. Yes; my baby will live, hopefully enjoy his life.

Lily Potter looks at death. The robes, bones, & sycle. "Are you happy with your choice?" "He lives, so yes!" "Very good Lily. But as he will be my Master, I need to be able to please him. So your soul goes back, as she just died. Molly will brainwash you to Worship Harry; but you will always know, you love him. BEGONE! Yes a very nice body...Master will love it!

Ginevra Molly Lilly Sheba Prewitt Weasley breathes...

Harry cries as the bad magic is redirected from one of his luvs to the bad man. The bad man hurt his playmate Tabby, The greenlight hurt his head, Tabby jumped into it also. Why is Tabby and bad man gone. Wormy is there. He is with the bad man. I don't want to know him no more.

Paddy hugs me, I cry into him. Why does he give me to the dopey big guy. I want doggy Paddy, not Dopey. Want DaDa, want my luv Moma, want my luv Woofy, she gives me lots of milk. Want my luvs, Tabby and Winky. Why ugly whiskerman.

Must change, to cold. Why can I not, what did bad whiskers do. Not good, why light fading, why... He dies for the first time, his soul put back in the second before the front door opens. He cries out as the lady is to loud. Awww, she brought me in, she looks like my luv Moma. Why is she not hugging me like Moma. Why the ugly face...

Why they hurt me. Why hit me, not feed me, put me in dark. The frying pan ended his second life. **DP** puts him back into his healed, mostly, body. She cries tears of rage and despair. She can't wait for them, they will spend a long, long, long time, regretting it.

That little monster, have to see if I can change him. Harry will need at least one non magical friend, Damn it will be a while. Sleep little one, I will heal you some and put your soul back. Just before the cupboard opens. Yes, suck on my breasts, take my milk and magic; my luv, my master!

Oh, Mrs. Figg; you dirty girl. You still have some magic. Animagus and Beast Mastery. Harry is only eight, you sneaky girl. How have you changed him into a Kneazle. WOW, he is servicing you eleven girls. Wait, the light; hoisted on your own petard.

Bonded to him as his slaves. But your bond was love as well as lust. Humm you are all going to have girls. After six months, they will also probably be his slaves also. Lust for the Alpha male. They will not be able to resist. But your children will be Nekos. harry's bonded for life. His playthings and guards.

But why is it happening this way. They have no choice, where is Free Will, is it Divine Providence. Awww, I see and smell; I think I will taste, next time he is with me. I am his already, but I must try it, now that he is producing.

Ow! This is even better revenge. She just tasted him. The smell caused her to. Yes, she is getting very, very, Horney. He is ten, will be a father soon, to this dirty bitch of a squib. But it is another girl, so will be his after puberty, if he wants her. Of course he may, looks like will have many girls.

Three Nekos by Mrs Feig, herself and her pride of Kneazles that now attack any who try to hurt Harry. A magical daughter and another on the way. He is leaving. Oh this is good. I will make sure the life insurance still goes to Pet. He is taking Dudley. Oh well, I will find him a couple of non magicals, to befriend before he comes back.

Good, he protects, what is his. The Goblins were not going to do much, till I had a talked with their royal family. I still have it. Even my love of master does not...hmmm...Maybe it is because I love him, that I am so scary now. Yes that makes more sense. No one shall not obey, if I can help it. Of course Fate and Destiny stop me from just having him.


	39. A Kiss is All She Needs

Lilith, Queen of the Succubi, looks at Lily from the Runic Circle. "Yes, I have the power to save him, but what do I get?" "My soul, becoming a Succubi, but I cannot kill anyone of my Luvs or friends." Lilith was shocked, a mortal willing to become a Succubi! Lily points at the signed blood contract on a table within the circle. "You will not be able to force me to do what I said, or I'm free, but you have me from now, till my death as a mortal, then beyond."

Lilith read the very blunt contract. In her haste she really did not worry about the fine print at the bottom, stating Harry could never be harmed by her allies, enemies, or other Demons. After so long, Lilith considered herself a Devil. So not true, but ego is as ego says. Lilith signed in her blood. The contract copied into three. One going up into a white vortex, one going to Lilith, and one to Lily, going to Harry's bank vault.

"Release me!" "Yes my lady." She then tried to sucK Harry's soul out. A kiss is what see wanted and so was banished back to Hell for a thousand years. Once you find the contract, my son; you will know how to free me. Jesus, owe, how stupid to not see if the contract was two sided! Magicals are very stupid.

Her sexcapades almost got Severus, Halloween night, she almost had him, but the rituals he had done made him a unic as far as sex went. Because of her getting in the way, as well as the power he could feel coming off her. He had the great Lord Riddle end her. He was a little confused as her soul, did not leave the body.

The next one year is as said in another universe. Petunia was holding Harry after she changed and fed Dudley. Harry grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, on her mouth. The white glow surrounded all three of them. Harry gets mothers as mothers or want to be mother in laws. Girls he kisses glow and increase in power. All kissed are healed.

The goblin traitor is found out when all the girls go to bank for test for Harry. King Ragnarok ends up having him questioned. Goblins are very honorable, children are a girl per nine boys, almost every time. After child bearing years, as females are magic users, they are almost never seen. He gets his wife to do the test on Harry.

As the parchment is unrolling in a gold haze, Harry kisses her. She becomes younger by 36 years. Has only girls for four years, before Alliance with House Potter. Harry just has to kiss seven girls a year. At age ten, Ragnarok tries having Harry kiss all seven just maturing young girls. It works. Nine girls to one boy. But the girls children have 60% boys and 40% girls.

Petunia gets Andromeda Tonks & Dora as she wants to be called, but accepts Nymmie from Harry. Gets Amelia and Susan. Gets Cissy Black (Malfoy), gets every female Aurora, then the unspeakables, which brings in Selene Lovegood and Luna. This leads to finding Death Eaters and Sympathizers, because Harry hissed at any female ones.


	40. The Ghost & All The Misses Potters

Fawkes does not quite get there in time, with the tears. The prophecy & ritual, as well as venom & tears, make Harry a ghost; sort of. Myrtle kisses him & becomes Human again, age 21-25 or 5 (18) years older than she was. Her 80 year old mum dies becoming a ghost from the shock. Lady Rose Dewitt; of much fame, Harry brings her back as 21 year old. He hears a whisper that he has two years to finish bringing back all the ghosts. Hogwarts becomes ghost free, as well as no peeves. The world does not understand as 6900+ people appear aged 21 to 25 or young teenagers. 759 Magical ghosts come back over the next year & a half. Selene Lovegood is the last to appear, as she was not really a ghost, just not all in this dimension. Luna sees & Kisses him (1), she ages to 15. He hears a second whisper, you must find your bonded, within the next six months. Hermione & her mum (2-3), who was divorced. She became 21. Tonks & her widowed mum (4-5), who became 21 also. Not Ginny. The Grey Lady, Ravenclaw(6), with only the memories that the fates needed her to have. Another young ex-ghost, Lady Myrtle Hufflepuff(7) with again only the memories that was needed & that Harry was the only protector. Her Mum (8). Their husband/father was Hufflepuff lineage.

Veela have a secret. Unless Soul bonded as well as Veela bonded, they only produce girls. Gabrielle was both with her father. Harry, the ghost kisses Fleur & double bonds, kisses gabby, then their mum. The magic switches bodies between the two. Apolline Delacour becomes 35 not 50, Gabby becomes 15. All three can be with their double bonded(9-10).

Ariana Michelle Kiera Slytherin Dumbledore (10), another between dimensions, ages from 10 to 15. The last one, stuck between Dimensions, he does not see well, but feels a major pull to. They have full blown sex between the realities. She becomes pregnant & both pop back in. 15 year old Lord Harry Gryffindor-Potter, & Lady Lily Potter (12) age 15, with only the memories she had. The Coven of thirteen forms.


	41. Wild Magic

**Disclaimer: I own only the story idea, the OC, several books, and DVDs. I do not own or make money from JKR's works. She, whoever pays her, and any partners she has owns the Harry Potter Story. I just play for fun, and free to others to read.**

Lily was pissed at the wizarding world. The Potter "Family" Magic would not let her leave with Harry. She got together

with her friend Selene Lovegood. Selene was a bit of a seer. Together they worked out a runic circle that would amplify

all non-evil magic within it. It would also not let anyone under puberty from dying. The problem was they needed a certain

girl's blood to make it work. They asked their older friend, a barrister of the courts, both magical and non-magical to let her

daughter come over for the weekend. It was the Summer Equinox. They sat Nymphadora down. They treated her like an

adult. They explained that this would protect her, Harry, and Luna from the bad Death Eaters. She had to keep it quiet or

they may try to use someone not marked. Nymphadora immediately jumped to help. She then asked if her mum could be

helped. They then explained it would only work for children. You mean, you two will not be protected. They both shook

their heads no.

They each had a rune of eternity, marked onto them. The rune used all their blood mixed together. They did not realize

that Harry's ancient nurse, added hers. When she did this, a Royal Fairy was watching. They are neutral to good and

evil; they are of the Earth Mother and the Goddess. They are Magic. The little Fae added seven drops of her blood to the

mix. When the hour approached of the zenith of the day; Harry's forehead was done, Luna's belly button was done, and

friends call me Dora above her privates. She said it was to be private between them. They all got into the circle. Lily and

Selene were not thinking straight as they thought Dora was keeping the babies stationary. It was the invisible nurse and

the Royal Fairy keeping them occupied with pretty magic. She made a Fairy Dragon appear, as well as a Unicorn, and

herself to their three sets of eyes; invisible to the others.

The ritual went off; That is when things became interesting…Harry's elven ancient nurse; Merlin's first creation, changing

hateful to luving, became visible to the others. She dissolved into the arrogant, hateful, slave driven High Elf. Then

turned into magic dust, scattered over the three. The Unicorn dissolved into Luna, The Fairy Dragon dissolved into Dora.

Royal Princess of the Fae, had her magic mix into Harry. All three children, became unconscious. Well Selene, says to

The scared Lily. I think we now know the power he knows not. Selene nods, then her eyes roll up into her head, and she

speaks. They now have the power to always defeat evil, to Love those who deserve it, and to persevere thru all

hardships to help those under their protection, and prevent unnecessary fighting. Lily stared at had not been

her voice. It had, had power, that was indescribable.

Selene's eyes unrolled and looked at Lily's wide eyed stare, and said what, did I have a vision? No you passed a

message from the Goddess, I believe. No that was not her. The princess's hands flew to her mouth. She could be heard

by the mortals. They looked at her; excuse me, who are you, what was the High Elf of LOR, and who was the message

from. I am the future Queen of the Fae, princess RoseMarieJasmineElphan. That was your house elf, before Merlin

changed her, from the High Elf Queen of the hateful, cruel, and evil Elves; to luving, helpful, nice House Elf. Lily jumped

in with, should that not have made her Good not nice. Princess Rose said, once you are dedicated to Evil, you cannot

become good, only neutral and nice. Just as a fallen dedicated Good can only become a anti-hero, not an Evil one. Albus

is one of those. While his lover, did the same; but because of his greed for the hollows turned him to unkind, death

spewing, magicals first. That was Death as well as the Others...You do know...Maybe not. The Goddess, Magic, Death,

Destiny, and Fate are the descent Gods. War and Evil are the destroyers.

The Fae had become Mortal. They could still pass on to the next dimension, they still had powerful Magic, But they could

now be killed. The Magic of the High Elves was spread throughout the planet. This brought back many almost extinct

creatures. Children across the world, had their DNA enhanced to become special, gifted, and powerful. Luna had the

Good to "corrupt" Evil, so that it was no longer hateful or a destroyer. Dora had the power to stop War in its steps, for

she was the destroyer of those who destroyed. Harry became the Avatar of Death, without Life; there can be no Death.

He was the linchpin for the other two. They made a Triad; that will send man to the stars. Together, they were the Wild

Magic.


	42. Just a small Bunny

Amelia gets 5 year old Harry by having him come to her from outside the wards. Lord Potter, become Lord Bones, Lord Lovegood, Lord Pevrell, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw(Lily), & 2 open contracts Harry must put girls name in, & girl must sign, if 15, or a parent. 6 hidden open, in case Harry gets other titles.


	43. Goddess Game

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the idea & maybe the OCs. No money made, this is fun for anyone to read. Based on JK ****Rowling's universe. As said she, her lawyers, her family, her buyers, publishers, MGM etc are the only ones making money! Oh yeah; I bought the books & movies for our family!**

**This & about 15 other stories have been running in my head. So will still try to do first story. And if I need to, will put the plots down. If you want to use them, go ahead.**

The five creators of everything, since the last start, decided to play a game and create a new universe apart from the ones that happen by the yes no, left right, up down, in stay out; splits. Each would pick a fantasy or fiction from the Multiverses to see where they would start. **Death & Destiny** had been playing against **Fate & Life**, for this world, for fun. The Supreme one decided that they needed a "LIFE", so made sure, each cheat would set in motion, them finally having someone.

**Destiny** was how the different ad infinitum worlds were made. Her broad gestures had made every decision into a new world. **Fate** was the one who centered on the pivotal persons of each world. She helped or hindered them; based on how she wanted. Of course this just created more universes. This help, gave randomness to the various universes.

**Life** is a little jealous of **Death**, so she has her plans to cheat. **Harry** will be all four of their playthings, when he passes over. **Life** was in love. **Harry** was The Pivot for her ascension, to make another Multiverse with only Magic using beings. She had plans for both **Fate & Destiny. Death** was already conquered. **Harry** was her Master in so many of the universes; weather real or fiction. She imbued the Hollows a thousand percent more, as **Harry** was the only one that could combine them. **Life's changes** were set before any of the others.

**Destiny** knew the other three had plans. She felt fearful & ecstatic, as she knew she would finally have someone. She did something, that Fate would do. She had another universe, kick out someone, instead of killing her. She timed it perfect. **Destiny's change** happens here!

"Well bitch; I finally have everything. The world will be mine!" **Tasha** stares at **Potter** & her five men. "If you had taken more men into your circle, you might have won. Any last requests bitch." "Yes I would like my boys to pleasure me, one last time." "HaHaHa! You slag bitch. Agreed!" As each came she kissed them, told them to not swallow until they already pass the veil, everything would work out. She had her five Orgasisms from **Henry (Hermione), Gene (Ginny), Nathan (Nymphadora), Frank (Fleur), & ****Lucas**** (Luna)**. Each tossed through the veil, after. She thinks she is right, but she still cries, in case, she is wrong.

You realise this was all a set up to get rid of you, right?" "Yes, I know that now, you beat me but, someone will destroy you." "HaHaHa! Before I toss you through the veil, I would like you to meet my sons, your half brothers!" "Whaat!" "**James & Jesse**, come see your slag of a sister." **Holly** could see the hate in their eyes for their mother. She realises the prophecy would be true. "How? You had my dad." "Oh girl, I still have him, but you are going to have him, or him you. Pet, service her. **Lee Evans** came out & starts to ravish her immobile body. "He finally gave me a girl, that I can use. So he is going with you, after your pregnant. Infinius Maximus Sperm. Fertilis Maximus Egg."

"No dad stop. Please!" "Oh he won't; I taught him well." You ah, oh Bitch!" "He is good, isn't he. I'm going to use him for my last one!" She shudders as he comes, then keeps going. "It takes seven times to be sure!" "Bitch, all you have left is the cup, Snake , & my sister. We destroyed the others. You should not have gave them to non family, as we got them after their deaths. **Tasha **was bone white! "You lie!" "No oh, ah yesss. The Diary, Ring, Diadem, & Locket!" "Nooo! Well played bitch! **Jesse & James** go wish you father goodbye." They came over. "Dad", they cried & hugged him. "Listen, sis will not be a Horcrux, I am her last one, so once the snake is killed, basilisk poison the cup, she will be mortal to kill." Out loud; "ah, oh goddess, take care of your sister. Love you, all."

"When they are old enough, they will impregnate me & **Naggy**, whenever we command, even their sister." "Ahhh, your a bitch, why don't you die!" "Gravida quis est hic! Ah it is done. Give your father, father of your child, a kiss, my dear. Before I kill him!" **Holly** kisses her blank eyed father. "Avada Kedavra!" The light goes out of his dull eyes. Through her through!

The **changes Death** made, happened here.

"**Peter**! Crousio!" **Pettegrew** sreams. You said She would be here. All there is here are elves, & **Harry**. She will be a thorn in my side. The battle starts. '**Lily's** not here, thank **Merlin**.' The battle continues. "Unbelievable. Two elves killed all but three of my inner circle. **Bella, Severus, & Lucius** only left, & port keyed away. **Peter** follow!" "Yesss master!" She was one of the first transformed elves. She knew her time was coming. She used her elf, wand, & runic magic. Harry would live for mistress **Lily**. She could feel him, he was like those young four. Before the jealousy. **Harry** will be better than **Merlin**. **Morgana LeFay**; the first House Elf made by Merlin, perishes. Tom is devastated; 'this damn elf hurt me.' "Avada Kedavra". It worked, the spell hit both of them; **Morgana's** spell, was not strong enough. **Harry's **soul dies! **Peter** grabs the wand & flees; after seeing a specter leave from his masters disintegrating body, in the rune circle.

**Fate **decided that she would play with **Life's changes. **She was also lonely. She had to feel what those she guided felt. It had changed her. She was tired & wanted someone, who could care for her. **Holly** is floating, holding her son, a baby. Her men are also floating. "Hello children! Well played **Potter**! I have decided to do something. I am going to change **Death, Destiny, & Life's** plan. You will not remember your prior lives, until the moment you kiss one of them. You will remember each other & any magic you had before, but don't have at that time.

The Prophecy will not be the one you remember. I am flipping your sexes. **Holly** will be **Harry**. **Lucas**, **Henry**, **Frank**, **Gene,** **Nathan** will be Girls. James will be...Hmmm...I think you might love her, if I don't tell you. None of them are soul bound to you. If you treat them correctly as a man, they can become yours, but they may also fall for someone else.

The ones they might fall for all you girls will be all the **Weasley** boys. **Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Colin & Dennis Creevey, Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, Dudley Dursley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Lee Jordan, Viktor Krum, William Kettleburn, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Thomas Greenfield, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Cormac McLaggen, Graham Montague, Theodore Nott, John Ogden, Antioch Greyson, Cadmus Luther, Ignotus Pince, Jason Podmore, Peter Quirrell, Harold Rockwood, Albert Rowle, Pius Runcorn, Newt Scamander II, Frank Scrimgeour, Horace Shunpike, Theodore Travers**, or **Blaze Zabini**.

Now for you **Harry**. You now will only want & love females. The others will, maybe love you, but will love other girls also. You will be physically weaker, but your stamina will be godlike! There will be 51 males that the women could fall in love with, 48 named, you & two others, unnamed. The men are all within 5 years of the various women. For example; **Henry**, **Frank, & Nathan** will be older than you. **Gene & ****Lucas** younger than you. You will always remember that seven is the most powerful number. Covens with 51 are the most powerful. I will now give you all the other women's names you could love. **Harry** realized he was only with her, the others were gone.

**Nymphadora & Lillian Tonks, Fleur & Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione & Isabella Granger, ****Ginny Weasley, Luna & Lotus Lovegood, ****Sheba Babbling, Charity Binns, Leena Burbage, Desiree & Sophia Carrow, Amy Plank, Samantha Kettleburn, Tabitha McGonagall, Aurora Alastor, Shannon Sinistra, Jasmine Sprout, Septima Vector, Poppy Pomfrey, Ashley Pince, Galatea Beery,Merryweather Derwent, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Misendra Brown, Cho Chang, Penelope & Phoebe Clearwater, Tracey Davis, Daenerys Diggory, Jessica Drew, ****Dahlia ****Dateh ****(****Death****)****, ****Ashley Dursley, Holly Elif (Life), Merope Figg, Francess Fortescue, Astoria & Daphne Greengrass, Rhonda Hooch, Angelina Johnson, ****Chloe Kent, ** **Lena & Lexis Lang, Francisca & Trixie Lestrange, Su Li, Destiny (****Destiny) Luthur, ****Alice MacNair, Cissy Malfoy, Jenny Malkin, Merry Montague, ****Jaime Nott, ****Pansy Parkinson, Padma & Parvati Patil, Lily Potter, ****Marjorie & Miranda Prewett, **** Molly Pringle, Helena & Demelza Robins, Rita & Lucy Skeeter, Alicia Spinnet, Gwen Stacy, Lana Sullivan, Rose Taef (**Fate**), Andromeda Thicknesse, Lisa Turpin, Sybil Twycross, Emmeline Vance, Romilda & Roberta Vane, Tammy Warren, Valeria Yaxley, Olivia Wood, or Blaise ****Zabini.** Two unnamed. There are 85 Women that you could love & would love you.

The Supreme one causes them to go into that universe, with no memories, just like the others. **Harry**, you should win against him! But I am leaving the love lives alone. They already made your sperm different. Your capacity to Love will be as great as your stamina. All of you, when you were male & female, deserve the love you can have in this new story! Beware though, till you have fulfilled all your 50 girls, in your coven; **Death, Destiny, Fate, & Life** will not remember anything. You will know that you must have a girl, once you hit puberty on your 13th birthday. You will be shown everything about love for that week, from one to five women.


	44. The Magic of The Families

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some ideas, some books, some movies, & a computer. Wish I owned everything else. No money made. A nod to Pheonix1987 for the idea to push my story from an earlier point than his fifteenth I had started with.**

The Chamber of Secrets caused Harry to have an immunity to venoms/poisons from the Basilisk bite! The Phoenix Tears that Fawkes put in Harry reacted to Her having fallen in love with him. This came about, to her being bound to a grey lord; & said lord, basically torturing Harry for ten years.

Her two feathers, given, after being bound, went to both students that were abused. Tom was not as abused as Harry, simply because, no one knew of him, per se. The book does not give an address, till the children are ten. If no one looks in the book, no one knows where the children live.

Phoenixes are creatures of the Light, just as Inferni are creatures of the Dark. Phoenixes have their own minds & freedom. Inferni are slaves that can take ten word commands. The Summer Harry turns thirteen, starts it all off.

** Fawkes as she was known, had bonded to Harry in the chamber. Hedwig was not happy, but she would share!**

The Potter Magic was hitting its stride on his birthday, when the Black family magic hit. The Ministry, Gringotts, & Magic itself, did not always agree. Sirius made his will that morning. He named Harry, tried on the ring, & was rejected. The light had turned red after going from his head down to his favorite parts. The Goblins did a scan, informing him that he was sterile!

The Ministry had Draco as the next Lord. No one bothered to check after Harry's Birthday. Magic enacted the will for head of House. Dorea Potter (nee Black) was the older niece of Arcturus. So no male heir having a child activated the House Magic. So Dorea had a son, James, who had a son Harry. Draco came from Cissy, who came from Cygnus, who came from Pollax, Dorea's younger brother. So Harry was one generation closer, as well as son of son.

Harry was excited & because of the House Powers kicking in, very confident. Unlike his normal self. The party went well, Dora Tonks had a major magic surge, when she kissed Harry on the cheek. It wet her knickers & scared her, as she was 5+ years older; an adult.

**[Lessons in Pleasure by Pheonix1987] should be read, the differences are time/age related. This is Summer after Second year. The night of Harry's thirteen B-day.**

Harry was a bit bushed the next day. Smiling at having cum seven times. He woke to Fawkes & Hedwig curled & "purring" next to his head. Both headbutted him. He was shocked to understand that they wanted his babies. Not understanding how that could be; when the door flew open; & a huge black dog jumped on & slobbered all over him.

Animagus...Serius noticed his shocked expression & changed back. "You OK, Prongslet." "I think so...Paddy can we make babies with the animal that we become as Animaguses?" "Hmmm... I think so. I just never really thought about it. Since James & Lils were the same type...I don't think the rat did, but I'm not sure!

They both think of the mistakes they made with Pettegrew & the Basilisk/Tom's diary. The X-mas holiday edition of the Weasley's winning the Years Lottery. The fact he almost lost his Godson to a snake. He changed back, panted, licked his..."Ewww, don't do that around anyone, or Molly might neuter you.

**progenitor:The seven families Magic, that he is sole heir to has created a Male Progenitor. No matter the species, he can father a child. Can is an interesting word. It means possible. A Progenitor will always breed.**

1

1

1

1

1

1


	45. Lily

Lily is pissed at the world; especially, her husband James & his friends. They think Albus "The Great" Dumbledore will protect them. Since the move, she had been doing research, rituals, Seals, enchantments, & learning to hate her husband & his friends.

She saw with her own eyes. Selene had come over, pregnant. She helped with the bonding ritual of Fae. Neither knowing it affected them also. Harry was bounded to all three of them. She then went to get James & them, for the next ritual. She found them having an orgy. Molly Weasley, Amalie Bones, her sister Petunia, Arabella Figg, Andromeda Tonks, Rosemarie Rosmerta, & Apolline Delacour. Her Husband James, Ted Tonks, Serius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus "The fuck" Dumshit, his brother Aber "the goat", & some guy, that looks like james.

She added her revenge to the ritual. It seemed to go off, beautifully. The Fairy Godmother came, blessed them, cursed their enemies, Kissed Selene of the lips with tongue, & then sucked on her Harry's penis...All one year of him...But then the Queen of the Fae came.

She kissed me, just like the godmother, did Selene...It was amazing...I came as she also played with me, while Harry's penis was in her mouth. She then said, in a prophetic voice; You shall not die, but Harry & Luna, will not reunite with you, until they create a child. Harry will have many children. Those who have desecrated the vows of the many, shall forfeit many things to Harry. So I Say, So Mote It Be, So The Goddess Wills!

We woke up when, they came to this cottage. Something was not right. I felt nothing for any of them. We did the Fidelius charm. The Professor said, they had done everything they needed to, beforehand. I knew something was wrong with that statement, but could not remember why. I was sick for the next six months. Finally feeling better. James said he would make love to me, once the trick or treaters were done.

"It is him, take Harry & flee. I'll hold him off." As he said that, I felt all the wards, charms, & enchantments, that James & them worked on, go down. I knew then anti travel wards would be up. I tried any way, when I got to my Harry. Then activated all the rituals, that Selene & I had done separately. The enchantments went off. I felt like half my soul, was pulled from my body.

The door blasted in, I begged for Harry's life. Tried a trick & was AKed. It was strange, I was floating near a Fairy, much bigger than most, about the size of a House Elf. The AK was partially interrupted. Tom Marvolo Riddle blew up. But I saw his tiny very torn soul, tear apart, & almost disappear. But part headed for Harry, that is when the other me intercepted that fragment, absorbing the soul. She was a little dark, but then went into the large Fairy.

I continued to float. Serius showed up, after Peter took Tommy's wand & fled. Serius took after Peter. Bellatrix, came next. This is when I entered her. The fight was short. Her soul had been mostly eaten, by Dementor. Her mind was mostly obey her master & how to do spells.

I had her take Harry to Selene. Selene & I talked, we figured if Bella killed the other Death Eaters, Harry would be safe. It was strange. I used her to kill them. Almost 50 dead. Then went after Malfoy. He killed her. I floated to Cissy, entered her & again, just like Bella, the lights were on, but no one was home. I thought about this. I would keep her body, kill any others she/I found. Set up Malfoy dying by Bella.

I'm not a hundred percent sure, Moody bought it, but he did not push it. It was strange, all the females were now doing what I wanted. The children were being brought up in the light. We were a little late on a hundred Death Eaters. Their children somewhat raised evil. But then most of those DEs died in the next ten years. I finally talked to Selene. The Longbottoms had be tortured to death for Frank & insanity for Alice. Albus "the Fucking Traitor", Took Harry away. I could feel him, but the wards stopped me from finding him.

Vernon was a shit still, Harry lived in the cupboard, was beat, till he was nine. That was when puberty hit him. Dudley was not as fat as he could have been, Daisy Dursley was Petunia's Angel. The thing is, she looked a lot like Harry. Harry loved her. He protected her, when he could. She had fallen in love with her hero. When she saw her mum attack Harry, rip his clothes off him, &...She was devastated. Her mum had done to her Harry, what she always dreamed of doing with him.

During his tenth year, being raped , just about every day, increased his stamina. He could cum very many times. She still came in, held him to her, after her mum left. She would always whisper, sweet nothings to him. Rub him, & tried to kiss away the pain he felt. He now believed her, when she said, she was his.

Selene dies...Luna heard her mum. You are bonded with others, to Harry. You are his, just as we are. Love him, we will see you then. She saw a Fairy Godmother appear, her mum went into her...It was strange. She maid sure, she went, as her birthday was August 31.

Daisey was also born August 31. So all three would be heading to Kings Cross at the same time.

1

1

1

1


	46. Next Thrice

Think This is change story. The prior is different story, I believe (Assume)! Different next!


	47. Heaven & Hell

**Pursuant to the Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 & the Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998, this work is copyrighted 2019 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written permission of the author. ****_This permission is given, as long as it is in "good" taste, & told where you got it from, my story. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but respect & fun from writing!_**

**CONTENT Disclaimer: This story contains sexually graphic & explicit material & as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you to read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story & characters are purely fictional & any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, & do not promote or condone the activities described herein.**

**Note: I would like to thank MissAnnThropic & the_scribbler for the above laws & disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Most of this story is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I just wished I owned them. It's free fun for reading. No money is being made.**

**Disclaimer!:** **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rollins, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, & whoever she sells, gives etc. it to. It is for free fun. **

**So there are a number of Authors out there I owe homage to. I shamelessly used some or part of their lines unintentionally ( I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.} ). Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) to form my words to flesh out my story. This has just about every description of stories in it from snuff to incest to sex to romance. It is what would be more real life in a fiction, fantasy, Sci-fi world. **

**Here's a few names: J.K. Rollins; George Lucas; E.E. "Doc" Smith; Piers Anthony; Marion Zimmerman Bradley; Ian Fleming; etc. Hallows_Seeker; Bobmin; Flowerchild 33; Clell65619; GOLDJMW; songwriter 90; red_jacobson; canoncansodoff; rlpj4; & Jeconais; etc. to name a very few. Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I again Do not own any of. **

**This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader. If you do not like the first chapter, (which I have had to rewrite as the site lost it). You will not like the rest, so don't read it. Canon/fanon will be said as "Canon happens:" I hope you can all remember what happened in the books or movies!**

**Lily **was pissed as she found out, just how much of an arse, **James** and the rest were. Why had she not looked up all the different bonds. Why did no one explain to the muggle borns about the different bondings. **Minerva** or the other female teachers, should have said something. Maybe Selene knows how to break this bond with that arse. She should not have fallen for his fake change!

**James** was in shock. He should not be bound to her. He was a pureblood. But he cannot get it up for any other girl now. Not even his elven girls. She could not be that powerful, could she? No she has to be pregnant, the bitch, sucked him into it. She is that smart. Well he has a fifty-fifty chance of her being his concubine slave...Oh shit, there is no fucking way. We only have boys. No wonder, it is a child heir bond, so she will be my wife.

**Lily** hated and loved James. She hated him and the magical world, that did not tell them of the magical bindings. **Selene** thought she knew of all the spells to prevent bonding someone. She looked, they were all missing. **Irma** was pissed, then the next day, she did not remember. That ass **Dumbledore**, must have obviated her.

**Petunia** was right, she should not be in the magical world. At least **James** is now stuck like her. In public we are loving, but in private; I hate him. He forbid me from leaving him. Of course, I am now **Lady Potter**. He cannot counter my home orders. So all the sex slave elves are now bound to me and the baby. Its funny, he was a sex aholic, now he is stuck with just me.

I have looked at every book I could, including those at the Black household, since **Sirius** is the heir. I hate him, **Peter**, and especially **Remus**. He should have told me, we are friends. We were graduated, then married the next day.

**Severus** had tried to kill **James**, to free me; but almost died from **Remus**. I am not allowed to speak with him. I have studied. I have found very many spells, rituals, and charms; Angelic, Demonic, Good, Evil, Light, Dark. It did not matter. **Harry** is a god send. I love him to death. I am not allowing **James** to have sex with me. As **Harry** is his heir, he is so boned. I am planning my revenge. The girls have agreed. **Harry** shall rock the world, changing it. The spells and rituals will give him great power to break bonds.

Damn **James** and **Dumbledore**, the shite. A frigging prophecy saying **Harry** must kill **Voldemort** or die trying. Fuck that! My **Harry** will live to change the world. Not allowing us to flee; I am going to have to do those other spells and rituals. **Harry** will live, we will die. I will lose half my soul. The bonding ritual that enslaved the elves. **Voldy shorts's** enchantment, that enslaves the wearer, and I need something else. **Dora** is coming over to watch **Harry** and **Luna**, while **Selene** and I talk in a few days. She must have had a vision, to want to come to this place. The war wards of castle **Potter** are aggressively hateful, at least to me. Probably because I hate **James**.

**Harry** is one. I found a goblin made ritual dagger. It was behind a story book, I had not seen. Which was very strange. I read about the three brothers, who supposedly received artifacts from **Death**. I had a epiphany. **James** cloak, is that one from the story. So prepare the ritual, now that we are not in the castle, which just means, **Dumbledore** has more than a few loose screws. The circle took me a month. **Harry's** B-day is today, **Selene** will be here tomorrow, no matter what the **Dumbass** says.

I use the dagger to cut **Harry's** palm, he does not cry out. I was unprepared for the pain, when I cut my palm. We soaked the cloak in our blood. I then touched the cloak to mine and **Harry's** forehead. "I vow my mind to you, to help you learn to be smarter than the rest." A blue light flashes. She felt clearer on what to do. I then touch the cloak to his chest and mine. "I vow my love for you, so that you may free those who love you and those whom you Luv! A Red light flashes. Hmmm...I feel better about this now. I use the cloak to put the symbol of magic on my stomach and the recieve magic on **Harry's**. "I vow my magic to you, I freely give any and all, so that thou shall live." A white light flashes. She feels calm; even though the next is bad. Using the cloak, she makes herself come. She then lays the entire cloak around **Harry**. "With my soul, with my body, I vow to you, that whom you wish, shall have your children, they shall become a good parent. They will comfort you, as you comfort them. The bindings of the world, are not done by you, love is the way, you will work. So Mote It Be! She blacked out. She awoke to find **Harry** suckling on her breasts, on the floor, in the runic circle, she had made. "Oh my love, I pray I did right!"

The next day, **James** sees **Dora** and **Selene** and says he will be going to the pub for a while. This has been the story since the move a week ago. **Selene** says:"Your bodies will die **All Hollows Eve. Harry **should be in a betrothal contract with **Luna**, or both may die. Your ritual will go off; but it will not be as bad as you thought. Though the **Fates** say, it will go completely different than you plan. The **Goddess** is unhappy with the way this world is going. **Harry** will be the savior, freeing many, having more children than would normally be possible. Dora trips.

**Lily** and **Selene** sign the blood oath contract for **Luna** to be **Harry's** wife. "Why is it this way, **Selene**." "I saw Harry with a Coven of 12 girls, also with a Cven of 50 girls. **Luna** will be in the inner Coven, but will not be the **Matriarch**." Blood shoots out of **Dora's** mouth, into **Luna's** and **Harry's **mouth. A gold light flashes, causing **Lily** to leap up. "Relax **Lily**; what was meant to be, has happened. Now none of them will die, unless they all die at the same instant." The marriage bond, that happened; replaced the slave bond, that **Dora** would have had, to **Luna** and **Harry**. Normally it would be **Luna**, but because **Harry** is really a Pureblood, and the contract was being signed; she bonded to both as a wife.

"OK **Selene**, I'm not happy, but if it will help them; I will be quiet about it. The future is not yet set, as on **All Hollows Eve**, when you finish the ritual. The Goddess plans to pull others from other Universes as they are about to die. They will possibly be **Harry's** inner circle, with **Luna** and **Dora**. I see her putting them with various families, with memories of them being born or adopted into that family.

October 30th 1981, **Neville Longbottom** has a vision. He cries and cries. **Alice** is scarred. All the diagnostic spells, show nothing is wrong. "**Frank**. I think we should do what **Albus** said." "I don't know, **James** and the others are not very happy!" "Let's do it, but then, **Neville** and I will go to your mum. You and some vassals prepare a trap." The **Death Eaters** never attack with more than ten, so if you have a squad, twenty-one of you should easily defeat and kill them. **James** and the boys are shit faced drunk. They screw the muggle girls. **James** still can't get it up. They drop him off the next day. None saw **Peter** give **James** a magical exhaustion potion. The **Dark Lord** promised him to just kill the bitches baby. They were all going to enjoy her.

**FLASHBACK TO THE MORNING OF THE 30TH:**

**Lily** looked down on her baby. He looked like **James**, handsome, but her eyes made him stunning. If **James** had looked like **Harry**, she never would have been able to keep away, as long as she did. Of course, he might have shown the slaves, being he is so egotistical. "I Luv you my handsome baby boy. Unlike your father, the pig." "Well bitch, I'm going to the pub with the boys." Go ahead, drink to your heart's content. But you will still, not be able to have sex. Arse!" After he has left, she gets the girls into a stasis sleep. They will only come out of it, if **Harry's** life is in danger. With the War Wards, what rituals, wards, and spells she did; **Potter Castle** will not be broken. **Harry** will become Lord at eleven. She sent all the papers, books, and Wills to **Gringotts**. The goblins respect the **Potters**, but she and **Harry** have become friends of the Nation. Her work on their behalf, ensured **Harry** would have warriors to help train him. Her magic bound to him, will make him more powerful than **Voldy** or **Dumbass** together!

The copies went to the **Ministry**! She did not, in any way trust the big woppy head of the **Wisingott, Dumbass. **She kisses her boy. "I pray what I do is right, my Luv! It is an evil ritual, part elven slave bond, part voldy slavery. It will cost me half my soul. But I will take **Voldy pants** with the half." The circle is finished. The rug in place. She still cannot leave, per **James** order. She would have taken **Harry** and fled, to train him. **James** following **Dummy**, will be what gets us killed.

**James** wakes, his head is killing him. He goes and takes a Pepperup. One of the family special ones. Not the cheap ones they license. He feels tons better, his magic is now at three quarters, instead of one quarter. He looks out to see if any of the guys were going to show. He sees **Peter**, but then **Voldemort**. **Lily**, he's here. Take **Harry** and Flee, you were right, **Peter** is a rat. She was in the kitchen, so she rushes up the stairs, as the door is blown in. **Tom** realises that **James** is not weakened as much as **Peter** said. So goodbye **James**. "Avada Kedavra" **James** trips and dies. Lily had been lifting **Harry** and trying to Apparate, then portkey. She puts him back. Uses the dagger into her liver from her Kidney. The pain is stupendous, but it seals the ritual. Now to hold him off, **Harry** only needs a minute.

"**Harry**, I **Lily Marie Evans** give my all to you to live. She feels him, turning. The door blasts off the hinges. Shrapnel flying all over. "Let my son live, take me." "Foolish girl, you maybe beautiful, but I promised Severus, he could have you, so move." The hate ate her heart, but the bond was clear. She needed to do the last line. "I will be yours, if you will let him live." **Tom** sees the light and:"Avada Kedavra!" He watches her skirt rip, showing her quim. blood coming from her twisted body. He did not notice, **Harry** glow. "So you were going to do a sexual transfer bond, so the brat would live. You may have cost me something as I promised all my men you. But it will not be the end of the world." **Peter** was morning **James** down stairs, when he heard his lord speaking to **Lily**, the bitch. "Now for you, stupid boy."

He steps into the runic circle. Something both halves of **Lily's** soul did not plan on. The innocent one, that could have loved **James** and definitely **Harry**, moved to the front of **Voldy Piss**. 'Her thinking was, you shall not have him. "Your forehead is cut, you will make this **Hufflepuff** ring into a Horcrux." The older, experienced, jaded half a soul floats in front of **Harry**. "Your not their savior, so it must be **Longbottom**. I will give **Alice** to the boys. Avada Kedavra!" It went through the innocent half soul, activating the runes, the wards, and the disintegration, of **Toms** body. The spell reflected back, shattered the **Horcrux.** Only because the last seventh of **Tom's** soul, was going into it. **Peter** was on the stairs, when his master's wand came tumbling down. He looked and fled from the crying **Harry**, as the House was making him feel like he was on the rack, being burned alive, and tortured at the same time. 'Those brats have caused master to die.' Just as that thought was in his mind. The main seventh part flees the circle. Scaring **Peter** out of years of life. That part went to **Albania**, where his snake was in hibernation, getting stronger. It was good, he had set it up to flee that far away, or **Dumbledore**, might have finished his main soul. If that had happened, he would have become the snake.

The Horcrux part, was to weak to flee the circle, so went for **Harry**. The older, experienced half soul, slammed into it, then into **Harry**. **Hell** was pissed, as it could not take the pure half soul. **Heaven** was upset, as the **Goddess** made a deal with it. The contract in the runes had failed, as they were supposed to take her half soul and **Riddle's**. They had not realised that his soul was in pieces. The trade was not fair, so they lost out. She was much stronger than this fragment. She absorbed it, getting a lot of info, as well as many hateful and upsetting images.

**END OF THE CHAPTER: The next part, will be the deals and portals, that happened in the nanosecond, Lily's soul, split in half!**


	48. Heaven & Hell Future

**FAST FORWARD:**

**Hermione Jean Granger** (19 September 1979 - 1 April 2022) **May the Angels forgive the MIONE Healer!**

**Hermione Granger Weasley**, age 42 looks back at her life, staring down at her husband's body, as well as his 2 19 year olds mistresses. She feels nothing, but regret. Why did she marry Ron, why did she not fight for Harry. He was her best friend, he would never betray her with another. She would not have had to kill, all 4 girls, for what Ronnie did. Mione, the Master Healer, that had created 73 spells & potions. Found the Cures for Dragon POX; The muggle HIV (Aids); the magical squib problem; Lycanthrope & Vampirism; & so many other things; put her wand against her forehead, & cast… If this mist is the after life, I'm not Happy. If only I had been with Harry.

Those last 7 non marked Death Eaters; children of other ones, would not have killed him; instead of my honeymoon with Ron. Maybe that's why it did not work. I threw myself into my work & Ron into his Quidditch career. But looking back; I never Loved Ron, I Loved Harry. But Harry had Loved Ginny, so. If only I could go back, if only I had not returned that time turner. If only…Regrets, my life was full of them… "Well says a voice out of the mist, you realized everything, much faster than I thought you would. Harry always knew, you were the brightest witch of your generation. He told me, he also could not believe; you would not ever question why he was so strongly in love with Ginny."

"What do you mean, they loved each other." "You mean,"; the voice says; "Like you loved Ron?" Hermione puts her prodigious mind into overdrive; she sees everything, including the obliviate at age 15, when she told Molly that she Loved Harry. She sees, all the times it was done to her, Harry, & Ginny. She watches potion mistress Molly, making the super Love potion, Ecstasy. One of the things, she created a vaccine against. Saw Molly perfecting it & using it on all three of them, then on Tonks & Remus; after Harry bonded with her. Saw her use it on Bill & Fleur with obliviate to erase the knowledge that her sister had a bond, also with Harry.

She sees Harry at St. Mungo's as he is dying. "If only my Love had Loved me!" She knew in that second, Harry had loved her. Yes indeed. "Death has asked me to offer you a deal, child. Do you want to hear it." "Who are you & what will the deal encompass?" "You will be sent back into another Universe, that will split off from the one Sirius made, when he entered the veil. Each time the veil is used, a new universe is created, with all things being possible." "Really, & I suppose your God!"

"No, I'm the Goddess of Magic. I'm what the non-magical call: The Supreme Being. As I said, my Angel asked me to offer you a deal." Hermione was flabbergasted, but looking around again, decided. "Yes, let's make a deal!" Laughter sounded throughout the mist. "Oh, child, you are so funny." "OK, the downside for you, is fivefold; the upside is threefold. But you can add to the upside, by the actions you take from the moment you are back alive." "OK, give me the good, the bad, & the ugly!" Again laughter echoed through the mist. "Oh dear, I think I will give you a little boost in the upside, that will make up for the downsides, that you will hate.

Now the downsides." A giant chalkboard appears.

#1 Harry will not only marry you, he will marry the other five of the Coven. You six must still save the world, while protecting Harry from the increased Death Eaters. All sympathisers & wannabes, will become Death Eaters. So all will be marked. Their power will increase 5%.

#2 You will Love the other five as they will Love you. All six of you will be bi-sexual. But only Harry will be the male, whom you all Love. Only he may give you children. So if you fail, you will never have children.

#3 You will come back after the Ministry, but before that idiot tells Harry about him being a Horcrux. So, you will be hurt, your core weakened. This will be, when you realise who the other five are. You will have a major chance, if you take Harry to Gringotts.

#4 You must get all seven of you together, even while hurt. If you do not get the seven of you together by the end of that summer, bad things will happen. Harry will turn Dark. He will kill anyone who does not agree with him, or hurts him or you, or whichever of you girls, get with him.

#5 You will keep your memories of all this here, but you will not know the future, as it will be unwritten. Hermione immediately started quietly talking to herself about everything important, that happened from the day Harry comes to her in the infirmary. "Ah, you figured my bonus to you." She kept talking to herself. Laughter filled the mist for a third time. "Now the upside."

#1 If you get at least two others of the six, you all will become more powerful, but will need all six of you, to get the boost, that will make you remembered for many, many, many centuries.

#2 All seven of you, will have advanced learning. This means, if you are shown once, you can do the spell. Read a translating dictionary, which you all have photographic memories. You will be able to understand & speak fluently, once you hear it spoken, for an hour. Your calligraphy for Runes, Rituals & Arithomancy, will be perfect. You will be able to share knowledge, during intercourse!

#3 You will all have physical perfection, as will your other forms of Animagus. Bye this I mean you will be completely maximised to have the best body you can. Also once all six of you join with Harry, all imperfections, like scars, will disappear.

"Now for my help, before you agree or go on to the after life. It is a Riddle for you to answer. You now know that you are the one. The second you know & patronize. You know the Patronised; knows the others, they barely talk to you; though they are within 5 places of you. The forth you know through your study mate, but she knows you not. She loves Harry, but has never spoken to him, outside class. The fifth, you touched, every day. You played with her till Umbitch broke in. She is part there & part where all things are hidden. You will need to help her twice, three times"

Hermione realizes, she has to answer. "Yes, I will do it!"

**END FORWARD FLASHBACK: HERMIONE AGE 42:**

**START FORWARD FLASHBACK:TO HARRY AGE 15:**

Flash of light & she blinks open her eyes. Everyone is in the infirmary, except **Harry**. Wait a min...! The door opens…

**END FORWARD FLASHBACK:TO HARRY AGE 15:**


	49. Angelic Help

Lily signed. All eleven plans with each having seven backups done this Halloween morning. A half year preparing, after hearing the prophecy. Even if we all die, my backup mothers will guild him. He the Chosen One, the next King of Magic, my lovable boy. Neither James nor Albus, know that one.

Why did James allow Albus to change secret keepers...I'm tired...No it cannot be that way...It is set by the Fates...Are you sure? So Hell is why the world is on the brink of annihilation; Their first failed, their second Avatar is failing, because of the first, if their third fails, it will be Harry to lead into the new Golden age?

So my first plans, might not work, including back ups. No problem...No he is my son, I will give up some of my soul for him...No you do not have the right to interfere...I know, I will have a Mortal Soul if I give up, my Angelic half to protect him...Do you honestly think I care. She gave us free will for some **** reason.

Lily blushed at having cursed. Gabriel, my father, as you wish to save me, he is your grandson, warrior of the Goddess. He will need training, after my eleventh plan ends. You will be there to show him what is needed. I Luv you too!

Hello, all of you are possible backup mothers of Harry, if the contracts have activated & I am telling you this, then the worst happened. James & I are dead. Your child:

Andromeda Tonks: your daughter Nymphadora Qetesh Tonks will be Harry's shield-maiden. His love, his protector from backstabbing, his partner, his mate. I know this is not what you wanted, but the second Avatar of Hell in still in the neutral side of good. He still is a Greater Good than Good for All. The third has been beaten, he cannot come back for **at least** ten years. Till Harry is thirteen, if my Arithomancy is correct. When Harry will be as powerful, if not as knowledgeable.

As per the two sided contract, the blood set side & the regular side, you are first to be his adopted mother. Take care of him Andy. May she protect you.

Flash back starts:

Hello, may I come in to talk about the battle ahead? I am Lily Seraphina Potter nee Evans. You are Doctor Emmaline Rowena Granger nee (the Oldest of the last) Ravenclaw. I mean you no harm, I'm here as my son is soul mated to a number of girls, but I want them to have a chance at Love. Your daughter is the heiress of Ravenclaw, & third in line for Slytherin. Doctor Daniel Hydra Granger, Squib heir of Slytherin.

As you can see, a very open ended betrothal contract...It will not activate till they become intimate...Oh yes, Hermione will be a very powerful witch, about 15th in the world. One of the three strongest in the world, if the bond goes through. Here is your magical copy. Oh, sorry... Both Grangers, who now think of them selves as normal, rush up the stairs to their darling girl.

They are confused, did they fall asleep for almost four hours. They must be tired. Dan, an ex SAS Captain, turned oral surgeon, thought to himself to fix or resand the crib. Princess pricked her finger on something.

Flash back ends:

Emma Granger: Your daughters contract has been activated. As one of Harry's soulmates, yours is his Intelligence Commander, his Luv, his partner, to save the world. He will meet her on the train. You must tell her to try to shake hands with any boy marked, or has green eyes. You can have her go to Gringotts, the Honorable Neutral Goblins, Dwarves, & Gnomes will give her a blood inheritance test. You may remember everything, after they become family. I am sorry, but she needed to be smarter than me.

1

1

1

1

1

1

1


	50. Heir of Heaven & Hell

The **Portal** Opened a **Fifth** time in another Runic Circle. A very young girl, with a male treecat stagger out of a blizzard. It stays open, but winks. An Older young looking lady & older treecat stagger out. They looked like hell, warmed over. Starved, beaten, wounded, & barely conscious. The Portal winked again. A young girl, not yet woman flies through the air, from an explosion, that stops at the Portal. A mass of tears streaming down her face, injured, but not beaten. The Portal winks & stays solidly open; as a very, very young girl & treecat back out of a forest, holding a vorpal blade. She was hurt, looked like a car crash type injury. Something 25 times the size of the treecat tries to follow & is stopped. A warm loving voice enters all of their minds. 'Welcome young ones. This is an interesting development. Your part of the multiverse has many streams with many differing times, & timelines! You will be safe, healed, & calm.'

"Wow, they all look alike." says everyone else! The catboy flies thru the air & circles the 4 young seeming women & 3 treecats. They look like Little Fuzzies, but cattish with six limbs. The catboy shimmers & becomes a treecat. The girl, with no treecat starts bawling. Without thinking, he goes to her & comforts her. "You'll never be alone, while I'm here. Shhh, I'll be yours, as you'll be mine & Harry's. He will Love you as you'll be part of each other." She sniffles, curled in a ball. "Awww, says the other girls; while the other Honors in the runic circle eye each other. "So the choice is made by my Avatar. Interesting! You other six, take this info I mentally give you. The evil ones might be there, so this will help you in your universes. Be fully healed," & they were. "Be completely rested, mentally alert, & physically the best you could be!" They grew a little, straightened up, and readied themselves! The blizzard Honor, became wrapped in a state of art sub-zero planet outfit. Her weapons charged, Stinker had a cross belt with 2 vorpal blades, & 2 miniature blasters. The older Honor & Nimitz got ready for the peep ship; the upcoming Tri-barrel, if they don't rush to finish. The very, very young Honor was now an inch taller, 15 pounds heavier. She had a sporting pistol, Nimitz had the vorpal blade. Both given some knowledge. "You very young one shall be given the info from the other three, so that you can plan for the future. They follow your timeline, but where you would have perished, they survived. You will be put 25 yards behind the Peak Bear. Good luck, little one. You other two will also get info to help your universes. I do not like Mesa's underground genetic government. They will & are behind much of what happened & is to happen. Good luck to you also." Before the Portal ends & the others leave, the sixth one opens. It winks twice, they see what happens to the Little Fuzzies, then the six of them disappear!

A different **Portal** Opens in the **Sixth **runic circle. The portal winks & no one apparently comes out. The Portal winks again & a large group of obvious refugees comes staggering thru, all carry babies. The Little Fuzzies stopped & looked around. "Aw they are so cute, we need to help them." says the girls, including the Honors. The Portal in their circle pulses as a brilliant light is seen, coming out of the Portal, blinding everyone's eyes with multiple flashes. Cries arise, from all the children. 'Be safe little ones.' They all calmed down, became refreshed, & food appeared around them on little tables & chairs. All hear the Goddess; "well this is very interesting, relax while I look thru these universes!" The portal winks again. Deborah Charlotte Morgan washes thru the portal. Brain dead, but still alive. "Interesting; let's take a look at her. Hmmm... I see, Bellatrix, but a good one, protecting her insane; but honorable brother, Dexter. Yes, that will work very well, she will be a gift to the Noble lady. It will work into the plan. She will become an MI5 agent & bond to him forth or sixth year. She will know non magical police work from her other universe. She will fall in Love after meeting Harry. She will remember at age eleven; before she goes to Hogwarts, all the skills. She will do anything, to help him; even evil, for his mission to succeed.

The **Portal** Opens in the **Seventh** runic circle. No one apparently comes out & closes. It immediately opens, a Succubus stalks out & the portal closes again, & a third time, out flys an "Angel", it immediately closes!.

All of you are welcome. Heal, refresh, & all be seen! The invisible girls, phase in. Both human looking ones, wide eyed. One in very high tech gear, holding a laser rifle, packing a laser pistol, & lightsabre. The other one in weird dragon & other hide armor, her wand in hand. Both in the circle with the "Angel"! The third invisible in extreme high tech helmut & weapons, a rifle along her back; with curved fan like hand blades. An obvious she, but unable to tell what she looks like, except over 6' tall. In the same circle as the little Fuzzies. Looking humanoid, but not Human. For those staying, have shields & false memories for anyone trying to pry into your minds.

**So ends chapter three. See below, same time, same station.**

"So you do understand what is going to happen, Sister?" Both the others nod. "Mother will be very cross with us for a thousand years, give or take a few!" The other two nod. The third says: "if her plan works & the other two fails." "Yes; says the first one, as long as **Death** does not succeed, we can live with the other results." "True", says the second one. "But if all three plans fail, you both understand what it will mean for us?" **Destiny** says:"I'm not sure"! Fate replies. "**Magic** is already bound to him, we will be bound to him for eternity. Mom would be happy with him for eternity. For us, it would be how much of all the different plans; succeed or fail, & at what time!" "OH!" "**Magic** would be happy right now, if all three were destroyed! I would be happy, after the prophecy is fulfilled if the other two were destroyed. You **Destiny;** would only be happy if both **Chaos & Death** were destroyed; but Mom is not; though if she fails, but survives, you would still be happy!" **Destiny** looks forward & whispers: "You don't think Mom planned on us three being bound to him, do you?" "That would be funny, each of us planning on the others being bound to him as his wife, after his mortal ones die!" "No it would not"; says **Magic to Fate**. "He will love everyone he is bound to. **Harry** would feel a lot of pain, with each death." **Destiny** who was still looking forward, in the branches, sees the best ever, possible outcome. She throws herself, binding to that outcome.

**NOTE:** Seers are three different types. The first is one who sees what happened in the past. The stronger they are, the farther they can see. The second is one the sees the future (**Destiny** is the **Goddess** to them, not her mom)! Again the stronger they are, the farther down all the decision trees they can see. The third type sees everything, all the multiverses trees, future & past. These are so rare, because they usually kill themselves after going insane. The more power the greater chance of insanity. But the most powerful; if an accident happens, just right, just as they get their powers; get some control. They can limit what they see to the major decision tree. But as with all seers, they cannot see, their own path on the tree of life. They sometimes see themselves, but only when following another's path!

**Age 1-2 October 31st, 1981**

**Canon happens:** Then Tom feels the magic go off as the Ring & Vow was said. He hesitates, puts a few protections up. He does not know that the Portals opened during his casting of the spells of protection. He has no knowledge he just changed the Horcrux he was about to make. He blows the door to bits & takes a quick glance inside. He ponders that for a second, then laughs as he cackles in the crazy evil way he does! "Oh this is so funny. Lilly will go to **Severus**, but he will have to wait 12 years to breed her. Oh my, the fun I will have, having kept my word. Then Lucios will have the other **Potter** brat for his son **Draco**, unless he also wants to wait 12 years! Ha Ha, He He!" He moves into the room; stepping into the Runic Circle under the rug. As he was not knowing he was in a runic circle, he paused & did what all evil characters do, gloats. **Lily**, for being the brightest witch of your age, you really messed up. Maybe I should raise you as my future mate. **Bella** would hate that. Her & my newborn son would be in trouble. Teh He! Well time's a wastin, don't want that stupid old fool to get here, anytime soon. He starts the killing curse as **Peter** comes up the stairs. The Runes go off, the **Goddesses** three girls do their thing, the energy released destroys his body, shreds & burns his highly magical clothes, & his wand falls down the stairs. Peter looks on in horror as **Toms** shade screams out & leaves. The missing walls scare **Peter** even more. He grabs **Tom's** wand & high tails it out of there. He makes a plan as he knows they will be coming for him. As he waits to be "Killed"; he realises that both sides would be after him, till his Lord comes back. So he expands his plan. Not knowing that it would be many years before his Lord came back!

**Age 1-2 November 1st, 1981**

**Scilla **comes out of the shattered house. Pissed & looking to kill Peter. She puts the special basket that would hold all three of Prongs children on the bike. Goes back in & brings out the girls, puts them in the bassinet. Then goes back in. She hears a large "POP", grabs **Harry** & runs outside, already starting spells, to see **Hagrid**, standing by the bike. He was cooing at the girls. **Hagrid** straightened up & demanded **Harry**, so he could bring all three to **Dumbledore**. Fine you promise three times to protect them, no matter what & you can take the bike to deliver them. He agrees doing so on his magic & happiness, & if he Unknowingly fails he will become unhappy, till he corrects it.

**Canon happens**: "Hagrid, go to my office, we'll have a drink & talk" "Ok sir" He leaves, **Minerva** says her canon spiel. Albus charms her to not remember Scilla gave the kids to **Hagrid**. It is only for the greater good. Only to remember she was the secret keeper! Back in his office, he asks **Hagrid** to let him get rid of the address where the kids are, to protect them. The potion he uses makes **Hagrid** forget, letting **Albus** overwrite his memory. His mistake was not finding out about the vow.

Because of the vow, **Hagrid** starts to distrust the Headmaster. Starts thinking about the past. Asking himself, why he was not cleared & allowed into school again. Now his innate resistance, stops **Albus's** spells & potions from working well after that. He also keeps thinking he forgot to do something important. He becomes somewhat unhappy!

The "bloodwards" are set up. The minor hostility ward was hidden within the outer wards. All 3 would be meek & easily led, when they came to **Hogwarts**. Anyone living there, not of **Harry's blood would react with hostility to them, over time.**


	51. A SuperboyHP

Before the phantom zone, when krypton had 3 planets in their "Empire". The third planets sun went nova. They had evacuated 4/5ths of the planet, between the new interdimensional zone, the space ships, transport circles, etc. The ones not saved, by the religious bigots were of the shaman religion. They believed that Magic was the way to go, not Technology. They were the "reason"; the Techno Council said the sun was going Nova. When it was in reality the Councils fault. The magic users of Atlantis gathered round and created a last ditch transport, runic circle. Their were almost 170,000 people to go. They picked a dual livable planet in a galaxy far, far away. The second and third planet were where, they were going. At 5,000 at a time, with many differences of opinion amongst the people, The Planet "Mars" was chosen by the two main diverse groups. The More Tectonic planet "Earth" was for the other 25 groups of 5000 or so. It went off, but the time dilation was off. "Mars" had the White and Red Martians by the Time of their World destroying war of Magic versus Tecno-magic. The refugees headed for "Earth" They, the now arriving groups caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, the Ice age, and the rise of the barbarian "Man". After many generations of inbreeding, cataclysmic events, such as the great flood. No one remembered that they were from other planets. Rumors of Babylon and ancient Atlantis were what was left of a once great diverse group of Nations.

The few that had major powers died early from the magic. The bloodlines thinned. Those that had magic as a Dominant Gene, and those that had it as a Recessive Gene. Time passes, great Magic Users rose and fell, setting up religions, empires, and ways of thought. Death, Fate, and Destiny had the powers given them by their mother "Goddess". They watched the universe, watched Technology, Magic of all types, and those few that were mixed up as to their beings. Shape shifters, Runic advancers, Genetic Mutants. These were interesting, but seemed to be dead ends, no pun intended. That is till all 3 Ladies were relaxing, discussing the coming battles that would destroy many planets, nations, and peoples. They had become Maulding, remorse, and "Intoxicated". They decided to make themselves a "Man" to spend eternity with. They realised they would need physical bodies like the mortals, but not be able to be destroyed with time. Destiny created the infertile eggs of Alura Zor-El. Kara was created. Chay-Ara was created by Death, as she can never permanently die, always reborn. Death to retake the body after the first menstrual cycle. Fate created Big Barda. The set up happens as planned. A huge meteor swarm is heading for Earth in 1980, should hit earth around October/November of 1981. Halloween of 1981 Tommy, the Evil Lord Voldemort, casts his spell. The thing was, Mother was watching. She agreed and disagreed with her Daughters. The switch happens as the the spell rebounds. Lily was put into Big Barda and transported to Godrics Hollow. She would be Power boys mother. When Fate went to absorb and replace "Big Barda", Lily and her would fuse. Lily Loves Harry, she knows her One True Love was out there. It was fated that she would find him.

Chay-Ara was reborn in Metropolis. Her father moves to Smallville when she is 8, she is almost ready for puberty, when she kisses Clark Kent, The dreamy black haired, green eyed, smart, and strong boy. The Krypto unites with her heritage and Death; They are bound to her One True Love Harry. Destiny decides to fuse with Kara, for she needs to know that she will help protect the multiverse. Kara has been brainwashed during her 5 years in the ship. Alura fed her her loving personality. Even though time slowed, she aged to 5. She was fed that She would recreate the people by having Kon-El's children, to make sure that any other children of Krypton would be his also to bring back her people. That having his children is the closest to Heaven she would ever be. When Destiny fused with Kara, her mother made her wishes so strong that Destiny had her One True Love. One she would share with many. "Mother" was happy. She would have many grand babies. She looked to Fate (Lily/Big Barda), Destiny (Kara/Alura Zor-El), and Death (Chay-Ara/Chloe) that Kon-El would have; changed a few things. He became Power Boy of England, several witches would become his wives. They would live 200 years. The others, were redirected to Smallville. A young mother, who was a dentist, and her husband, were informed that her Godmother left her an inheritance in the USA. An important family of flying carpets was sent to America instead of England. His wife and twin girls included. The Japanese ambassador to the magic was sent to Smallville, USA. The seeres said his daughter Li, of House Su, would find her husband with Destiny's help. The last of the Dragon people of China was fleeing to the UK, when Destiny struck. They were denied entry. But a passing US diplomat, fell in instant lust with the young mother. He helped her get asylum in the US in Smallville, Kansas; where he had family. The Veela Matriarch told her eldest daughter to take her family to America. Her blood says Fate and Destiny, need her children to ensure the survival of their race. That both would find their husband there. He would give them many children. So we start with Harrold Kent. The Kryptonite in the meteor shower that surrounds the ship, that switches in the storm by the Goddess, activates his genes. The green powers him up, becoming Emerald, so like a pepperup potion. The Red heals him, if he is injured. The Gold superchargers him to godlike power. The Black allows him to give his mates sharing ability.

They get the physical stats and abilities of others who have his seman in them when he touches it to them. The red becomes rubies. The Gold, da gold. The blue levels any of the girls touching each other, like the black does for Harry. Then becomes sapphires. The other colors all have the same ability. They deage the one that touches it, while having Harry's children, blood, sperm, or other liquid in them, to physically being 17. The child getting the immortality gene. SHE SMILES, SIGHS, AND THEN THINKS ABOUT IT. DOES SHE WANT TO BE LIKE SHE IS, OR DOES SHE WANT WHAT HER DAUGHTERS ARE GOING TO HAVE, HMMM….


	52. The Goddesses Mistakes

Goddess watched as her four children did something. They were still part of her. She believed it would take another day of her time for them to completely separate from her. But what they are doing...I could change that to a second of my time. They will be different from me then..

Magic/Life talked the other three into making a multiverse. There are so many, that a small one, would not be noticed. Each making one universe within the multiverse. Hers will be Magical, to the other verses, it will be called a RPG game. She could make so much life, different on all the sun's worlds.

Fate/Love knew that they all wanted someone to partner their existence with, someone to spend eternity with. That could and would LOVE them. She will make one called by the other uni's Hentai (Anime or Manga).

Destiny/Free Will knew that they could not control what is in their universes. If they did, it would end, being fun, instantly. But being able to broadly direct the different worlds...Maybe set up scenarios for certain things to happen. Not making the individual do it, but give them incentives to try. So the other verses will think Fiction/Fantasy/Sci-Fi.

Death/Divine Providence only from now on. Knew who she wanted. The written words that have come from so many. One even has a boy that follows Divine Providence to his Death, but comes through it. Each Galaxy could be a series of books. Several hundred similar stories per Galaxy, depending on the number of planets needed per story. She even wrote parts for me to play...Hmmm parts for my sisters also. We could be in each others universes, playing to have fun with each other.

Goddess decided that yes; they could all have parts in each others universes; but she would do one more; that would be evolved from all four. One they had no control of. One they had to play all the parts for them. One that will mature them in one of her seconds, a mortals 25,000 years...Yes that should work with all their abilities.

The bookworm will be as well as Death. Her third role will be the friend of the ice queen. will be the seeress, the changer, as well as the young/old catwoman. will be the seeress's friend, as well as her rival, the Veela. The lovely young teacher of the stars will round that out. Magic will play five roles. She did talk the others into it. The Twins, the niece, the ice queen, and...

"All mine will not be able to, not completely play their parts. They must do it, their abilities limited. Their knowledge, outside their role, not allowed. They will all fall for the Hero, the Shy one, the Traject one, the Protector, the BWL, the Loved one, The Chosen One. She just forgot one small detail...They were all still part of her...

"Harry Potter was a wizard. Even at one, he showed more power than Dumbledore. Of course his powers, were very varied. His Metamorphic, his accidental, his senses being hyperactive, his almost knowing, and his body. You would think he knows what is going to happen, like a seer. He had the greatest mother, anyone could have.

"That damn prophecy would get us killed. Thought Lily. I need to do something. Several months pass. She is thinking to herself, a little stir crazy. All three choices have advantages, all three drawbacks. This one though, will make sure he lives. Nothing can take his soul. But can I do this to everyone else in the world. He could enslave anyone with either power he gets. Yes; my baby will live, hopefully enjoy his life.

"Lily Potter looks at death. The robes, bones, sycle. "Are you happy with your choice?" "He lives, so yes!" "Very good Lily. But as he will be my Master, I need to be able to please him. So your soul goes back, as she just died. Molly will brainwash you to Worship Harry; but you will always know, you love him. BEGONE! Yes a very nice body...Master will love it!

"Ginevra Molly Lilly Sheba Prewitt Weasley breathes...


	53. Master Of Death, Felines, And A Coven

"Harry cries as the bad magic is redirected from one of his luvs to the bad man. The bad man hurt his playmate Tabby, The greenlight hurt his head, Tabby jumped into it also. Why is Tabby and bad man gone. Wormy is there. He is with the bad man. I don't want to know him no more.

"Paddy hugs me, I cry into him. Why does he give me to the dopey big guy. I want doggy Paddy, not Dopey. Want DaDa, want my luv Moma, want my luv Woofy, she gives me lots of milk. Want my luvs, Tabby and Winky. Why ugly whiskerman.

"Must change, to cold. Why can I not, what did bad whiskers do. Not good, why light fading, why... He dies for the first time, his soul put back in the second before the front door opens. He cries out as the lady is to loud. Awww, she brought me in, she looks like my luv Momma. Why is she not hugging me like Momma. Why the ugly face...

"Why they hurt me. Why hit me, not feed me, put me in dark. The frying pan ended his second life. She puts him back into his healed, mostly, body. She cries tears of rage and despair. She can't wait for them, they will spend a long, long, long time, regretting it.

"That little monster, have to see if I can change him. Harry will need at least one non magical friend, Damn it will be a while. Sleep little one, I will heal you some and put your soul back. Just before the cupboard opens. Yes, suck on my breasts, take my milk and magic; my luv, my master!

"Oh, Mrs. Figg; you dirty girl. You still have some magic. Animagus and Beast Mastery. Harry is only eight, you sneaky girl. How have you changed him into a Kneazle. WOW, he is servicing your eleven girls. Wait, the light; hoisted on your own petard.

"Bonded to him as his slaves. But your bond was love as well as lust. Humm you are all going to have girls. After six months, they will also probably be his slaves also. Lust for the Alpha male. They will not be able to resist. But your children will be Nekos. harry's bonded for life. His playthings and guards.

"But why is it happening this way. They have no choice, where is Free Will, is it Divine Providence. Awww, I see and smell; I think I will taste, next time he is with me. I am his already, but I must try it, now that he is producing.

"Ow! This is even better revenge. She just tasted him. The smell caused her to. Yes, she is getting very, very, Horny. He is ten, will be a father soon, to this dirty bitch of a squib. But it is another girl, so will be his after puberty, if he wants her. Of course he may, looks like will have many girls.

"Three Nekos by Mrs Feig, herself and her pride of Kneazles that now attack any who try to hurt Harry. A magical daughter and another on the way. He is leaving. Oh this is good. I will make sure the life insurance still goes to Pet. He is taking Dudley. Oh well, I will find him a couple of non magicals, to befriend before he comes back.

"Good, he protects, what is his. The Goblins were not going to do much, till I had a talk with their royal family. I still have it. Even my love of master does not... hmmm... Maybe it is because I love him, that I am so scary now. Yes that makes more sense. No one shall not obey, if I can help it. Of course Fate and Destiny stop me from just having him./p

No one recognised it. If it was a story, it would be canon for the first year; but not after freeing Dobby. Allowed Hogwarts to sense Harry as hers. She told Dobby to help Harry go to Gringotts and get a blood inheritance Ritual done, for his greater good, not the greater good, whiskers wanted. Because of the goblins at Gringotts, here I was. The war not going well, Dumbledore seems to be cracking under the strain! It seems Dad and Mum left them instructions. Once I was an adult to give me the info. I was pissed to learn I was an adult last year, because the Ministry, my Magical Guardian, and an Artifact of Magic said I was. I should have believed Hermione. She is right, even when she is wrong. My broom, she was right to be worried, from the info we knew. So, here I am in a cave in Wales. The cave is covered in runes, the floor in a ward circle. The giant crystal in the middle. If I follow the directions I might die. If I don't follow the directions, everyone might die. I cut my palm, "with this blood, I invoke thee." Rubbing my hand over the top of the crystal. My hand bleeds a lot, then heals. An old sounding voice, reverates around the cave. "Name thyself; name your desire, and your wish." "Harold Jamison Potter"

"Is that all you are. I let out a sigh! "Lord of the House of Potter, House Gryffindor, House Peverell, House Black, and House Ravenclaw." "Are you sure that is all?" "It is all I know of." "What of House Slytherin? Heir to House Emery's?" "Riddle, is Lord Slytherin, don't know of any House Emerys", says Harry. "OK, sleep well." "Whaaattt!" Harry mumbles as he goes to sleep. She looks throughout Harry's Mind and Soul. The Soul of a true Knight Protector; the Damaged Soul, of a True House Lord, willing to die for his family. She finds him worthy, just as she did Arthur and Merlin, before him. But both of them, made many errors, because they were not bound to their soulmates. Hmmm… He has been punished enough. Lets see about these three girls. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. Hmmm… He might need seven in all, for what is to come.

Hermione was having an incredible dream, where she had a book of magic from Merlin. "Well Hermione, would you have the book, or would you have Harry." "I would love the book, but nothing could replace my Harry!" "Even if you had to share him?" "What do you mean?" "If he were about to invoke a major ritual to help him fight, but would have to marry 7 girls, would you be one, Lady Potter?" Hermione thought of life without Harry. "Yes I would!" "Very well, read Merlin's book, Lady Potter!" "Luna is in her mind, thinking of how she could find, all the creatures, she knows are real. "Well child, would you wish this info and a clear mind, or Harry?"

Luna answered with no hesitation, "Harry!" "Would you share him with 6 others?" Luna got down on her knees, like a slave girl of Gor. "Yes Goddess, I would share with all Britain, to be with my Harry!" "Very well, Lady Emerys! Look closely as your mind is fixed and you know where these creatures are from. Wether in this universe or dimension; or a different one, child of sight!"

Ginny is dreaming, about her being queen, with Harry and four other guys feeding her grapes. "So Lady Guinevere, is this what you wish, or would you share Harry among you and 6 others, if your four would die otherwise." "Ha Ha. As long as I have the wealth, fame, and privilege, I would throw him at the others, so I could be with my loves. Dean, Draco, Terry, and Smith." " Yes I think you should be with them."

Harry is dreaming he is talking to a young woman, about Tonks age. "So Harry, if you could have any woman you want, or better yet 7 women, who would love you. Want family with you and could even be fictional, who would you want!" Hmmm… Hermione, he sees the dream. "A very good choice." "Luna!" He sees her dream. "Another excellent choice!" "Ginny?" He sees her dream. "Two out of three is not bad, Harry!" Tears stream down his cheeks. "You had to see, to shake off the potions Ron has been feeding you, for his sister."

So with this knowledge, who else, even imaginary!" "Dora Tonks!" "And?" "Kara Zor-El, Honor Harrington, Lily Evans, and Lady Death. Because they are loyal, righteous, and deserve some hopefully happiness, from the bad they had." "Let me see… Yes, in several timelines, they can be pulled; and nothing will change in a major way."

She whispers to herself, at last. A man that will be honorable, kind, loving, and do what is necessary to protect what is his. Lord and Master of Death, one of my children's spouses loving Husband to be. Get some time; Lady Death. I will take some of your responsibilities for a non.


	54. Life, Sex, And Insects: Three Ideas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling, her associates, anyone who paid for use of the Harry Potter Universe. etc. etc. et al. No money made; this was for fun.**

I might do this as a story, instead of a one shot; but would need to fill it in, a lot more. Have a few twists, but nothing worth the time right now.

Lily had spent three months going over the spell, runes, & ritual. If Severus had not told her of the prophecy, he overheard. The time wasted. Selene & her; together with both family tomes & magic; came up with an idea. The Summer Solstice was in two days. Tomorrow the Runic circle; The Solstice, the ritual; The day after, the enchantment.

Harry would live, even if it cost her & James life. Killing Voldy Shorts & letting Harry have a great life, would be worth their lives; Harry sits like the good boy he is. I had just fed him. My nipples felt abused, used, & great. No one noticed the two flies procreating, during the ritual; on Harry, in the circle.

The ritual is going perfect. Harry did not cry, when I made a small cut on his penis. I made myself cum, beyond belief. That stupid mosquito was the only thing, making it not perfect. I did not realise till later, that it had sucked my blood, then Harry's; when I killed it.

The enchantment was carved with the required runes into the seven spots on his body. Again, he did not cry out. He is such a good boy. I just love him to death. When Selene's & my fluids were used to wash him, of the blood. He laughed & giggled. Neither of us knew she was expecting. Then we used Dora's blood to seal the seven runes; everything seemed to go off perfectly.

I joined James on the other side. That mutt screwed up. Then that senile old fart... Grrrr...My poor baby. The day Selene joined us, was a shock. She is sure that something went wrong. Nymphadora & Luna seem to be soul bonded to Harry. Her & I spent hours going over the Arithmancy, enchantment, runes, & ritual.

That night we saw some of the problem. Harry age ten, asleep, grew into a twenty something gorgeous hunk. He then glided up to Petunia in bed. Spelled both of them & fucked her like no tomorrow. His seaman, running out of her quim; seemed to be absorbed into Petunia. Then her & Vernon did it seemly awake, but not.

The next night, the neighbors 18 year old daughter had her fiance over. We followed the sex Hunk go next door; then drill mother & daughter to overflowing. The seaman get absorbed; then the boy & Husband did the girl & wife. This continued, every night for one square mile of women. Three had no males there. We saw the next day, they sexed up someone, they knew well. Two 13 year olds also got it. One screwed a teacher, the other Vernon... It was sick.

Every woman became pregnant. The abortions were done, about 20%. The teacher fired, Vernon paying through the nose, them moving out. Harry again serviced all the abortions, then the three girls that moved in. The sex was weird. They were lesbian, so the mates they found were strange. Vernon again did the teachers girl, that the teacher was fired from.

We could tell, Harry was not awake. The lights were on, but no one home. The babies came. Most were red heads or had green eyes. The ones that breast fed, did not get another visit. Those that used formula, after the first month, received a new baby. Harry had his letter. Hagrid showed him the Knight's bus. For the last days before school; Harry's circle became greater Surrey. He was doing every House with in range of the stop. Usually both sides of the block. Each night in a different direction.

It was strange that, except the night he did the two 13 year olds; he only did adults. Except for that one girl. It took us six months to realise that the night he did those girls, was the runic day.

The ups & downs that happened. six years, hundreds of children. Harry is with Hermione, Ginny, Nym, Padma, Susan, & Luna. They are in the tent. They had destroyed the locket. Ron stormed away, as he could tell Hermione loved Harry; just like the others. The jealous, betrayer. The next night was the runic night. All six girls became bow legged, then they all jumped him the next day. They loved him & he was the only guy around.

It never happened again, after he killed Tom. But the pregnant students & Hogsmeade woman never seemed to complain much. The teachers being with child all the time, cut some time from their work. But the temp replacements, had a major workout. They lined up the que, any woman wanting a child, taught at Hogwarts.

It was a bit sick, the number of times down the years, after he no longer did non adults. That his daughters had his daughters, etc. etc. Nym, Luna, & Harry lived almost 400 years. The enchantment runic ritual worked; just not exactly how we expected it to.

On the train, heading for Hogwarts, she stopped fuming. She felt a pulling on her. She followed & found an older girl who was daydreaming about Harry. She entered the dream. Oh how she loved this girl. She was doing anything & everything with her Harry, changing herself for him. Obviously a very powerful witch. She placed herself into the dream & bound the witch to her Harry, thru the agreements in the dream. The witch became clumsy, whenever it was not her Harry. The only problem was she became attracted to Remus, who held one of the rituals. She also found twin girls. She put a watch on them. Also a very bossy girl, that reminded her of herself. Things continued. She knew things now as never before. She hated Albus as much as Riddle, if not more. When her Harry saved the girl, she entered her dreams that night & made a deal. The problem was that again she would be later affected by sirius, holder of a ritual. Again Riddle is banished, she is so proud of her Harry. But still, he is not in his powers. By the start of school again, she knows that Vernon will go to hell, after she has a year with him. She now knows from the wards what Albus has done. Tunie is no longer in her right mind, her dudley is becoming a junior Vernon. She again, makes sure that the young red head who fancies her Harry is kept watch on. She finds 12 others who fancy him to. She hates that she cannot tell her Harry that Ron is not his friend, but a paid spy. That changes, somewhat, when Harry rescues his sister. She notices the two older brothers are fans of the marauders.

She enters their dreams & makes an interesting deal. She leads them to the two girls that are in love with them both. A foursome for life, but more protection for her Harry. etc till MOM Sirius, Remus, & Bill bite the dust, as well as 6 of the eleven Death Eaters. Poor Draco, but even more poor Cissy, as she is raped by her son multiple times, impregnating her with the next Malfoy heir. Tonks & Fleur are both pregnant. Gabrielle is one of Harry's after the second task, though not known till year six. Still no sex or powers. Lilly is worried.

The third story. Canon till Sirus's Will, though flashback to Harry being blood adopted by his dogfather as a year old. Tonks the girl he was crushing on, who looked on him as a younger sibling & not much else. Brought Harry to Gringotts as was asked by the Goblins. Fill in Dumbly being manipulative & greedy. Molly & Ron potioned Harry. Marriage contract that because of the blood adoption marries tonks to Harry. As Lady Black When putting on Ring, magic flares, bound magic explodes & the three Black sisters all wake up; from their stasis sleep. All bonded to Lord Black. Cissy & her twin Bella, & their younger sister Gala(tea). The three simiculums of all turn into female house elves. The three children all turn into female elves no names, all trusts, monies, property, dowries, vaults, & blood bonded children, came back to house Black. The Boys, once known as Draco Malfoy, Theodore Notts, & Lex Luther, having became elves, & immediately went to their master. All three were beautiful girly girls, one Red head, one Blonde, & one green haired.


	55. Riddle Grey Not Evil And Other Idea

Riddle dad backed himself into a corner with his supposed Death Eaters. He killed pure blood James, but stunned Lily. He then noticed the runes and wards. He monologued, that maybe they could change the society, since he failed. Though he decided to ensure that Harry at least would have, what he sacrificed at the beginning. Not knowing that to live, needs sex. He bound Lily to Harry in all a mother and Lover would want. But also that as far as sex, Harry was king for her. He set up, called Bella. Bound her to Harry as the future Lord. He set up that he had a paper that Bella was a traitor to him and used the same spell on her and Lily. To take them back and give them to his other followers. He sent Bella to cast the neuter spell. He could not have children. Then to cast another different spell on Draco. This one made him impotent to anyone but a non magical. So Harry will be the next Lord after Arcticus. He sets up the charm/ward/rune that the next two males would be non virile, giving duds.(redo this) He then breaks his soul, he knew he was already in trouble, but put his knowledge that the magical world would end, as the non magicals technology would pierce the spells. Sent this into Harry to help guide him, to save his people and the world. Sperm banks and him as the leader.

Rating: M for Mature (Included Adult Content, Nudity, Bondage, Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Enslavement, Sexual Content, and later chapters a bit of F/F slash).

Additional Warning: This is ABSOLUTELY *AU* and could be argued to happen during the time frame when HP:DH was going on, but I am not going to open it to meaningless debates. This is a PWP for all intents and purposes, and is for primarily adult consumption and not for redistribution off this website. Enjoy it while you can!

Merlin looked at the last survivors of the roundtable. The Black Knight. The Rell Knight. The Viking Knight. As well as the other four Knights. All of them had wounds and two of them are actually dying. The spell he was about to cast using their life forces as well as his own was the only thing that could protect the British Isles is still. Each of these men had a surviving male child. While he had for female children. Eleven is a prime number if he had finished the spell earlier it would've been thirteen instead of eleven as to Knights had already died. The spell would've been better with thirteen but the seer had seen that if he waited for seven was the next best prime number it would not have enough power for the spell.

The spell would not be cast at the stones but near the biggest town of Lonium. The cave they were in would not be able to be found in the future; until the Isles were in trouble and none, but three of the Knights families still had an heir. The seer saw the time when the magic would start to fail without the heirs being alive. Almost 2000 years in the future, the heirs of magic had spread out across the globe. That is not to say, that there are not other magic users. But most of those magic users use chaos, death, blood, and sacrifice. Sacrificial magic is one of the strongest, but so is the love, honor, and life.

It was slightly different with Headmistress McGonagall in charge, there were some staff changes of course, and Transfiguration was to be taught by a tall witch in her late thirties, she had dark hair which was curly and long. She wore black rimmed glasses and had a thin face that was striking and very dignified. Harry thought she had the same rigid demeanor of McGonagall, which is probably why she got the job. Her name was Professor Tatum Hartstring. There was also a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Carling Wood. Carling was short, maybe five foot tall and had short blond hair. She had blue eyes and a dazzling smile, she was quite pretty and looked to be no older than 28. Professor Hartstring was put in charge of Gryffindor House, so the Gryffindor's applauded loudly for her.

Harry was pleased to find out they would be working on transforming themselves, something Harry had never quite gotten the hang of. Professor Heartstring was a good teacher, she actually was not as stern as she had seemed, and she even smiled when Harry was able to change his skin to a pale green color, even though she asked him to turn blue. She guided his hand to show him where the proper flick of the wrist was for this spell, as she bent over her breast slid against his arm, it felt full and pleasant against his skin. Her directions whispered into his ear and she smelled like sweet roses, her perfume filling his senses with a feeling of hunger. He looked forward to his individual lessons with her later in the week.

The plague of nineteen ninety-one. Started off in China and India, though possibly it was Tibet. It wasn't till nineteen ninety-two before it was finished; but by that time there was few pure humans left. The magical world was affected a lot less in an outstanding way. This really was false, though, as it was in their genetics still. And while we said pure human. This was in reality the basic genetic DNA, human.

Approximately 40% of the entire world's population of the unknown nine billion, not seven billion as thought; died. There were two billion in magical races. The two billion included the goblins, kobolds, gnomes, elfs, giants, trolls, merfolk, etc. so the population went from 9 billion to 5 and a half billion. But since most of the deaths were the true humans. It was really three and three quarters billion humans and the rest magical.

But then again by that time it was nineteen ninety-five. And our story takes place; starting in nineteen ninety-one in England. The County of Surrey in the Township of Little Whinging. The house at number 4 Privet Drive, in the cup board under the stairs. For inside this cup board was a young man; the rest of the people in the house thought of him as a freak, but then again they had not realized what was going on with the plague.


	56. Sirius And James Plan

Sirius's will give everything out, then asks the Tonks to stay with Harry for something else. Vernon Dursley had been offered 1,000,000 pounds to sell the Goblins (Sirius) Petunia. He accepted, thinking about his lover that they could go to the mediterranean to live. Dudley had changed after the Demonters and the shared weed. The Tonks were accepted back into the family, but the magic contract activated binding Tonks to Harry. She was given blood from Lily as was Petunia. They became more like her, Petunia became Lily almost to a tee. The ritual used to make the potions was a complex Black Family Magic. Harry had taken the blood adaption of Sirius, so was a Black-Potter with only his eyes being Lily. This allowed the magic to bind all three together and strengthened Jeremy's Law. Because till he loses his virginity it is minor. The age thing was the adoption made him older, now seventeen. Lily's blood was from when they first married at age eighteen, then nineteen, then twenty. This worked on both women. So 34 year old Pet/Lils turned into (34+18+19+20+15+17=123/6=) 20 year old. Tonks was 21 so turned into (21+18+19+20+15+17=110/6= 18 year old.

Lily was the great witch, Rose the identical twin, was a much weaker one. Petunia was a Squib, almost a witch. Charlus had used the contract marriage of Dorea Stephanie Black to use family magic her to love the head of House. He helped James get Lily by using the Heir magic. Lily has Harry, then switches with Rose as Rose wanted to see what parenthood was like. They went into the fidelius, but Sirius came to them, even before Albus could tell him the secret. James said a fidelius could not stop the family magic. Rose was getting a bit bored, but Lily would not be back from America for another year. Albus added some more wards so the family magic not work. Rose became pregnant with twin girls. She became frightened, so James realised that the family magic had stopped working and redid the heir magic on her. Because of Albus's magic wards, it did not connect to the family stone yet.

Sirius arrives and sees that they are dead, but then sees the twins moving inside "Lily". So he delivers them by cesarean. Thus shutting down (Roses) Lily's body. Thus his magic assumes he killed her. He took the twins to his twin sister, that no one knew about. She was a Squib, but Edgar Bones had loved her, so that is why he was not well known. It was found that he was cursed with an infertility curse. If not found for three years becomes permanent, if family magic within (five years) or cure no way to cure. It was from when he was in school, when it was done.

As Amelia was oldest and her husband had taken the Bones name and they had twins, a boy and girl. It was not till the five years had passed before Amelia's family was killed. So Sirius brought them one child, they and Amelia blood adopted her. Sirius swore on his magic, that the girl was an orphan and that she was not the heir to any house. She was the second one taken out of "Lily"; but that did not matter. She was not recognised, as he was telling no one. So that made her a bitch, illegitimate. He took the second to Arthur his friend, who was going broke, but wanted a daughter. He and Molly agreed to blood adopt. Sirius set up a fund to pay for one half the Hogwarts tuition or all of the any of the three other schools in Britain.

The only double blood adoption did not age her. The triple did. They went to the Goblins. Prince Ragnok was surprised the wills of James and Lily did not fully activate. He studied this. When Sirius showed up asking for the girls to never know that they were potters. Ragnok, who was prince of all Goblins, after the second world war, killed off the other two royal lines, made a deal. Ragnok was looking and agreed as they were Evans not Potters. The blood adoptions made them bound to Harry from James/Albus's magic in the fidelius. The Denenters and his animagus ability would loosen this later. Ragnok paid the head of the DMLE's cells head, Fudge to see Sirius in jail. He demanded that Sirius blood adopt Harry as he would be sterile. So he collected the blood and hair. The deal included that he could change it after he was freed, if ever. Albus showed shortly after. It was for the Greater Good, after all. Sirius knew he would never be free as, he was the one to have James change Secret Keeper. So he was guilty of them dying, especially "Lily" and as soon as the truth drug was used, they would know. Albus sends Sirius to Azkaban after playing with his mind.

Harry is in the really sick, dark, blood warded house by the time Charlus dies in a Death Eater attack, one of the last that Greyback led. Bella and the twins did Longbottom right after the disaster Greyback led them into. Dorea started getting sick, then started de-aging. She was a teenager, when Lily appeared, never having known anything was wrong. The strange green rocks of the town of smallville having changed her. After finding out that as Harry's mom, she would not age or de-age until Harry hit puberty, but that Dorea would within a week, become Harry's age. Lily took her to Ragnok. He had made a deal with Lily about going to Smallville, as the last of his royal family, had died there from a meteor shower. Ragnok had not really believed that.

When Lily showed up, Petunia thought it was Rose. The wards were so sickening that the now Stephanie Doreen Blacker and Lily were hurting. Vernon had gone from a domineering arse to an abusive one. Lily contacted Ragnok and his people fixed the wards, but Vernon was to insane. Lily had Ragnok setup Vernon going to America with Petunia. She was playing acting as her. Vernon died there. Petunia the witch told the American Meta-Magic division, she would inform the British, who needed to know. They agreed, as he seemed to be a Squib. She then told Petunia that Dudley was a wizard. Petunia did not want that for him. They made a deal that would bind his magic, as well as hers. But she had to pretend that that she turned the house over to Rose. The blood ritual took all of Petunia's and Dudley's magic and gave it to Harry, it also drew out the soul anchor's magic. Harry was now greater than Tom. Lily's changes with the wards, with the family magics made her more fanatical than Bella, by about one thousand percent. It was Jeremy's Law and all the screwed family magics.

Lily and Ragnok set up an account for Petunia, this indirectly allowed them to move into another property. Note the nice apartment was the owners and the rest would pay all the bills never to have to pay any rent or utilities. With the money from the accidental death of Vernon Jenny would never have to work for the rest of her life.

Meanwhile, at the Dursley house, which was actually Evans property. Lily known as Rose Evans raised Harry and Stephanie even though Stephanie understood what was going on as she was older, but with all the family magics it was strange. Both Harry and stephanis seemed to download information on their birthday. Stephanie has Harry's Birthday. The information that Harry got on his birthday was really strange compared to what Stephanie got. Stephanie received the life that she had before, but enjoyed the love that Lily and Harry gave her. Harry, on the other hand, had Stephanie's and Lily's love but had memories of a orphanage. By the time Harry turned eight. They realized that Harry had received Voldemort's past. Due to this realization, Harry no longer slept alone. He slept with both Lily and Stephanie instead of just Stephanie.

More time passed; due to the three of them being so close together in the family magics. They had sent spell letters that no one would know where they are and who they were sending from to the DMLE. It wasn't till shortly after Harry's eighth birthday; that Sirius Black was freed. After he was released from the Saint Mungo's, Lily sent Sirius a letter. She signed it; Rose Evans.

Serious was still very troubled. The letter from Rose was disturbing. It made it seem like Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had betrayed them. It is still slightly worn out mind knew he had to see Rose and Harry. Because of his AniMagnus grim ability. He showed them how to change. Albus was stumped aware Sirius was; he sent Remus to look for him. Remus never returned. So all of them trained Harry and Stephanie, Even though Stephanie really did not need it.

So from age 9 to 11 they learned lots of different magics. All of different ones in the Potter and black vaults were easily usable by them, including Stephanie's own wand. Lily ended up using a different one than the one she normally had, it still worked, but she found one in the Potter vault that worked even better. What was even stranger, was that Harry found three different wands that work for him, very well. One wand was found in the back of the vault, with no identifying marks. The second wand was marked in a box that was so old that you could barely tell it said Morgana. The third wand was also found in the back of vault but it was the Blacks vault. The name on the wand box said Merlin.

Susan was on her second broom riding. Harry had held her hand and explained what to do. His magic stirred the adoption/family magic. She had lost the instinctive broom riding magic, but Harry rekindled it. She was riding and while Harry was helping Hooch with the others that were having problems; reason why the second of three(instead of two) lessons. Susan flew to close to the whomping Willow. It crushed her legs and broom batting her for the home run fence. Harry had been a bit distracted every since helping Hermione and Susan. He saw the branch grand slam her, he was off to the races. It was hushed up, as Albus did not want anyone to know that the new DMLE's niece and heir almost died. He obliviated everyone, but this threw Harry's magic into overdrive, as the green rocks that his uncle studied, had changed every one there. He now had Susan (in Hufflepuff), Stephanie (in Slytherin), and Daisy Dursley Evans (in Ravenclaw), as his friends. Ron was not happy, but was told to befriend Harry. Molly wanted to have Harry, Marry her daughter Ginny. Since that time, her mind had sold herself that Ginny was hers, not blood adopted.

not

sure this is good or not, delete in time.


	57. Two Lilies And Two Potters

She was here, watching the children. Looking for her lost luv. She lost her virginity to him at age thirteen, a midnight summers dream. Then that Dark one killed her, using her in some magic spell, to create a different girl. I'm glad it did not work. I was supposed to pass on. I was a full fledged ghost. Another ghost with weird eyes had come to me. She told me my luv would be reborn, go to this school. I would need to save him.

It's been almost my entire life, thirteen years. I see him, he looks sickly, his clothes so baggy. Then I see the huge boy scaring everyone away. Then him and others beating my luv up. I tried to do something, but nothing worked. I cried, I had thirteen years to learn and I didn't. How can I save my luv.

I follow along behind him. Something stops me from going into the house. I follow him to the library. I try moving books, pencils, paper then just caressing his cheek. He seemed to feel that a little. I kept trying. He was relaxing, then glanced at the clock and scurrying scared, went home. I could see into the kitchen. I watched him get no food, while making it for the two large ones and the skinny woman. The next morning, I so wanted to caress his cheek, pet his hair, kiss him. He seemed to feel the kiss. He was startled and knock over the carafe of milk, breaking it. The skinny hag came in, grabbed the hot frying pan and hit him in the head.

I'm not sure how I was there, but I went to stop her. Suddenly I could feel myself breathe, then noticed I was holding the frying pan. I had taken over her body. I held him, kissed him, told him, I was sorry for not stopping it sooner. He had not known what happened. I watched the blood stop, get absorbed, his hair rearrange itself, but I also felt him shiver, as if sick.

I put him to the side. Tell the two fat ones, he might die. This scared the big one, he yelled that, he would not be killed by those freaks. He was divorcing me. Took the other and fled. I took him upstairs to the big bedroom, laid him on the bed and curled around him. Repeating what I said earlier. That he was my luv, I will do anything for him.

He called me Aunt Petunia, I said no, I was Lilly. He whispered mum, then went to sleep. I cleaned up, decided I was going to take him to the magical bank. He woke up to me having cereal ready for him. I was not a good cook. He looked at me; it was then I noticed his eyes were green, not hazel. So the other ghost was right, he was reborn. "Mum" he said. Oh my luv, I'm yours forever. Lilly babbled that I did not understand how I was being a ghost, I could take over this bitch. He giggled. I luv you, he curled into me and slept more. I just kept the bowl on the nightstand and held my luv.

It was funny, now I could feel others . My luv had a female feel and an evil feel coming from the scar in his head. I fixed the clothes, not well. I cried that I had thirteen years to learn things. How could I save him. I told him that I was not his Mum, but her twin, that was murdered. That we had been called the two Lilies. Lily Marie Evans and Lilly Jean Evans.

Destiny, Fate, and Magic made a deal about Harry James Potter. The night that both James and Lily died, was the night that they made the understanding; about what to do with the Dork Lord. Fate had already set up the prophecy that would allow Harry to exterminate Tom Marvolo Riddle. Destiny talked with Fate and Magic and decided that Harry would need to be loved. Magic had an idea for the power that Voldemort did not know. She took a power from one of the other multi versus and gave it to young Harry. It was not until Harry was four that the power first came out.

Harry had already learned how to cook. Also, having been hit in the head by the frying pan; wielded by Petunia. He was outside working on the garden in the front yard; when the neighbors dog came up and licked him. Nothing seemed to happen, externally; but internally it did. Less than a week later, one of Mrs. Figg's Kneazles; had wandered up to him and licked him. As before, nothing seemed to happen.

A four-year-old dog or cat is the same as a twenty-eight-year-old human. It wasn't till a summer before his fifth birthday. All of Mrs. Figg's Kneazles came by and visited Harry while he was in the garden. Luckily this time, it was in the backyard. As they were in heat. It was the first time. Harry's power had taken off, so he had no control. He became a large Kneazle. Petunia came out and chased off the Kneazles that were having sex, but then freak that she could not find Harry.

The power of the goddess of magic gave to Harry was, what the wonder Twins had the DC universe. But it was only Harry and he had to get blood, saliva, or sweat from the creature he could change into. This was very important for the second year of his schooling. Even though he was thrown into the cup board underneath the stairs for almost a week because of his disappearance. It wasn't till three months later though; that most of Mrs. Figg's Kneazles had kittens.


	58. Several Ideas: Some in others

Lily triple checked the Arithmancy, quadruple check the Blood Seal and Enchantment. She went over the activation Spell for the Runes to power the Ritual. Lily thinks as she finishes. If Severus had not told her of the prophecy, he overheard. The time that would have been wasted. Lily had spent three months going over the everything. Selene and her; together with all three family tomes and magic; came up with the idea.

It was time for the first part. His first Birthday. The ritual is going perfect. Harry did not cry, when I made a small cut on his penis. I made myself cum, beyond belief. That stupid mosquito was the only thing, making it not perfect. I did not realise till later, that it had sucked my blood, then Harry's; when I killed it.

The next part, the Summer Solstice. The enchantment was carved with the required runes into the seven spots on his body. Again, he did not cry out. He is such a good boy. I just love him to death. When Selene's and my fluids were used to wash him, of the blood. He laughed and giggled. Neither of us knew she was expecting. Then we used Dora's blood to seal the seven runes; everything seemed to go off perfectly.

The last part was today, at noon. All Hollows Eve, if I do this, Harry will never be normal. But if I don't do this, he might die. The Elves will love him, the others will also. But if he collects very many, he will start to make other races. If he is smart enough... Hmmm... Or has one smart one to guide him... I will have to die in this body or if James is dead, Harry will be my life... She calls the Elves one by one, till the only ones left are ones with under age children and pregnant ones. Happy Halloween, she whispers to herself. The ones with children are done. She feels dirty on her soul; she is forgetting something, but Harry is the most important person in the world. She feels the magic sucking at her soul. Which ever mother becomes a twin to their daughter will be a happy girl. Harry would live, even if it cost hers and James's life. Killing Voldy Shorts and letting Harry have a great life, would be worth their lives; Harry sits like the good boy he is. I had just fed him. My nipples felt abused, used, and great. No one noticed the two flies procreating, during the ritual; on Harry, in the circle.

Something about this, something about before I married James.

Lily was frantic after Dummydore told them about the prophecy. James told her they would just hide. Lily wanted to flee to America with Harry. James invoked the Marriage Magic. She and Harry were stuck here. But then, the smartest witch, since Rowena Ravenclaw; had several ideas. 1st: She was stuck, but Harry was not. 2nd: The Mariage Magic only enslaved her, while James was alive. 3rd: Harry would need lots of help, in the future, especially if he and her died. 4th: She could do contingency planning, without telling him, the bastard.

Travel destination possibilities for Harry. Petunia, Cerise, her distant cousin, Bruce Wayne.

How to get rid of James, without invoking the Marriage Magic. Or how to get away, after he dies.

She studied this one in the Potter library. She went with the most ancient magics. She found, several things for Harry and her. Magics that her Muggle upbringing were telling her no, but one look at Harry... She used the Ward/Ritual room. She called all the Elves to her. Almost 30, not counting, the three babies. She used the magic that enslaved the Elves. Praying for forgiveness. She did ask all three of the prospective, if they would give their lives to protect Harry. All three answered in the positive. She picked the mother and child, that was a boy. They looked just like her and Harry. She bound the other two with daughters to Harry as Concubine wives, Their ears were the only thing different, they were pointy. She used the first Ritual of Vassalage. Really it was worse than the Marriage Magic. She turned all the Elves to female and bound them to Harry as mothers and sex slaves.

If and when stupid Riddle came calling. The other would try to protect her son, now named Harry. If James was not dead, but incapacitated. She would die, but Harry would live. If James died, before Tommy could get into the room, then we would both live. Though, he might learn to hate her, for what she had to do, to every one as well as herself and him. I will be his mother still, but also his sex slave. Just as the other 27, less his wives, will be. Of course, they will have it worst, always being pregnant and barefoot. Emmm, oh I want that! Maybe add a contingency spell, to deage and make her a wife.

The True Fae Court can be confusing as it is good, bad, and neutral. Fae could be as much capricious and mischievous as well cruel and incomprehensible. As funny and serious as well as deadly and friendly.

The first potions class of Slughorns. Inspired by; A Different Sort of Bond By Baldar.

Hermione laughed, "Harry, I figured out a couple of years ago that I'm what's called a bisexual, I'm sexually attracted to both men and women. And, to answer your question, yes, I've fantasized about making love to several different girls. And, if you're really good, I might even tell you about some of them!" She teased.


	59. Think already done

_**I've added a bit. There is a sentence I saw that was off, but can't find it now.**_

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, and everyone she sold, partnered, leased, et al. own the Harry Potter Universe. I just play in it for fun. No money made. Enjoy.**

**Lily's or third person POV:**

**Age Fifteen Months:**

The runic circle & ritual enchantment had worked. He AK'd us. I was heading for the after life. I could see a frowning James. The nothing, but a blurry landscape. Suddenly a very small, sick looking snake boy said. 'Yes I can take over him. Harry Potter will kill Lord Voldemort, but Harry Potter will be him & shall rule them all.'

If it was not for the rant; I would not have realized I was inside my baby boy. I attacked Tommy. I had lost everything. He would not take my baby boy. I was a whole soul versus the 0.0078125 soul. (Split Soul in 1/2 Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary. Split Soul 1/4 Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Split Soul 1/8 Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Split Soul 1/16 Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Split Soul 1/32 House Gaunt's Lordship Ring. 1/64 Gryffindor's Phylactery in Nagini. 1/128 Harry.) I absorbed the knowledge; Harry was sick for three months.

I gave up 10% of my soul, to destroy the 8 hundredths of a soul that kept trying to interfere. I did not realize, what I gave up! But I was happier, not remembering the tortures, deaths, rapes & three things of mine (Husband; Son; Pregnancies)! I know they were important, but I'm happier, not thinking about it.

**Age Six:**

I could not pull us away. I saw that Petunia had made her bed & slept in it; but I was not happy about that. I saw she was beat, till he remolded her into a shrew, soulless woman. I cried for a year. I cried, begged the Goddess, to set things right.

I was the only reason he was not another Riddle. I bathed him in my Love. I was proud he tried; but a child is almost no match for the conditioning of Obedience. Again, if not for me...

Mrs Figg; poor woman. A mistress of Kneazles & a powerful witch. Now a broken shattered squib. Her husband dead. She has no magic & looks twice Tune's age. I wonder if my luv could help her later.

**Age Eleven:**

Harry's reintroduction was as bright as it could be. I noticed things though. Hagrid seemed not himself. A goblin came to Harry & Hagrid. He took them to his booth. This was not the way of the Goblins. Something is not right!

I helped influence his getting a bag of Holding; with anti theft charms. While he day dreamed, I took over & made sure he would not be ripped off. Madam Malkin's was a very slow time for him. Just as I had used wandless magic to get him food at night. I protected my Love, Harry. He was still a little below average in height. But his muscle tone was superior. The girls would love him, just as I do.

Susan Bones, Heiress; was getting ready for the trip. Her twin sisters, ten months younger than her were also getting ready for the train. She had been born October 22, 1980. Rose & Holly were born August 21, 1981. They were both a little smaller, being twins. But they seemed even younger for some reason. Of course being taken out of mum as she died from the last Death Eater attacks, probably did not help.

If only Dumbledore had been there sooner. I sometimes wonder, if they are maybe Aunties kids & not my sisters thinks Susan. I don't really remember anything, being around a year old.

**Platform 9 3/4**

'What is that Harridan screeching about.' Harry needs to shut her up, talking about Muggles out in the open. Something is not right. She has a Prefect, two younger boys & another boy going into school. The little girl...answers her mum... No Harry, use your brain. Something is not right, again.

Where is Alice & Frank. Poor Neville looks so down trodden; my poor godson. Maybe my love can help him. Why is he carrying Frank's wand. I can see it is still Franks, it will not work for him.

**School First Year:**

I am so pissed; cannot anyone see that the DADA guy is possessed. Probably a Rakaska, or Vampire. I must not let my guard down. I will protect my love. Why am I having Harry spend so much time, helping these girls. They look similar to their sister, the Hufflepuff, but I have this warm feeling. I just do not understand it.

Good thing I helped my Love learn those spells early. He is great with real use, just like...Oh well. He needs someone who is more studious. The Granger girl or Patil in Ravenclaw maybe...I will think on it. He is so loyal, brave, & shy...I'm not sure, what would be best for him, besides me. But unless I can leave & get a body, he will always be my love, just not my husband & father to my children. Something about that...Oh well!

He is getting top marks in applied, needs help in theory. Why can I not make him hear me, so I could train, my love. All Hollows Eve was just sickening. If it was not for my Harry; Mione would be dead.

He is teaching her applied, while she teaches all four of them theory. Susan would be a good Lady Potter...Her sisters...Lady Peverell & Gryffindor. But Mione is life bound to Harry. The twins also now. But I like her, she is a lot like I was. Lady Ambrosia, maybe...

'What is Quirrel doing with Susan. Harry you must go see. Harry & his girls wonder over to the Professor. One of the girls, notice he is using his wand on her sister & attacks. He twirls, his hand & wand striking my Harry. He starts to shriek, turning to ash. Voldy, the moldy had possessed him. To bad, my protection; of my love, ended him...Heh Heh...

I saw Dumbledore start to cast after Riddle's small main piece fled. I took Harry over & yelled Mind Magik Protective Maximus, reflective. Harry collapsed, but Dumbledore lost a lot of his memory. If he had not been twirling his wand going for maximum on a hard to power spell & started to cast "Oblivi..." Many would not have realized what he tried. Minerva, Pomfrey, & Amelia got a vow from him. I made sure I would hear. Those tracking charms, health charms, etc. Are a two way street for the smart charms witch...Heh Heh...

Most students went home the next day for the winter Hols. The things that went around. Harry was starting to be called the defender of light. The black skull, with snake coming out its mouth, dripping blood; was a sure way to help my Harry. When Tommy shit for brains fled out. The quick charm worked. My Love will be protected & have his followers. It is past time, that old coot, stepped down. He must be senile.

Amelia gave Harry the Vassalage of House Bones. Now Mione is learning about Harry. Not those trashy books, but his Over Lordship. She does not know about him being the right hand of the Crown. Or his other Lordships. Of course neither does he. Hmmm...need to figure how to fix that. Susan & Amelia are his, life debts again. Using Susan to assassinate her Aunt, was sneaky of Tommy.

The twins follow Harry, like love sick puppies; it is so cute. To young to have, but in three or four years, they will all be his. Including the hidden Amelia. That charm, it showed me how young her & Minerva, really are. Interesting schematics for Transfiguration & Charms. Sort of unbelievable, except it is magic. If it was not for the Marauders, being my best friends; I would not see the magical Animagus they both were.

Nekos, in the Japanese lingo. Minerva has died three times, while Amelia has died four. So if the folk lore is right six & five times more, before they are gone. Must get him, as Minerva, is a good witch. How to make sure he gets her life debt...Have to think...

**X-mas Year One:**

My Love got the Peverell Artifact back, from the headmaster. Old coot, must not realize, only the Potter blood & his loves can use the full abilities of the Hollows. Another thing, I need my love to know...Hmmm...Get Harry to read the Beedle the Bard Book to the twins, to relax. Susan & Mione will half listen. His cloak will soon enough, catch their attention.

I'm glad I took Harry over that night. Neville would have died, Ron would be no real loss. He is a spy on Harry. His sister next year, trying to take Harry's Love. Oh the bitch will not. I choose his girls, no...I vett his girls. I must keep that arrogant part of Riddle, I absorbed in check. **I WILL NOT CONTROL MY LOVE. HE IS MY LOVE & MASTER!** Dummy actually put the real stone their. Have to see how it works. Glad the Mirror was destroyed, beyond repair!

**Valentines:**

Moody as a DADA. Must keep inside Harry. He is too paranoid to trust. He might hurt me. If I'm hurt to bad, I cannot protect my Harry. It is strange, being able to now link with Hedwig. She loves my Harry. If she had a human body...She would be, his perfect broodmare. The stone, I wonder! But, never mind. Harry will have a Coven of ten girls. So, no one girl needs to be a breeder for my Harry. Though if I had a body, I would do it.

That necklace...Cursed I could see...The perfect way to bring Minerva into my Harry's soon to be Harem. He has started to have wet dreams. It is weird, He & I are doing it, but Harry has brown eyes, & I seem ten years older to him. Malfoy got saved. Who would have thought Millicent Bulstrode would try to kill Minerva, screaming: 'Why did you not just take the necklace.'

An obvious set up. The other Death Nibblers are now broke into at least three different groups. One has possible girls for Harry's Coven. Have to see what I can do. The ice princess & her luv sister would be of help, to my love!

**Summer Between Year One & Two:**

If only I could kill Vernon. Pet would do whatever Harry demanded. She is now only a perfect slave. Dudley hit her, at Vernon's urging. Only here a week, no something must be done. Well, hopefully, that will work. Dumbledore has pissed me off. To think, I pretty much hero worshiped him; just like Mione did.

Well, this is satisfying. Maybe this will turn Dudley around. Pet will be Harry's slave. She is now, no longer good for anything else. Well, he could practice with her, but she looks like shit, these days. Scotland yard came. They had arrested Vernon. The Trust money did not show, where it came from. He never paid taxes. The bloody cupboard, paid his one way trip to jail. Then to Hell, thanks to those inmates.

Hedwig was a dream. The potion from the stone being able to have her transform. The two magicals in the jail, made sure Vernon suffered. They were there for manslaughter & torture of their families killers. Those Death Eaters of Notts, were torn apart. Still ten years prison term. I recruited them. I'm Lady Godiva. I love my synonym.

I have now a military force to save my Harry. They have found & recruited others, those that the Death Eaters have hurt. They are recruiting muggleborns. My Lord, will be protected.

Parkinson, Avery, Crabbe, & Goyle gone...Malfoy almost. If he had not been fighting Arthur & the Harridan/slut/traitor of Harry. Most of her kids, as well as Arthur, are great for Harry. Her, her bitch & Ron...Must not forget Albus. Wait, what is that in "Ginny's" cauldron. Quick, got it. Another piece of that shit, Tommy.

**Second Year:**

He does not know that he is talking to me. The trip in time. Poor Hagrid, a patsy to the end. Myrtle was interesting. I never really spent the time, talking to the Ravenclaw, before. If I can get her a body, she will be Harry's...Wait...Hmmm...This Xmas I could release Harry's poor Aunts soul from her body. Dudley had gone to Smeltings. It would be easy for Myrtle to have her body. A bit old, but...I'll ask her.

Yes, got the passage open, have the Roosters in the silenced cage. That was easy. Harry, you need to contact the Goblins. Go to Privet Drive for the Hols. Things are changing for the better. Damn girl. Harry is a puddle. Myrtle, Harry needs to see the Goblins tomorrow. No more sex tonight, OK dear. You will be his forever.

It was weird, she brewed the potion; she had been working on for her mastery. It de-aged Pet's body. Had to teach her Minerva & Amelia's charm. Also had to break her hand. The signatures would not match. She was a Ravenclaw; she understands. Good thing we got his journal back from Scotland yard.

The rights to it. The book & movie, paid for everything here to be great. Dudley is doing OK. Dudley called her a slut. She is my Harry's pet. His practice broodmare. How dare that fat pig. Well, that cost a bit, but now he is Fat Marge's problem.

**X-Mas:**

Slut, your preggo, how could you...Ahhh...OK, it will be hard, but if we induce an early birth; no one will realize how young your body is. I will make sure.

The Goblins were ecstatic. They worship Harry. A proven warrior. A good friend to them. It was nice, he gave them 40%. 10% to the school; 25% for scholarships for those who could not pay to go. All girls, only of course; teh heh. The goblins are a polygamous society. Only the Kings family, is paired to girls. They are only with him. No switching partners, like all the others. Hmmm... That daughter of the king is not bad for a goblin.

**Valentines:**

The jewelry, he had runed, superb. His girls will be protected, somewhat. Mione has looked up Covens, Lordships, & the Wizengamot. She has pulled Luna, Neville, the Patils, & Su Li's family in. Cho Chang's family joined also. Cho though, I don't like much. Seems like Ginny, a Fan girl, that would not love my Harry, just his fame & position.

Maybe I was wrong. Eleven is to small for my Harry. Nineteen would be better to protect him. Luna gave herself to him. All I had to do, was activate her seer abilities. The sickness, pain, & suffering, let me see what is to possibly happen. She is bound to Harry, permanently. She will give him, beautiful children. She now, just sees the major turning points. She is Harry's, through & through. He is the only one to stop the world's destruction. Tommy shows the world, the bad side. Harry will show the good.

I can't believe Amelia & Minerva. Their Xmas present had made both of them Preggo. Both with twin girls. Maybe nineteen is to small. His daughters would make, powerful mates for him. Oh, I wish I had a body. My Harry, making me Preggo.

**Summer Year Two:**

This elf is pissing me off. Had Harry use the phone, to call Mione. Then getting her an owl for her family...Hmmm...Emma is not bad looking. If she was not married to Dan, she would be a good den mother & slut for MY Harry. OK, all his girls. I now know what is going on. Someone is blocking the mail.

Dumbleshit has probably been doing it forever. Where is the gifts from thankful people, for my Harry. The House elves, will need to be brought under control. Yes. Lucius Malfoy & Draco dead. The Death Mark over them. The shits of Toms, will be in a panic...Hmmm...Cissy needs a new husband. Wish Sirius had not chased Peter.

Wait, what the hell...Stupefy...Well, well...Peter...The chaos of this. Amelia & Minerva getting Sirius free, yes. Damn my old friend, you look half dead, just like poor Remus there. Yes train Harry & his girls...Hmm Nym would be an excellent addition to the Coven. Dam, now the Harem...Myrtle has created a sex god out of MY Harry. Oh for a body.

The baby is a girl. I wonder...That is five girls...My Harry will be the only man. So Mote It Be!

1: Rose Evelyn Bones

2: Holly Renee Bones

3: Heiress Susan Michelle Bones

4: Madam Amelia Nan Bones

5: Hermione Jean Granger

6: Lady Minerva Rachelle McGonagall

7: Heiress Luna Selene Lovegood

8: Petunia Evelyn Evans

9: Princess Su Li (of China)

10: Chhatrapati Padma Kali Patil (Princess of India)

11: Nymphadora Calypso Tonks

Neville now has (Hakushaku Cho Airi Chang, Chhatrapati Parvati Lyra Patil, & Heiress Lavender Phoebe Brown. Ron is going Sparse, as Ginny (Guinevere is making blatant sexual moves on Harry & Neville. Forge & Gred are staying far out of it. It was good; for Harry to invest in the Twins shop; even if it is only, an Owl order one, for now. I wonder...

12: (Ice Princess) Heiress Daphne Ashley Greengrass

13: Astoria Sophia Greengrass

14: Heiress Tracey Dorothea Davis

15: Princess Blaise Michelle Zabini (of Greece)

16: Heiress Katie (Kathleen) Colleen Bell

17: Heiress Lisa (Leslie) Josephine Turpin

18: Me: Lily (Horny) Anastasia Evans Potter.

19: Lord Baron Harry James ... Potter; Lord Duke Gryffindor; King Peverell; Lord Earl Ambrosius; Emperor Pendragon.

He needs a few more titles, or the girls being Heiress's...Slytherin by Conquest, Gaunt by Conquest, Lancelot by Conquest...Need to talk to the Goblins again. A blood inheritance test; also a powers test.

**So ends chapter one: Lily thru Harry Year two Summer end!**

Sorry if you became a little lost. Will try to add to it later, when I can finish it!

This will be an everlasting start!

This is here to be deleted when time needed.


	60. A Number Of Ideas

_**Needs Editing**_

The Rituals complete. The Elves, no longer Elves. But the new races that Harry will breed true. Nekos, the pride cat girls. Harry only male for them. But as a pride, stronger in loyalty than any wizard or witch. Of course, all Harry must do is touch an evil witch, to subvert her to him.

The Fox girls, Kitsunes. They will have the highest Magic. A normal witch or wizard will be putty in their hands. Harry can change witches that are not evil or good into them. Kitsunes are soulbound to their mate, Harry.

The Dragon girls, Fiestras, these will live the longest, be the strongest, but have weaker magic. This is what she will be. If her body dies before James. These will be his bodyguards. Harry can turn any unbound female human (magical or not) into one. They are loyal to death for family. Harry is their master and mate.

The shapechangers are the weakest magically, but top for speed, dexterity, & second in strength. They will be able to take out weres, vamps, through possibly, maybe giants. Harry's assassins & fighters. These are the females, unbound from other races. I will laugh at the female weres and vamps, veelas, etc. That touch and are bound by soul, by magic, and by body!

They are Last group look Human, so will seem Muggleborn. But they are the the Mental giants. All will be geniuses, in different fields. They will have full Mental Powers. Harry will learn & be protected. They are the ones to stop creatures like the Dementors. The Metas. His intelligence will rise for each one. Though they must give themselves to him, being good. Or if he saves them from death, at the risk of his own.

All will be his brood mares. We will not be able to stop ourselves. With this, his power, & the prophecy; he will evolve very young. Probably 7 or 8, 9 at the latest. So 1 to 3 years of children, before school. If I don't die, things will get very interesting. We will see, who our real friends are.

**Progenitor**:The seven families Magic, that he is sole heir to, has created a Male Progenitor. No matter the species, he can father a child. Can is an interesting word. It means possible. A Progenitor will always breed when possible.

Lily is pissed at the world; especially, her husband James & his friends. They think Albus "The Great" Dumbledore will protect them. Since the move, she had been doing research, rituals, Seals, enchantments, & learning to hate her husband & his friends.

She saw with her own eyes. Selene had come over, pregnant. She helped with the bonding ritual of Fae. Neither knowing it affected them also. Harry was bounded to all three of them. Damn James and Dumbledore, the shite. A frigging prophecy saying Harry must kill Voldemort or die trying. Fuck that! My Harry will live to change the world. Not allowing us to flee; I am going to have to do those other spells and rituals. Harry will live, we will die. I will lose half my soul. The bonding ritual that enslaved the elves. Voldy shorts's enchantment, that enslaves the wearer, and I need something else. Dora is coming over to watch Harry and Luna, while Selene and I talk in a few days. She must have had a vision, to want to come to this place. The war wards of castle Potter are aggressively hateful, at least to me. Probably because I hate James.

Harry is the one. I found a goblin made ritual dagger. It was behind a story book, I had not seen. Which was very strange. I read about the three brothers, who supposedly received artifacts from Death. I had a epiphany. James cloak, is that one from the story. So prepare the ritual, now that we are not in the castle, which just means, Dumbledore has more than a few loose screws. The circle took me a month. Harry's B-day is today, Selene will be here tomorrow, no matter what the Dumbass says.

I use the dagger to cut Harry's palm, he does not cry out. I was unprepared for the pain, when I cut my palm. We soaked the cloak in our blood. I then touched the cloak to mine and Harry's forehead. "I vow my mind to you, to help you learn to be smarter than the rest." A blue light flashes. She felt clearer on what to do. I then touch the cloak to his chest and mine. "I vow my love for you, so that you may free those who love you and those whom you Luv! A Red light flashes. Hmmm...I feel better about this now. I use the cloak to put the symbol of magic on my stomach and the receive magic on Harry's. "I vow my magic to you, I freely give any and all, so that thou shall live." A white light flashes. She feels calm; even though the next is bad. Using the cloak, she makes herself come. She then lays the entire cloak around Harry. "With my soul, with my body, I vow to you, that whom you wish, shall have your children, they shall become a good parent. They will comfort you, as you comfort them. The bindings of the world, are not done by you, love is the way, you will work. So Mote It Be! She blacked out. She awoke to find Harry suckling on her breasts, on the floor, in the runic circle, she had made. "Oh my love, I pray I did right!"

The next day, James sees Dora and Selene and says he will be going to the pub for a while. This has been the story since the move a week ago. Selene says:"Your bodies will die All Hollows Eve. Harry should be in a betrothal contract with Luna, or both may die. Your ritual will go off; but it will not be as bad as you thought. Though the Fates say, it will go completely different than you plan. The Goddess is unhappy with the way this world is going. Harry will be the savior, freeing many, having more children than would normally be possible. Dora trips.

Well this is interesting. Who are you six, says Hecate, the Goddess of Death. Lily Potter says Harry's mother. Lilly Rose Potter says Harry/Ginny's daughter. The take potter money daughter. Lily Andy Potter, daughter of Harry Potter & Dora Tonks. Harry that went thru the veil, saving Sirius. Lilly Emma Potter, daughter of Harry & Hermione Potter, who died together killing Riddle at Hogwart. Lilly Selene Potter, daughter of Harry & Luna Potter; unborn, when Luna went thru the veil, saving Sirius, while pregnant. They all turn to the last one. I am what the future brings, I am what the past is. I am the daughter. I am the wife. I am the mother, & I am myself; your daughter Lillanne Hecate Potter!.

The young man's body lowers to the ground, the young Daphnae strips all around. There was not pain, light did abound; sweat & fury covered the ground. He arose with a clatter as he pronounced in a scowl. "My lady, I know not what I have fowled, but Lady of a House of Mine, so shall you be." The flash that accompanied this vow was bright. They hurried to the castle with all their might. They came to the walkway to find their friends, who pointed their wands at the greengrass lass. Stop, she is with us & saved from the toad. We must hurry to M.O.M.; & so Fate gets part of its due.

Hermione's mind was flashing with thoughts, 'I'm his second love, but his greatest? Who was his first? How can I help him? How can I do this? Destiney now put some of her love into it. 'Listen young one, you have the will, you have the power, you have the knowledge, that is at Gringotts. You will know when he must go; but you must help prior to that, you know.' Hermione relaxed, but noticed Luna's glow, when she glanced at Harry, a know. The 3 Black squibs were offered Magic, Love, & protection to go to him. The evil men died, as Death took his toll. Narcissa was confused & appalled, as she found that Draco was Lucious half sister child, not her own. Bellatrix was in conniptions, her mark was searing, making her glow. She who was cursed & ritualized, to be the insane bitch that was. The Magic was gathering, the price that must be paid. Two death's not one was required this day. All went as planned, before the awry. The prophecy, the fight, Bella & Tonks. Tonks could not understand, why neither could hurt the other. Then Remus took a banisher to the head & Bellatrix hit Sirius with a stunning Hex. Tonks recognised it to. Then as Sirius went to his Fate, Death had his piece. Bellatrix screamed & glowed white beyond a X-mas blizzard, blinding those who still had some fate. The Death Eaters were all stunned & the Order watched as Bellatrix spun. Her clothing cames off piece by piece, then they saw the mark dissolve into ink. A voice rang out to all. "Curses & Hexes, rituals absolved, this innocent child is returned to you all.. A very Young looking Bella sank at Harry's feet. He wanted to kill her, but remembered seeing Remus's Fate.

He saw his Dogfather, with hate in his face, take Remuses head right out of place. He heard a voice to, in his head alright; 'child of my soul, she was not done right. But hurry to the atrium, you must go, as Destiny, still has a way to go.

"I Hermione, Harry's Mione, do always forgive my love Harry, so mote it be!" A bright gold light flashed & a bell tolled. Ritual, blah, hermione off a bit. Fleur, Tonks & her as a triangle around Harry. Tonks familial Love, Hermione spiritual Love, Fleur sexual Love. Mix this up. Doing ritual each must cut hand, say why doing this, love, friendship, respect, bond, obligation, guilt, etc. at each point of the triangle within the ritual circle. Shows Lilly last seconds, Shows Lilly vs. Riddle fighting in Harry's head. Show gabreille being boned also. Show Death Eater attack on Bones, stopped because girls sleepover.

Show that Amelia is only 35, just looks 60. Girls bonding. Capture all 5 Death Eaters. Get help from Shackle, Tonks, & Moody. The 10 girls & Amelia talk. Find out Harry suggested a stress relief for girls, & in a female(Lillys voice) had told Luna to day/tomorrow was the time to have it. As each of the three finish the blood, the circle, triangle, & Harry glow. Riddle on one side, Lilly on the other. Ten at equal spots on the circle, 5 beings appear. Death goddess Hecate, Miss Fate, Miss Destiny, A flaming girl & a gold light girl. Talk about Harry, his 13 wives for each House, his 13 concubines, again one for each House. Queen Fleur & Queen Gabrielle, Lady Tonks Black, Lady Lilyanne Potter, Lady Hermione Gryffindor. Soul bonds children to 5th generation, before Harry passes on. Tonks told she must become Lilly, the day Fleur dies & ravish Harry. He will need a triangle of his Mum Lilly, his Soulmate Hermione, & his love Tonks to go on many great adventures, not pass unto the last one.

Fleur will give him 19 boy children, fixing the Veela, Gabrielle will give him 21 girl children, starting 7 years after. The boys creating more veela from normal women. Luna giving him 23 children, all part Faye. Amelia & Susan giving him 11 children. Daphnae & Astoria giving him 13 children. Padma & Parvati giving him 31 children. Hanna, Lavender, Su Li, Cho Chang, Tracey each giving him 7 children. Hermione & Tonks giving him 21 each, Lilly, who was changed to the same age as Harry, gives him 21 children The three fiery chasers each give him 5 children. Septema & Burbage give him 3 children only, but 1 boy & 2 girls. No to Ginny, the fangirl potion bitch. Minerva, Poppy, Rosilda, & Pomphy each give him a boy & girl, carrying on their lines. Cissy & Bella, enslaved by the magic for causing the death of their Head of House, give Harry a child to triples, each year for 49 years. I.E. Barefoot & pregnant. All prime numbers.

Harry sighed. "Okay, are there any other old pureblood traditions I should know about now that I'm old enough to receive owl post like this?" "Flesh golems and dowry brides have been outlawed for the past hundred years, so those aren't an issue anymore," Tonks thought out loud. "Ah, yes. There is another one you should know about. Betrothals." Harry groaned. "I've heard about those. I thought they were only used among muggle royalty, back like a million years ago."

"Nope," Tonks dashed Harry's hopes with an obscene cheerfulness. "Betrothals are still commonplace among the pure-blooded. It wouldn't surprise me if several of your classmates are betrothed." "Malfoy & Parkinson," Ron immediately said. This didn't surprise Harry much, but the next one did. "Bulstrode & Nott." Harry made a face. "Millicent & Theodore? Yuck."

Ron shrugged. "In our generation, there aren't all that many pure-blooded witches available for those families who think along those lines. Not that Weasleys or Potters ever particularly cared." "Oh, good. I was afraid for a moment that you were going to tell me that I'd been betrothed when I was a baby." "Your father could well have received offers for all the same reasons you're receiving requests to sire now," Tonks pointed out.

Harry was again rendered momentarily speechless. Finally finding his voice, he begged, "Please, PLEASE tell me he didn't betroth me." She laid a calming hand on his arm from across the table. "No he didn't. Magical betrothals are all recorded in the Hall of Records at the ministry. When Professor Dumbledore put Order guards on you, he searched the records to see if there was anything in there about you that he didn't already know. You're not betrothed to anyone." Harry whooshed out a relieved breath. "Thank Merlin."

"Would being engaged to Hannah, Susan, Parvati or . . . oh, Cho be all that awful?" Ron asked with a grin. Harry glared. "I'd rather have a bit more choice in my own marriage if it's all the same to you."

James the last Potter descended of the four founders, descended of Merlin. Had used his Head of House Magic & enslaved Lily Evans. Not knowing she was also descended from Merlin on the Squib side. She was bound to the Head of House. Harry filled in Lily. Lily's feelings for him as her son, are way overcome by her feelings towards the Head of House.

AU Many Squibs work in orphanages. Ever since the Voldemort war. They were shocked. Harry Potter had been dropped off. They immediately got together moved the two working there to the home for magicals, that they had set up. They all met a week later. Many used potions, runes & arithmancy to look at Harry. They were all shocked, dismayed, angered. They were also surprised & amazed. After only a week of luv & attention; he had bonds with everyone under age 25. If he is as powerful; which he is, without the bindings they removed; he would hit puberty at age 15. The bonded would all have 15 years of being able to have his children.

Those to old went to other places, while this one was a little, over staffed. So they started adding to the schools in the area. They found four more firsts, all girls within the three schools. All Harry's age, which defied probability. The Goddess or Destiny or Fate had a hand. The queens two great granddaughters came by (well their mums did for checking out places to help); within a year of Harry's third Birthday. They bonded to him. By his fourth B-day all the girl children, weather Non-mags, Squibs, First borns, or full Witches, had a type of soul bond with him.

They had him go to Kindergarten at all three schools. Found three Squib lines, three Witches or First borns, & two Wizards or First borns. A different bond happened, then spread to all the five boys, at the seven orphanages.

because of everything, talking to him self. "Why can't I find someone who would love me for me. Why can't I find someone who would love me, no matter what I did. Why can't I find Love. When this was said, he realized the door was there. It showed 7 numbers on it, each within a heart. He looked at those,"there are seven girls that would love me, for who I am, no matter what I did to them." Two of the seven hearts disappeared. "What did I change…I said girls. Why can't I find any female that would love me no matter what." 4 more hearts appeared.

"OK of these 9 females that would love me no matter what, are any of these someone I could Love?" Two hearts disappear back to 7. Can this door reappear when I want it to." A flash of gold surrounded the door. So #1 is Hermione, #2 is Luna, #3 is Gabriel, #4 is a girl he recognises, but also doesn't, red haired with green eyes, an AU Harry, so beaten down, she wants a hero/prince to rescue her for life, so she can worship him, #5 Tonks, #6 A blonde bombshell with an S symbol on her chest, #7 a woman older than the girls, but a couple years younger than the other women like Tonks & the Blonde. She looks like an older version of #4, she looks so depressed, like someone tore her heart out & then beat her to death with it. She has bruises on her face & arms. #4, 6, & 7 opens doors to other universes. Snagging a dying Kara, a enslaved Rose, & a Death Eaters reward, named Lilian. All will Love him forever, in all ways, for when he goes thru those doors, he sets up his will through all 3 Deathly Hollows, so when he pulls any of them out, they are Soul Bonded, as well as Body, mind, & magic bonded to him FOREVER, as he is the Master of Death. Can change any to physical Hogwarts, Magic, Fate, Destiny, or Death!

Lily was frantic after Dummydore told them about the prophecy. James told her they would just hide. Lily wanted to flee to America with Harry. James invoked the Marriage Magic. She & Harry were stuck her. But then, the smartest witch, since Rowena Ravenclaw; had several ideas. 1st: She was stuck, but Harry was not. 2nd: The Mariage Magic only enslaved her, while James was alive. 3rd: Harry would need lots of help, in the future, especially if he & her died. 4th: She could do contingency planning, without telling him, the bastard.

Travel destination possibilities for Harry. Petunia, Cerise, her distant cousin, Bruce Wayne.

How to get rid of James, without invoking the Marriage Magic. Or how to get away, after he dies.

She studied this one in the Potter library. She went with the most ancient magics. She found, several things for Harry & her. She used the Ward/Ritual room. She called all the Elves to her. Almost 30, not counting, the three babies. She used the magic that enslaved the Elves. Praying for forgiveness. She did ask all three if they would give their lives to protect Harry. All three answered in the positive. She picked the mother & child, that was a boy. They looked just like her & Harry. She bound the other two daughters to Harry as Concubine wives, Their ears were the only thing different, they were pointy. She the used the first Ritual of Vassalage. Really it was worse than the Marriage Magic. She turned all the Elves to female & bound them to Harry as mothers & sex slaves.

If & when stupid Riddle came calling. The other would try to protect her son, now named Harry. If James was not dead, but incapacitated. She would die, but Harry would live. If James died, before Tommy could get into the room, then we would both live. Though, he might learn to hate her, for what she had to do, to every one as well as herself & him. I will be his mother still, but also his sex slave. Just as the other 27, less his wives, will be. Of course, they will have it worst, always being pregnant & barefoot. Emmm, oh I want that!

Lily is pissed at the world; especially, her husband James & his friends. They think Albus "The Great" Dumbledore will protect them. Since the move, she had been doing research, rituals, Seals, enchantments, & learning to hate her husband & his friends.

She saw with her own eyes. Selene had come over, pregnant. She helped with the bonding ritual of Fae. Neither knowing it affected them also. Harry was bounded to all three of them. She then went to get James & them, for the next ritual. She found them having an orgy. Molly Weasley, Amalie Bones, her sister Petunia, Arabella Figg, Andromeda Tonks, Rosemarie Rosmerta, & Apolline Delacour. Her Husband James, Ted Tonks, Serius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus "The fuck" Dumshit, his brother Aber "the goat", & some guy, that looks like james.

She added her revenge to the ritual. It seemed to go off, beautifully. The Fairy Godmother came, blessed them, cursed their enemies, Kissed Selene of the lips with tongue, & then sucked on her Harry's penis...All one year of him...But then the Queen of the Fae came.

She kissed me, just like the godmother, did Selene...It was amazing...I came as she also played with me, while Harry's penis was in her mouth. She then said, in a prophetic voice; You shall not die, but Harry & Luna, will not reunite with you, until they create a child. Harry will have many children. Those who have desecrated the vows of the many, shall forfeit many things to Harry. So I Say, So Mote It Be, So The Goddess Wills!

We woke up when, they came to this cottage. Something was not right. I felt nothing for any of them. We did the Fidelius charm. The Professor said, they had done everything they needed to, beforehand. I knew something was wrong with that statement, but could not remember why. I was sick for the next six months. Finally feeling better. James said he would make love to me, once the trick or treaters were done.

"It is him, take Harry & flee. I'll hold him off." As he said that, I felt all the wards, charms, & enchantments, that James & them worked on, go down. I knew then anti travel wards would be up. I tried any way, when I got to my Harry. Then activated all the rituals, that Selene & I had done separately. The enchantments went off. I felt like half my soul, was pulled from my body.

The door blasted in, I begged for Harry's life. Tried a trick & was AKed. It was strange, I was floating near a Fairy, much bigger than most, about the size of a House Elf. The AK was partially interrupted. Tom Marvolo Riddle blew up. But I saw his tiny very torn soul, tear apart, & almost disappear. But part headed for Harry, that is when the other me intercepted that fragment, absorbing the soul. She was a little dark, but then went into the large Fairy.

I continued to float. Serius showed up, after Peter took Tommy's wand & fled. Serius took after Peter. Bellatrix, came next. This is when I entered her. The fight was short. Her soul had been mostly eaten, by Dementor. Her mind was mostly obey her master & how to do spells.

I had her take Harry to Selene. Selene & I talked, we figured if Bella killed the other Death Eaters, Harry would be safe. It was strange. I used her to kill them. Almost 50 dead. Then went after Malfoy. He killed her. I floated to Cissy, entered her & again, just like Bella, the lights were on, but no one was home. I thought about this. I would keep her body, kill any others she/I found. Set up Malfoy dying by Bella.

I'm not a hundred percent sure, Moody bought it, but he did not push it. It was strange, all the females were now doing what I wanted. The children were being brought up in the light. We were a little late on a hundred Death Eaters. Their children somewhat raised evil. But then most of those DEs died in the next ten years. I finally talked to Selene. The Longbottoms had be tortured to death for Frank & insanity for Alice. Albus "the Fucking Traitor", Took Harry away. I could feel him, but the wards stopped me from finding him.

Vernon was a shit still, Harry lived in the cupboard, was beat, till he was nine. That was when puberty hit him. Dudley was not as fat as he could have been, Daisy Dursley was Petunia's Angel. The thing is, she looked a lot like Harry. Harry loved her. He protected her, when he could. She had fallen in love with her hero. When she saw her mum attack Harry, rip his clothes off him, &...She was devastated. Her mum had done to her Harry, what she always dreamed of doing with him.

During his tenth year, being raped , just about every day, increased his stamina. He could cum very many times. She still came in, held him to her, after her mum left. She would always whisper, sweet nothings to him. Rub him, & tried to kiss away the pain he felt. He now believed her, when she said, she was his.

Selene dies...Luna heard her mum. You are bonded with others, to Harry. You are his, just as we are. Love him, we will see you then. She saw a Fairy Godmother appear, her mum went into her...It was strange. She maid sure, she went, as her birthday was August 31.

Daisey was also born August 31. So all three would be heading to Kings Cross at the same time.


End file.
